Um jeito sonserino de ser
by catchingafallingstar
Summary: No final de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, enquanto se recuperava na ala médica, Harry recebe uma visita inesperada que mudaria não só sua vida, mas todo o mundo mágico. COMPLETA!
1. 01 Na cama com uma garota

**Capítulo 1 – Na cama, com uma garota**

Harry Potter acordou e rapidamente percebeu que ainda era noite e ele estava, mais uma vez, na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Logo sua memória estava ativa, e ele recordava o motivo de estar mais uma vez ali nos domínios de madame Pomfrey: seu padrinho, o notório fugitivo Sirius Black, era de fato inocente, e Harry acabara de auxilia-lo a fugir mais uma vez dos dementadores.

Mas agora não era hora de se entregar a lamentações. Ele podia ouvir passos caminhando em sua direção e voltou-se para ver quem estaria ali àquela hora. Seus dois melhores amigos por certo não eram, já que ele podia vê-los ocupando as duas camas seguintes do seu lado oposto à porta.

A figura que se aproximava era pequena. Seria um élfo? Não, élfos não tinham cabelo longo. Uma menina nova então, talvez do primeiro ano. Gina era maior que a figura que se aproximava, e ele não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhuma outra garota mais nova que ele. A fraca luz lunar que entrava pelas janelas e o fato de estar sem óculos pouco o ajudavam a distinguir mais que uma silhueta imprecisa.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer ação, a silhueta moveu-se, atingindo-o com um feitiço. Harry nada percebeu após ser atingido, até que tentou perguntar à sua visitante quem ela era, e descobrir que fora silenciado. Ele esticou seu braço até a mesinha de cabeceira e apanhou seus óculos e os colocou, agindo lentamente para não assustar sua visitante. A menina não interferiu em sua ação, preferindo colocar um feitiço silenciador ao redor de sua cama e livrar-se de seu robe, que ela deixou cair ao chão despreocupadamente.

De fato, tratava-se de uma menina mais jovem em pijamas, já que Harry pôde perceber a ausência das curvas características que as meninas de seu ano começavam a exibir, para o contínuo embaraço do garoto, que começava a ser influenciado por essas curvas sem exatamente entender o motivo.

"Dê-me algum espaço, Potter" disse ela em uma voz que ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido antes e, para seu espanto, a menina começou a subir em sua cama. Harry apressou-se a obedecer.

"Algum espaço, Potter, não todo o espaço. Não seja tão puritano! Não tenho piolhos, se é o que está pensando, nem estou aqui para molestá-lo sexualmente, embora eu bem poderia concordar com alguma experimentação, sabe? Estou começando a ficar curiosa com o assunto..."

Harry ficou feliz com a escuridão, já que assim a menina não veria o quão enrubescido ele estava. 'Ou será que estou corando tanto que chego a brilhar no escuro?' pensou ele preocupado.

"Quem é você?" perguntou ele curioso... e mais uma vez sentiu-se corar ao perceber que sua voz havia falhado e saíra mais aguda do que ele gostaria.

A menina deu uma risadinha ligeira antes de responder: "Por enquanto, apenas uma garota com uma proposta. Você só vai saber quem eu sou se aceitar a proposta."

"E que proposta seria essa?" perguntou o menino desconfiado.

"Primeiro deixe-me explicar por que escolhi você" respondeu ela, tomando controle da conversa. "Você já tem considerável fama no mundo mágico, e eu descobri que você é também um mago poderoso. Se eu tinha qualquer dúvida sobre isso, o patrono corporal que você usou contra aquele aborto da natureza que se diz o 'príncipe de Sonserina' foi prova mais do que suficiente. Você não conhecia o feitiço quando jogou contra Lufa-Lufa, e aprendeu antes do jogo contra Corvinal. Nada mal, sabe?"

"Uh... bem, eu tive ajuda..."

"É claro que teve. Não tente minimizar seu feito, Potter. Gosto de sua humildade, mas você tem que aprender a dosá-la. E esse é um dos pontos onde eu posso ajuda-lo."

"E por que você me ajudaria?"

"Por que quero que você me ajude em troca, é óbvio" disse a garota sem titubear.

"Uh... pelo menos você é sincera" considerou ele.

"Eu estudei você o ano inteiro, Potter. Sei muito bem que minha única chance com você é ser totalmente honesta com meus objetivos."

"E quais são seus objetivos?" perguntou Harry.

"Ser dona de mim mesma, e poder viver minha vida como achar melhor" respondeu ela.

"Como assim?" perguntou o menino, realmente confuso. "Você não pode fazer o que quiser?"

A menina soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar: "Sou uma puro-sangue de uma família tradicional, Potter. Não percebe como é a vida para nós? Somos propriedades de nossos pais até que eles nos dê em casamento a um novo dono, em troca de certas vantagens para a família, ou seja, para eles mesmos. Veja as mulheres de puro-sangue que conseguiram fazer o que gostam: são todas solteiras e desvinculadas de suas famílias. As professoras aqui, por exemplo. Nenhuma delas casada, nenhuma delas em contato com o pai. Ou ficaram órfãs ou abandonaram totalmente a família."

"Puxa... eu... eu não havia notado isso. Mas os professores, os homens quero dizer, também não são casados.

"Casaram com a profissão, por vontade própria, mas essa foi uma escolha deles, que as mulheres não tem."

"Mas... então... você quer casar comigo, é isso?" perguntou Harry espantado.

Para surpresa do menino, a garota riu, e riu muito.

"Oh, Potter, você é uma figura!" respondeu ela finalmente. "Você ainda nem sabe quem sou e já fala em casamento! Estou comovida! Mas não, não precisamos de algo tão radical, senão eu não teria tanta certeza de que minha proposta te interessaria. Por mais que você quisesse me ajudar, seria demais eu esperar de você um comprometimento tão sério tão rápido, ainda mais na nossa idade."

"Então o que você quer?" respondeu o menino um tanto indignado.

"Um contrato de casamento bastaria..."

"Como assim? Um contrato de casamento? Mas..."

"Um contrato que deixe opção para desistirmos! Entenda bem, um contrato desses impediria que meu pai me negociasse com algum outro. Se colocarmos uma data de casamento para quando eu já for maior de idade, algo como depois de terminar Hogwarts, e então desistimos de nos casar, eu estarei livre, meu pai já não terá mais direito de negociar-me!" explicou ela rapidamente, percebendo o quanto o menino ficara nervoso com a ideia de casamento.

Harry pensou um pouco sobre o assunto, pesando os prós e os contras. Por fim retomou o assunto, mais calmo e mais racional.

"Primeiro ponto, eu ainda sou menor de idade. Quem assinaria esse contrato por mim?"

"Potter, para responder isso eu precisaria de alguma garantia... Você realmente faria o possível por mim se eu me comprometer a fazer tudo que me for possível por você?"

"Um pouco vago demais isso, não acha?" retrucou ele. "O que exatamente você espera de mim, além de um contrato de casamento, e o que eu posso esperar de você?" perguntou ele apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo, tentando ver melhor a menina a seu lado.

"O que eu realmente preciso de você é o contrato. O que eu gostaria, se possível, é ser sua amiga, mesmo que secreta, e alguma proteção, se eu vier a precisar. O que eu posso oferecer é minha ajuda para você realizar todo esse potencial que eu vejo em você, Potter. O quanto essa ajuda poderá fazer por você dependerá de quanto você se empenhar em seguir minhas recomendações e o quanto você confiar em mim e me deixar ajuda-lo. Para sua segurança, eu estou disposta a fazer um juramento mágico de que guardarei seus segredos e não farei nada que possa prejudica-lo... Uh, precisaremos pensar bem como colocar isso em palavras, para que você fique satisfeito mas eu não corra riscos de perder minha magia por algum equívoco ou esquecimento..."

"Sua parte nesse acordo ainda parece um pouco vaga demais. Não quero ser rude, mas você ainda está no primeiro ano, não é? O que você pode saber que possa ser tão importante para mim?"

A menina ficou visivelmente agitada e irritada com o comentário de Harry, mas logo se acalmou e perguntou: "Promete que toda essa nossa conversa ficará apenas entre nós?"

Recebendo confirmação do menino ela passou a esclarecer: "Ninguém dá muita atenção aos alunos do primeiro ano. Com isso, consegui descobrir muitas coisas. Você não foi o único aluno que andei estudando, embora tenha sido o que estudei com mais afinco. Sei de pessoas que podem ser grandes aliados para você, como de outras que lhe são inimigos muito mais perigosos que aquele tolo do Malfoy. O final das aulas está chegando. Você não está muito feliz em ter que retornar para a casa de seus parentes, está?"

"Como?" perguntou o menino estarrecido. "O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"Você tem cicatrizes por todo o corpo, Potter, e nem todas são de quadribol ou de suas aventuras aqui."

"Ei! Como você descobriu isso!"

"Eu disse que ando curiosa sobre meninos, não disse? E o vestuário do campo de quadribol não é assim tão protegido!"

"Você... sua... como pôde?"

A garota respondeu com uma risadinha marota antes de prosseguir: "Eu tenho muitos recursos, Potter, e posso ajuda-lo muito. Você está pelo menos propenso a me ajudar também?"

Harry pensou longamente na pergunta. O tom da menina deixara claro que havia algo importante dependendo de sua resposta.

"Esse contrato de casamento... O que ocorre se algum de nós vier a se interessar por alguém... mais tarde, claro... mas..."

"O contrato pode ficar em segredo, Harry, ninguém precisa saber sobre ele. É apenas uma garantia de que meu pai não vai me leiloar sem meu consentimento. Você estará livre para satisfazer sua legião de fãs."

"Ha, ha, muito engraçado" respondeu ele, um pouco magoado pela brincadeira dela. "Mas quem assinaria o contrato por mim? Dumbledore?"

"Jamais! Mas você tem um guardião mágico, Potter, que não só pode assinar o contrato como lhe dar um lugar melhor para viver do que com esses parentes que te maltratam!"

"Sirius? Como você sabe?" perguntou ele preocupado. "Ei, quem é seu pai, James Bond ou algum espião da KGB?"

"Ah, não... não sei quem são esses... Mas eu segui vocês ontem, sério que deram um vira-tempo para Granger? Vi vocês dois quase interferindo com seus 'eus' prévios. Isso é um perigo, Potter!"

"Você nos seguiu o tempo todo? Até a cabana dos gritos também?"

"Cabana dos gritos? É lá que acaba o túnel debaixo do salgueiro lutador? Não, eu não fui até lá, esperei perto do lago até que retornassem... Mas o importante é que achei isso..."

Com isso a menina desceu da cama, pegou algo em um bolso do robe que descartara no chão e mostrou ao menino. O sol devia já estar nascendo, já que a luminosidade na enfermaria melhorara um pouco. Harry pôde perceber que a menina tinha longos cabelos claros, que iam até além da metade de suas costas. Mas o importante é o que ela segurava para que ele pudesse ver: uma pequena gaiola, com um rato gordo e meio maltratado no interior. Um rato que não tinha um dos dedos em uma pata dianteira.


	2. 02 Dever de Casa

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Dever de Casa**

 _ **N/A:**_ _Obrigado pela boa acolhida a essa estória. Infelizmente não muita ação nesse capítulo, apenas fechando o ano. Mas as férias de verão começam no próximo capítulo com muitas novidades!_

Os dias seguintes foram de muitas descobertas para Harry. Sua nova amiga ficara com Rabicho, e se encarregara de cuidar para que Sirius fosse reabilitado. Ela veementemente recusara o plano do menino de entregar o rato para Dumbledore, e mostrou forte desconfiança no renomado diretor, o que acabou chamando a atenção do menino para alguns fatos, a maioria citados por ela ao defender seu cinismo e desconfiança: como chefe do Wizengamot, Dumbledore poderia ter feito mais por seu padrinho, e como seu alegado guardião mágico durante a ausência forçada de Sirius, deveria também ter feito algo para melhorar a vida de Harry com seus parentes; além de outras coisas, como as contínuas falhas de segurança em Hogwarts.

Contar suas aventuras anteriores para ela foi uma lição em pensamento crítico que Harry jamais esqueceria. Como pudera ele acreditar que Dumbledore não soubesse da presença de Voldemort em seu primeiro ano? Como pudera ele acreditar que as proteções para a Pedra Filosofal, que três alunos do primeiro ano venceram, pudessem ser uma segurança séria contra a investida de um poderoso mago das trevas? E o basilisco andando pela escola? E os dementadores invadindo a escola, apesar das proteções em volta do castelo? Ou um animago escondendo-se por anos sem ser desmascarado?

Mas havia ainda mais. Toda aquela fama que o menino recebera, e que o colocara em perigo, só existia porque Dumbledore resolveu que o mundo mágico precisava de um herói para idolatrar. O mundo mágico poderia ter sido facilmente convencido de que ele também morrera naquela noite, ou que era apenas uma criança comum que em nada havia contribuído para o desaparecimento de Voldemort. Sua vida poderia ter sido tão mais simples e feliz!

Astória Greengrass era um enigma para o menino-que-sobrevivera. Bonita, de família rica e antiga, altamente inteligente, com conhecimentos além do que se esperar para sua idade, corajosa como o melhor dos Grifinórios, a menina era capaz de se comportar como um anjo em certos momentos, e como a rainha da mordacidade e da esperteza em outros.

Para espanto do garoto, ela iniciara o projeto de ajudar Harry a melhorar dando-lhe alguns pequenos 'deveres de casa' cujo propósito escapara completamente ao menino no início, mas que vinham revelando frutos agora, e frutos com um sabor bastante amargo. Um desses deveres era o de fazer algumas novas amizades, que a menina escolhera a dedo: Neville Longbottom, de seu ano em Grifinória; Susana Bones, também em seu ano, mas de Lufa-Lufa; e Luna Lovegood, uma Corvinal um ano abaixo que ele.

A tarefa deveria ter sido simples, e Harry ficara feliz com a ideia. Ele sinceramente achava que já passara do tempo de expandir suas amizades. O que ele não contava é com a interferência de seus dois principais amigos, Rony principalmente. Juntando essa interferência aos resultados de sua segunda tarefa, elaborar listas de qualidades e defeitos de seus amigos, os resultados preocuparam bastante o garoto.

Uma das primeiras coisas que Harry percebeu era o quanto seus dois melhores amigos eram diferentes e o quanto essas diferenças manifestavam-se em constantes brigas e discussões, nas quais ele acaba tendo que interferir como mediador e apaziguador. Também não foi difícil perceber que Rony se apegava bastante ao título de melhor amigo do menino-que-sobrevivera, e parecia lutar contra cada tentativa de Harry em expandir seu círculo de amizades. Por outro lado, embora Hermione não parecesse se importar tanto com Harry buscando novas amizades, seu estilo mandão e controlador dificultava bastante a tarefa, especialmente no caso dos três nomes sugeridos por Astória, os três sendo naturalmente tímidos e quietos.

Mesmo com tão poucos dias de aula restando, Harry conseguiu evoluir muito com suas novas amizades. Colaborou muito para isso a atenção que prestou aos detalhes, e o que pôde fazer por seus novos amigos. Fora fácil perceber que Neville estava lutando contra uma varinha que não lhe obedecia. Uma conversa com a professora McGonagall bastara para que essa entrasse em contato com a avó do garoto e arrancasse dela a promessa que o menino teria sua própria varinha para o próximo ano letivo. Outra conversa, dessa vez com o professor Flitwick, fez com que os abusos contra a doce e pacífica Luna parassem de vez. Por fim, uma dura e ríspida conversa com Zacharias Smith, acompanhada de algumas ameaças, convenceu o inoportuno e irritante garoto de que Susana nada queria com ele e que qualquer novo avanço seria motivo para retaliações. Harry ficou muito feliz quando Astória o elogiou por ter percebido sozinho os problemas e resolvido todos por sua própria iniciativa.

A terceira e última tarefa que Astória pedira para Harry executar era relativa às disciplinas optativas oferecidas em Hogwarts. Não demorou muito para que o garoto percebesse a tremenda besteira que havia feito na seleção de suas eletivas. Sim, Aritmância e Runas eram difíceis, mas eram também extremamente úteis e importantes. Uma conversa séria com as duas professoras, uma forte determinação em fazer melhor, e um comprometimento de que ele estudaria a matéria do terceiro ano durante suas férias de verão garantiram-lhe a chance de mudar aquele triste quadro, desde que ele mostrasse um mínimo de aproveitamento em um exame no início do próximo ano letivo.

-o0o-

Os encontros de Astória e Harry ocorreram em dias alternados, mediante um esquema bastante seguro elaborado em conjunto por eles, fazendo uso de dois recursos especiais de Harry: sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Astória tinha a si a tarefa de arranjar um local adequado para o encontro, afastado e pouco utilizado. Harry então simplesmente se escondia sob a capa e a procurava com o auxílio do mapa.

Foi no último desses encontros, na véspera de partirem para casa em férias, que Astória contou ao menino seu novo plano.

"Eu realmente fiz todo o possível, Potter, mas o julgamento de Pettigrew só ocorrerá na próxima semana. Ele foi entregue diretamente à madame Bones, a tia de Susana que controla o Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, com instruções bastante diretas. Ela fará a coisa certa, mas teve que agir com cuidado. Você não imagina as repercussões que a falha de justiça para com o senhor Black pode acarretar. Carreiras importantes estão em jogo..."

"Eu compreendo, e agradeço profundamente por sua ajuda" respondeu ele sinceramente. "Acha que algo ainda possa dar errado?"

"Apenas se uma dessas pessoas com a carreira ameaçada descobrir a existência de Pettigrew antes do julgamento. Madame Bones está fazendo o possível para que ninguém descubra, e eu confio nela. Não há ninguém com mais integridade do que ela em todo o Ministério."

"É por isso que você me aconselhou a fazer amizade com Susana?"

"É um dos fatores, mas nem de longe o único" respondeu a menina com um sorriso maroto. "Não acha Susana bonita e gostosa o bastante para valer a pena por si só?"

Após gaguejar, engasgar e tossir, Harry finalmente respondeu com um simples "Tori!"

"Ah, tomando liberdades com meu nome já, senhor Potter?"

"Uh, não, desculpe. Mas, por favor, não fale assim... Isso me deixa constrangido."

"Eu sei, e irei dar um jeito nisso, Potter. É um de meus próximos projetos para você."

Harry lançou um olhar preocupado para Astória, mas resolveu mudar de assunto o quanto antes para evitar outros embaraços.

"Vejo que terei então que passar algum tempo com os Dursleys..."

"Nem pensar!" respondeu a menina com veemência. "Você voltar para aquele inferno está totalmente fora de cogitação! Além do mais, desfaria todo o progresso que consegui com você nesses últimos dias!"

"Talvez eu pudesse ficar no Caldeirão Furado, como no verão passado..."

"Não, Potter. Não vê que seria o primeiro lugar onde iriam procurar? Você ficará em minha casa!"

"Mas... seus pais..."

"Estarão viajando pelo continente, enquanto minha irmã e eu ficamos sozinhas com nossos deveres de casa até que eles voltem e decidam algo chato e inútil para fazermos o resto do verão!"

"Ainda assim, como vai convencer sua irmã a não nos dedurar?"

"Chantagem, é claro! Como esperava?" respondeu ela e Harry mais uma vez assustou-se com a forma direta e nada convencional como a menina enfrentava todos os problemas.

"Não se preocupe, Potter. Minha irmã já concordou com tudo, e você irá colher alguns frutos disso tudo. Você fará a viagem normalmente pelo Expresso, mas quando pararmos na plataforma 9 e ¾ você virá até a coluna oposta à saída sob sua capa especial e iremos acionar de lá a chave de portal para casa. Quem quer que olhe para nós verá apenas duas irmãs indo sozinhas para casa."

"Meus tios irão odiar ficar esperando por mim e voltar para casa tarde e sem ter em quem descontar suas raivas... Gostei!"

-o0o-

Para o desagrado de Rony e Hermione, Harry fez questão de que seus novos amigos compartilhassem o compartimento do trem com o trio. Susana ainda trouxe suas amigas Hannah e Megan junto, para alegria de Harry e, aparentemente, também de Neville, e amargor de Rony, que cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para fora da janela a maior parte do tempo.

Hermione também não se sentiu muito melhor, especialmente quando Harry fez um esforço para entender melhor a visão de mundo da pequena Luna. Harry fez um jogo de perguntas e respostas com a loirinha enquanto fazia um esforço enorme para ignorar os comentários frequentes e mordazes de Hermione, que rebatia cada sentença de Luna com expressões como 'Bobagem', 'Sem provas', 'Loucura' e similares.

A situação mudou repentinamente quando Harry teve uma ideia e pediu que Luna descrevesse como ela o via em detalhes. Quando a menina terminou de descrever o que Harry estava começando a achar que fosse sua aura mágica, ele se concentrou como se estivesse a ponto de soltar seu Patrono, mas sem varinha ou encantamento, e perguntou se algo mudara.

"Oh, sim! Lindo, lindo! Você está muito mais brilhante agora, Harry, e de um tom prateado tão bonito! E sua mão direita, ela parece ter ficado enorme, e está brilhando como uma daquelas luzes que os trouxas usam para iluminar as ruas! É como os professores ficam quando estão para lançar um feitiço realmente poderoso."

"E os nargles? Ainda estão por aqui?"

"Não em você, Harry. Faz dias que eles não se aproximam mais de você. Desde a última lua cheia, eu acho..."

"Ótimo! Você vai me ajudar a me manter longe deles, não é?"

"Claro, Harry. Mas acho que você não vai mais ter problemas com eles, não é?"

Harry estava pasmo! Luna dera para ele um sorriso que tinha algo de maroto que ele não conseguia conciliar com a expressão quase sempre angélica da menina. Por sorte, Susana e Megan, convencidas agora que Luna era capaz de ver auras e interessadas em saber sobre a aparência das suas, tornaram-se o novo centro de atenção e deixaram o menino só com seus pensamentos.

Harry aproveitou para ver cada um de seus companheiros. Rony parecia estar ainda mais enfezado do que antes, como se a possibilidade de haver algo de verdade por trás das afirmações de Luna fosse uma ofensa pessoal contra ele. A única vez que o ruivo abrira a boca durante toda a viagem fora para propor uma partida de xadrez, que ninguém aceitou.

Hermione estava pensativa, aparentemente fazendo um sério esforço para tentar entender as afirmações de Luna em um novo contexto. Sim, a menina era um pouco mandona e assertiva demais em suas afirmações, mas tinha, como Hagrid disse, 'seu coração no lugar certo' e se esforçava constantemente por agir da melhor forma possível. Bastaria aparar algumas arestas mais contundentes de sua personalidade e ela seria uma ótima pessoa para ter como amiga.

Harry esperava ansioso por ver como Neville se comportaria com uma nova varinha. O menino era bastante quieto, mas parecia muito atento a tudo o que se passava à sua volta e, se seu desempenho com a nova varinha fosse significativamente melhor, poderia vir a ser um mago importante no mundo mágico. O garoto era também muito atencioso e solícito, e raramente falava mal de quem quer que seja, mostrando qualidades que, com um pouco mais de autoestima, fariam dele um excelente amigo.

Susana estava perdendo aos poucos as gordurinhas e adquirindo uma forma fascinante. Junto com Lavanda e Dafne, era uma das garotas que mais chamavam atenção em sua turma, pelo rápido e volumoso desenvolvimento de seus seios. 'Ops, outro assunto, outro assunto' pensou Harry, tentando não enrubescer. Voltou então seu pensamento para a personalidade da menina, e notou as semelhanças entre ela e Luna. Ambas eram muito gentis e suaves, quase angelicais. Falavam de uma forma macia e controlada, quase um sussurro. As duas eram igualmente pacatas e com uma alegria de viver, e de fazer o possível pelos amigos, que Harry muito estimava. Luna ainda se destacava por sua originalíssima visão de mundo, e sua mania de dizer o que pensava de uma forma totalmente franca e com uma ingenuidade deliciosa.

Harry não sabia muito sobre as outras duas garotas. Hannah parecia um pouco extrovertida demais para seu gosto, mas ela ria fácil e costumava estar de bom humor, o que a fazia facilmente tolerável. Megan era mais difícil de examinar. Assim como Neville, era bastante quieta mas muito observadora. Revelava muito pouco de si, mas parecia uma companhia agradável.

Despertado de seus devaneios pela desaceleração do trem, Harry foi deixando os demais se despedirem e partirem um a um, prometendo entrar em contato, e feliz por ter expandido seu grupo de amigos. Finalmente a sós, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade e partiu para o local onde combinara encontrar Astória.

Foi fácil encontrar as duas irmãs, e logo Harry abraçava Astória pela cintura com uma mão, para que ela soubesse de sua chegada, enquanto colocava a outra sobre o laço de fita que lhes serviriam como chave de portal. Imediatamente após Astória, sorrindo, tocava a fita com sua varinha e dizia com clareza "Lar" ativando a chave de portal.


	3. 03 Com as irmãs Greengrass

Capítulo 3 – Com as irmãs Greengrass

As irmãs Greengrass não tinham noção do que era usar transporte mágico junto com Harry Potter, e ficaram indignadas por acabarem entrelaçadas ao garoto no chão da sala de estar da mansão. Um élfo doméstico apareceu para ver que confusão era aquela, recebeu suas ordens de Dafne e logo os três baús sumiram com o élfo.

Os três estudantes se levantaram e Dafne surpreendeu Harry ao aproximar-se bastante do menino, colocar uma mão sobre seu peito e avalia-lo avidamente. "Hum, não vejo a hora!" comentou ela com malicia, ao que se virou para a irmã e perguntou: "Só amanhã?". Recebendo confirmação de Astória, Dafne saiu deixando os dois a sós comentando "Que pena!".

"Só amanhã?" perguntou Harry confuso.

"Só amanhã, Potter" confirmou Astória, aumentando ainda mais sua confusão. "Venha, vou lhe mostrar a casa."

-o0o-

'Palácio' descreveria aquele lugar melhor do que 'casa'. Com dois níveis no subsolo, quatro andares e sótão, era uma residência gigantesca e extremamente luxuosa. Talvez correspondesse em volume a um oitavo de Hogwarts, ou pouco mais, mas por certo valeria muito mais pela riqueza dos materiais usados em sua construção e a opulência dos móveis e artigos de decoração, tudo de um bom gosto impecável, se bem que um tanto antiquado na opinião de Harry.

"Por que tanto? Vocês são apenas quatro, não são?" perguntou ele finalmente à sua anfitriã, após terminarem a visita à outra ala.

"Pura ostentação!" respondeu ela irritada. "Essa ridícula mania masculina de achar que maior significa melhor! Esse machismo tolo de ver qualquer outro homem como um competidor, e de querer ganhar de todos e estar por cima de todos em tudo! Viu aquela imensa sala de música, com todos aqueles instrumentos? Exemplo típico! Não há registro de um único Greengrass em toda a história da família que tenha jamais tentado aprender a tocar um instrumento!"

Para surpresa do menino, após aquele momento de revolta, Astória jogou-se em seus braços e, entre soluços, continuou: "É disso que eu quero fugir, Potter. Dessa vida vazia que é só aparências e nenhum conteúdo. Dessa nostalgia pelo passado que condena o futuro a ser mera repetição do que já não serve mais. Dessa tradição machista absurda que condena as mulheres a serem apenas mais uma decoração do lar. Dessa hipocrisia toda de se achar melhor que os outros apenas por ter nascido na família certa, mesmo nunca tendo feito nada por si mesmo! Me ajude, por favor."

-o0o-

Astória levou apenas uns poucos minutos para se recompor. Por mútuo acordo, os dois deram por encerrada a exploração da casa e ocuparam a sala mais próxima para uma longa conversa e um jantar leve, antes de darem o dia por encerrado e a loirinha mostrar a Harry o quarto onde ele passaria suas noites aquele verão.

Durante a conversa, Harry recebeu uma extensa e compreensiva aula sobre a elite do mundo mágico, e seus pequenos joguinhos mesquinhos de poder, posição e riqueza. Se, como herdeiro e último dos Potters, esperavam dele participar ativamente daquelas tolas maquinações e trapaças, ficariam bem desapontados. Ali naquele momento ele decidiu que preferiria viver como um trouxa a fazer parte de tamanha decadência.

Por curiosidade, ele perguntara à sua companheira que tipo de vida ela gostaria de viver. Ele estava curioso por saber se haveria alguma alternativa mágica mais viável e agradável do que aquelas que ele conhecera até então. Ele tinha visto muito pouco até o momento: membros e funcionários do governo, lojistas do Beco Diagonal e Hogsmeade, professores de Hogwarts. Nenhuma dessas opções o interessava particularmente. Jovem que era, ele ansiava por algo bem mais aventureiro e interessante do que a repetição banal do dia-a-dia sempre igual dessas atividades.

Para sua surpresa, Astória não conhecia muito mais que ele sobre as opções de vida no mundo mágico. Ela deixou claro como as meninas de puro-sangue eram mimadas e excessivamente protegidas pelos pais, tendo raríssimas oportunidades para saírem de casa sem a vigilância dos adultos, a única exceção sendo a escola.

Após conseguir extrair alguns detalhes da garota Harry teve que concordar que os desejos dela estavam muito próximos dos seus. Sair da escola e correr mundo, conhecendo novos lugares e pessoas, até encontrar alguém com quem construir uma pequena família em um lugar modesto mas aconchegante e com bastante espaço livre, e dedicar-se à algum tipo de pesquisa ou estudo. O sorriso que ela lhe deu quando ele notou a semelhança de planos o deixou feliz, se bem que um tanto preocupado. Ele gostava da menina, mas a mera ideia de um contrato de casamento parecia tão prematura!

-o0o-

"Venha" disse Dafne a Harry após terminarem o café-da-manhã, pegando a mão do garoto e conduzindo-o até uma pequena e aconchegante sala de estar, Astória seguindo-os de perto.

Os dois mais velhos se posicionaram no centro da sala, em pé e de frente um para o outro, enquanto Astória deixou-se largar confortavelmente em uma poltrona, atenta ao desenrolar da ação.

"Se conheço bem minha irmã, e eu conheço, você não deve fazer a mínima ideia do que vamos fazer, não é?"

"Uh, não, não mesmo" respondeu o menino antes de perguntar timidamente "O que vamos fazer?"

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Dafne respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se despir, para grande espanto de Harry: "Nós vamos aprender juntos alguns pontos muito importantes para nosso futuro sucesso. Estamos entrando em uma idade onde a atração sexual se torna muito forte, e isso é uma fraqueza que não queremos ter, não é?"

Dafne, a essa altura, estava já vestida apenas em lingerie, tendo usado apenas um robe por cima, já descartado, e se deliciando com a atenção de Harry a seus atributos. O pobre menino já não estava muito coerente, e respondeu apenas com um duvidoso "Não?"

Aproximando-se de Harry, Dafne começou por retirar-lhe o robe enquanto explicava: "Não, Potter, não mesmo. Oh, sim, queremos os benefícios - o prazer e o poder - mas não as fraquezas, entende?"

"A-acho que sim..." titubeou ele, antes de confessar "Mas me sinto tão fraco agora..."

"É exatamente isso que devemos mudar. Lembre-se que metade das pessoas é do sexo feminino. Você precisa aprender que armas nós usamos para conseguir o que queremos e como se proteger contra elas. E sedução, a partir da puberdade, acaba sendo a principal delas" comentou a loira, enquanto Harry não conseguia deixar de apreciar ver a garota se livrar de peça após peça de roupa. "Gosta do que vê?" perguntou ela quase aos risos quando finalmente ficou apenas de calcinha.

"Muito! Eu nunca havia entendido muito bem o que chamam de Arte... mas... agora entendo... você é uma obra de Arte, Dafne!"

"Uau, que romântico, Potter! Elogiar a garota é sempre uma ação benéfica. Merece uma recompensa."

Dafne, que havia retirado também a camisa do menino, se aproximou ainda mais dele, exibindo para ele seu já bem formado par de seios. Em resposta, Harry só pôde ficar ali, sorriso pateta nos lábios, apreciando a visão, alheio a tudo mais.

"Potter, consegue perceber o quão vulnerável você está agora? Consegue perceber como eu poderia fazer você prometer ou fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, caso eu tivesse intenção de me aproveitar de você?"

Aquela questão, depois de alguns momentos, finalmente chamou a atenção de Harry que conseguiu levantar seu olhar dos seios para os olhos da menina, e perceber envergonhado o estado patético em que se encontrava.

"Agora sim, mas apenas porque você chamou minha atenção para a situação" confessou ele.

"Potter..."

"Harry. Me chame de Harry, por favor?"

"Não, Potter. Não podemos. Se nos acostumarmos assim agora, iremos eventualmente fazê-lo também na escola e... pode ser perigoso para nós."

Harry olhou espantado para Dafne, e para Astória em seguida, antes de sinalizar com um aceno de cabeça que compreendia. Dafne então colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto, os dedos passeando suavemente sobre uma cicatriz que era claramente obra da fivela de um cinto pela forma da marca. A presença tão próxima da menina tão bela e desnuda voltou a afetar Harry fortemente, mas ele fez o possível e conseguiu manter o controle.

Dafne pisou ligeiramente sobre o sapato de Harry e disse: "Tire!" ao que o menino prontamente obedeceu desfazendo-se de seus sapatos e meias. "Falta ainda uma peça para você tirar para ficarmos em igualdade de condições, Potter" disse ela olhando para a calça do garoto.

"Uh... não, na verdade não. Minhas roupas são todas descartes de meu primo e... uh, eu nunca aceitei 'aquele' tipo de peça dele" explicou Harry, enrubescendo ligeiramente.

"Entendo" respondeu Dafne com um sorriso gentil, enternecida pela estranha situação em que aquele garoto fora forçado a viver. Com um movimento rápido, ela se livrou da sua última peça de roupa e, revelando-se em todo seu esplendor para o menino, bateu sedutoramente suas pálpebras para ele, dizendo "Igualdade?"

Harry olhou para aquele corpo fantástico por um momento, perguntando-se que tipo de loteria o havia premiado com tamanha fortuna, antes de se livrar também de sua última peça.

Dafne percebeu que o desconforto que Harry exibia não era fruto apenas da nudez de ambos, e resolveu investigar.

"Conte-me o que está sentindo, Potter. Quanto mais detalhado, melhor. Vamos aprender juntos, ok?" disse ela ternamente.

"Vergonha" respondeu ele, passando a explicar melhor sob o olhar interrogativo de Dafne. "Não da nudez, mas... uh... de meu corpo... Você é tão linda! Toda perfeita, com uma pele imaculada, e tudo na justa medida... E eu... magro demais, só pele e osso, e tantas cicatrizes!"

"Nós iremos mudar isso, Potter. Não se preocupe, minha pequena irmãzinha tem muitos planos para você, e você vai se beneficiar muito deles" respondeu Dafne, e os dois sorriram um para o outro. "Está preparado para a última lição dessa manhã?"

Sorrindo ainda mais, Harry resolveu brincar um pouco e respondeu: "De modo algum, mas farei o melhor que puder."

Com um sorriso maroto, Dafne deixou sua mão cair do ombro do menino para o seu lado e convidou-o: "Você pode me tocar agora... gentilmente."

Dafne esperava que as duas mãos do menino viessem rapidamente cobrir seus seios e apalpá-los, e ficou surpresa com a reação dele. Harry deu um passo à frente eliminando a distância entre eles e gentilmente a abraçou. Colou sua face à dela e sentiu a maciez dos seios da menina contra seu peito. Mais abaixo, seu grau de excitação era claramente perceptível pela pressão de seu membro contra o baixo ventre dela. Enquanto sua mão direita gentilmente acariciava as costas e o longo cabelo de Dafne, sua mão esquerda se tornou ousada, e passeou suavemente pelo derrière dela.

Passada a surpresa, Dafne correspondeu com os carinhos por alguns minutos, até que resolveu tomar a iniciativa e beijar Harry, lenta e suavemente, evitando se entregar por demais nesse primeiro encontro. Após algum tempo, ela finalmente separou-se dele e, sorrindo e acariciando sua face, disse "Próxima aula aqui mesmo, no final da tarde."

Harry ficou ali, admirando a menina enquanto ela se virava e caminhava para fora da sala, maravilhado com a graça e beleza dos movimentos dela. Mesmo depois de vários minutos após a partida de Dafne, Harry ainda estava ali em pé e nu, seu olhar vago procurando por algo no infinito além da realidade até que as risadinhas incontidas de Astória o trouxe de volta para o presente.

-o0o-

Astória já tinha planos para o resto da manhã, e começou a coloca-los em prática assim que sua irmã os deixou. Uma rápida chamada Floo e em poucos minutos Harry estava sendo submetido a um exame clínico completo pela medibruxa Mitchell.

"Estou chocada, senhor Potter. Um rapaz de sua idade, com mais cicatrizes e ossos quebrados que um auror em fim de carreira, francamente! E isso sequer é o mais grave!"

"O que é mais grave, senhora Mitchell?" antecipou-se em perguntar Astória, um segundo a frente de Harry.

"Ora, essa cicatriz, por certo! Contém mais magia negra que um... Oh, por Merlin! Será? Terei que pedir a um especialista que examine, mas se for... Merlin nos proteja!"

"Por favor, diga-nos o que puder, senhora Mitchell, mesmo que apenas suposições" pediu Harry visivelmente preocupado.

A velha senhora olhou para o menino com apreensão, avaliando o que revelar ou não para as crianças. Por fim decidiu-se e explicou: "Eu prefiro não entrar em detalhes sobre minhas suspeitas até poder confirma-las, sinto muito. Mas dê-me um ou dois dias e eu voltarei com alguém e então teremos nossas respostas, está bem?"

"Uh... sim, se acha melhor" respondeu o menino não muito convencido.

"Senhor Potter, essa cicatriz está relacionada com seu encontro ainda bebê com... Você-sabe-quem, não é?". Recebendo um aceno afirmativo do garoto, a senhora Mitchell então fez a pergunta que tanto a preocupava: "Por acaso, você teria encontrado algum indício de que... 'ele'... não tivesse realmente morrido naquele Halloween?"

"Isso em minha cicatriz é algo mal que ele fez, não é? Algo que deveria ter sumido se ele tivesse morrido de verdade, não é?" perguntou Harry espantado com as consequências que estava começando a perceber. Sem esperar confirmação verbal, já que a expressão da curandeira dizia tudo, ele respondeu à pergunta dela: "Sim, ele ainda está por aí. E, por favor, não use esses eufemismos tipo 'você-sabe-quem'. Se não quer falar o nome que ele criou para si mesmo, use o nome verdadeiro dele: Tom Riddle. Aliás, Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

Harry então explicou como aquele nome havia sido transformado em um anagrama, e seus encontros com aquela aberração em seus dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

"Merlin nos proteja! Ele pode voltar, então! Oh, preciso ver isso com urgência. Enquanto isso, senhor Potter, você deve entrar em um regime de poções para ajuda-lo se livrar de todas essas sequelas... Hum, também um unguento para essas cicatrizes..."

Meia hora depois a senhora Mitchell partia, Harry iniciava um longo tratamento, e Astória trazia a irmã e farto material de escrita e se posicionava em uma mesa de centro, sentada ao chão, pronta para tomar notas.

"Agora, Harry, comece a falar. Conte-nos tudo sobre sua vida em Hogwarts, desde o início. Precisamos de todos os detalhes."


	4. 04 Primeiras Mudanças

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Primeiras Mudanças**

Recontar para as irmãs suas experiências em Hogwarts foi uma atividade catártica para Harry e permitiu que ele examinasse, com seu novo olhar crítico e o auxílio das garotas, quão estranha havia sido sua estada no castelo até então. Também aumentou em muito suas suspeitas sobre o diretor e sua vergonha em até então ter se dedicado tão pouco em aprender mais sobre magia e esse estranho novo mundo no qual estava inserido.

"Esse élfo que você liberou de Malfoy, onde está ele agora?" perguntou Dafne após Harry concluir seu relato.

"Não sei. Não o vi mais desde então" respondeu Harry, curioso pela questão.

"Chame-o" pediu ela simplesmente e Harry obedeceu. Um 'pop' e logo o excitado élfo estava lá com eles, elogiando o 'Grande e Nobre Harry Potter, sir' por se lembrar do pobre Dobby.

"Élfo, você está ligado a alguma família atualmente?" perguntou Dafne a Dobby, que prontamente disse ainda estar livre. A menina então pediu que Harry tomasse o élfo a seu serviço e, percebendo a relutância do garoto, explicou então detalhadamente a necessidade dos élfos em estarem ligados a um mago para poderem sobreviver. Harry confirmou os fatos com Dobby e, convencido de que o élfo realmente queria ficar sob seu comando, completou o rápido ritual de adoção.

Dobby queria iniciar imediatamente a trabalhar para Harry, mas o menino não pensou em nada que ele pudesse fazer. As irmãs Greengrass, ao contrário, logo mostraram as mil e uma utilidades de ter um élfo à disposição, e passaram-lhe uma lista inicial de tarefas. Dobby partiu feliz. Com aquelas duas garotas ajudando seu mestre, sua vida seria bem agitada, como ele desejava.

Cada poucos minutos Dobby retornava com algo para eles. A primeira parada do élfo fora Gringotts, onde Dobby obteve um formulário para Harry preencher e assinar, dando direito ao élfo de fazer saques e solicitar serviços do banco em nome de seu mestre. Minutos depois Dobby voltava de Gringotts com um calhamaço de papéis para Harry e as meninas poderem checar sua condição financeira e outros importantes detalhes. O garoto também se submeteu a que Dobby tirasse suas medidas para que roupas adequadas fossem compradas. Um oculista veio pela rede Floo e, após examinar Harry, prometeu a entrega de lentes de contato para o dia seguinte. Harry achou estranho, mas aceitou a sugestão de Dafne de pegar, além de dois pares transparentes, um par em castanho.

Harry teve que examinar sozinho a papelada que Dobby trouxera de Gringotts, já que as meninas mergulharam na tarefa de escolher as próximas roupas do garoto tão logo Dobby trouxe os primeiros catálogos. Sem saber muito sobre finanças e leis, Harry passou a separar os documentos em três pilhas: 'Interessa', 'Não Interessa' e 'Perguntar para as meninas'. Infelizmente a última pilha era de longe a mais alta. No entanto, na pilha 'Interessa' havia algumas informações importantes. Harry tinha dinheiro suficiente para viver por si mesmo até sua maioridade, quando teria acesso a ainda mais dinheiro que talvez o permitisse viver toda sua vida sem trabalhar. Também tinha algumas propriedades, talvez mesmo uma que fosse habitável e pudesse se tornar seu novo lar. Por fim, a lista de pertences acumulados no cofre da família incluía vários itens pessoais de seus pais, inclusive alguns diários e cadernos que poderiam dar ao garoto uma noção muito melhor sobre quem haviam sido eles.

O tempo passou rápido, e logo era chegada a hora de sua 'segunda aula' com Dafne. Em poucos minutos ele estava nu, com uma igualmente nua Dafne abraçada a ele e murmurando em seu ouvido.

"Diga-me, Potter, por que acha que estamos aqui, assim?"

Harry pensou em responder simplesmente 'Por que é muito gostoso', mas no fim decidiu que uma resposta mais elaborada seria necessária para evitar o abrupto término daquela experiência tão gostosa. Ainda assim, ele resolveu deixar claro o quanto apreciava aquela situação.

"Eu acho que 'prazer' é parte da resposta. Eu gosto muito de estar assim com você, e para mim isso já valeria a pena. Mas eu sei que há mais. Não é só experimentar o prazer, mas se acostumar a ele e aprender a controlar o que sentimos e como agimos. Eu sinto um fogo interno... Como você falou de manhã, se eu não me controlar posso me perder nesse prazer e acabar fazendo, ou me comprometer a fazer, coisas de que me arrependerei depois."

"Puxa! Um garoto que consegue pensar em uma situação como a nossa, que raro!" respondeu ela rindo de uma forma que balançava muitas coisas e aumentava imensamente o prazer do garoto, prejudicando um pouco aquela estimada capacidade de pensar.

"Estamos entrando em uma idade onde nossos hormônios nos deixarão muito vulneráveis, Potter. Por exemplo, atualmente eu tenho um imenso valor. Sou a herdeira de uma importante, rica e poderosa família mágica. Duas opções se abrem para mim, conforme minha família queira ou não preservar sua autonomia. Eu poderia me casar com alguém de uma família menos nobre, exigindo que nosso primeiro varão seja declarado um Greengrass e herde o controle da família diretamente de meu pai. Ou posso ser vendida para uma família ainda mais poderosa, que eventualmente, caso a posição de herdeira não seja passada para Astória, receberia o controle de minha família, mas deixaria meu pai muito mais rico e poderoso enquanto ele vivesse. No entanto, se eu perder minha virgindade antes de me casar serei considerada uma 'mercadoria danificada', e meu valor cairia consideravelmente. Em um caso assim, como tenho uma irmã mais nova, o mais provável é que meu pai me deserdaria, expulsando-me da família, e fazendo Astória a nova herdeira. Nesse caso, eu estaria na mesma posição de uma nascido-trouxa, recusada pelos puros de sangue e tendo que procurar um meio-sangue ou nascido-trouxa como marido."

"O tipo de contrato comigo que ajudaria Astória não seria favorável a você, seria?" perguntou Harry curioso.

"Meu pai não aceitaria, devido à sua mãe ter nascido-trouxa. Sua família é bem posicionada e relativamente abastada, mas não o suficiente para cobrir essa pretensa mácula. Mas fico feliz com seu interesse em me ajudar, Potter. No entanto, não precisamos nos preocupar por enquanto. Meu pai não me negociará antes que eu obtenha meus OWLs. Ele espera que boas notas aumentem ainda mais meu valor."

"Se soubesse como me irrita vê-las tratadas como mercadorias!" esbravejou o garoto.

"Vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto e voltar à aula. Primeiro como beijar, depois, como excitar uma garota."

-o0o-

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, de bom humor e com ótima disposição, tanto que se exercitou por meia hora antes de tomar uma rápida ducha e preparar-se para um novo dia, vestindo roupas novas e confortáveis.

Logo depois do café-da-manhã teve outra 'aula' com Dafne, o que só fez aumentar sua felicidade e bom humor. Nessa manhã, sua missão foi tentar 'ler' os sinais que a linguagem corporal de Dafne lhe passava, tentando perceber o que ela desejava e o que ela não gostava, tentando levar sua parceira ao maior prazer possível sem que ela tivesse que dizer a ele o que fazer. Foi tanto prazer para ambos que tiveram que encerrar a aula mais cedo: um pequeno acidente ocorreu, e ambos resolveram se ausentar para nova ducha.

Pouco depois, Dafne resolveu iniciar a análise da documentação que Dobby trouxera de Gringotts, deixando Harry aos cuidados de Astória. Os dois resolveram passear pela propriedade, cada um querendo conversar sobre um assunto com o outro. Sempre o perfeito cavalheiro, Harry deixou que a menina começasse.

"Harry, eu estive pensando em tudo o que você nos contou ontem, e quanto mais penso, menos entendo! Pensar que Você-sabe..." a menina então parou ao perceber a expressão de desgosto no rosto de Harry, e resolveu se corrigir. "Ok, V-Voldemort... Satisfeito? Mas voltando ao assunto, pensar que Voldemort é filho de um trouxa, com o quanto ele se coloca como guardião da pureza de sangue e toda essa balela de tradicionalismo, e ninguém sabe de seu passado, isso não faz sentido! Se Dumbledore, e provavelmente outros, sabem disso, por que nada veio à tona? Por que deixa-lo enganar outros jovens de puro-sangue com suas mentiras, se a verdade poderia evitar que muitos se colocassem ao serviço dele? Parece que estão tentando ajuda-lo! Ainda mais se ele pode voltar a qualquer momento... Divulgar a verdade poderia dificultar esse retorno, ou ao menos diminuir sua capacidade de conseguir apoio."

"Concordo" anuiu Harry, antes de ficar pensativo por um momento. Por fim, ele expôs sua dúvida: "Acha que se escrevermos tudo o que sabemos dele em um artigo, conseguiríamos que alguém o publicasse?"

"Difícil. A imprensa mágica está nas mãos de puros-sangues, e mesmo sendo verdade acho que eles não se arriscariam... exceto... Potter, há alguém que imprimiria sim a história real de Voldemort sem se importar com as consequências, mas... há um pequeno problema. A reputação dele e de sua revista não são exatamente das melhores, mas você já fez amizade com a filha dele, tem uma porta aberta que podemos explorar."

"Luna? O pai de Luna tem uma revista?" perguntou Harry curioso.

"Sim. Que acha? Eu posso chama-la pelo Floo e convidar ela e o pai para nos visitar e entrevistar. Podemos primeiro fazer um esboço, sabe? Listar todos os fatos que pudermos e marcar quais contar ou não, quais podemos oferecer provas ou pelo menos indícios que possam ser checados, e assim por diante. Devemos pensar bem antes de agir, ver se o momento é correto para quais fatos, e quais outros seria melhor deixar para outra ocasião, sabe?"

"Não, mas irei aprender com vocês, tenho certeza" comentou o menino, abrindo um grande sorriso para Astória, deixando-a imensamente feliz com a confiança e satisfação que Harry demonstrava com a ajuda que ela vinha provendo a ele.

"Bom, meu assunto mais urgente está resolvido então. Faremos a lista, e depois de definirmos os tópicos, chamaremos os Lovegoods para uma visita" confirmou Astória antes de passar a vez para Harry: "Você também tinha um assunto para conversarmos, não é?"

"Oh, mais de um. Deve ter percebido como ando meio confuso, não é?" respondeu ele sorrindo. "Mas tem um em especial: agora que Dobby trabalha para mim e pode sacar dinheiro do banco e fazer as compras que eu precisar, o que me impede de simplesmente me esconder em uma das propriedades da minha família atrás de todas as proteções possíveis e um feitiço Fidélio do qual eu seja o guardião do segredo, e simplesmente ignorar o resto do mundo mágico, especialmente o governo?"

Astória olhou boquiaberta para Harry, depois ficou pensativa por um longo tempo. 'Será que todos os Grifinórios são assim tão radicais?' foi o primeiro pensamento que ela teve. Depois, pensando no tipo de vida que o garoto vivera até então, até que a ideia de deixar tudo de lado não era assim tão estranha.

"Eu não sei, Potter. Teria que investigar as leis... Talvez possa complicar em questões onde o uso de serviços públicos seja necessário, como o Hospital Mágico, Hogwarts, ou o Noitebus... Fora isso, não vejo nada mais. Mas esses serviços são pagos, então talvez..."

"Será que já não há muita gente assim escondida, Astória? Hogwarts é enorme! Quantos alunos estudavam lá a quinhentos ou mil anos atrás? Eu acho que deveria ser muito mais do que atualmente. E será que todos morreram sem filhos? Ou se mudaram para longe abandonando a Grã-Bretanha para sempre? Por certo tivemos um bom número de magos malvados, mas será que eles justificam uma queda tão grande na população mágica? Será que ao menos uma parte desse pessoal faltante não se escondeu aqui mesmo, ao invés de fugir para o exterior ou deixar-se matar?"

Mais uma vez Astória estava estupefata, mas com uma pontinha de orgulho misturado. Ela dera o empurrão inicial para que Potter começasse a pensar por si mesmo, e estava agora surpresa com os resultados que começavam a aparecer em tão pouco tempo.

"Essa é uma ideia bem interessante, Potter. Talvez Xenófilo, o pai de Luna, possa nos ajudar a desvendar esse caso. Mas... qual seu interesse nesse ponto? Fugir de Voldemort caso ele volte, ou há algo mais?"

"Todas essas garotas que estão em uma situação como a sua, ou igualmente ruim... ou mesmo garotos, se houver... Eu não sei ao certo, mas seria uma forma de fugir da imposição dos pais, ou do governo, ou de qualquer tirano que aparecer tentando nos dizer como devemos viver nossas vidas e o que podemos ou não fazer..." elaborou Harry.

Astória colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry, fazendo um impulso percorrer todo o corpo dele. O sorriso que ela lhe deu era como uma poção revigoradora para ele.

"Potter, essa sua vontade de ajudar a todos é maravilhosa, mas há muitos empecilhos. Primeiro, como confiar em todos? Teríamos que exigir alguma forma de contrato ou juramento mágico para que ninguém traísse a causa... E o dinheiro para sustentar todo esse grupo? A maioria das crianças tem um acesso muito limitado a fundos... E há também a questão de que fugir dessa forma implica cortar totalmente os laços familiares... Para nós, puros de sangue, esse é um grande passo, e um passo sem volta. Se Voldemort realmente voltar, é uma possibilidade... daria segurança... Mas, em condições normais, a situação de alguém teria que ser realmente muito ruim para que ela sequer pensasse em tomar um passo tão drástico."

"Bom... eu pensei que pudesse ser uma solução..." disse Harry um pouco desanimado após os pontos levantados pela amiga.

"Oh, mas é! Apesar de eu não achar que conseguiríamos muitos candidatos de imediato, eu acho uma excelente ideia se pudermos encontrar uma propriedade dos Potters que pudéssemos deixar preparada para uma eventualidade! Se a situação piorar muito, poderíamos rapidamente nos esconder lá e pensar com calma no que fazer a seguir..."

"Eu notei que há vários certificados de propriedade no material que Dobby trouxe de Gringotts. Você me ajudaria a examiná-los?" propôs Harry, já reanimado.

"Claro! Vamos voltar para casa e iniciar isso já. Quero também ver o que Dafne andou fazendo enquanto isso" respondeu a menina. "Ela pode nos ajudar com essa pesquisa, e a preparar a lista para o pai de Luna."

-o0o-

"Ei, vocês, por onde andaram?" saudou Dafne aos dois tão logo eles entraram na biblioteca. "Temos muito que conversar, sentem-se logo."

Os dois apressaram-se em sentar e foram logo bombardeados por notícias: "O oculista entregou suas lentes, Potter, aquele pacote ali" disse Dafne apontando para um pequeno embrulho a um canto da mesa. "A senhora Mitchell também chamou. Estará aqui amanhã por volta das 3 da tarde com um especialista para ver essa sua cicatriz. Potter, sabia que sua família possuí uma pequena ilha oculta na baía de Cardigan? Não é muito grande, e aqui não fala se há construções ou não na ilha, mas há um documento aqui datado de 1.126 que fala que a ilha já era de vocês 'há tempos imemoriais' e que está 'oculta de todos os demais' desde sempre! Seria um lugar perfeito para se esconder caso Você-Sabe-Quem decidir voltar! Ou se você, como bravo Grifinório que é, resolver lutar contra ele, poderia ser ao menos uma base secreta de operações!"

"Como podemos visitar esse lugar, se está assim oculto?" perguntou Harry.

"Há uma chave-de-portal especial em seu cofre familiar. Eu tomei a liberdade de redigir um documento em seu nome solicitando que ela seja entregue a Dobby. Aliás, achei que você gostaria de poder aprender mais sobre seus pais, e incluí também a solicitação para que entreguem os diários mencionados naquela lista" concluiu Dafne, apontando para a lista que Harry vira no dia anterior com a relação do conteúdo de seus cofres.

"Bem pensado!" elogiou Harry enquanto assinava o papel que Dafne lhe passara. "Dobby está fazendo algo para vocês ou está livre?"

Com um sonoro 'pop' Dobby materializou-se ao lado de Harry. "Dobby está pronto para atender o grande e generoso Harry Potter!"

"Esses artigos todos que estão nos cofres familiares, eu já posso acessá-los? Pensei que pudesse usar apenas meu cofre pessoal..." perguntou Harry um pouco confuso.

Dafne e Astória trocaram um olhar significativo antes que a mais nova respondesse: "Não sei se é mero esquecimento dos adultos ou se você está sendo propositadamente mantido ignorante das minúcias do mundo mágico, mas é realmente estranho que uma pessoa com seu passado saiba tão pouco de nosso mundo, Potter!"

"Com tanta coisa que estou descobrindo agora parece até que há um complô contra mim! O que não entendo é: o que alguém poderia ganhar com minha ignorância?"

Novamente as duas meninas trocaram olhares até que finalmente Dafne respondeu: "Não sabemos no momento. Precisamos de mais informações. Pode ser algo ligado a Você-Sabe-Quem, como pode também ser algo ligado à sua família, que é uma das mais antigas famílias mágicas das Ilhas. O melhor que podemos fazer é corrigir essas suas deficiências sem levantar suspeitas e manter um olho aberto para os motivos e intenções daqueles que tentarem manipulá-lo."

"Se de fato há alguém tentando se aproveitar de sua situação, o mais provável é que tentem dar o golpe antes de sua maioridade. Você já percebeu a quantidade de feitiços, poções e encantamentos que podem ser usados para manipular a mente de uma pessoa?" completou Astória, com visível preocupação. "Dafne, precisamos ensinar ao Potter sobre Oclumência e detecção de poções e charmes..."

"Nós mesmas precisamos melhorar nossos conhecimentos, Tory" comentou Dafne. "Talvez envolver todo o grupo... Você contou a ele sobre o grupo?"

"Qual grupo?" perguntou Harry de pronto.

"Ainda não" respondeu Astória. "Conversamos sobre divulgar alguns artigos no Pasquim, depois a conversa desviou de rumo. Aliás..."

"Espere um momento!" interrompeu Dafne. "Precisamos nos organizar, criar uma lista de prioridades e nos ater o quanto possível a ela. Percebem como estamos abrindo esforços em muitas direções? Vamos precisar focar um ponto por vez, ou não vamos obter muitos resultados, pulando de um assunto para o outro conforme as tendências do momento."

"De quanto tempo dispomos? Quando seus pais voltam?" perguntou Harry.

"Eles voltarão no dia 2 de agosto, mas isso talvez não impacte muito..." respondeu Astória.

"Podemos nos encontrar em outro lugar. A casa de Tracy, por exemplo. Ou ao menos podemos dizer a nossos pais que estaremos lá, e nos encontrar em qualquer outro local" completou Dafne.

"Temos cerca de dois meses então, e eu preciso aprender um pouco de Runas e Aritmância nesse tempo" Harry interpôs. "Será que consigo?"

"O primeiro ano é bem simples, Potter. Com duas horas diárias por matéria em um mês você estará no mesmo ponto que eu, desde que se dedique com afinco" explicou Dafne. "Por falar nisso, aquelas são minhas anotações e o livro de Runas que estamos usando e ali ao lado o mesmo para Aritmância. Você pode começar agora, enquanto Tory e eu iniciamos a lista de prioridades."

"Senhora, sim senhora!" respondeu Harry batendo uma continência irreverente para a menina antes de começar seus estudos. Infelizmente, a referência trouxa a sargentos de exército passou despercebida pelas duas, que apenas tomaram o ato como mais uma excentricidade do garoto.

-o0o-

Felizmente, Dafne estava certa e os capítulos iniciais de Runas nada mais eram que uma história de seu desenvolvimento e uma classificação dos diferentes tipos, que Harry pôde ler e compreender sozinho e rapidamente. Os primeiros capítulos de Aritmância foram ainda mais fáceis, sendo somente uma revisão da aritmética que Harry já aprendera na escola trouxa antes de Hogwarts. Quando os três resolveram parar um almoço tardio Harry já havia avançado sobre um terço do conteúdo total de Runas e metade do de Aritmância, para espanto das meninas.

"Aff! Então é por isso que não consegui superar Granger em Aritmância!" reclamou Dafne. "Vocês já entram em Hogwarts com vantagem sobre nós!"

"O que vocês aprendem antes de Hogwarts? Não há uma escola preparatória, ou algo assim?" perguntou Harry.

Dafne estava ainda ocupada demais em reclamar da injustiça que descobrira, de modo que Astória respondeu ao garoto: "Nenhuma escola. Nossos pais nos ensinaram o básico, e contrataram tutores para o restante, mas os tópicos que estudamos não possuem nada em comum com o que vemos em Hogwarts. Aprendemos a ler e escrever, a história de nossa família, tradições e costumes mágicos, regras de moda e etiqueta, danças de salão, um pouco sobre negócios e leis... Em resumo, muita aparência e pouco conteúdo prático. Lembre-se que a ideia é nos transformar em futuras esposas-modelo. Não nos querem tornar independentes e confiantes, isso é só para os meninos!"

A revolta de Astória com a situação das meninas de puro-sangue era visível (e audível) na forma como ela se expressara, ao ponto de Harry ficar curioso acerca de como um sistema que desprezava as qualidades de metade de seus membros (sem contar o desprezo pelos não puros de sangue) conseguira se estabelecer e se perpetuar por tanto tempo.

"Vocês, mulheres, nunca se rebelaram contra essa situação?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, várias vezes" foi a resposta de Astória. "Mas a situação é complexa. Como mulheres, não temos acesso à riqueza de nossas famílias, a menos que não haja nenhum homem em condições de se tornar o chefe da família. Mesmo quando conseguimos a regência da família, há leis limitando severamente o que uma mulher pode fazer, enquanto nada limita os homens. Uma revolta aberta contra o chefe da família é motivo para sermos deserdadas e lançadas como párias. Para alguém com conhecimento do mundo trouxa, isso poderia significar liberdade e um novo começo, mas imagine eu ou Dafne nessa situação: sem documentos, sem instrução adequada, sem saber como sobreviver no mundo trouxa, sem ninguém para nos auxiliar... Simplesmente não sobreviveríamos."

"E se alguém ajudasse? Se vocês tivessem apoio de alguém que conhece o mundo trouxa, e que pudesse sustentar vocês por algum tempo, até que vocês aprendessem o suficiente para cuidarem de si mesmas?"

"Primeiro, você precisa compreender que nem todas as meninas de puro-sangue se revoltam contra a sua situação, Potter" comentou Dafne. "Algumas, como Parkinson, estão felizes com a perspectiva de serem tratadas como bonequinhas de luxo e brilharem em festas e bailes como um ornamento extra, nos braços de algum mago poderoso e influente. Mas, com Você-Sabe-Quem... ok, com Voldemort... satisfeito? Com Voldemort prestes a voltar e a apoiar ainda mais os puristas... e essa sua ilha secreta e sua boa vontade em nos ajudar... Tory, acha que o grupo aceitaria um membro masculino? Acha que podemos chegar a um acordo mútuo, um voto de ajuda mútua que desse segurança e benefícios para todos?"

Astória ponderou por um momento antes de responder. "Não sabemos se ele vai voltar, ou quando, mas seria prudente termos um plano para a eventualidade. Coloque a visita à ilha de Potter como alta prioridade. Conforme as condições de habitabilidade da ilha, podemos pensar nos grupos em seguida."

"Nos grupos?" perguntou Dafne intrigada. "Está pensando em tentar unir os três grupos?"

"Desculpe a interrupção, mas que grupos são esses que vocês vivem mencionando?" perguntou Harry curioso.

-o0o-

Harry logo aprendeu que havia três grupos em Hogwarts formados por garotas com o propósito de proteção e auxílio mútuo entre os membros: Morgana Le Fey, liderado pela professora Vector, e composto basicamente de garotas de puro-sangue de Sonserina e Corvinal; Ursula Southeil, liderado pela professora Sinistra, reunindo basicamente garotas inglesas de qualquer origem; e Maggie Wall, liderado pela Professora Sprout, com maioria de membros de origem escocesa ou galesa. Era esse último ao qual pertenciam Dafne e Astória.

Não foi surpresa para o menino descobrir que as garotas ocupava das 10 primeiras posições de cada ano em termos acadêmicos. Afinal, ele era amigo de 'Sabe-Tudo' Granger e 'Deixa-pra-Depois' Weasley, nenhuma surpresa aí. Por outro lado, ficou chocado ao perceber que as meninas precisavam de proteção contra muito mais do que bullying e traquinagens. Crimes sérios, como estupro e assassinato, eram perigos reais, e as leis não ajudavam o quanto deviam. Para piorar a situação, havia todo um repertório de feitiços e poções capazes de alterar o comportamento e a memória das pessoas, tornando muito mais difícil descobrir e provar o que realmente acontecia. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, a comunidade mágica tinha uma tendência a considerar as vítimas como parcialmente culpadas sempre que algo ocorria, como se fosse obrigação de cada um proteger-se, e direito dos criminosos tentar obter vantagens indevidas.

E o machismo dessa sociedade, então? Apesar do sucesso das meninas nos estudos, a maior parte dos puros de sangue achava que os NEWTs deviam ser vedados para elas, e alguns chegavam mesmo a defender que elas fossem ensinadas em casa, sem frequentar a escola de todo. Harry ficou chocado ao descobrir que toda mulher que chegava a um posto importante estava condenada a ficar só. A ministra Bagnold, apenas a segunda mulher a ocupar o cargo em toda a história do Ministério da Magia, fora uma solteirona, assim como sua predecessora, da mesma forma como eram também solteiras ou viúvas as outras mulheres atualmente em posições de comando no ministério: Amélia Bones, Mafalda Hopkirk e Delores Umbridge. Hogwarts, apesar do aparente progressismo de Dumbledore, não era muito diferente. Snape fora o primeiro meio-sangue a conseguir uma posição na escola, e Remus e Hagrid dividiam a honra de serem os primeiros não totalmente 'humanos'. Filch, apesar de não ser mágico, vinha de uma família de puro-sangue enquanto Filius, apesar das acusações de ser parte duende, era de fato outro puro-sangue, vítima de nanismo. Mas nem um único membro da escola foi ou era casado, o que já ocorria há décadas. Que estranha sociedade essa!

-o0o-

"Entendi" comentou Harry após a explicação. "Só uma dúvida: porque três grupos ao invés de um só?"

"Segurança e diversidade" respondeu Dafne. "Por um lado, se um grupo é, de alguma forma, subvertido, os outros dois podem auxiliar em sua reestruturação. Por outro lado, é comum que uma pessoa se sinta mais à vontade com algumas pessoas que outras, e tenha interesses um pouco distintos conforme sua origem. Com três grupos, é possível haver opções sobre com quem você vai lidar e quais problemas ou assuntos tratará mais diretamente."

"Então, vocês acreditam que o retorno de Voldemort seria motivo suficiente para unir os três grupos?" perguntou Harry.

"Com certeza" declarou Dafne. "Mas isso será para depois das férias, no mínimo. No momento, devemos nos limitar ao nosso grupo apenas. Decidir se já envolvemos mais pessoas ou não em nossos planos."

"Desde que tenhamos um mínimo de segurança de que nossos segredos serão mantidos e não seremos traídos, sou a favor de expandir nosso grupo de conspiradores" declarou Harry com confiança. "Não gosto de manter segredos desnecessariamente. Não gosto da situação que estou vendo no mundo mágico. Não gosto da forma como os adultos com poderes sobre minha vida tem se comportado. E, acima de tudo, não quero estar, nem quero que outros estejam, despreparados para o que pode ocorrer no futuro próximo."

As duas Greengrasses trocaram um olhar, admiradas pela resolução que viam no garoto. Quando voltaram sua atenção para o menino, descobriram-no perdido em pensamentos, com um olhar distante.

"Potter?" chamou gentilmente Astória, tentando trazer a atenção de Harry de volta para o presente.

"Desculpe, estava pensando..."

"Conte para nós" ordenou Dafne com um sorriso que amenizava a rispidez da demanda.

"Estava pensando se essa ilha seria grande e adequada para começarmos uma nova sociedade mágica do zero, omitindo todos os erros que vemos na atual. Estava pensando se um contrato ou juramento mágico poderia instalar o grau de camaradagem e auxílio mútuo de que precisaremos. Precisaremos nos unir se quisermos vencer Voldemort. Sozinhos poderemos no máximo sobreviver, escondidos e constantemente com medo de sermos descobertos ou traídos."

"Um sonho bonito, Potter, e talvez não totalmente utópico" comentou Dafne. "Tudo depende de encontrarmos os mecanismos certos para obrigar a cooperação sem tolher demais a liberdade individual e a capacidade de progresso."

"Um ótimo tema para o grupo debater, não acha?" sugeriu Astória, bem mais excitada com a ideia do que a irmã. "Vamos envolver o grupo então?"

"Sim, mas não tão rápido, irmãzinha" disse Dafne esfriando um pouco o ânimo de Astória. "Vamos aguardar a visita da senhora Mitchell de amanhã. Ela estava bastante preocupada com a cicatriz de Potter. Vamos aguardar o parecer do especialista antes de marcar uma reunião."

-o0o-

O resto da tarde trouxe duas novas notícias. Dobby retornou de Gringotts com os itens solicitados, mas com uma demanda do duende Ironclaw, responsável pelas contas da família Potter, para encontrar-se com Harry na manhã seguinte. E madame Bones, pouco antes do jantar, chamou por Astória na rede flu e comunicou que o duplo tribunal para Sirius e Pedro ocorreria em quatro dias. A data fora cuidadosamente planejada, com Dumbledore ocupado com uma reunião na Confederação Internacional no mesmo horário, o ministro Fudge recebendo emissários do governo mágico chinês e os maiores possíveis opositores longe, como Malfoy e Nott, em férias na Itália e na Grécia, respectivamente.

Depois de um dia tão agitado, a 'aula' especial de Harry foi transferida para a Jacuzzi da suíte de Dafne, e centrou-se no tema 'massagem e relaxamento a dois'. Terminou com os dois tão relaxados que resolveram dormir juntos na cama de Dafne, sem sequer dispenderem energia vestindo-se novamente.

-o0o-

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi agraciado diretamente com outra aula já ao acordar. Seu desjejum foi uma fruta proibida, que o menino chupou com vontade, garantindo dois orgasmos à sua parceira. A retribuição deixou-o nas nuvens, com um sorriso pateta na face que levou Astória às gargalhadas ao vê-lo.

Logo depois, antes de Harry visitar Gringotts, os três resolveram fazer uma primeira visita à ilha dos Potters, curiosos que estavam para conhecer o local e sua possível utilidade. A ilha era aproximadamente retangular, com cerca de 3 quilômetros de extensão e uns 800 metros na parte mais larga, e não era habitada, embora mostrasse clara aparência de já ter sido, pelas várias construções de pedra próximo ao centro. Embora a maioria das construções estivesse a muito abandonadas e sofrendo visíveis gastos pelo tempo e clima, duas torres, uma em cada extremidade do conjunto de construções, ainda mantinham a aparência de novas.

Uma rápida inspeção mostrou que ambas as torres tinham a mesma estrutura e praticamente o mesmo conteúdo. Seis andares acima do solo e três abaixo, com cerca de vinte metros de diâmetro. O andar térreo era um pequeno hall de entrada, um estábulo e uma área de serviço com lavanderia e depósito de produtos de limpeza, seguido por um andar com cozinha e refeitório enquanto dormitórios e aposentos de estar ficavam no terceiro e quarto andares, ampla biblioteca e um laboratório de poções no quinto andar e o sexto contendo uma coleção de antigas armas e armaduras além de instrumentos típicos de um observatório. No subterrâneo, a surpresa: os dois andares mais ao fundo com tesouros de todo tipo, de moedas a barras de metais, de joias a barris com pedras preciosas. O primeiro andar sob o solo era um depósito para víveres e alimentos de todo tipo, conservados por conjuntos de runas contra a passagem do tempo e o apodrecimento.

"Se completarmos o estoque de mantimentos e outros produtos básicos, cinquenta pessoas podem viver em cada torre por meio ano antes de terem que buscar por mais suprimentos. E com todo aquele tesouro acumulado, não seria difícil suportar alguns séculos..." comentou Astória impressionada.

"Estranho todo esse tesouro fora de Gringotts. Imagine quanto deixaram de render em juros!" disse Dafne. "Deve haver um bom motivo para que sua família não confiasse nos duendes, gostaria de saber qual."

"Terá que ficar para depois. Preciso ir a Gringotts agora" comentou Harry. "Mas antes... Dobby!"

"Grande mestre Harry Potter chamou?" perguntou o excitado élfo após aparecer com um sonoro 'pop'. "Puxa, que lugar é esse, mestre Harry Potter? As proteções aqui são muito fortes!"

"É bom que sejam, Dobby. Esta ilha será nosso refúgio caso Voldemort volte para nos perseguir. Dobby, agora que você esteve aqui uma primeira vez, você será capaz de retornar quando necessário, mesmo que não estejamos aqui?"

"Sim, mestre, Dobby agora poderá vir aqui quando necessário" respondeu o élfo enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro, avaliando o lugar. "Mestre quer que Dobby providencie limpeza e conserto de todo o lugar, mestre? Dobby ficaria imensamente feliz de poder cuidar de tudo, mestre!"

"Não é muito trabalho apenas para você, Dobby?" perguntou Harry, preocupado com o tamanho da tarefa que o pequeno élfo queria assumir.

"Mas Dobby não precisa fazer tudo sozinho, mestre! Hogwarts está de férias, e élfos lá devem estar entediados pela falta de serviço!"

"Dobby, aprecio sua ideia, mas é que gostaríamos de manter essa ilha em segredo" interferiu Dafne, preocupada que o segredo fosse rapidamente perdido.

"Oh, mas não tem problema, dona amiga de mestre Harry Potter. Dobby só deixará trabalhar aqui os élfos domésticos que prometerem guardar os segredos de mestre Harry Potter!"

"Então está combinado, Dobby" respondeu Harry. "Você pode trazer seus amigos para ajudar aqui, no tempo de folga de vocês. Queremos deixar a ilha pronta para o caso de Voldemort voltar, mas não há tanta urgência assim por enquanto, ok? Sua prioridade continua atender nossos chamados, certo?"

"Oh, sim, grande mestre Harry Potter! Dobby cuidará de tudo, especialmente de qualquer chamado do grande mestre e suas grandes companheiras!" respondeu o élfo, abraçando uma das pernas do menino em gratidão.

-o0o-

Os três voltaram então à mansão Greengrass pela chave-de-portal de Harry, que sempre regressava ao ponto de partida de qualquer visita à ilha, e o menino seguiu então pela rede flu para Gringotts, deixando as irmãs Greengrass examinando a pilha de pergaminhos e cadernos que Dobby trouxera do banco até o momento.

O encontro de Harry com o duende Ironclaw foi longo, tedioso e difícil, e exigiu muita paciência e muitas desculpas da parte do pequeno Potter. Sim, disseram ao menino que ele era famoso no mundo mágico, mas não que um cofre abarrotado de correspondência e presentes enviados de todas as partes do mundo esperava por sua atenção em Gringotts! 'Será que o grupo das meninas poderia ajudar a processar e responder tudo aquilo?' pensou ele, preocupado em encontrar uma solução. 'Ou talvez os élfos de Hogwarts? Melhor conversar com Dafne e Astória primeiro.'


	5. 05 Boas e Más Notícias

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Boas Notícias e Más Notícias**

Harry voltou à mansão Greengrass para encontrar duas excitadíssimas irmãs. Elas falavam tanto, tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo, que o menino conseguiu entender apenas que o assunto era relacionado à sua mãe e algumas pesquisas que ela fizera.

Depois de alguns minutos gastos em desacelerar as duas até que ele passasse a entender a maior parte do que elas falavam, finalmente Harry começou a formar um quadro mais claro sobre a situação.

"Então minha mãe era realmente tão brilhante quanto diziam..." comentou ele, para imediatamente ser corrigido por Astória.

"Muito mais do que diziam, Potter. Aparentemente, a maior parte das ideias que ela teve ela jamais comentou com outros. Ela teve muitas dessas ideias quando ainda cursava Hogwarts, mas não tinha tempo de avançar com elas então, devido aos estudos e exames. Depois de casar, com seu pai passando a maior parte do dia fora de casa estudando para se tornar um auror, ela montou seu próprio laboratório e finalmente começou a investigar todas as ideias que tivera."

"Não houve campo da magia que ela deixasse de fora..." interferiu Dafne. "Ela estudou todos e em cada um deles teve ao menos uma ideia original e surpreendente sobre como melhorar as coisas. Está tudo aqui, nesses cadernos. São um misto de diário pessoal, anotações de experimentos mágicos, devaneios sobre possíveis avanços..."

"Vendo tudo o que ela fez em tão pouco tempo, e logo após deixar Hogwarts... é surpreendente!" comentou Astória. "A morte dela tão jovem talvez tenha sido a maior catástrofe do mundo mágico em muitos e muitos anos!"

"Harry" disse Dafne, espantando o menino que ouvia pela primeira vez uma das irmãs usando seu primeiro nome, "Isso que temos aqui é um tesouro inestimável, suficiente para ocupar em pesquisas um time de magos e bruxas por décadas! Os avanços que podem resultar da conclusão dessas pesquisas é algo que pode revolucionar o mundo mágico para sempre! Isso... não podemos... é nosso dever... um verdadeiro tesouro... inacreditável... pode ser a chave para vencer Voldemort... as descobertas..."

"Dafne, acalme-se!" pediu Harry, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros da menina e puxando-a gentilmente para um abraço. "Você está querendo me pedir algo mas está com receio, não é?"

"Você está começando a me compreender bem demais, senhor Potter!" respondeu a menina sorrindo maliciosamente. "Mas sim, é sobre o grupo..."

"Combinado! Apenas trabalhe bem naquele juramento, para não corrermos riscos" respondeu Harry prontamente.

"Assim fácil?" respondeu Dafne surpresa. "Depois de todo o tempo que gastei pensando em argumentos para ajudar a convencê-lo?"

"Aposto que esses mesmos argumentos podem ser usados para convencer as meninas do grupo" disse o garoto sorrindo. "Você não vai desperdiça-los."

"Potter, acha que podemos visitar Godric's Hollow nos próximos dias?" perguntou Astória. "O último caderno de sua mãe é todo sobre a profecia e os esforços dela em ajudar você a sobreviver..."

"Que profecia?" perguntou Harry surpreso.

"Você não sabe sobre a profecia?" perguntou Astória, surpresa que ninguém tivesse contado ao menino sobre algo tão importante. "Oh, eu quero estrangular Dumbledore com sua barba, e enfiar o que sobrar dela..."

"ASTÓRIA!" interrompeu Dafne. "Tudo bem, faça o que quiser contra Dumbledore, ele merece. Apenas poupe-me a imagem!"

Astória não se preocupou com a bronca de Dafne, apenas pegou o último caderno de Lily e entregou-o a Harry, aberto na página onde a profecia estava enunciada, seguida pela interpretação de Lily e o que ela julgava ser a interpretação de Dumbledore. Lily desconfiava que o velho reitor de Hogwarts não esperasse que nenhum dos Potters sobrevivesse, mas que a morte de seu pequeno filho de alguma forma ocasionaria também a morte de Voldemort. A interpretação dela era bem mais otimista, mas ela de modo algum parou por aí. Lily amava demais seu pequeno Harry para deixar tudo nas mãos do destino, e passou a empregar toda sua inteligência e criatividade em buscar meios de assegurar a sobrevivência de seu bebê.

Os planos dos três jovens foram interrompidos pela chegada da medibruxa com o especialista. Como estiveram até recentemente discutindo juramentos mágicos, bastou um olhar de Dafne para que Harry captasse a intenção da menina e pedisse do especialista, que a senhora Mitchell apresentou como um inominável do Departamento de Mistérios do governo mágico, um duplo juramento: tudo o que ele descobrisse sobre a cicatriz de Harry seria comunicado aos outros quatro presentes e nada seria discutido com outros sem a permissão de Harry. Aparentemente o inominável já tinha uma ideia do que ocorria com a cicatriz de Harry, e forçou a situação até que as crianças concordaram em atenuar a segunda clausula do juramento, de modo que o inominável ficaria livre para discutir o assunto com seus colegas de trabalho, desde que esses também se submetessem à condição de sigilo. Ele tentou também abrandar a primeira clausula, mas nesse ponto as crianças foram irredutíveis, e o inominável foi forçado a aceitar a condição ou desistir da oportunidade.

Logo os jovens perceberam quão importante havia sido insistir naquelas precauções. A cicatriz de Harry era bem mais que um 'pequeno incômodo' e 'triste lembrança' de uma noite trágica: era a mais vil forma de magia negra e um dos motivos para Tom Riddle ainda estar neste plano de existência. Elas tinham agora a certeza de que, sem aquele duplo juramento, estariam sendo mantidas de fora desse importante segredo, com Harry mais uma vez privado de informações sobre sua própria situação 'para seu próprio bem'.

Como sinal de boa vontade pelo auxílio do inominável Harry chegou a mencionar a existência da profecia, mas o sério e circunspecto personagem já sabia sobre ela, embora ficasse espantando de que eles soubessem da existência da profecia. Nesse ponto Harry resolveu usar seu lado Sonserino e omitir a existência dos cadernos de sua mãe. As irmãs haviam deixado bem claro quantas interessantes linhas de pesquisa sua mãe havia explorado, e ele queria dar sequência àquelas pesquisas ele mesmo ao invés de acabar tendo que entregar tudo aquilo ao Departamento de Mistérios.

Infelizmente, o caso de Harry tinha que ser atípico. Mais uma vez a sorte do menino em se destacar do normal o colocava em uma posição única: ele era o primeiro caso conhecido de um horcrux armazenado em um ser vivo, se é que de fato ele era um horcrux, já que, embora presente, o fragmento da alma de Voldemort não estava apropriadamente unido a seu corpo. Esse pequeno detalhe, de que Harry se transformara em um horcrux de forma fortuita e imprevista, sem os devidos preparos e rituais, é que trouxe algum otimismo ao grupo, já que poderia tornar mais fácil a retirada daquele fragmento estranho, sem a necessidade de causar danos ao garoto.

Quando os dois adultos finalmente se retiraram, o inominável prometendo mantê-los informados dos resultados de suas pesquisas sobre como extrair o fragmento de Voldemort em Harry e sobre a caça a outros horcruxes que Voldemort houvesse criado, e a senhora Mitchell após prescrever um regime de poções e exercícios para melhorar a saúde de Harry, os três jovens, depois do extenuante dia, acabaram dormindo lá mesmo na sala de estar, abraçados uns aos outros em suporte pelas sérias notícias.

-o0o-

Harry despertou na manhã seguinte ainda abraçado às duas irmãs, feliz com o apoio que elas lhe devam (e com o contato físico, embora ele estivesse tentando não pensar nisso no momento, sem muito sucesso).

Depois de um dia extenuante como fora o anterior, ele achou que era merecido um descanso para os três, e fez alguns planos sobre passar um dia no mundo normal, mostrando às meninas o quanto havia de opções de entretenimento que elas ainda não conheciam. Sem querer despertá-las tão cedo, evitou mudar de posição e chamou por Dobby para ajudar com os preparativos.

Quando as irmãs finalmente despertaram Datty, a élfo-doméstica dos Greengrasses, tinha o café-da-manhã pronto à espera deles, e Dobby havia cumprido sua missão de descobrir a localização e horário de funcionamento de algumas atrações que Harry queria introduzir as meninas. A excitação de Astória com a ideia de Harry foi essencial para convencer a reservada Dafne, que por seu lado estava interessada em iniciar logo o estudo dos manuscritos de Lily. No fim, acabou concordando que um dia de espera não seria tão ruim assim, e daria tempo para que ela convidasse seu grupo para também participar desses estudos.

Enquanto Harry e Astória vasculhavam os guarda-roupas das meninas em busca das peças mais indicadas para um passeio discreto no mundo trouxa, Dafne redigiu e criou várias cópias de um convite para as demais meninas de seu grupo em Hogwarts, para se reunirem na mansão Greengrass no dia seguinte. Datty, Hedwige e Sharp, a coruja familiar dos Greengrass, logo estavam de partida e Dafne vestia o vestido de verão e sandálias baixas que os outros dois haviam escolhido para ela, sem se importar com a presença deles em seu quarto. Astória estava ainda excitada demais, e continuamente apressava a irmã, que parecia estar atrasando a saída deles propositadamente, apenas para deixar Astória indignada (na verdade, Dafne estava também apreciando muitíssimo a atenção com que Harry observava cada movimento dela, e a forma apaixonada como admirava cada curva de seu corpo).

Por fim Dobby levou os três até o primeiro ponto escolhido por Harry: o Hyde Park de Londres. Como primeira atividade lá, Harry alugou um pedalinho para um passeio pelo lago. Sua ideia era introduzir as meninas ao conceito de usar as pernas para mover o bote através do pedal e corrente, o que facilitaria para elas compreender a mecânica por trás da segunda atividade que ele programou: ensinar as Greengrasses a andar de bicicleta. Os três se divertiram tanto que Harry solicitou a Dobby que comprasse e levasse para a mansão Greengrass uma bicicleta para cada um e um pedalinho para usarem em conjunto, enquanto os três repunham suas energias no Serpentine Bar, na beira do lago.

Harry, em sua ingenuidade, fez a besteira de sugerir que visitassem um Shopping Center para verem um pouco dos produtos que os não-mágicos tinham a seu dispor. Sua intenção era apenas ficar ali por uma, no máximo duas horas, antes de seguirem para outros pontos. Quando Harry finalmente convenceu as duas irmãs de que era hora de irem embora, Dobby já havia feito quatro viagens levando sacolas e mais sacolas de compras para a mansão, e as primeiras estrelas já estavam visíveis no céu. Felizmente, a curiosidade das meninas também se estendia à culinária, ou além de cansado Harry estaria também faminto àquela hora.

Chegando de volta à mansão, não havia dúvida sobre qual seria a atividade para aquela noite. A mobília da sala estava escondida sob um mar de sacolas e caixas. Não só a quantidade impressionava, mas também a diversidade. Livros para uma biblioteca completa, um kit de laboratório de química para iniciantes, um impressionante telescópio refletor com ampliação de 2.100 vezes, um microscópio com ampliação de 1.200 vezes, vários jogos de tabuleiro, um jogo de dardos, uma espingarda de ar comprimido, canivetes suíços, um bote inflável com bomba manual e dois remos, uma maleta de ferramentas, um cronômetro suíço de precisão, duas trenas, um micrômetro, dois paquímetros, duas balanças mecânicas de precisão, duas estações de musculação e, claro, muita roupa, bijuteria e maquiagem. E a lista só não era muito, muito maior por que ainda precisavam descobrir uma forma de como utilizar equipamentos eletrônicos em ambientes mágicos.

Quando as últimas peças compradas foram guardadas na parte superior do guarda-roupa de Dafne já era bem tarde, e a pobre Astória já estava adormecida na cama da irmã.

"Que acha de dormirmos juntos aqui mesmo?" perguntou Dafne a Harry. "Vai ser melhor do que o chão da sala, com certeza. E evitamos ter que carregar essa aí até o quarto dela."

Harry não tinha nem vontade nem condições de protestar. E protestar do que, realmente?

-o0o-

Na manhã seguinte uma algo relutante, algo exuberante Astória foi iniciada em alguns jogos que Dafne e Harry vinham praticando a sós em suas 'aulas'. Como toda garota, Tori desejava muito começar a se sentir mulher, e não uma mera garotinha. Mas também como toda garota que ainda não concluiu a transformação, ela tinha muitas inseguranças sobre si e seu corpo, que seus dois parceiros trataram de amenizar o quanto puderam. Infelizmente, a divertida brincadeira foi interrompida pelo alarme de visitas da rede flu.

"Oh, por Morgana! As meninas estão chegando!" exclamou Dafne surpresa pelo horário. Como sempre, o tempo voa quando você está se divertindo. Com um "Desçam assim que puderem, vocês dois!" por sobre o ombro, a herdeira dos Greengrass vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu para receber as primeiras de suas convidadas.

Harry olhou de sua posição entre as pernas de Astória para a expressão meio desanimada pela interrupção, meio ainda excitada pela atenção que a menina recebera, e decidiu que alguns minutos a mais não faria tanta diferença assim, voltando ao seu doce trabalho.

-o0o-

"Ei, seus preguiçosos, por onde andaram até agora? Venham, temos muito trabalho a fazer!" recebeu Dafne ao pequeno casal assim que eles entraram na sala de jantar, onde a encontraram com a mesa cheia de pergaminhos e rodeada por outras garotas.

As risadinhas que sua chegada causou nas meninas deixou Harry desconfiado de que as 'aulas' que ele vinha tendo com Dafne, e agora Astória, já não eram um segredo. Os abraços um pouco mais demorados do que o normal que recebeu de cada uma à medida que era apresentado apenas reforçou sua suspeita.

Susana Bones estava lá, com sua inseparável amiga Hannah Abbott. De Sonserina estavam Tracy Davis e Lilith Moon, no mesmo ano de Harry, as gêmeas Flora e Héstia Carrow, um ano abaixo, Maebh O'Brian, uma galesa um ano acima, e Beatrice Montgomery, companheira de dormitório de Astória. De Corvinal estavam Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst e Morag McDougal em seu ano, e Luna Lovegood, a quem Harry surpreendeu cumprimentando com atenção especial.

Ainda abraçado à loirinha, Harry não pode deixar de comentar: "Quer dizer que toda aquela rivalidade entre as casas é só entre Grifinória e Sonserina?"

Como se de propósito para fazer o menino engolir suas palavras, Katie Bell, Fay Dunbar e Victoria Frobisher, três Grifinórias, entraram carregando livros, junto com Su Li e Orla Quirke de Corvinal, Trisha Buttermere de Lufa-Lufa, e Bridget Carlson e Rachel Pucey de Sonserina.

"Você ia dizendo, Potter?" perguntou Dafne zombeteiramente.

"Ah, bom... eu posso me ocupar com algo lá fora enquanto vocês garotas... uh... continuem a vontade..." disse ele tentando sair de fininho, preocupado por ser o único garoto entre tantas meninas, mas sendo impedido por Astória e Luna.

"Oh, não senhor, o senhor vai se sentar aqui conosco e ajudar. Afinal, toda essa papelada é sua!" decretou Astória com determinação.

"Harry, que vergonha! Você estava quase livre dos Nargles, não vai deixar que eles voltem logo agora, não é?" comentou Luna enquanto forçava o menino a receber os cumprimentos das recém-chegadas antes de se sentar na cadeira que ela acabara de desocupar.

"Luna, essa era sua cadeira..." comentou Harry, tentando se levantar e devolver o lugar.

"Ainda é" comentou a menina sentando-se em seu colo e impedindo sua saída. "Apenas que agora está estofada! Bem mais confortável assim!"

O pobre garoto estava vermelho como um tomate, e mudou de assunto rapidamente, perguntando sobre o progresso delas com a papelada (ou seria pergaminhada?).


	6. 06 A Grande Fusão

**CAPÍTULO 6 – A Grande Fusão**

Depois das risadas à custa do envergonhado garoto, o grupo finalmente estava em condições de iniciar os trabalhos a sério. Dafne se incumbiu de apresentar às novas meninas uma versão reduzida da história de Harry e informar que Voldemort ainda apresentava perigo, enquanto Harry, com ajuda de Astória e Luna, cuidava de sua correspondência, o primeiro lote que recebia através de Gringotts, depois de um redirecionamento de sua correspondência para o banco para garantir sua segurança e privacidade.

Para sua surpresa a primeira carta que abriu era de uma pequena fã de cinco anos de idade, Abigail Cresswell. Ela mandara um desenho de sua família junto com seu herói Harry Potter. O desenho era simples mas caprichado, e estava em boa proporção, exceto pelo próprio Harry, que proporcionalmente aparentava ser tão alto quanto Hagrid.

"Por um lado é preocupante ver quanto esperam de mim, mas por outro, alguém que nunca me viu oferecendo sua amizade sem restrições..." comentou o garoto, emocionado.

"Essa é a primeira carta que você recebe de um admirador, não é?" perguntou Astória, recebendo um aceno positivo de Harry. "E só chegou agora, depois de que você pediu aos duendes para cuidarem de sua correspondência. Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?"

Harry olhou para a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos. "Outra forma de manipulação em minha vida que Dumbledore usou contra mim: privar-me de minha correspondência. Entendo que ele tenha feito isso a princípio, enquanto estive fora do mundo mágico. Mas continuar com isso até hoje? Indesculpável!"

Luna, ainda sentada no colo do menino, percebeu toda a tensão pela qual ele passava e passou-lhe a carta seguinte da pilha, tentando tirá-lo daquele estado. Infelizmente, a carta seguinte era exatamente do velho mago, e nada agradável. A carta de Dumbledore era um misto de ameaças veladas e pequenas chantagens emocionais com o propósito de convencer o menino a imediatamente retornar à casa de seus tios e comportar-se com discrição, deixando os assuntos mais sérios para os adultos neles experientes. Tratava Harry como uma criança mimada precisando de disciplina, e não sobreviveu à sua leitura. Harry ficara tão zangado com a carta que ela se incendiara espontaneamente com sua raiva.

"Quem ele pensa que é?" reagiu Astória imediatamente. "Ele não sabe onde você está, com quem está, como está, e já parte direto para dizer que você está em perigo e exige que você volte para aqueles seus repulsivos parentes imediatamente! Trata-o como uma criancinha! Ele não é seu guardião mágico, é?"

"Irowclaw disse-me que, para todos os efeitos, ao menos no que concerne ao Banco, meu guardião mágico é Sirius. Dumbledore tentou registrar com eles documentos assumindo minha guarda, mas os duendes rejeitaram, dizendo que não havia causa para destituir Sirius da função. Eles sabem que meu padrinho não foi julgado, e portanto, sem um documento assinado por Sirius abrindo mão de seus direitos, recusam qualquer alteração" respondeu Harry.

"Dumbledore pode ter conseguido documentação do Wizengamot passando sua guarda para ele" comentou Luna. "Mesmo que Gringotts não aceite a mudança, para o Ministério pode ser que Dumbledore esteja registrado como seu guardião, o que dá a ele certo poder."

"Os duendes anotaram aqui que havia feitiços rastreadores na carta. Astória? Será que ele poderia..." começou a perguntar Harry, mas sua pequena anfitriã tratou de acalmar rapidamente as preocupações do menino.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Se havia algum feitiço rastreador em você ou em suas coisas, ele foi desativado tão logo você entrou na propriedade. E nem mesmo um vidente poderá descobrir seu paradeiro enquanto você permanecer aqui. Temos as melhores proteções que o dinheiro pode comprar!"

As duas garotas perceberam o quanto aquela resposta tranquilizava o menino, e trocaram um olhar de compreensão de que ele estava mais preocupado com a segurança delas que a dele próprio. Para elas era comovente encontrar um garoto tão altruísta.

A carta seguinte era de Hermione, e surpreendeu Astória favoravelmente. Dumbledore havia contatado a Grifinória pedindo notícias de Harry, deixando a menina terrivelmente preocupada por seu amigo, mas ela evitara demandar o regresso imediato de Harry, e apenas perguntava se ele estava bem e se precisava de alguma ajuda.

"Estranho! Achei que ela iria exigir saber onde você está e o que anda fazendo" comentou Astória.

"Eu acho que Hermione deve estar pensando muito ultimamente, e revendo suas posições e sua visão sobre o mundo mágico" disse Luna, com um olhar pensativo e distante. "Acho que foi muito importante que você tenha convidado mais pessoas para seu compartimento na viagem do Expresso, Harry. Saber que você está expandindo seu círculo de amizades aparentemente teve um efeito positivo sobre ela. Ela deve estar preocupada em manter sua amizade, e deve estar reavaliando sua forma de agir..."

"É possível" comentou Harry. "Ela sempre deu muita atenção à opinião dos adultos, especialmente aqueles em posições de autoridade. Talvez, com o caso de meu padrinho, ela tenha percebido que essas figuras são tão sujeitas a erros e maldades quanto quaisquer outras. E ela ter pedido mais informações antes de tomar conclusões e sair dizendo o que eu deveria fazer... Uau! É exatamente a evolução que faltava para ela!"

"Não vamos perder essa oportunidade deixando-a esperar" disse Astória, passando pergaminho e pena para Harry. "Escreva uma resposta sucinta e mande por sua coruja para ela, antes que ela mude de ideia."

"Sim, madame" respondeu ele, obedecendo prontamente. Harry respondeu o melhor que pôde, assegurando sua amiga de que estava totalmente seguro e, pela primeira vez em um verão, feliz. Contou que tinha muitas novidades para compartilhar com ela, e que tentaria marcar um encontro após ela retornar de sua viagem pelo Continente.

A próxima carta era de Sirius, e deixou Harry bastante preocupado pelo grau com que seu padrinho mostrava ter sido influenciado por uma carta de Dumbledore. O maroto mostrava sua preocupação com o sumiço do afilhado e pedia que ele tomasse cuidado e seguisse as orientações do diretor. Também dizia que Dumbledore o aconselhara a ir para longe e permanecer escondido até que o velho mago pudesse fazer algo por ele.

Harry respondeu ao padrinho com uma carta muito dura, criticando sua decisão em obedecer Dumbledore. Um trecho dela dizia:

 _Se você confia tanto em Dumbledore, porque não escreveu a ele contando toda sua história assim que deixou Azkaban? Teria poupado a todos os alunos de Hogwarts um ano difícil com a companhia daqueles dementadores assassinos! Mas o que fez Dumbledore por você? Como chefe do Wizengamot ele devia ter lutado para o cumprimento da lei e providenciado seu julgamento logo depois de sua prisão, mas não o fez! Depois que Hermione e eu contamos sua história para ele, o que fez ele para cancelar a ordem de execução imediata contra você? É realmente nele que você quer apostar sua própria vida? Alguém que dá a um crápula como Snape uma segunda, terceira e quarta chance, mas não levanta um dedo para ouvir seu lado da história e dar-lhe ao menos a chance de se explicar?_

 _Uma semana! Se você quer realmente uma chance de se desculpar pelos anos que passou longe de mim e quer uma chance de novamente ser livre e reconstruir sua vida em contato comigo, eu te peço que me conceda isso: uma semana! Fique por aqui por uma semana, e esteja pronto para receber o julgamento que não teve até agora. Não diga nada a ninguém, especialmente a Dumbledore! Confie em mim, e tudo será esclarecido em breve. Caso contrário, e tenha certeza de que falo sério, será Adeus! Por favor, Sirius, ajude-me a ajuda-lo!_

-o0o-

Depois da resposta a Sirius ter sido enviada, Luna levantou-se e dirigiu Astória para o colo de Harry, antes de juntar-se ao grupo maior, que estava agora trabalhando em um juramento para ser efetuado por todas que quisessem participar das novas pesquisas e da luta contra Voldemort.

Astória ficara preocupada com a disposição de Sirius obedecer Dumbledore e perder o próprio julgamento e a chance de voltar a ser livre. Ela precisava que o padrinho de Harry assumisse a guarda do menino para que seu plano pudesse prosseguir. Ela sabia que Dumbledore jamais assinaria o contrato entre Harry e ela. Harry tentou acalmá-la o melhor que podia. Meninas em choro deixavam o pobre menino em uma situação difícil, mas ele estava aos poucos progredindo e tinha até elaborado uma teoria sobre o papel do choro para as mulheres: era a forma delas lidarem com emoções fortes. Um garoto, na mesma situação, ficaria com raiva e provavelmente arrumaria briga com alguém ou sairia quebrando coisas para descarregar a tensão. Já as meninas choravam, depois de esgotadas se acalmavam, e aí voltavam ao assunto com calma. A fase de choro continuava sendo estranha aos olhos do menino, mas os resultados que elas obtinham pareciam melhores no final, menos destrutivos e menos permanentes do que uma amizade arruinada por um soco desmerecido em um momento de fúria.

-o0o-

O grupo das meninas já tinha um juramento padrão preparado para a aceitação de membros masculinos. Harry seria o quarto a ser admitido em um dos três grupos no corrente século. Esse mesmo juramento serviu de base para a criação de outro, para proteger os segredos de Harry e das pesquisas realizadas por sua mãe.

As meninas, empolgadas pela propaganda que Dafne fizera dos avanços obtidos por Lily, aterrorizadas pela possibilidade da volta de Voldemort, desejosas de um refúgio seguro em uma ilha secreta e inflamadas pela sensação de que estavam prestes a embarcar em uma aventura que poderia fazer história e definir o futuro do mundo mágico por séculos avante, acabaram criando, e assumindo, um juramento muito mais sério e poderoso do que seria conveniente aos olhos de magos e bruxas mais experientes.

Tão logo todos, incluindo Harry, fizeram aquele juramento, os primeiros sintomas do quão longe eles tinham ido começaram a se expressar, se bem que, de início, de uma forma um tanto sutil.

Harry voltou a contar sua história, agora com muito mais detalhes, e utilizou uma penseira encontrada por Dobby no cofre de sua família para ilustrar os principais momentos da narrativa: o encontro com o espectro de Voldemort na Floresta Proibida, o confronto com Quirrell e o espelho e o episódio com o jovem Riddle e o basilisco na Câmara Secreta. Para terminar, Harry relatou a recente descoberta sobre os horcruxes, inclusive o presente em sua cicatriz. Dafne e Astória haviam dito ao menino que ele podia deixar esse último como um segredo, mas a pronta disposição do grupo em ajudar e em fazer o juramento de segredo e fidelidade fez Harry sentir-se no dever de revelar tudo. Ele estava cansado de descobrir quantos segredos andaram escondendo dele, e de modo algum agiria da mesma forma com as pessoas que tão prontamente se dispuseram a ajuda-lo.

Quando Harry acabou seu relato Dafne pediu para que fossem servidos sanduíches e sucos, e eles começaram a discutir o que fazer para se prepararem para o retorno de Voldemort. Logo ficou claro que o grupo tinha pouca confiança nos adultos, ou pelo menos na maioria deles. Eles tentariam avisá-los do perigo, mas não colocavam muitas esperanças de que essa iniciativa produzisse frutos, portanto nem se limitariam a apenas avisar nem pretendiam se expor em demasiado com esse aviso.

A ilha secreta dos Potters e a disposição de Harry em garantir refúgio a todo o grupo foi uma notícia bem vinda. Logo as garotas estavam fazendo planos e dividindo tarefas. Como eles ainda eram poucos para a quantidade de trabalho que viam pela frente, todos colaborariam onde pudessem, mas um 'chefe' foi designado para cada ramo de atividade.

Lilith Moon, cujo pai era um atacadista de produtos mágicos, ficou encarregada de preparar a ilha abastecendo-a de alimentos, roupas e utensílios, além de armas, ferramentas e material de construção, para que um grande número de pessoas pudesse lá viver sem nada faltar. Por enquanto, Harry teria que financiar essas compras pessoalmente.

Maebh O'Brian era uma garota prodígio em Runas. Ela ficou encarregada de estudar proteções mágicas tanto para reforçar as defesas da ilha quanto as residências dos membros do grupo.

Susana Bones, sobrinha da diretora do DELM, tinha grande conhecimento de leis e tradições mágicas e acesso a alguns recursos do Ministério e alguns importantes contatos. Ela se ofereceu, e foi aceita, como encarregada de analisar os aspectos legais das ações que o grupo viesse a executar e a tentar convencer a tia e alguns aliados dela do perigo que rondava o mundo mágico.

Luna Lovegood, cujo pai era editor e proprietário de O Pasquim, ficou encarregada do relacionamento com a Imprensa e, a seu pedido, também do relacionamento com as criaturas mágicas, já que tinha grande conhecimento nessa área.

Mandy Brocklehurst, cujo pai era consultor de Negócios e Finanças e vinha educando a filha nessas atividades, ficou encarregada das finanças do grupo e de ajudar Harry a colocar ordem nos negócios de sua família. Ela iniciou imediatamente suas atividades pedindo licença para negociar por Harry a carcaça do basilisco, para o que pediu a ajuda de Luna para tratar do assunto com os duendes de Gringotts.

Bridget Carlson, que iria iniciar seu último ano em Hogwarts e já tinha sua licença para aparatar, pediu para chefiar os assuntos de Transporte e Locomoção. Ela se dispôs de imediato a iniciar o treinamento de todos em aparatação, a aprender a fazer chaves-de-portal ensinando depois aos interessados, e a buscar uma forma de criar uma rede flu alternativa, sem controle (ou interferência) do governo mágico. Por uma estranha coincidência (para não dizer corrupção) a rede flu tinha o péssimo hábito de estar indisponível sempre que os Comensais realizavam um ataque durante a primeira aparição de Voldemort.

Trisha Buttermere já vinha recebendo alguma instrução de madame Pomfrey, e pretendia tornar-se uma medibruxa após Hogwarts. Ela ficou encarregada dos assuntos de Saúde. Iria iniciar redigindo uma lista de poções para manterem em estoque, para emergências, e uma lista de técnicas simples de atendimento básico de emergência, que iria utilizar para treinar todos que se interessassem em aprender.

Para espanto de Harry, ele foi colocado como encarregado da Magia Ofensiva e Defensiva. Se suas notas em Defesa já eram boas, vê-lo em ação na penseira convenceu todas as garotas de que ele era a escolha certa para o cargo. Várias das garotas mais velhas prontificaram-se a ajuda-lo com o estudo de material mais avançado.

Dafne não ficou de fora e, explicando rapidamente o que descobrira sobre os cadernos de Lily Potter, criou para si um departamento de Pesquisas e colocou-se à frente dele. De imediato, pediu ajuda às meninas dos anos superiores para que listassem o que havia de importante no currículo de cada ano em relação às necessidades que esperavam encontrar com o retorno de Voldemort. A notícia sobre os cadernos interessara muito a todas as meninas, e logo ela tinha voluntárias para auxiliar em todos os ramos de conhecimento mágico.

Hannah Abbott era uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts e ficou encarregada do recrutamento de aliados. Sua primeira missão seria tentar obter a adesão dos dois outros grupos de meninas de Hogwarts.

Lisa Turpin adorava estudar História da Magia, se bem que detestasse Binns tanto quanto os demais. Para ela foi criado o departamento de informação, encarregado do exame histórico dos conflitos contra Grindelwald e Voldemort, de modo a identificar possíveis simpatizantes deles que ainda estivessem à solta na sociedade mágica atual. Ela estudaria também as táticas empregadas por cada um dos grupos envolvidos nos embates, e tentaria traçar estratégias para prevenir que essas táticas voltassem a funcionar.

"Puxa, parece que estamos criando um novo governo!" comentou Astória, encantada com a grandeza e complexidade da conspiração. "Falta alguma coisa?"

"Por enquanto acho que não" comentou Katie, "Mas tão logo sentirmos a necessidade, podemos criar outros 'departamentos'".

"Talvez um para comunicações, espionagem e contraespionagem..." sugeriu Morag, que era aficionada em romances policiais trouxas.

"Potter... Harry" chamou timidamente uma das gêmeas Carrow.

"Sim? Alguma outra ideia?" respondeu ele.

"Minha irmã e eu gostaríamos de nos tornar as primeiras residentes fixas em sua ilha, se você nos permitir" pediu ela encabulada, para espanto do garoto.

"Nada contra de minha parte, mas as acomodações não estão lá em bom estado no momento" respondeu ele com cuidado. Desde que fora apresentado às gêmeas, Harry percebera haver algo diferente ali, algum segredo que ele ainda não conhecia. "Algum motivo em especial?" perguntou ele, tentando dar uma chance para que o segredo viesse à tona naturalmente, mas dando chance de elas evitarem responder, se assim o quisessem.

As duas irmãs trocaram um longo olhar até que, por fim, olhando para o chão e mostrando toda a tensão em que estavam, a mesma que lhe fizera a pergunta contou para Harry a real situação delas.

"Nossos pais são Comensais da Morte. Nunca deixaram de ser. Tão logo Voldemort retorne, eles correrão para seu lado, prontos a reassumir suas posições. Ainda pior, eles são irmãos. Vivem essa relação incestuosa desde que atingiram a puberdade..."

Nesse ponto as gêmeas estavam chorando copiosamente. Em um instante Harry saiu de sua cadeira e estava em pé em frente delas, com uma mão no ombro de cada uma, tentando consolá-las. Seu movimento fora tão rápido que parecia ter sido aparatação!

"Vocês tem minha permissão para fazerem da ilha seu lar, e ficarem quanto tempo desejarem..." disse ele para alívio das duas. "Apenas... E quanto a Hogwarts? Eles poderiam tirá-las de lá, não é? Vocês terão que se esconder para sempre?"

As duas puxaram o menino para mais perto, cada uma usando um ombro dele para chorar. Dessa vez foi a outra gêmea, Flora, quem respondeu.

"Eles sabem que não compartilhamos suas convicções. Estão decepcionados conosco, e já não se preocupam mais com o que fazemos. Por sorte nosso avô pagou por nossa educação adiantadamente, ou sequer teríamos ido a Hogwarts. Estamos passando alguns dias nas casas de nossas amigas. Elas nos conhecem e nos ajudam, mas alguns pais não são muito favoráveis a essa amizade delas conosco."

"Nossos pais ficarão felizes se nos mantivermos distantes, desde que não saibam que estamos trabalhando contra seu mestre" completou Héstia. "Ter um lugar fixo para residir nas férias nos deixaria bem mais seguras."

"Então está decidido!" determinou Dafne. "Vocês ficam aqui conosco até que a ilha tenha condições mínimas de habitação. Nossos pais só retornam no próximo mês. Nessa época a ilha, ou pelo menos uma parte dela, estará em boas condições, e vocês se mudam para lá com Harry, e ajudam a fazer o inventário do que houver por lá e melhorar as condições do local."

Apesar de todo seu treino Harry ficou vermelho quando as duas gêmeas, agora felizes, o abraçaram com ainda mais força e determinação. Enquanto ele tentava se recuperar, Flora olhou para a irmã dizendo apenas: "A biblioteca completa!"

"Espere um instante" pediu Héstia à irmã. Virando-se para os demais, ela explicou: "Há algo que vocês precisam saber. Algo ruim deve acontecer logo após a final da Copa de Quadribol. Lúcio Malfoy esteve em casa ontem à noite. Ele está entrando em contato com os Comensais que escaparam à prisão, e está planejando algum tipo de ação para assim que o jogo acabar, para 'lembrar ao mundo mágico quem manda'. Não sabemos o que pretendem fazer, mas será algo no próprio local do jogo, logo depois de seu término, e provavelmente será algum tipo de ataque para causar pânico na multidão e tentar reavivar o temor de todos para com o Senhor das Trevas."

"Seria ótimo se pudéssemos aproveitar essa reunião e eliminar a todos eles!" declarou Susana, para espanto de muitas de suas amigas.

"Susana! Como pode pensar nisso!" declarou Hannah.

"Eu... eu não teria coragem de participar, acho eu" confidenciou a ruivinha. "Mas, pense um pouco. Assim que Voldemort voltar, a primeira coisa que ele irá fazer será reunir esses Comensais que escaparam da prisão. E a segunda será usá-los para libertar os que estão presos. Sem eles, ele estará praticamente sozinho, dificultando o ataque a Azkaban e atrasando em muito os seus planos..."

"Poderíamos pegá-los todos de surpresa" comentou Héstia. "Eles não esperam nenhuma reação do público além de pânico, e pouca resistência dos aurores, que não poderão revidar com a força necessária por medo de ferir os espectadores. Haverá muita gente de outros países na final. Poderia causar um incidente internacional se o número de vítimas for elevado."

"Se os Comensais evitarem derramar sangue mágico, os aurores não terão desculpa para escalar o conflito. Os Comensais causarão pânico e depois irão embora sem enfrentarem resistência."

"Sim, mas por que criar esse pânico?" perguntou Harry confuso.

"Uma mensagem bem clara: dê-nos espaço ou sofra as consequências" respondeu Susana, pensando nas consequências políticas de tal ato. "Pode apostar que, após esse evento, várias leis serão propostas no Wizengamot para aumentar ainda mais os privilégios dos puristas, e elas podem acabar sendo aprovadas por medo de retaliações contra os que tentarem barra-las."

"Então temos que detê-los de alguma forma" respondeu Harry com determinação. "Temos tempo para nos preparar e bolar um bom plano de ação. Eu farei algo, mesmo que mais ninguém queira participar."

"Conte conosco" respondeu de imediato Héstia.

"Mas... seus pais? Eles estarão lá!" protestou Tracy boquiaberta.

"E eu ficarei feliz de vê-los morrer" respondeu Héstia olhando friamente para a amiga. Mesmo Harry, ainda ingênuo com esse tipo de assunto, percebeu imediatamente que a vida das gêmeas havia sido muito mais difícil do que o que ele descobrira até agora indicava.

"Ok, algumas regras" emendou Harry, tentando anuviar um pouco a tensão. "Nessa missão só participarão voluntários. Só aceite participar se tiver certeza de que não se arrependerá depois nem entrará em pânico durante. Ninguém que participar falará mal dos que recusarem, nem os que recusarem poderão arguir contra os que participarem. Concordam?"

Dafne exibiu um enorme sorriso para a irmã. Ela estivera incerta com a escolha de Astória e temera que Harry fosse mais fama que real poder. Para sua felicidade, ali estava a prova de que o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera era não só um herói de fato, como seus feitos em Hogwarts já haviam provado, como também um líder nato, que liderava pelo exemplo mais do que por arrogantes ordens por detrás das fileiras.

Houve alguma discussão, mas mesmo as mais pacifistas entre elas acabaram convencidas de que uma guerra estava por vir, e que inevitavelmente algum sofrimento, e mortes, acabariam ocorrendo. Restringir o quanto possível esse sofrimento e morte ao lado inimigo parecia ser o único caminho capaz de maximizar as chances de o grupo escapar com um mínimo de baixas, por mais difícil que fosse trilhar esse caminho. A certeza de que não seriam forçadas a agir contra sua própria natureza, e que poderiam deixar a ação violenta para aqueles mais capacitados a executá-las, acabou com a discussão.

"Harry?"

Durante toda a discussão Harry havia ficado bem próximo às gêmeas Carrow. Agora Flora havia se voltado para ele, e descansava a mão esquerda dela sobre seu músculo peitoral direito. Harry imediatamente colocou as lições recebidas de Dafne em prática, e analisou a situação. A menina era tímida e quieta por natureza, e não estava à vontade com aquele contato. O garoto deduziu que ela estava na iminência de pedir-lhe algo que era de grande importância para ela, e estava fazendo o possível para angariar alguma simpatia, ou pelo menos evitar que ele negasse seu pedido com brusquidão. Anuindo para que ela prosseguisse, Harry dedicou-lhe toda sua atenção.

"Você já conhece a fundo a Magia Familiar dos Potters?" perguntou ela.

"A ilha!" exclamou Dafne, aproximando-se deles. "Você quer usar a ilha para seu projeto da Biblioteca Completa!"

Enquanto isso, Harry simplesmente perguntava: "O que é Magia Familiar?"

"Aff! É um crime o quão pouco te ensinaram sobre o mundo mágico" protestou Dafne mais uma vez em face de outra demonstração de como haviam mantido o herdeiro de uma das mais antigas famílias mágicas da Europa em completa ignorância.

"A magia que aprendemos em Hogwarts é apenas uma pequena fração da magia conhecida" explicou Flora. "É a parte da magia que está aberta ao conhecimento de todos os magos e bruxas, independente de sua origem. A maior parte da magia conhecida, contudo, está dividida entre as famílias, e mantida por cada uma em segredo, sendo passada somente aos membros da família."

"É outro ponto onde o egoísmo e a competitividade dos machos da espécie entra em cena para privar a maioria de um bem enorme, em prol de manter esse poder nas mãos de uns poucos!" completou Dafne.

"Quer dizer então que cada família que inventa ou entra em posse de algum conhecimento mágico novo, ao invés de compartilhar com os demais, esconde-o para si?" resumiu o garoto o que entendera da conversa.

"Exatamente!" confirmou Dafne. "Dessa forma, cada família guarda para si o monopólio sobre uma parte do conhecimento mágico, que então usa para obter poder ou dinheiro."

"Alguns chefes de família chegam a limitar o acesso de seus próprios familiares a esse conhecimento" explicou Flora.

"Principalmente as mulheres da família, eu diria" sugeriu Harry.

"Exatamente as mulheres da família, por que elas irão casar e se tornar parte de outra família" confirmou novamente Dafne.

"E vocês gostariam de ter acesso à magia familiar dos Potters?" perguntou Harry à Flora. Por sua natureza o menino se predispunha a compartilhar, mas estava receoso sobre as consequências dessa benevolência sobre o futuro de sua família.

"O mesmo juramento que fizemos para o grupo e para você nos impedirá de compartilhar os segredos com qualquer pessoa de fora, Harry" explicou Flora, falando rapidamente como se tivesse medo de que Harry se fechasse à ideia antes que ela pudesse expor todos os seus argumentos. "Por um descuido de nosso avô, Héstia e eu temos acesso ilimitado à magia familiar dos Carrows, inclusive para passa-la a outros. Nós somente não fizemos uso desse acesso ainda por que não teríamos onde manter uma cópia a salvo, já que os originais não podem ser retirados da mansão da família."

"Mais alguém dentre vocês tem acesso irrestrito à magia da família?" perguntou Harry de forma geral para o grupo, que se reunira em volta deles devido ao interesse no assunto.

"Eu tenho!" respondeu de pronto Luna.

"Minha tia prometeu-me acesso integral assim que eu completar quinze anos" declarou Susana. "Isso só ocorrerá dentro de pouco mais de meio ano."

"Essa é outra exceção à regra, bastante incomum e apenas por que a tia de Susana é a atual regente da família e não vê problemas em mulheres adquirindo acesso a esse conhecimento" explicou Dafne. "Papai jamais daria tal autonomia para mim ou Astória".

"Talvez eu consiga convencer meu tio-avô", disse Morag, "Mas isso porque não temos muito a esconder."

Outras garotas estavam na mesma situação de Morag. Talvez não conseguissem muito sucesso tentando acessar esse conhecimento agora, mas o retorno de Voldemort e o juramento de não abrirem esses segredos indiscriminadamente poderia facilitar muito essa abertura no futuro. O simples fato dessas garotas estarem dispostas a discutir uma antiga tradição com seus chefes de família animava o menino, mostrando o grau de envolvimento que já se conseguia entre os membros daquele grupo.

"Esse machismo tolo condena vocês garotas a saberem menos do que os meninos, não importa quanto se esforcem por aprender!" disse Harry com indignação.

"Há algo que alivia um pouco a situação, Potter" confidenciou Dafne. "Algumas mulheres, conhecendo essa situação, doaram os frutos de suas descobertas para um ou mais dos três grupos femininos de Hogwarts, ao invés de, ou além de, incorporar suas descobertas à magia de suas famílias. A mãe de Luna, por exemplo, foi uma colaboradora especialmente prolífica."

Harry dirigiu um sorriso à sua amiga loirinha, que estava radiante com o elogio de Dafne à sua mãe, antes de se dirigir a todas.

"Eu não vejo problema em compartilhar nada do que tenho, exceto aquilo que eu for obrigado a manter como segredo de família por força maior, com nenhuma de vocês, na medida em que vocês estiverem dispostas a compartilhar tudo o que puderem comigo e entre si."

Felizes com a disposição do menino, parte das garotas logo estava planejando a formação de uma biblioteca mais avançada e completa do que qualquer outra conhecida, enquanto outras começavam a traçar os objetivos dos diferentes 'departamentos' que criaram. Mas, aos poucos, os pequenos grupos foram se juntando e iniciando sessões de confissões pessoais a um nível de intimidade que uma garota só costuma demonstrar para sua melhor amiga e confidente.

Progressivamente o grupo foi compreendendo a real extensão do que expressões como 'não ter segredos para o grupo' e 'compartilhar tudo que puder', utilizadas no juramento que fizeram, realmente abrangia. A seu turno, cada uma sentiu na própria pele a urgência de se abrir com os demais sobre seus sonhos, temores e mais recônditos segredos. Escapara ao entendimento desse grupo, devido à excitação, uma lição aprendida a duras custas pelas gerações anteriores: juramentos mágicos eram severamente reforçados pela própria mágica dos participantes, forçando as partes a cumprirem suas obrigações com extremo rigor.

Por três dias consecutivos desculpas esfarrapadas foram dadas a pais apreensivos sobre o porquê suas filhas não retornavam logo para casa como haviam prometido. Choro e riso se alternavam continuamente, enquanto cada uma, a seu turno, fazia suas confissões e abria a alma frente a seus companheiros, forçados pelo juramento que fizeram.

Enquanto isso, a magia de cada um, altamente envolvida pelo juramento, fazia o que podia para unir ainda mais o grupo, criando um forte vínculo telepático entre todos. Normalmente juramentos mágicos eram feitos por uma única pessoa para outra única pessoa. Aqui, nesse caso, vinte e três pessoas se reuniram em um único juramento envolvendo todos igualmente, criando a mais forte ligação mágica em muitos séculos. Nem mesmo a formação da Távola Redonda reunira tantas pessoas, e nem mesmo a criação do Conselho Mágico, precursor do atual Wizengamot, unira tantas pessoas tão intimamente.

As conversas necessitavam de cada vez menos palavras sendo ditas explicitamente. Bastava que uma ideia surgisse na mente de um deles para que aquela pessoa imediatamente soubesse o que cada outro membro tinha em favor ou contra a ideia. O conhecimento de cada um se tornava aos poucos o conhecimento de todos; pouco importando quão avançado era ele apenas poucas horas atrás para os mais novos. Logo, em questão de minutos eles eram capazes de realizar o que antes custaria dias de discussão para alcançar.

Para todos os membros daquele grupo esses dias ficariam para sempre conhecidos como 'a grande fusão' e seria a experiência mais abarcante, emocional, plena e estressante de suas vidas, mas também a mais importante e modificante. E tudo por que aquele grupo decidira que cooperar era mais importante que competir; compartilhar era mais importante que possuir; e se preocupar pela felicidade do próximo era tão ou mais compensador quanto buscar a própria felicidade.


	7. 07 O Julgamento de Sirius

**CAPÍTULO 7 –** **O Julgamento de Sirius**

O grupo permaneceu os dias seguintes reunido na mansão Greengrass, e houve muito que fazer. Relatos de vida e confissões íntimas alternavam-se com pesquisas esotéricas de magia avançada e reuniões de planejamento para elaboração de estratégias contra todo tipo de cenário que Voldemort pudesse causar.

Por recomendação de Susana, Harry contratou um advogado renomado para defender Sirius no julgamento. Malcolm Boot, pai de Terry, um dos garotos de Corvinal no mesmo ano que Harry, veio à mansão após prestar para Susana um juramento de confidencialidade padrão. Harry apresentou suas memórias mais importantes para o caso em sua penseira, convencendo Malcolm da inocência de seu padrinho.

As irmãs Carrow ficaram impressionadas com a ilha de Harry e vinham orientando Dobby e vários élfos de Hogwarts sobre os reparos necessários para tornar o local habitável rapidamente.

A análise das descobertas e ideias de Lily também avançava rapidamente, e já apresentava vários resultados úteis. Um deles era o método para enfeitiçar dois espelhos de modo que cada um servisse de transmissor e receptor de imagem e som para o outro, permitindo comunicação instantânea e totalmente segura. Outra descoberta fantástica era uma forma de proteger equipamentos eletrônicos da influência da magia por meio de uma fina camada de cristal sobre os circuitos, suficiente para impedir que a magia chegasse aos delicados componentes. Mas nem todas as ideias de Lily eram tão diretas e específicas. Ela também inventara novos conceitos capazes de criar áreas totalmente novas na magia.

Uma dessas grandes ideias era a de feitiços compostos. A grande maioria dos feitiços era do tipo mais simples possível, realizados por uma única pessoa em um único encantamento. Alguns profissionais, como duelistas e encantadores, haviam criado alguns conjuntos de feitiços para serem executados em uma sequência visando a criação de um resultado único complexo. A professora McGonagall havia mostrado para eles um desses conjuntos no ano anterior, quando ela conjurara um bloco de mármore, depois transfigurara esse bloco em uma estátua de um coelho e por fim animara a estátua a se mover como um coelho de verdade, tudo em uma sequência contínua de movimentos e encantações. Por fim, uma terceira forma de usar feitiços era a combinação de esforços de vários magos e bruxas usando um mesmo feitiço simultaneamente, para obter resultados que um deles sozinho não conseguiria. Isso era comum em construção mágica, por exemplo, quando era necessário levitar um grande bloco de pedra que rapidamente exauriria uma única pessoa devido seu enorme peso.

Lily fora muito além dessas três formas, criando, via intenso uso de Aritmância, alguns feitiços realmente poderosos e complexos a serem executados por várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo, cada uma delas podendo estar auxiliando outra no mesmo feitiço ou fazendo algo completamente diferente, mas igualmente importante para o resultado final. Era uma ideia relativamente simples, mas que havia escapado à sociedade mágica até então, e que criava o potencial de extrapolar em muito aquilo que era possível fazer com magia.

Enquanto a maioria do pessoal mágico escolhia uma área única para especialização e então dedicava toda sua vida a essa área única, Lily aparentemente havia sido genial em todas as áreas e muitas de suas melhores ideias combinavam resultados de diferentes áreas para obter resultados novos e inesperados. Um exemplo que animou muito a todos foi a forma como Lily desenvolvera, fazendo uso conjunto de runas, cristais, poções e feitiços, um método totalmente novo e muito mais rápido e eficiente de desenvolver Oclumência, anulando a necessidade de anos de treino árduo e entediante para conseguir resultados nem sempre satisfatórios.

Outro resultado de Lily era uma poção binária, ou seja, na verdade duas poções que quando combinadas tinham um efeito devastador: tão explosiva quanto dinamite e tão incendiária quanto napalm. Separadas, eram inofensivas, mas se você colocasse uma delas dentro de um vidro frágil mergulhado em um recipiente contendo a outra parte, assim que o vidro no interior quebrasse, como aconteceria se você jogasse o conjunto contra o inimigo como se fosse uma granada, o efeito seria devastador. Katie sugeriu testar essa combinação dentro de um Quaffle que ela pudesse disparar contra os Comensais na copa de Quadribol. Com a eficiência da menina como atacante em Quadribol, era uma ideia a considerar.

-o0o-

"Vai ficar aí rindo ou vai ajudar seu pobre afilhado a sair do chão?" perguntou Harry irritado a seu padrinho após mais uma viagem conturbada pela rede flu. Sirius preferiu ficar rindo; Harry levantou-se sozinho e apresentou Malcolm Boot, que o seguira.

"Ei, de quem vocês compraram esse mausoléu, da família Addams?" perguntou Harry olhando para o lúgubre estado daquela sala. A iluminação era mínima, tudo cheirava a mofo e parecia ter séculos de idade, e os motivos de decoração um tanto góticos, para não dizer fúnebres. Infelizmente os dois adultos não tinham a mínima noção de qual seria essa família Addams.

"Essa casa sempre pertenceu aos Black, Harry. Percebe agora porque nunca gostei de minhas origens? Não foi à toa que fugi daqui com quinze anos para viver com seus avós" respondeu Sirius um pouco constrangido.

"Malcolm está seguro de que amanhã você será um homem livre novamente, Sirius, e poderá deixar essa casa para sempre, se quiser. Vou deixa-los para que preparem a estratégia, peço apenas que tenha em mente meu pedido" pediu Harry.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Obter sua guarda será a única reparação que pedirei pelos anos que passei em Azkaban sem julgamento. Você não vai estar lá amanhã, mesmo?" respondeu Sirius.

"Se tudo correr bem Dumbledore não ficará sabendo de seu julgamento senão depois de concluído, mas ainda assim ele deve ter espalhado a notícia de meu desaparecimento entre seus amigos, e pode haver alguém lá que queira me reter por ordem dele. Isso é algo que quero evitar a todo custo. Mas não se preocupe, estarei acompanhando tudo como se estivesse lá através disso" comentou Harry, retirando de seu robe um espelho encantado.

"Você encontrou as notas de Lily sobre os espelhos dos Marotos?" perguntou Sirius, reconhecendo o que deveria ser aquele artefato.

"Encontrei anotações de minha mãe sobre tantas coisas! Nunca pensei que ela fosse tão inteligente!" respondeu Harry orgulhoso.

"Não estou a par de tudo o que ela fez, mas o que cheguei a ver era realmente fantástico. Pena que a maioria das vezes que ela tentava explicar algo eu ficava perdido após o primeiro minuto de teoria" disse Sirius, um olhar distante relembrando aqueles bons tempos.

-o0o-

Harry deixou seu padrinho e o advogado combinando a estratégia para o dia seguinte e foi até Gringotts, contratar alguns serviços especiais. O primeiro deles era a criação de uma cópia não protegida da biblioteca dos Potters. Harry decidiu que manteria os originais guardados em Gringotts por segurança, mas criaria uma cópia para ser transportada para a ilha quando pronta.

O segundo item na lista de Harry eram lâminas finas de cristal, para cobrir os circuitos eletrônicos dos equipamentos que ele queria poder utilizar em ambientes mágicos. Ninguém melhor que os duendes de Gringotts para esse tipo de trabalho. O item seguinte era uma extensa lista de ingredientes para poções, tanto para as medicinais que desejavam estocar quanto para estudar e testar as ideias de sua mãe. Como era uma compra grande, e alguns itens eram de venda restrita, Harry ofereceu aos duendes metade do desconto que conseguissem sobre a compra como comissão, sabendo que ainda assim obteria melhor negócio do que se tentasse barganhar diretamente com os fornecedores. Afinal, os duendes eram especialistas em negócios, enquanto que ele não tinha jeito nenhum para a função.

Depois de negociar a duplicação da biblioteca dos Carrows (as irmãs ficariam encarregadas de trazer os livros ao banco em lotes), Harry resolveu testar a sua sorte tentando descobrir o que mais os duendes poderiam obter para ele.

"Ironclaw, vocês por acaso teriam contatos com o mundo trouxa? Poderiam obter para mim alguns... itens especiais?"

"Sim, temos nossos contatos. Podemos conseguir praticamente qualquer tipo de item, pelo preço certo e a razão certa, se o item for de uso restrito" respondeu o duende, um olhar avaliador sobre o menino, curioso com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"Vocês dispõem de algo similar a uma penseira?" perguntou Harry, achando que seria melhor fornecer alguma informação antes de prosseguir naquela direção.

Ironclaw pegou do comunicador em sua mesa e passou algumas ordens em sua língua para a pessoa do outro lado do instrumento. Logo um ajudante trazia e deixava sobre a mesa do seu gerente de conta uma penseira muito semelhante à usada pelos humanos.

Harry não perdeu tempo e depositou ali sua memória de seu confronto com Quirrelmort ao final de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, explicando a relação deles com a tentativa de roubo ocorrida em Gringotts no seu décimo-primeiro aniversário.

"Hum, curioso. Fico grato que tenha compartilhado essa memória comigo. Pena que tenha esperado tanto tempo para fazê-lo" comentou o duende, deixando claro que se sentia magoado por algo tão importante só estar sendo revelado agora. Harry achou melhor apaziguar um pouco o duende antes de prosseguir.

"Sinto muito, Ironclaw. Entenda que, até começar a estudar em Hogwarts, estive preso no mundo trouxa, sem saber da existência do mundo mágico. E, até recentemente, muitas coisas que eu deveria ter aprendido sobre o mundo mágico me foram negadas, ainda não sei em que extensão propositadamente ou por mero descuido."

"Sim, sim, de fato uma lástima" concordou Ironclaw, para alívio de Harry. "Parece que finalmente você se decidiu por sanar essa deficiência, pelo quão ativo tem estado este mês, não é?"

"Felizmente fiz algumas amizades genuínas recentemente que me tem ajudado muito, a sua inclusive" disse Harry, obtendo um raro sorriso do duende por ter se referido a ele como um amigo. "Pelo que pode ver nessa memória, minha fama é imerecida. Voldemort ainda está por aí, se bem que sem um corpo físico no momento. Mas isso significa que ele eventualmente voltará e reiniciará a guerra. Por um bom tempo ainda eu não terei condições de enfrentar a ele ou seus seguidores magicamente. Tenho uma pequena ilha bem escondida, que pode me dar alguma segurança, mas estava pensando em também obter algumas armas dos trouxas para completar minhas defesas..."

"Bem pensado, Harry. Você percebeu suas deficiências e está buscando formas de minimizá-las. Gosto disso! Por tradição, duendes tem uma nítida preferência por lâminas e escudos, mas cá entre nós, eu sou parcial com relação a esse brinquedinho" comentou Ironclaw, retirando do interior de seu paletó o maior revolver que Harry jamais vira.

"Uau! Isso mais parece um canhão de mão que um revólver!" comentou ele, estupefato.

"Isso é o que os trouxas chamam de um 44 Magnum, Harry. Tão poderoso que é preciso uma de nossas couraças duplas para deter a bala, uma simples não aguentaria. E nossas couraças são as melhores, posso lhe garantir isso com certeza, elas suportam um 'reducto' a queima-roupa! O mais poderoso dos magos com o mais resistente escudo mágico conseguirá evitar uma única bala antes de ver seu escudo se desfazer. Contra o escudo de um mago comum... tadinho do mago!"

"Não acho que eu ou minhas amigas teríamos condições de usar uma arma como essa, mas eu sei que há uma grande variedade de armas trouxas, e talvez algumas sejam úteis para nós."

Ironclaw ponderou por alguns momentos, e por fim perguntou: "Harry, por acaso haveria mais informações que você possui e de que não estamos informados, seja sobre Voldemort, seja sobre algum outro assunto que possa nos afetar de alguma forma?"

Harry usou então a penseira para mostrar a Ironclaw sua luta contra o basilisco e a destruição do diário. Isso tinha um propósito duplo, iniciar a negociação da carcaça do basilisco e introduzir os horcruxes como razão da sobrevivência de Voldemort.

"Horcruxes são as mais nefastas criações dos humanos. Sequer sabemos se funcionariam conosco, pois acredito que um duende jamais tentaria tamanha vilania. Quem ousasse tentar seria punido da forma mais radical possível, começando com a expulsão do infrator de seu clã e de sua nação com a completa extinção de todos os registros sobre sua existência, algo que para um de nós seria muito pior do que a morte" comentou Ironclaw ao saber dos horcruxes de Voldemort.

"Vocês por acaso saberiam como eliminar o fragmento de alma sem destruir o recipiente?" perguntou Harry esperançoso de encontrar com os duendes a resposta que os inomináveis estavam tendo dificuldades em conseguir.

"Infelizmente não. Muitas peças egípcias de valor precisaram ser destruídas por esse motivo. Realmente uma pena!"

"Sim, uma pena" comentou Harry, tentando esconder sua decepção. "E sobre as armas trouxas?" perguntou então ele, voltando a conversa para um assunto mais produtivo. "Acha que vocês poderiam conseguir para nós algumas peças realmente poderosas?"

"Podemos conseguir qualquer coisa que esteja disponível no mercado negro, Harry" garantiu Ironclaw. "Uma bomba nuclear ou um caça supersônico de última geração estão fora de questão, mas a maioria das armas pessoais e alguns canhões e sistemas de mísseis de menor alcance e potência são possíveis. Você comentou que seu grupo tem algumas limitações, não é? Garotas de sua idade, sem a força ou a experiência necessária para usar certos equipamentos? Talvez o ideal seja você fazer uma lista do que deseja. Eu então verificarei se posso atendê-lo com os itens solicitados ou algum similar."

-o0o-

Quando Harry retornou para a mansão Greengrass ele realmente tentou sair do flu sobre seus pés, e não sua bunda. Infelizmente ele nunca descobriu se seus esforços teriam sido bem sucedidos. Tão logo ele tentou firmar um pé para fora da lareira, ele foi atacado por um míssil loiro falando mais rápido do que seu pobre cérebro estava em condições de acompanhar.

"Harry! Bicicleta é a maior invenção da humanidade desde os pudins! Eu adorei! Você vai comprar uma para mim também, não vai? Por favor..."

Aquele 'por favor' foi dito de uma forma chorosa e arrastada, e parecia ter umas 12 sílabas. E os olhinhos azuis que estavam focados nos seus a apenas duas polegadas de distância brilhavam com tamanha felicidade que ele seria capaz de dar a própria vida para que eles assim continuassem. Aos poucos ele foi se inteirando de sua situação. Ele estava deitado no chão, recém saído da lareira. Deitada sobre ele e esperando sua resposta estava Luna. Cercando-os, um crescente aglomerado de meninas olhava a cena com expectativa. Ele podia apostar que, respondendo afirmativamente a Luna, receberia uma fila de outros pedidos. Derrotado antes mesmo de começar a lutar, ele se rendeu da forma mais digna que pôde.

"Dafne e Tori ficaram com catálogos da loja onde eu as comprei. Aquelas de vocês que quiserem, selecionem o modelo de sua preferência e quaisquer opcionais que desejem e eu farei a encomenda."

-o0o-

Após uma série de esfuziantes agradecimentos, Harry descobriu que a maioria das meninas havia passado a maior parte do dia concentradas em entender a posição de Dumbledore. Com todos os outros personagens do mundo mágico, era claro e fácil perceber o que queriam, mas com o velho reitor de Hogwarts suas ações não pareciam corresponder adequadamente nem à sua fama nem ao seu discurso.

"Eu, Tracy e Maebh fomos ao Ministério levantar alguns dados, que vamos agora resumir para vocês. Alvo Wulfric Dumbledore, e sim, inicialmente seu nome era assim apenas, foi contratado como professor de Alquimia, matéria então optativa para alunos dos últimos três anos, em 1926. Em 1935, com a morte de Paul Parkinson, então professor de Transfiguração e sub-reitor de Hogwarts, Alvo conseguiu que o então reitor, Armando Dippett, o colocasse nas funções do falecido, extinguindo o curso de Alquimia, junto com os cursos também optativos de Proteções Mágicas, Encantamentos e Política no Mundo Mágico" começou Lilith. "Achamos estranho que Dumbledore não só tivesse aceito como também fora o propositor para a retirada de Alquimia, um campo onde ficou tão famoso, do currículo de Hogwarts. Então, apenas por curiosidade, checamos o currículo de 1926 contra o atual. As mudanças são drásticas, e pior, incompreensíveis. OWLs eram aplicados no quarto ano, ao invés do quinto ano como agora. Herbologia e Astronomia eram optativas, enquanto que Rituais, Runas e Aritmância eram obrigatórias, assim como Sociedade Trouxa para os criados na sociedade mágica, e Sociedade Mágica para os criados na sociedade trouxa. Maebh, os números, por favor."

Maebh pegou um pergaminho de dentro de um bolso de seu robe e começou a expor sua parte: "Para OWLs, tínhamos então nove matérias obrigatórias e oito optativas, contra as sete obrigatórias e cinco optativas atuais. Para os NEWTs, a situação é ainda pior: antes os alunos eram requeridos a escolher um mínimo de sete entre vinte e duas opções; hoje eles podem se contentar com apenas três dentre um total de doze disponíveis. Vejam que não se trata apenas de uma redução no número de disciplinas fornecidas, mas do que se exige dos alunos também. A matéria coberta em nossos OWLs continua a mesma de 1926, exceto que agora dividida em cinco ao invés de quatro anos, e com outra configuração de matérias obrigatórias, favorecendo disciplinas mais fáceis e menos úteis que anteriormente. Com os NEWTs a situação se torna ridícula: o que nos ensinam hoje em dois anos é metade do que se ensinava em cada disciplina em 1926 em três anos, e com muito menos opções e menos matérias exigidas."

Aproveitando uma pausa, Bridget aproveitou para comentar: "Curioso que Hogwarts ensinava Rituais na época de meus avós e hoje eu seria presa se lesse um livro sobre o assunto em público!"

"E você sabe quem foi o principal motivador dessa proibição?" perguntou Tracy com um sorriso malicioso.

"Dumbledore?!" perguntou Bridget confusa e, recebendo aceno afirmativo da colega, completou: "Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho! Onde esse velho gagá quer levar nossa sociedade?"

"Oh, deixe que eu e Lisa contemos nossa parte, por favor!" pediu Hannah. Lisa e Hannah moravam em Godric's Hollow, o local onde Harry e sua família viviam quando atacados por Voldemort. Por coincidência, Dumbledore também vivera lá em sua infância, e ainda lá vivia a famosa historiadora Bathilda Bagshot, avó materna de Lisa e a grande influência a levar a menina a gostar tanto de história da magia. E Lisa já sabia exatamente que perguntas usar com a avó para uma frutífera entrevista sobre o passado de Dumbledore e seus pequenos segredos comprometedores.

Depois de uma visita de duas horas e meia com a velha historiadora, Lisa e Luna retornaram com material suficiente para destruir a reputação do velho mago que tanto poder acumulara no mundo mágico. O grupo ficou estarrecido ao tomar conhecimento da extensão do relacionamento entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald, mas as fotos que as duas copiaram e trouxeram para o grupo, com os dois abraçados ou passeando de mãos dadas, não deixavam dúvidas.

"Enquanto isso é bom material para fofocas, não é o mais importante que descobrimos. Dumbledore e Grindelwald compartilharam mais do que uma cama, compartilharam também ideias e objetivos. Eles estavam chocados com a quantidade de coisas que achavam estar errada no mundo e, com a ingenuidade e idealismo dos jovens, quiseram juntar esforços para sanar o mundo" explicou Hannah.

"O que eles aceitaram como base foi a ideia do filósofo Jeremy Bentham de que 'é a maior felicidade para o maior número de pessoas que é a medida para o certo e errado'. Essa é a origem do 'Bem Maior' que Dumbledore vive citando em suas falas" explicou Lisa. "O problema que veio a afastar os dois jovens conspiradores é que eles não conseguiram entrar em acordo sobre quem seriam essas 'pessoas' cuja maior felicidade deveria ser buscada. Para Grindelwald seriam apenas as pessoas mágicas, enquanto Dumbledore queria incluir toda a espécie humana."

"Mas esse princípio é tão contestável!" reclamou Su Li. "Na China tivemos um filósofo chamado Xun Kuang uns três séculos antes de Cristo cujo principal dito era 'A natureza humana é má; e o Bem só pode ser obtido por atividade intencional'. O problema com a filosofia dele, assim como com a de Bentham, é que todas as coisas nesse mundo estão conectadas umas com as outras de tantas formas imprevisíveis e inusitadas que você só consegue avaliar todas as consequências de uma ação muito tempo depois de executá-la, e não antes, como necessita os sistemas deles. Um antepassado meu até criou uma pequena estória para exemplificar isso."

"Bem, conte-nos então essa estória" pediu Morag, recebendo apoio da maioria.

"Oh Céus!" enrubesceu a tímida chinesinha, mas resignou-se e começou: "É a estória do pequeno fazendeiro Chang Li. Um dia seu filho voltou para casa com um lindo alazão selvagem que ele havia capturado enquanto pastoreava. Os vizinhos logo fizeram fila e cumprimentavam Chang Li pelo belo animal, dizendo que o cavalo certamente era motivo de grande felicidade. Li limitou-se a responder de forma neutra, dizendo 'Pode ser que sim, mas pode ser que não'. No dia seguinte seu filho tentou domar o maravilhoso cavalo, mas recebeu um coice que quebrou-lhe um braço, impedindo-o de trabalhar por um tempo. Os vizinhos fizeram fila para visitar o filho do velho Li, dizendo ao velho 'Que tragédia!'. Li limitava-se a responder 'Pode ser que sim, mas pode ser que não'. Dois dias depois oficiais do imperador vieram convocar os jovens para lutar na guerra contra os mongóis, que ameaçavam a fronteira do norte. O filho de Li foi o único jovem a ser dispensado, devido a seu braço quebrado..."

"Já sei!" interrompeu a pequena Beatrice, "Os vizinhos vieram dizer 'Que sorte' e Li só respondia com 'Pode ser que sim, mas pode ser que não'."

"Pois é" respondeu Su enrubescendo ainda mais. "A estória contínua por muitas outras venturas e desventuras, mas acho que todos já puderam entender a essência..."

"Espere um pouco, parece haver algo muito importante aqui" pediu Trisha. "A posição de Grindelwald é simples, como ele mesmo mostrou. Ele queria uma sociedade estratificada, com os magos puros-sangues no topo, seguidos pelos meio-sangue, os nascido-trouxas e por fim a massa de trouxas como escravos. Mas como poderia ser essa sociedade que Dumbledore desejava? Se ele pregava o bem maior incluindo os trouxas, a sociedade teria que ser igualitária, mas o domínio de magia cria uma diferença que torna essa igualdade impossível. Eu não entendo..."

"A não ser que..." começou Katie, parando no meio da frase assustada, até exclamar um sonoro "Oh não! Não pode ser!"

"O que não pode ser, Katie" perguntou Mandy, mas Katie estava tão abalada com a ideia que tivera que foi Luna quem acabou respondendo.

"A não ser que a sociedade mágica venha a se extinguir, e veja quão perto estamos disso!" declarou a loirinha. "Harry mostrou seus cálculos de quantos alunos caberiam em Hogwarts, mas parece que a cada década são menos e menos a iniciar seus estudos."

"Os trouxas estão cada vez se tornando melhores na arte de matar, e de espionar uns aos outros. Com seus satélites artificiais, câmaras de monitoramento e outros equipamentos eletrônicos, pode ser que os governos já saibam da existência do mundo mágico, mas estejam guardando isso como segredo de Estado, não divulgando para a população" comentou Harry.

"E Dumbledore, permitindo as guerras entre seres mágicos se perpetuarem, e diminuindo drasticamente o nível de ensino, está ativamente colaborando para nossa extinção pelos trouxas" afirmou Fay, revoltada.

"Mas... não faz sentido!" protestou Mandy, confusa. "Dumbledore é um mago... e estaria nos traindo?"

"Se ele realmente defende o Bem Maior, e se realmente inclui os trouxas aí..." comentou Dafne com tristeza.

"A profecia! Ela faz sentido com Dumbledore!" comentou Astória subitamente, conseguindo a atenção de todos. "Eu... estive pensando... Não, é sério! Ouça e veja se faz sentido. Essa profecia, essa parte do sétimo mês e tal... isso determina que é de Potter que ela fala... Mas quanto a seu inimigo, bom, não é assim tão seguro que seja Voldemort, não acha? Por exemplo, ela indica que esse inimigo marcou Potter como um igual. De início pensamos na cicatriz de Potter como sendo a marca, mas ela não marca Harry exatamente como um igual não é? Pense um pouco sobre Dumbledore: ele é famoso em todo o mundo mágico por ter vencido um Senhor das Trevas, Grindelwald. E ele marcou Potter como um igual: é por causa das declarações dele que Potter ficou famoso em todo o mundo mágico por ter vencido um Senhor das Trevas, Voldemort. Dumbledore podia ter deixado tudo quieto, ou ter dito à todos que Harry também morrera, ou que foi um de seus pais quem liquidou Voldemort, mas não, ele colocou todo esse peso nos ombros de um garotinho de pouco mais de um ano de idade, realmente marcando Harry como seu igual."

O comentário de Astória matou a reunião. Em pequenos grupos de dois ou três eles se retiraram para a noite, e o dia especial que se seguiria, com o julgamento de Rabicho e Sirius, conversando baixinho sobre quem realmente seria e o que realmente queria aquela incógnita que era Dumbledore.

-o0o-

Finalmente chegara o dia do julgamento de Rabicho e Sirius Black. Por segurança, Harry acabou aceitando o conselho de ficar na mansão Greengrass. Susana iria com Hannah e Maebh levando um espelho encantando e os demais acompanhariam os julgamentos da mansão, pelo imenso espelho da sala de danças, encantado para receber a transmissão. Se a presença de Harry fosse necessária como testemunha, ele poderia rapidamente chegar lá pela rede flu, mas a intenção era evitar sua participação pelo receio de que Dumbledore ou algum de seus correligionários estivesse por lá e tentasse deter o garoto.

O período de preparação até o julgamento fora árduo para madame Bones. Começara com uma estranha carta de sua sobrinha Susana, pedindo um encontro com urgência. Bastou um rápido feitiço revelador para assegurar à severa senhora Bones que de fato o rato apresentado pela jovem acompanhante de sua sobrinha era de fato um animago não-registrado. Rever em casa as memórias de Astória Greengrass e Harry Potter sobre o confronto com Sirius Black e a revelação de que Pedro Pettigrew ainda vivia fora um choque.

Confirmando que Sirius Black de fato não recebera um julgamento, ou sequer um simples interrogatório, traçou os próximos passos de ação, mas a dificuldade de manter tudo em segredo foi enorme. No fim, ela acabou resolvendo manter Pettigrew preso na mansão Bones, longe de toda a corrupção ministerial, revelando o fato apenas a Alastor Moody, a única pessoa que ela podia confiar com total certeza em uma situação como aquela. Era um risco para ela adotar esse procedimento, totalmente fora do padrão, mas ela podia perceber que havia muito em jogo naquele caso. Por segurança, enquanto Pettigrew estivesse na mansão, ela concordou que Susana ficasse com as irmãs Greengrass. A convocação do Wizengamot para o julgamento trouxe outra preocupação: ela teve que mais uma vez contrariar os procedimentos padrões e negar a alguns membros daquele corpo pedidos de vistas aos processos antes da exposição em plenário. Por sorte, nenhum dos solicitantes forçou a situação, aceitando as desculpas dela de que o segredo era fundamental para garantir a segurança de todos os envolvidos.

Os trabalhos foram iniciados com a apresentação do ainda vivo Pedro Pettigrew, para espanto da audiência. Madame Bones tomou a promotoria e, três gotas de veritaserum e algumas perguntas e respostas depois, Pedro Pettigrew via sua Ordem de Merlin caçada e sua carcaça condenada a desaparecer através do véu da morte. Sendo um meio-sangue, e responsável pelo encarceramento errôneo do chefe de uma das mais conceituadas famílias mágicas da Grã-Bretanha, sua punição foi a mais severa possível, numa tentativa do Wizengamot de se reconciliar com o próximo Lorde Black. Face ao resultado do julgamento e as revelações apresentadas, a ordem para execução imediata de Sirius Black foi revogada.

Para um julgamento, o de Sirius Black transcorreu de forma excepcionalmente rápida e tranquila. Após o julgamento de Pettigrew, poucas dúvidas restavam a esclarecer. No entanto, uma pergunta aparentemente inócua de madame Bones acabou realçando um ponto obscuro na 'história oficial' daquele célebre Halloween: "Sirius Black, poderia nos contar por que decidiu partir à caça de Pedro Pettigrew ao invés de cuidar da proteção de seu afilhado, que deveria ser sua obrigação principal no momento?"

"Eu tentei. Assim que cheguei ao lar dos Potters, encontrei a porta destruída e o corpo de James na sala. Subi imediatamente para o andar superior, onde encontrei o berçário destruído, Lily também morta ao chão, e Hagrid, o guarda-caças e guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, recolhendo o pequeno Harry de seu berço. Eu expliquei a Hagrid que eu era o padrinho de Harry, e que o levaria comigo para cuidar dele. Hagrid negou-me acesso ao menino, dizendo que Dumbledore lhe dera ordens explícitas sobre onde levar o pequeno Harry, e já havia decidido quem cuidaria dele daí em diante..."

Foi nesse ponto que Sirius parou sua narrativa, sua face assumindo uma expressão de surpresa. Por fim ele exclamou: "Ei! Como é que Dumbledore sabia que James e Lily haviam morrido mas Harry não?!"

-o0o-

Minutos depois Sirius Black era um homem livre e feliz, e declarava à imprensa que sua primeira tarefa seria reatar relacionamento com seu afilhado, Harry Potter, cuja guarda ele solicitou ser revertida para ele. O Wizengamot, em rápida deliberação, tirou de Dumbledore a guarda do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera revertendo-a para Sirius sob condição de que ele apresentasse atestados do Hospital Mágico assegurando sua aptidão para exercer a função.

As meninas presentes ao julgamento convidaram Sirius, Malcolm e Remus para almoçarem na mansão Greengrass com Harry. Pressionado por Harry e as meninas ainda presentes na mansão, Sirius utilizou a ajuda de Malcolm para obter, preencher e protocolar toda a documentação ainda naquele mesmo dia, não sem antes zombar muito sobre a situação de Harry como único garoto em uma casa cheia de meninas. Harry, finalmente cansado de tantas insinuações, pois um fim à alegria de seu padrinho prometendo que, se ele se comportasse, um dia o ensinaria a ser realmente apreciado pelo sexo oposto e que ele então não precisaria mais sentir tanta inveja.

-o0o-

O dia seguinte foi gasto colocando Sirius e Remus a par dos acontecimentos e dos planos do grupo. Os dois adultos não gostaram nem um pouco da ideia das crianças atacarem os Comensais na copa de Quadribol. Eles acharam o plano ótimo, apenas temiam pelo perigo a que elas iriam se expor. Quanto ao resto, prometeram colaborar no que pudessem, mas pediram algum tempo para considerar o ataque e propor algumas modificações no plano caso conseguissem pensar em algo para torna-lo mais seguro.

Enquanto isso, O Pasquim publicava um longo artigo sobre os julgamentos de Pettigrew e Sirius, e uma entrevista exclusiva com Harry Potter. Ambos agradeciam e elogiavam o governo pela rápida e decisiva ação em corrigir um sério erro da administração anterior. O 'apoio' ao governo não era gratuito: fora pensado como uma forma de proteção contra a possibilidade de Dumbledore ou Malfoy quererem contestar a guarda de Harry, mostrando como o menino-que-sobrevivera e seu padrinho estavam felizes juntos e sutilmente colocando o Ministro da Magia como benfeitor e protetor daquela situação.

O grupo logo pôde comprovar o acerto daquela medida. Ainda naquele mesmo dia, eles descobriram que Dumbledore já fora informado sobre os julgamentos do dia anterior, e não estava nem um pouco feliz com os resultados.


	8. 08 A reação de Dumbledore

**CAPÍTULO 08 – A reação de Dumbledore**

 _Caro Sirius_

 _Congratulações por readquirir sua liberdade. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir sobre os acontecimentos na reunião de ontem do Wizengamot. Pensei que Pettigrew houvesse escapado mais uma vez de pagar por seus crimes, de modo que foi uma grande surpresa descobrir que ele estava sob guarda do DELM. Poderia clarificar esse ponto para mim, explicando-me como ele foi capturado? Esse é um ponto sobre o qual não consegui maiores informações até o momento._

 _Apesar de feliz com os resultados, devo expressar meu profundo desapontamento com a forma como todo esse assunto foi conduzido. Mesmo com a captura do jovem Pedro, sua situação ainda estava longe de resolvida. Membros de nosso governo poderiam objetar revolver um tão sério erro de nosso passado recente, envolvendo personagens que, em alguns casos, ainda detém considerável poder. Que você tenha, contra minhas instruções, corrido o risco de se expor prematuramente e sofrer um triste fim nas mãos de algum auror excessivamente zeloso, e sequer tenha se dado ao trabalho de me avisar de suas ações, preocupa-me profundamente. Tal comportamento é mais condizente com o jovem maroto que tantos problemas causou em Hogwarts, do que com o adulto estável e racional que o jovem Harry precisa como guardião e mentor._

 _Sirius, precisamos conversar com urgência. Estou muito preocupado com a situação de Harry. Seu afilhado sempre me pareceu uma pessoa sensata e bem-comportada, mas ele passou por uma súbita mudança no final do ano letivo e tornou-se agora um adolescente rebelde e temperamental. Precisamos urgentemente corrigir esses desvios de comportamento antes que Harry se desvie do caminho do Bem e deixe de ouvir de vez a voz do bom senso. Temos que descobrir a origem dessa rebeldia e assegurar que suas amizades permaneçam restritas aos bons membros de nossa sociedade._

 _Sirius, nosso tempo é curto. Preciso de uma resposta sua imediata, caso contrário terei que iniciar sozinho as ações necessárias para garantir que o menino-que-sobreviveu não se desvie da nobre missão que Destino e Glória traçaram para ele._

 _(...)_

-o0o-

 _Ao jovem Harry_

 _Meu garoto, compreendo que recentes acontecimentos possam ter sido estressantes para alguém tão jovem e inexperiente. É por isso que mais uma vez apelo a seu bom senso para que obedeça às instruções de alguém mais experiente e que só quer o melhor para você._

 _Harry, retorne imediatamente para a casa dos Dursleys e aguarde por minha visita. Eu saberei assim que tiver retornado para o seio de sua família, e irei vê-lo para que possamos conversar sobre sua recente rebeldia e desobediência. Prometo que levarei em conta as peculiaridades de sua situação ao estabelecer sua punição, que será justa e clemente. Garanto-lhe que, se me atender prontamente, irei mesmo arrumar algum tempo para você passar em companhia de seu padrinho, Sirius, antes do término das férias de verão, apesar de todo o desapontamento que suas ações me causaram._

 _Lembre-se, estamos vivendo tempos difíceis e perigosos, e toda cautela é necessária. Suas ações impactam não só sua própria segurança, mas também a de seus familiares, e mesmo a de seus amigos e de toda sociedade mágica, de certa forma, já que muitos o veem como uma pessoa especial. Espero encarecidamente que você tenha a maturidade para fazer frente às suas responsabilidades para com toda nossa sociedade. Tenho certeza de que seus pais também estão desapontados com a forma como você vem colocando em risco a vida que eles sacrificaram a deles para salvar._

 _(...)_

-o0o-

A raiva que o grupo estava sentindo contra Dumbledore chegou a um clímax. As cartas que ele enviara a Sirius e Harry eram por demais ofensivas para serem ignoradas, já que deixavam claro que o velho mago não desistiria facilmente de ter os dois sob seu controle. Dumbledore certamente utilizaria sua posição no Wizengamot para tentar obter a guarda de Harry, e talvez até mesmo a de Sirius, se ele conseguisse convencer seus pares de que Sirius sofrera danos mentais por sua prolongada estadia em Azkaban.

Em uma reviravolta dos planos originais, todos voltados contra Voldemort e seus Comensais, foi decidido que um ataque contra Dumbledore seria fundamental como vingança direta contra suas ações e como forma de impedir que ele assumisse qualquer controle sobre os dois. Além do mais, como frisou Luna, seria uma forma divertida de diminuir a tensão e revolta criada no grupo. As garotas já vinham colocando no papel tudo o que descobriram sobre Dumbledore, apenas tiveram que agilizar um pouco o processo.

-o0o-

Não bastasse as cartas de Dumbledore na noite anterior, a manhã seguinte trouxe mais uma pilha de correspondências para Harry, e duas cartas para Sirius, uma de Dumbledore novamente e a outra um berrador (felizmente desativado pelos duendes) de Molly. Ao ver aquele envelope vermelho e o nome do remetente, Sirius agradeceu mais uma vez às irmãs Greengrass pela hospitalidade, já que em Grimmauld Place ele teria sido obrigado a suportar o berrador.

As cartas de Dumbledore a Harry e Sirius eram basicamente repetições das anteriores, apenas reforçando que, se eles não entrassem em contato com Alvo até o meio-dia, este teria que tomar ações drásticas 'para prevenir maiores danos'.

Molly foi branda com Harry, mas tratando-o como a uma criança pequena, exigindo obediência através de chantagem emocional. Já com Sirius ela foi bem mais direta e hostil, chamando-o de 'irresponsável' e acusando-o de ter raptado Harry de sua 'legítima família'.

 _Ei Harry_

 _Em que raios de aventuras você andou entrando sem seu melhor amigo? Bom, não importa! O que importa é que meu pai conseguiu ingressos para a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, no camarote do próprio Ministro da Magia! Tenho um aqui reservado para você, mas é melhor você começar a se comportar, ou os adultos não vão deixa-lo ir!_

 _Mande notícias, e faça o que for necessário para não perder essa oportunidade! Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol!_

 _Rony_

"Nada de surpresas aqui" comentou Harry. "Rony não vai pensar em nada além dessa Final de Copa até pelo menos o Natal."

"Oh, sim, e grande conselho ele tem para você" respondeu Astória, um pouco irritada. "Abandone todos os seus planos para o futuro e uma vida melhor para poder assistir um jogo idiota que não acrescenta nada à sua vida!"

Harry até pensou em defender a importância do Quadribol, mas um olhar para Astória o convenceu em deixar aquela oportunidade passar. De qualquer modo, ele sabia que, no fundo, Tori estava com a razão.

A carta seguinte que Harry abriu fora enviada por Gina, o que intrigou o garoto. Era a primeira vez que a menina, que tinha tanta dificuldade em se comportar normalmente em sua presença, escrevia algo para ele.

 _Olá Harry_

 _Espero que não se importe que eu tenha resolvido escrever para você. Dumbledore esteve aqui ontem à noite e tentou convencer a todos nós que você está em perigo e que devíamos escrever a você para convencê-lo a retornar a seus parentes. Bom, ele pode muito bem tirar seu dragão da chuva! Pelo que os gêmeos e Rony descreveram de seus tios e primo, aposto que você está muito melhor agora, onde quer que esteja._

 _Jamais esquecerei o que fez por mim em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Não foi o famoso e poderoso Dumbledore quem descobriu o que estava acontecendo, mas você, com alguma ajuda de Rony e Hermione. Se você está feliz e seguro onde está, isso é o suficiente para mim, e dane-se a vontade de adultos que querem interferir sem nem saber o que está acontecendo ou quais suas razões para agir contra a vontade deles!_

 _Eu gostaria muito que pudesse vir conosco à Final da Copa de Quadribol, mas não à custa de sua liberdade e vontade. Rony deve ter falado tudo sobre a Copa (e aposto que nada mais além da Copa). Aqui em casa ele está continuamente reclamando de que você anda se envolvendo com outros estudantes, e de outras casas até! Bom, por mim acho que era tempo de você fazer mais amizades. Será que poderíamos ser amigos também? Sei que minha timidez foi o principal obstáculo até o momento, mas eu vou realmente fazer um esforço para melhorar. Você me ajudaria?_

 _Acho que já falei o bastante por ora. Saiba que você tem meu apoio integral desde que suas decisões sejam realmente suas e você esteja pesando os prós e contras antes de agir! Não deixe ninguém usá-lo por sua fama ou riqueza, é tudo que espero._

 _Beijos_

 _Gina_

"Eu adoraria ter encontrado algo para criticar, mas ela parece realmente sincera" comentou Tori, lendo a carta por sobre o ombro de Harry.

"Ciúmes, muito?" perguntou Harry sorrindo.

"Oh, não. Cheguei primeiro. Ela é quem terá ciúmes" respondeu a loirinha, sorrindo de volta maliciosamente.

Harry também recebeu apoio dos gêmeos Weasleys em uma carta divertida, mas um pouco complicada de ler. Parece que a sequência linear início-meio-fim era trivial demais para os dois, que pulavam de assunto e mudavam de caligrafia a cada duas linhas. As outras quatro cartas eram fãs do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, com as quais ele vinha aos poucos se acostumando e até esperando com excitação. Enquanto a quantidade se mantivesse manipulável, ele pretendia responder cada uma delas pessoalmente, incentivando e influenciando aquelas crianças para que o vissem de uma forma mais natural e sentissem que também elas poderiam ser especiais se descobrissem e desenvolvessem suas aptidões.

-o0o-

Os dois dias seguintes foram calmos e produtivos. Sirius, Dafne e Astória prepararam o contrato de noivado, e Sirius gostou tanto da jovem e irreverente bruxinha que chegou a propor tirarem do contrato as cláusulas de cancelamento. As cláusulas permaneceram depois que Tori prometeu que daria preferência a um pedido formal de Harry sobre qualquer outro. Enquanto isso, Luna e Lisa organizaram uma edição especial de O Pasquim com a história completa de Alvo Dumbledore, desde o incidente com garotos trouxas causando o distúrbio de sua irmã Ariana e a prisão de seu pai, até os recentes problemas de segurança em Hogwarts, a maioria deles envolvendo Harry Potter de alguma forma. Por certo, o romance com Grindelwald recebeu considerável atenção.

Todos estavam estudando aparatação sob instrução de Bridget Carlson e supervisão de Remus, que também estava colaborando com a preparação da ilha. Mandy fez um grande trabalho com as finanças de Harry, aumentando bastante seus rendimentos a ponto de Sirius contratá-la para executar serviço similar com os recursos da família Black, deixando a menina imensamente feliz. Lilith também fizera importantes pontos com seu pai por conseguir exclusividade de fornecimento de produtos mágicos para o grupo.

As pesquisas baseadas nos apontamentos de Lily deixavam uma impressão ambígua no grupo. Por um lado, eles mal haviam começado a analisar e compreender a profusão de ideias que Lily deixara; por outro lado, a quantidade de novas poções, feitiços e outras invenções que vinham produzindo a partir delas era simplesmente fantástica, e muito mais com certeza ainda viria. Era uma felicidade ver o quanto vinham aprendendo, e um desespero ver o quanto ainda havia por fazer.

Para passar tanto tempo fora de casa envolvidas em todas aquelas atividades, a maioria das meninas optou pela desculpa de 'empregos de verão', que funcionou bem. Susana foi uma das poucas que não precisou usar a desculpa. Depois de debater o assunto com o grupo, ela pediu à tia uma reunião que incluiu também o velho auror Alastor Moody, por recomendação de Sirius e Remus. Com auxílio da penseira e das memórias de Harry, ela contou aos dois sobre a ainda presente ameaça de Voldemort retornar, os perigosos acontecimentos em Hogwarts nos últimos três anos e a estranha maneira que Dumbledore vinha lidando com eles. Por segurança, as atividades do grupo, o horcrux em Harry e a iminente reunião dos Comensais ficaram fora da discussão.

Dumbledore finalmente mostrou seus planos através de dois artigos publicados na mesma edição de O Profeta Diário. O primeiro deles concentrava atenção em Sirius, e principiava de forma muito elogiosa pintando Sirius como um herói que, injustamente preso, tomara para si a tarefa de capturar e revelar o verdadeiro culpado pelos tristes fatos ao redor do Halloween de 1981. No entanto, o tom logo mudava, e o artigo passava a especular sobre os males que os efeitos da longa exposição do rapaz aos dementadores poderiam ter causado a sua psique, a nefasta influência que pensamentos centrados em vingança e retaliação contra Pettigrew poderiam ter causado, a necessidade de uma melhor avaliação daquele pobre indivíduo antes de liberá-lo para convívio em sociedade e o perigo de confiar a guarda de um jovem tão importante quanto Harry Potter a uma alma tão conturbada.

O segundo artigo se concentrou em Harry. Começava por relembrar a triste morte de seus pais e a necessidade do jovem passar a infância fora do mundo mágico, por temores por sua segurança. Fazia então um elogioso retrospecto de seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts e prosseguia especulando sobre as grandes expectativas do mundo mágico para o futuro do brilhante jovem, concluindo com uma comovente citação do próprio Dumbledore revelando suas intenções de tomar o jovem Harry como seu discípulo em alguns anos, e prepara-lo para assumir o papel de continuador de sua luta pelo bem da sociedade mágica britânica. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que a correspondência de Sirius e Harry daquele dia revelasse a presença de convocações para uma reunião especial do Wizengamot para discutir a guarda de Harry.

Felizmente eles estavam preparados. Após descobrirem a extensão da trama de Dumbledore, Sirius rapidamente preparou-se e rumou para o continente, para preparar sua defesa. Luna, por sua vez, limitou-se a comentar: "Estou indo visitar papai e pedir que ele comece a impressão da edição especial."

-o0o-

A manhã seguinte trouxe uma pequena surpresa para o grupo. Em um novo artigo de O Profeta Diário, Lucio Malfoy declarava também estar interessado em obter a guarda do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera e tentava provar porque seria uma melhor opção do que o solitário e super-ocupado Dumbledore para a incumbência.

Com os planos do grupo de destruir a reputação de Dumbledore, Malfoy teria uma chance real de ter sucesso. Astória não gostou nem um pouco daquela ameaça e determinou, dirigindo-se a Harry: "Se ele conseguir a guarda, você vai para a ilha antes mesmo que a decisão possa ser proclamada e só vai sair de lá quando a situação mudar ou você atingir a maioridade, entendeu?"

Quando Harry contou aquela novidade a Sirius, que ainda estava no continente, seu padrinho limitou-se a responder: "Não se preocupe com isso, Harry. Lucio não tem a mínima chance de vencer essa luta. Deixe tudo comigo e vá se divertir um pouco". Por algum motivo que Sirius não conseguiu entender, aquela declaração acabou deixando o grupo ainda mais preocupado.

-o0o-

A edição especial de O Pasquim foi entregue no dia da audição especial de guarda. A vida do grande Alvo Dumbledore estava toda ali revelada: o ataque de garotos trouxas contra sua irmã; a vingança de seu pai e seu encarceramento e posterior morte em Azkaban; a solidão de mãe e filha restritas ao interior da casa; a busca de Alvo por conhecimento e reconhecimento; a trágica morte da mãe; o romance com Gellert e os sonhos sobre o 'Bem Maior'; a trágica morte da irmã; o rompimento com Gellert e com o irmão Aberforth; os anos de viagens e estudos pelo exterior; o retorno como professor de transfiguração em Hogwarts; o confronto contra o ex-amante, cantado por todos como um dos maiores duelos mágicos da história, mas do qual apenas a descrição de Dumbledore era conhecida; o primeiro incidente com a Câmara Secreta, com a morte de Myrtle Warren, a errônea expulsão de Hagrid e premiação do assassino Tom Riddle, devido à Dumbledore omitir suas suspeitas durante a investigação dos fatos; como Tom Riddle viria a se tornar Voldemort, quando a ação oportuna de Dumbledore poderia ter condenado o jovem à Azkaban antes que ele se tornasse tão poderoso; como Dumbledore permitira a Voldemort colocar-se como guardião das tradições e pureza de sangue no mundo mágico, mesmo sabendo da origem trouxa de seu pai; o lento e contínuo declínio do nível de educação em Hogwarts ocorrido durante seus anos como diretor; seu papel na estranha mudança dos Potters para Godric's Hollow; sua decisão unilateral e ilegal de negar a guarda de Harry a seu padrinho para colocar o menino em um ambiente trouxa abusivo; sua perigosa decisão de esconder um artefato do calibre da pedra filosofal em uma escola, e avisar aos alunos sobre o perigo de morte rondando certo corredor do terceiro andar; a manutenção de professores sub-capacitados como Snape, Quirrell, Binns, Lockhart e Burbage na escola; o fiasco com o segundo incidente da Câmara Secreta; o péssimo estado das proteções mágicas de Hogwarts, deixando trasgos, Comensais, animagos, um basilisco, centenas de dementadores e vários artefatos malignos circularem impunemente pelas terras da escola, além de uma colônia de perigosas acromântulas acomodadas na Floresta ao redor...

Artigos secundários revelavam ainda mais detalhes sobre importantes tópicos: as origens de Voldemort; a Câmara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin e seu monstro; o farsante Lockhart e seus feitiços de memória; dados confirmando a eliminação de disciplinas em Hogwarts, queda geral de notas, deficiência de alunos com NEWT em poções, defesa e história. Para Harry, o principal era o artigo em que revelava publicamente os maus-tratos que recebera de seus familiares, e como Dumbledore não só o colocara lá sem respaldo legal, mas como insistia em seu contínuo retorno àquele ambiente nefasto mesmo após Harry ter exposto o péssimo tratamento que recebia de seus parentes.

As crianças ainda estavam almoçando quando Luna recebeu uma chamada flu de seu pai, felicitando a ela e as amigas pela brilhante edição extra do Pasquim, que já quebrara todos os recordes de venda e continuava a esgotar cada nova impressão que Xenófilo liberava para seus revendedores. Uma rápida checagem dos dados fornecidos por Xenófilo convenceu a todos de que Harry estava no rumo certo ao suspeitar que os dados do censo da população mágica estavam errados: as vendas que Xenófilo relatara correspondiam a 1,5 vezes a população mágica da ilha, que devia incluir inclusive as crianças ainda incapazes de ler. Não havia lógica em considerar que cada pessoa estava comprando dois ou três exemplares do Pasquim cada uma, havia?

-o0o-

A pedido de Sirius e Amélia, Alastor, junto com Remus, acompanhou Harry ao Ministério para garantir sua segurança e isolá-lo de qualquer contato com Dumbledore ou Malfoy.

A sessão começou quando Dumbledore entrou no recinto e se encaminhou para a sua costumeira posição de líder do Wizengamot para presidir aos trabalhos. Sua serenidade e contentamento eram um bom sinal. Aparentemente o velho mago estivera tão entretido ensaiando sua atuação para a audiência que não sabia ainda da edição especial de O Pasquim que, por especial cortesia do editor, fora enviado gratuitamente para os outros membros do plenário.

Antes mesmo que Dumbledore tomasse seu assento, Malfoy levantou-se e colocou uma questão de ordem para impugnar que Alvo presidisse a sessão por ser uma parte interessada nos resultados da mesma. Esse ponto não abalou o renomado mago, que já previra essa possibilidade. Sem muita demora, madame Longbottom foi nomeada e aceitou a responsabilidade de presidir a audiência.

A situação piorou muito para Dumbledore no momento seguinte, quando madame Bones apresentou nova questão de ordem.

"Com base nos dados apresentados pela imprensa nesta data, meu departamento reuniu provas e coletou depoimentos assinados de várias pessoas e está agora preparando acusações contra Alvo Dumbledore por vários e sérios crimes, incluindo os de omissão de socorro, negligência e auxílio no abuso físico e emocional de um menor, a saber, exatamente o menor para o qual ele agora pleiteia a guarda nessa audiência, de modo que é meu dever pedir sua desqualificação como possível guardião desse menor e a suspensão de sua participação nesse honrado corpo até que essas mesmas queixas-crime sejam devidamente analisadas e a extensão de sua participação nessas atividades condenáveis esclarecidas a contento."

Totalmente derrotado e confuso pela reviravolta inesperada, o até então poderoso Alvo Dumbledore teve que se limitar à galeria do público, onde começou a tomar conhecimento da causa principal de sua má fortuna por um exemplar de O Pasquim que seu velho amigo Dédalo Diggle lhe entregou.

-o0o-

Lúcio Malfoy não acreditava na sua sorte. Em cinco minutos de audiência, seu principal antagonista para a guarda do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não só não conseguira presidir a sessão como estava excluído do processo de guarda e do próprio Wizengamot, esperando acusações criminais! Lúcio não lembrava ter sorrido tanto em tão pouco tempo!

E foi mesmo pouco o tempo que ele teve para sorrir. Mais uma vez madame Bones apresentava uma questão de ordem e agora era ele o afetado! Bones apresentou registros de Gringotts confirmando que Harry Potter era o herdeiro principal de Sirius Black, incluindo aí a chefia da casa Black. Por uma antiga lei que poucos se lembravam, era considerado conflito de interesses, e portanto proibido, que um chefe de casa ou herdeiro direto a tal posição ficasse sob a guarda de um ramo da família que pudesse herdar o mesmo título, já que era comum que a vida de tal chefe/herdeiro não durasse muito em tais condições.

Com os dois contestadores da posição de Sirius como guardião de Harry fora do páreo, madame Bones moveu-se rapidamente para evitar que algum outro viesse a se apresentar. Ela entregou à mesa do plenário uma série de atestados, emitidos pelos principais medibruxos do continente, garantindo a sanidade e capacidade de Sirius Black exercer sua posição por direito como guardião, e pediu a ratificação pelo plenário e o encerramento do caso. Com a quantidade de acusações e revelações que O Pasquim fornecera a todos sobre o renomado Alvo Dumbledore, foi fácil conseguir encerrar rapidamente a sessão, pois todos queriam digerir aquelas informações e pensar no que viria a ser o futuro da sociedade mágica com a possível queda de Dumbledore, e como cada um poderia lucrar com aquela situação para aumentar seu próprio poder.

-o0o-

Com um bando de adolescentes reunidos em um mesmo local, sob pouca supervisão adulta, e felizes com os resultados obtidos recentemente, a mansão Greengrass teve a festa mais animada desde sua construção. Harry estava se divertindo como todo mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com uma sensação de que algo o incomodava, de que algo ainda estava fora do lugar.

"A segunda Profecia!" exclamou ele quando finalmente conseguiu se lembrar do detalhe que o estava irritando, chamando atenção de todas suas amigas.

"Que segunda profecia?" perguntou Astória imediatamente.

"No dia do meu exame em Adivinhação, o mesmo dia em que encontramos Pettigrew, Trelawney fez uma profecia: 'O Senhor das Trevas está sozinho e sem amigos, abandonado pelos seus seguidores. Seu servo esteve acorrentado nos últimos doze anos. Hoje à noite, antes da meia-noite... O servo vai se libertar e se juntar ao seu mestre. O Senhor das Trevas vai ressurgir com a ajuda do seu servo, maior e mais terrível que nunca...'"

"Você esteve pensando que essa profecia se referia a Pettigrew, Harry?" perguntou Dafne, recebendo um aceno positivo do garoto. "Pois eu acho que não! Pettigrew não esteve 'acorrentado' de forma alguma, não é? Ele escolheu ficar com os Weasleys por ser mais fácil. Poderia ter fugido a qualquer hora... Não encaixa muito bem, não é?"

"Agora que você disse, de fato não faz muito sentido. E o nome do servo não é mencionado explicitamente..." comentou Harry.

"Profecias são muito difíceis de interpretar enquanto não se completaram e os fatos relevantes não forem conhecidos" comentou Maebh. "Quem quer que seja esse servo, tenho certeza de que ele não fugiu, encontrou Voldemort e o fez ressuscitar, tudo em umas poucas horas. Esse processo todo pode ter começado naquela noite, mas pode levar semanas ou mesmo meses até se completar. Pode até mesmo ser que tudo o que ocorreu naquela noite foi a decisão, por parte do servo, em procurar por seu mestre."

"Pode até mesmo ser que a profecia seja falsa" contestou Astória. "Eu não dou a mínima credibilidade ao que quer que seja que essa mulher diga! Para mim ela não é mais que uma fraude."

"Como se cria um novo corpo para um espírito errante?" perguntou Morag. "Será que há muitas formas de fazê-lo, ou apenas umas poucas? Devem ser poucas, senão Voldemort já teria voltado, não é? Afinal, são doze anos desde que Harry o destruiu. Alguém faz ideia do que é necessário?"

Aos poucos os olhares convergiram para as tímidas gêmeas Carrow, as únicas com um conhecimento um pouco maior em Magia Negra.

"Não sabemos a resposta. Isso é Magia Negra avançada, e nunca nos envolvemos com isso" comentou Héstia. "Mas tenho alguns palpites, pelo que ouvi sobre o assunto. Terá que ser um ritual complexo, e envolverá sacrifícios. Rituais de Magia Branca envolvem sacrifício do próprio beneficiado, já nos de Magia Negra o sacrifício é de outros, à força, em prol do beneficiado. Para criar um novo corpo, eu diria que carne, ossos e sangue estariam envolvidos. As fontes poderiam variar conforme o ritual: uma virgem, um dos pais, um recém-nascido, um servo, um poderoso inimigo, uma criatura mágica especial..."

"Com exceção dos pais, nada que possamos identificar e dificultar acesso antecipadamente..." concluiu Bridget.

"Riddle não é um sobrenome comum" comentou Harry. "Talvez seja fácil localizar onde está enterrado o pai de Voldemort. Mas devemos agir com cuidado, evitar nos encontrarmos com ele e esse seu servo, se pudermos."

-o0o-

Dessa vez Harry estava atento, e o sutil toque de Lisa avisando Fay de sua chegada, ou o leve empurrão encorajador de Morag em Su Li, foram observados e analisados. Segundos depois Fay e Su estavam em seus braços, conversando animadamente com ele, embora Su ainda mostrasse certa reserva e timidez.

Se ele não estivesse tão atento não teria percebido os discretos sinais. Se não fosse pelas 'aulas' que tivera com Dafne talvez aquilo tudo passasse despercebido para seu ingênuo eu anterior.

Esses novos desenvolvimentos começaram logo depois da audiência de guarda, quando Dafne, pela primeira vez, e usando a desculpa de estar 'comemorando', beijou-o longamente em frente às demais meninas. Parece que esse beijo tinha funcionado de 'sinal' para as demais. A partir daquele instante, seu relacionamento com elas começou a ficar mais físico. De início não era nada especial, apenas um toque no ombro aqui, o pegar a mão quando andando juntos; o encostar-se um pouco quando sentados próximos, coisas assim. Luna era de longe a mais afetiva, mas parece que as demais simplesmente a consideravam um caso à parte, deixando-a agir livremente. As demais, no entanto, pareciam estar obedecendo alguma espécie de agenda de revezamento. Agora, com o passar dos dias, o contato não só era mais frequente como um pouco mais íntimo e persistente. Harry raramente passava algum tempo sem uma ou duas garotas abraçadas a ele, e os beijos no rosto eram uma constante sempre que uma delas chegava ou partia.

Astória precisou dar-lhe uma bronca para que ele parasse de se preocupar. Sim, Harry estava feliz como alvo de toda aquela atenção, mas também preocupado. Por um lado, ele se sentia como se estivesse traindo Astória, ou mesmo Dafne, deixando as outras meninas ficarem tão próximas dele, apesar de ambas estarem felizes com a situação e continuamente incentivando-o a abrir-se para todas as garotas do grupo. Por outro lado, ele temia que eventualmente as garotas começassem a disputa-lo mais ativamente, e que ciúmes e corações partidos criassem rachas naquele grupo até então tão coeso.

Ao fim foi Luna quem conseguiu amenizar um pouco as preocupações do jovem. Eles haviam percebido que uma forma tênue e incipiente de telepatia começara a se desenvolver entre eles, e Luna era de longe a mais habilidosa naquela arte, tanto para 'ler' os demais quanto para transmitir para eles seus próprios pensamentos. Ela primeiro fez Harry sentar-se e aninhou-se no colo dele, repousando sua cabeça em seu peito, e transmitiu para ele, e para as demais garotas, as emoções que sentia. Harry maravilhou-se com a quantidade e intensidade das emoções envolvidas, chegando às lágrimas. Para o menino que tão pouca experiência tinha com tais emoções, aquela experiência era algo imensamente maior do que ele julgara ser possível. Luna então deixou sua posição e colocou no colo de Harry a menina mais próxima, Susana. Ela então voltou a transmitir as emoções que sentia e Harry pôde ver que não havia nada de ciúmes ali, era exatamente igual ao que ele sentira a primeira vez: Luna estava realmente feliz que uma sua amiga pudesse gozar da mesma felicidade que ela sentira, e o saber que Harry estaria ali novamente para ela quando ela precisasse dele impedia qualquer forma de ciúmes de aparecer.

A experiência toda fez os pensamentos de Harry saltarem em mil direções diferentes. Sem perceber, ele entrara em um estado em que agora estava irradiando seus pensamentos para as meninas, da mesma forma como Luna estivera fazendo até momentos antes. As meninas estavam espantadas com a rapidez e multiplicidade de pensamentos que o menino desenvolvia, e seguiram fascinadas a lenta caminhada dele até encontrar os dois conceitos que unificavam toda aquela multidão de ideias: a razão custo/benefício e a postergação de gratificação para um resultado maior.

Luna estava disposta a dividir o tempo de Harry com as outras meninas (custo) pela vantagem de ter essas mesmas meninas como amigas e não inimigas (benefício). Ela estava sacrificando um bem menor imediato (ter Harry apenas para si) por um bem muito maior e duradouro, mesmo que parte dele só frutificasse no futuro (fazer parte de um grupo de amigos vivendo em harmonia que mudaria o mundo para melhor). Aquilo era uma experiência tão mais forte para ele pelo quanto ela diferia daquilo que ele tanto ouvira quando criança: seu tio Vernon exercendo seu forte egoísmo em busca de pequenas vantagens pessoais imediatas à custa de pisar e abusar de todos ao seu redor. Se havia de fato um Bem Maior, teria que ser esse seu caminho: o estar disposto a dar de si para o bem de todos que também estivessem dispostos a dar de si.


	9. 09 Fim do Verão

**CAPÍTULO 09 – Fim do Verão**

Com a edição especial de O Pasquim revelando todo seu passado, Dumbledore estava bastante ocupado tentando salvar o que podia da situação. Isso deu ao grupo a calma necessária para prosseguir com seus objetivos.

A primeira grande mudança ocorreu com a situação de Sirius e Remus. Nenhum dos dois queria viver na ancestral residência dos Blacks, que Sirius só não demolia por receio de levantar novas suspeitas sobre sua sanidade, mas também não queriam interferir muito diretamente com os jovens, embora não abrissem mão de passar algum tempo com Harry.

Quando Remus disse que precisava voltar a procurar por emprego, Sirius convenceu Harry a contratar Remus para reerguer a mansão Potter, em Gales. Foi difícil convencer Remus a aceitar o cargo, mas os dois agora viviam felizes no pequeno chalé de pesca próximo ao lago, que havia escapado à destruição da construção principal. Harry havia perdoado totalmente a Sirius, já que entre Hagrid impedindo acesso ao afilhado e a traição de Pedro, ele mesmo não teria agido de outro modo, mas ele não sabia o que pensar do amigo lobisomem. Tudo bem que licantropia era uma carga pesada, mas Remus podia ter sido mais direto e presente com Harry enquanto esteve lecionando em Hogwarts, pelo menos.

As irmãs Carrow também estavam felizes com sua nova residência na Torre Sudeste da ilha de Potter. Lá elas estavam catalogando e organizando a grande biblioteca construída a partir do acervo das famílias Potter, Carrow, Black e Lovegood, além de compras no acervo normal da loja Floreios e Borrões e em lojas trouxas. Segundo as gêmeas, a biblioteca, em número de títulos, já era a maior do mundo mágico na Grã-Bretanha e provavelmente só perdia para as de Alexandria, Vaticano e Palácio Imperial da China.

Bridget fora excelente professora, e quase todos já estavam proficientes em aparatar. Era uma atividade extenuante para as meninas mais jovens, mas muito útil como medida de segurança quando estivessem fora de Hogwarts ao ponto que elas se esforçavam continuamente por dominar a técnica. A previsão era de que em mais dez dias todas haveriam dominado o processo. Bridget não via a hora de isso acontecer para poder se dedicar a dois novos projetos: aprender a fazer chaves de portal e verificar um feitiço especial de Lily.

Na época da fundação de Hogwarts um mago húngaro, Laszlo Árpád, descobriu como criar portais entre dois pontos distantes, permitindo a uma pessoa passar diretamente de um lugar para outro sem nenhum incomodo. O problema desses portais era que sua criação necessitava a combinação de duas pessoas, uma na origem e outra no destino, atuando em perfeito sincronismo para que o portal se estabelecesse de forma estável. Na prática, isso limitava sua aplicação a pontos dentro do raio de visão dos executantes. Entre essa severa limitação de visibilidade e sincronicidade, o tempo necessário para abrir o portal e o poder mágico gasto em sua manutenção, o feitiço não chegou a fazer sucesso e foi logo esquecido. Lily havia encontrado menção a esse feitiço em um livro de história da magia, obteve a descrição do procedimento em um livro antigo do professor Flitwick e estava tentando superar o limite da visibilidade utilizando duas pessoas a mais fazendo a sincronia pelo envio de feitiços Patronus entre eles. O interesse de Bridget no feitiço tinha um motivo simples: com a telepatia que os membros do grupo vinham desenvolvendo entre si a sincronização seria fácil e direta, e a necessidade de os executantes poderem se ver seria eliminada.

-o0o-

Harry aproveitou a relativa calma para estabelecer melhor contato com seus amigos que não faziam parte do grupo. Visitou Neville pessoalmente e conseguiu ficar tempo suficiente a sós com o companheiro para passar-lhe um espelho de comunicação e um resumo não muito detalhado do que andava acontecendo em relação a Voldemort e Dumbledore.

Com Hermione, que voltara de sua viagem por Bélgica, Holanda e Suíça, a dificuldade era em obter algum tempo a sós com a menina longe dos ouvidos dos pais dela. Sirius e Remus ajudaram nesse ponto, acompanhando Harry para um churrasco na residência dos Granger no domingo depois do retorno deles do Continente. Com Sirius fazendo companhia a Dan na churrasqueira e Remus respondendo as questões de Emma sobre o mundo mágico, os dois adolescentes tiveram o tempo necessário para conversar.

"Mi, tenho muito para contar a você, mas preciso que jure manter tudo em segredo" começou Harry.

"Um juramento mágico? Harry, você sabe o quão sério eles são, não sabe?"

"Sim. Aliás, uma das estórias que tenho para contar é exatamente sobre um juramento mágico que saiu mais forte do que esperávamos."

Vendo que a amiga hesitava em aceitar, Harry resolveu atiça-la um pouco dando a ela uma ideia do que estava por vir: "É sério, Mi. Sabemos como Voldemort tem evitado morrer, sobre o próximo ataque dos Comensais da Morte marcado para o mês que vem, criamos a maior biblioteca mágica das Ilhas, temos um grupo de mais de vinte pessoas envolvidas em pesquisas especiais delineadas por minha mãe e no futuro confronto contra Voldemort..."

"Okay, eu entendi!" respondeu a menina, que já havia decidido aceitar o juramento ao ouvir sobre a imensa biblioteca. "Mas desde quando você está autorizado a me chamar 'Mi'?"

"Uh, talvez desde o trasgo?" Harry respondeu incerto. "Você não gosta?"

Hermione precisou pensar um pouco antes de responder.

"Eu não sei. No momento sinto apenas uma estranheza, por nunca terem usado um diminutivo do meu nome comigo. Acho que é falta de costume apenas."

Juramento feito, Harry pôde enfim revelar todos seus segredos à sua primeira amiga. Hermione ficou magoada por ficar sabendo dos grupos femininos de Hogwarts apenas agora, às vésperas de iniciar o quarto ano na escola, mas acabou reconhecendo que sua personalidade pouco social e sua permanente presença ao lado de Harry e Ronald eram empecilhos consideráveis. Ao final, a jovem concordou em também fazer o juramento especial do grupo (a chance de poder participar naquelas pesquisas mais a telepatia que os membros vinham desenvolvendo gradualmente eram por demais tentadoras) e os dois jovens voltaram para junto dos adultos, com Hermione tentando convencer os pais a deixa-la passar as horas que eles dedicavam ao trabalho em um grupo de estudos. Emma acabou concordando desde que Hermione realizasse algumas reuniões na casa dos Grangers de forma que seus pais viessem a conhecer os demais membros do grupo.

Com os Weasleys a situação era um pouco mais difícil. Gina e os gêmeos haviam dado provas de estarem do seu lado e serem confiáveis, mas Ronald era um problema sério. Harry queria manter amizade com o garoto, afinal ele fora sua primeira amizade com alguém de sua idade, e eles haviam passado por algumas experiências marcantes. Mas, por outro lado, Ron dificilmente aceitaria contato com Sonserinos, demonstrara ciúmes para com as novas amizades de Harry e não se interessava por nada além de comida, Quadribol e xadrez.

Como experiência, Harry mandou um espelho especial para Ronald diretamente por Edwiges, ligado apenas a um único outro espelho que manteve consigo. Provando que o jovem Weasley dificilmente pensava antes de agir, Ron aparentemente esquecera que a menção do nome 'Harry' próximo ao espelho o ativaria, dando ao garoto da cicatriz a chance de ouvir remotamente um interessante diálogo.

"...mandou para mim, mãe!" Harry ouviu Ronald dizer ao ativar seu espelho.

"O que é, Ron?" surgiu a voz da senhora Weasley em seguida.

"Um espelho que permite falar direto com ele! Quanto acha que Dumbledore pagaria por ele?"

Bastou esse comentário para que Harry decidisse que Ron não deveria ser informado de seus segredos, e que, de agora em diante, seria tratado mais como um mero conhecido do que um amigo real. Destruindo o espelho em sua mão, Harry pensou em que tipo de acidente usaria como desculpa para o não funcionamento do espelho que enviara ao ex-amigo.

-o0o-

Infelizmente um contato direto com Gina e os gêmeos estava fora de cogitação. Harry não queria arriscar ir à Toca para acabar se encontrando com Dumbledore, nem acreditava que a senhora Weasley deixaria três de seus filhos (incluindo a mais jovem e única menina dentre eles) sair de casa diariamente sem a supervisão de um adulto (ou mesmo de qualquer adulto que não ela). No entanto, os espelhos poderiam ajudar permitindo um contato à distância. Afinal, os três tinham costume de ficar longos períodos entretidos em seus quartos, ou ao redor da casa, desde que não saíssem da propriedade.

Remus providenciou a entrega dos espelhos, colocando os três em um pacote logo além da porteira de entrada da propriedade. Os gêmeos, alertados por carta, encontraram facilmente os espelhos e entregaram o de Gina para a irmã. Os três mais Neville fizeram seus juramentos à distância, e agora acompanhavam diretamente as atividades do grupo, nelas participando conforme possível.

-o0o-

Antes de iniciar a reconstrução da mansão Potter, Remus e Sirius priorizaram colocar toda a propriedade em segurança, refazendo as proteções e contratando Gringotts para colocar a área toda sob um feitiço Fidelius com Harry como guardião do segredo.

Com o aniversário de Neville caindo em um sábado, o de Harry no domingo e o de Trisha no dia três, uma grande festa para comemorar os aniversários e também a mudança da sede do grupo da mansão Greengrass para a ilha Potter, devido ao retorno do casal Greengrass na segunda-feira, foi marcada para aquele final de semana. Para garantir o pernoite das meninas, os pais também foram convidados e barracas mágicas foram providenciadas para o alojamento de todos.

-o0o-

Bridget e Maebh, trabalhando em conjunto, haviam conseguido dominar o uso do feitiço de portal, e agosto começou com o grupo se reunindo na ilha, primeiro indo pela rede flu até a casa de Maebh, e lá utilizando um portal que Bridget, agora morando na ilha, ajudava a abrir. Hermione era a exceção. Sem uma rede flu próxima a sua residência, ela acabou servindo de cobaia para testar as primeiras chaves-de-portais criadas por Bridget.

A integração de Hermione ao grupo foi um pouco tensa de início, especialmente entre ela e Dafne, mas Harry, Astória e Luna se esforçaram por manter o bom humor e, aos poucos, a situação foi se amenizando e os resultados começaram a aparecer.

O primeiro deles ocorreu em Aritmância. Com as folhas de cristais fornecidas por Gringotts, logo eles tinham seis IBM PC's rodando em rede Ethernet na Ilha fazendo todo tipo de serviço, desde simples armazenamento de informações aos primeiros programas que desenvolviam para Aritmância. Um grande problema dessa arte milenar é que muitas vezes as soluções eram alcançadas resolvendo o que a matemática trouxa chamava de séries infinitas de convergência lenta. Isso nada mais era que uma soma interminável de frações cada uma um pouco menor que a anterior. Resolver uma delas manualmente poderia levar semanas ou meses de cálculos entediantes (e sempre sujeitos a erros).

Para lidar com essas somas intermináveis, alguns truques e macetes haviam sido desenvolvidos no mundo mágico, mas eles tinham um entre dois problemas: os que davam uma resposta precisa eram raros e aplicáveis apenas a situações muito específicas; enquanto os que se aplicavam a situações mais gerais podiam ser imprecisos.

Com auxílio dos computadores o grupo pôde levar os cálculos a precisão muito maior, obtendo melhores resultados, e mesmo superando dificuldades intransponíveis para os cálculos humanos. Já no primeiro feitiço que examinaram, o célebre 'Wingardium Leviosa', descobriram que mantendo o movimento de varinha mas alterando a encantação para 'Ducit Ascendet', equivalente a 'suba suavemente', obtinham um controle muito maior com muito menor esforço. Essa descoberta deu origem a um projeto para reverem todos os feitiços que aprenderam em Hogwarts, em busca de melhores alternativas.

-o0o-

O grupo ficou feliz em descobrir que a capacidade telepática que estavam adquirindo não era influenciada pela distância, ao menos até o limite em que podiam testar atualmente. De Devon às Highlands, bastava um pouco de concentração para que conseguissem a conexão. E era uma dádiva que fosse necessária alguma concentração para 'ligar' o processo, ou logo eles ficariam confusos, com dezenas de pensamentos simultaneamente pipocando em suas mentes sem que pudessem controlar o processo.

Dafne e Harry estavam preocupados com a habilidade de Snape e Dumbledore em Legilimência, e vinham trabalhando com as anotações de Lily sobre um novo método de proteção. Não era Oclumência. Oclumência era uma disciplina difícil, que demorava a ser adquirida e trazia vários resultados secundários, como melhor memória e maior controle emocional. O método de Lily consistia em uma poção e uma pequena lâmina de ouro (10 por 4 mm) preenchida com runas que deveriam ser colocadas entre as meninges da pessoa a ser protegida, e aí estava a dificuldade e o perigo do método. As meninges são três membranas que envolvem o cérebro e a medula espinhal protegendo-os do atrito contra os ossos do crâneo e outros órgãos, e todo cuidado é pouco ao lidar com elas.

Eles já tinham a poção e várias lâminas prontas, a dificuldade agora era convencer Trisha a efetuar a instalação neles. A garota era excelente com feitiços médicos, mas mesmo depois de realizar o processo com sucesso em seis porcos (na verdade, móveis transfigurados para o teste), ela ainda estava insegura para realizar o procedimento em seus amigos.

-o0o-

Falando em Dafne, a jovem teve muitos problemas em controlar e salvar a irmã mais nova de sérios problemas na quarta-feira. Com muito custo ela foi capaz de inventar uma desculpa e empurrar a irmã escada acima até o quarto dela.

"Tori! Você quase colocou tudo a perder! Cair no riso em frente de papai seria quase uma sentença de morte para nós!"

"Desculpe, mas a cara que ele fez ao ler a notícia no jornal e descobrir... descobrir que é Potter o herdeiro dos Black!" completou a menina antes de cair no riso. Sua irmã tentou permanecer séria, mas não resistiu e também riu com gosto.

"Depois de toda aquela seriedade e pompa na segunda-feira à noite, quando ele chamou você no escritório para contar sobre a proposta..." comentou Dafne, rindo às lágrimas.

"A união de nossa família com duas das mais prestigiosas linhagens mágicas britânicas..." Tori disse imitando a voz do pai.

As duas riram por mais algum tempo, lembrando a felicidade do pai pensando estar assinando o noivado de sua filha com Draco Malfoy por iniciativa de Lorde Black, quando Lúcio havia recusado a proposta de Cyro alguns anos atrás, achando que poderia conseguir melhor negócio para o filho. Cyro havia tomado aquela recusa como uma ofensa à linhagem de sua família e achou estar obtendo vingança agora, até a manchete de O Profeta Diário esclarecer que Sirius Black havia feito seu afilhado Harry Potter o seu herdeiro. O patriarca dos Greengrass não sabia desse relacionamento, e sequer chegou a pensar que o herdeiro dos Black pudesse ser outro que não Draco, o filho de Narcissa.

"Ele não suspeitou de nada... Usar 'meu herdeiro' ao invés do nome de Harry no contrato foi um golpe de gênio. Papai só pensava na chance de se vingar de Lúcio" comentou Dafne.

"Serve bem para ele" disse Astória com veneno. "Ele sequer perguntou minha opinião sobre a proposta, apenas tentou me convencer de que seria para o bem da família e que eu deveria estar orgulhosa e feliz. Orgulhosa e feliz com Draco? Francamente!"

"Não quer contar suas recentes aventuras para seu noivo?" perguntou Dafne à irmã.

"Ei! Estou noiva! Como pude esquecer isso!" respondeu Tori. Aprumando sua postura e fingindo seriedade, ela perguntou a Dafne: "Acha que devo assumir o papel da noiva discreta e bem comportada?"

"Você? Discreta e bem comportada? Talvez consiga, por uns cinco ou seis segundos..."

Provando que Dafne estava correta, Tori mostrou-lhe a língua, perguntando em seguida: "Quando acha que poderemos voltar à Ilha? Os espelhos e a telepatia ajudam, mas quero andar na minha bicicleta e experimentar aqueles jogos novos e..."

"...e festejar o noivado com um bom amasso no noivo?" completou Dafne, correndo para escapar dos travesseiros que Astória atirava nela.

-o0o-

Felizmente, para as meninas Greegrasses, já que não para seus pais, Cyro ficou tão constrangido com o equívoco e tão irritado com as cartas que o acusavam de ter vendido a pureza de sua linhagem aceitando um meio-sangue como par para sua caçula que ele resolveu sair novamente do país com a esposa. Deu às meninas a chance de acompanha-los ou ficarem. Dois dias depois os adultos estavam novamente no exterior e as meninas na Ilha de Potter.

Após uma poção calmante Trisha finalmente fez o procedimento anti-Legilimência em Harry. Como o garoto não apresentou nenhuma reação adversa além de uma pequena sensação de pressão no crâneo nas três primeiras horas depois da intervenção, no dia seguinte os demais, incluindo Neville que conseguiu licença da avó para visitar a Ilha com alguma frequência, começaram a passar pelo mesmo processo. Infelizmente os Weasleys teriam que esperar a reunião em Hogwarts para se beneficiarem.

O inominável que verificara o Horcrux em Harry voltou a se encontrar com o menino na Mansão Greengrass duas outras vezes para novos testes. Harry preferiu não revelar a ilha para ninguém fora do grupo, e a mansão estava vazia e já era conhecida do inominável. Infelizmente os progressos nessa área estavam muito lentos. O inominável limitou-se a dizer que não esperava resultados antes do Natal, pelo menos. A linha de pesquisa deles era enfraquecer o vínculo do fragmento de alma com Harry, então transferir o fragmento para outro objeto e destruí-lo. Hermione estava liderando uma pesquisa sobre o horcrux em Harry, e o menino estava seguro que ela teria sucesso antes do inominável.

-o0o-

Barty Crouch Jr. não acreditava em sua sorte. Desde que ele finalmente conseguira vencer o feitiço Império que seu pai reaplicava sobre ele a cada manhã menos de dois meses atrás, ele prometera que faria todo o possível para voltar aos serviços de seu amado Senhor das Trevas o quanto antes. Agora era apenas uma questão de agir com calma e logo ele estaria livre para prosseguir com seus objetivos.

Junior tinha persuadido Winky a convencer seu pai a deixa-lo assistir à Final da Copa de Quadribol. Era um plano louco, e com poucas chances de sucesso. Era óbvio que seu pai estaria por demais ocupado para vigiá-lo. O local estaria repleto de magos e bruxas do mundo todo, um verdadeiro caos onde ele facilmente poderia desaparecer em segundos. E apenas a pequena élfa para guarda-lo? Seu pai deveria realmente estar com a cabeça em outras coisas quando concordou com aquela ideia maluca.

A presença de veelas como mascotes do time búlgaro ajudaram bastante. Aquele garoto ruivinho à sua frente ficou totalmente fascinado pela presença daquelas criaturas e não percebeu quando Junior tomou posse de sua varinha, descuidadamente guardada no bolso traseiro de sua calça. Winky estava tão aterrorizada pela altura em que estavam que ficou de olhos fechados o jogo todo, facilitando a ação de Junior.

Rodeado pelo bosque no alto do morro para onde se dirigira com o início de algum distúrbio entre os torcedores, Junior olhou para baixo, naquele mar de tendas coloridas, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Para sua surpresa, ele notou que não se tratava de uma briga entre torcidas, mas um bando de Comensais da Morte, em completa vestimenta, brincando com a família trouxa que administrava o local e causando caos incendiando as barracas em seu caminho.

Seu sangue subiu de temperatura e o ódio tomou conta do jovem. Ele e tantos outros servos fiéis de seu mestre haviam perecido em serviço ou foram encarcerados em Azkaban, enquanto que aqueles ali embaixo, covardes traidores, renegaram seu mestre ao primeiro sinal de perigo e compraram sua liberdade com ouro, desculpas esfarrapadas e arrependimento fingido. Junior os desprezava pela fala macia cheia de mentiras, o orgulho que mostravam por sua linhagem incestuosa, a superioridade que sentiam por ostentar um sobrenome que julgavam quase nobre, apesar do tanto de lama e sangue em que estavam afundados.

Por um momento Junior pensou em agir impulsivamente de uma forma que poderia comprometer seus planos, mas daria àqueles traidores da causa um enorme susto: lançar aos céus a marca de seu Senhor e Amo. O que o conteve não foi sua temperança, inexistente por sinal, mas os eventos que se sucederam lá embaixo.

Primeiro Junior viu os quatro trouxas suspensos no ar desapareceram, como se tivessem desaparatado. Em seguida, fogo caiu sobre os Comensais pela retaguarda enquanto uma gigantesca lâmina vinda de frente percorreu a viela por onde eles caminhavam, separando as partes superiores e inferiores de seus corpos. Uma chacina como o jovem mas experiente Comensal jamais vira antes!

Assustado, confuso e amedrontado pelo sanguento espetáculo, Junior agiu por instinto estuporando a élfa que o acompanhava e aparatando para longe.

-o0o-

Bridget foi a última a atravessar pelo portal que abrira no local da Final da Copa de Quadribol e anuiu para Maebh, as duas cancelando o feitiço e o portal que trouxera o grupo que participou do ataque aos Comensais de volta à ilha de Potter. Agora era comemorar o sucesso do ataque e a ausência de sequer um arranhão entre os participantes.

"Como esperávamos, o grupo tinha pouco mais de uma dúzia de indivíduos" começou Harry o relato para os que não haviam participado do ataque. Eles haviam se dividido em três grupos: um, sem interesse no jogo, permanecera na ilha; o segundo assistira ao jogo mas voltara pelo portal aberto por Bridget e Maebh logo após o término, enquanto o terceiro ficara para confrontar os Comensais.

"Os covardes começaram por atacar a família trouxa que morava no local: pai, mãe e um casal de crianças. Eles mantinham a família suspensa vários metros acima do solo, brincando com o terror que suas vítimas sentiam. Bridget criou chaves-de-portal acionadas por toque, que quatro de nós então direcionaram para os membros da família. Com os trouxas a salvo, Katie voou por trás deles e atirou nossa 'bombinha' no grupo de Comensais, virando para o lado tão logo concluiu o arremesso. Alguém entre os Comensais achou uma boa ideia lançar um feitiço Reducto contra a bola. A explosão foi incrível, e uma imensa bola de fogo correu na direção deles, consumindo tudo pelo caminho."

Harry fez uma pausa e acenou para Héstia, que concluiu o relato: "O feitiço da grande lâmina funcionou muito bem! Enquanto o pessoal da retaguarda liberava a família, nós preparamos a lâmina conforme havíamos treinado. Três de nós suspenderam grandes pedras que os outros então transformaram em lâminas que se uniram em uma única. Harry então manteve a lâmina suspensa no ar a meia-altura, enquanto o resto de nós acumulou esforços para fazê-la voar para frente a grande velocidade. Depois foi apenas questão de aparatar até o portal que Bridget abrira e voltar para cá. Acho difícil que alguém tenha sobrevivido."

-o0o-

Muito longe dali uma assustada senhora Nott acordou com os gritos de seu filho Theodore avisando que a casa estava em chamas. Cobrindo-se com um robe, ela correu para o quarto da filha Theresa enquanto gritava para que seu filho a encontrasse lá. Agarrando suas duas crianças pelos braços, ela aparatou para a segurança da casa de sua mãe.

Quando a família trouxa sumiu misteriosamente de cima de si, o senhor Nott ficou preocupado. Coragem não era o seu forte, embora ele preferisse ser chamado de bom sobrevivente a covarde. Quando ele percebeu que algo ou alguém os atacava por trás, ele deixou de se interessar pela brincadeira organizada por Lúcio e aparatou imediatamente para casa. Infelizmente, apenas sua metade superior chegou à sua magnífica biblioteca, e ela estava em chamas que logo se propagaram pelo fino tapete persa e seus ricamente ornamentados volumes.

-o0o-

Apenas um outro Comensal estivera sóbrio e alerta o bastante para também aparatar para longe da carnificina que o grupo de Potter organizara. Lúcio Malfoy escapara por um triz da lâmina que decepara seu amigo Nott à sua frente, e teve sorte de chegar inteiro e com a varinha em sua mão pronta para agir ao pousar em seu estúdio.

Entre um feitiço 'Aguamenti' e outro, tentando extinguir o fogo que tomara o lado esquerdo de seu corpo, Lúcio ainda conseguiu chamar seus dois élfos restantes para buscarem por socorro antes de perder os sentidos.

Sua recuperação seria lenta e apenas parcial. Perna e braço atingidos teriam mobilidade reduzida pelo resto de sua vida, e guardariam as cicatrizes do calor a que foram submetidos. Mas o pior era sua face. O medibruxo que o atendeu conseguiu tirar a metade direita da máscara, mas não se atrevia a tentar nada com a metade esquerda. O metal da máscara havia se fundido à carne de sua face de tal maneira que não havia modo seguro de separá-los. Com meia face coberta permanentemente por uma máscara de Comensal da Morte, suas chances de manter sua influência no governo mágico caíram drasticamente.

-o0o-

O grande problema de uma poção tão explosiva e incendiária quanto a que Lily criara era tentar reconhecer as vítimas. Que elas estavam vestindo a parafernália típica dos Comensais da Morte era atestado pelas testemunhas mais que pelos vestígios das máscaras. Das fisionomias dos envolvidos ou de suas vestes nada restou.

O Profeta Diário mais confundiu que explicou. Sem saber de poções binárias e feitiços coletivos, Rita Skeeter, a principal repórter daquela publicação, resolveu inventar uma estória sobre um poderoso e desconhecido descendente de Merlin que vivia no exterior e viera assistir ao jogo. Vendo sua barraca ser queimada, com apenas três feitiços (Bombarda, Incendio e Diffindo), ele teria se vingado dos atacantes de forma tão drástica antes de novamente desaparecer.

Quanto aos possíveis Comensais, os repórteres de O Profeta Diário iniciaram uma busca no caminho certo, pesquisando o nome daqueles acusados de fazerem parte do grupo mas que haviam sido liberados sob alegação de estarem submetidos ao feitiço Império. No entanto, quando receberam uma resposta do próprio punho de Lúcio Malfoy e descobriram que o senhor Nott havia morrido em um incêndio em sua residência, e não no campo de Quadribol, pensaram estar na pista errada e abandonaram a investigação.

Foi aí que O Pasquim faturou outro ponto sobre seu rival. Xenófilo se aproveitou do seu bom relacionamento com os duendes de Gringotts, solicitando e recebendo deles a lista de todos os testamentos ativados naquela noite. Bastou tirar dela o nome da velha senhora Cornfield, falecida em St. Mungos, e o restante era a relação exata dos Comensais surpreendidos pelo grupo, publicada no Pasquim no dia seguinte, enquanto que O Profeta ainda não havia confirmado um único nome sequer dentre as vítimas.

Como esperado, as gêmeas Carrow não derramaram uma única lágrima ao se descobrirem órfãs; ao contrário, pareciam estar bem felizes com a situação. O apoio do grupo aos participantes do ataque foi total, e nenhum deles entrou em depressão por se sentir um assassino. Sempre que o assunto surgia, alguém logo fazia todos se lembrarem de quantas vidas inocentes seriam poupadas por aquele ato. O único revés do ataque foi que Alvo e Molly o utilizaram como desculpa para voltar à carga quanto à segurança de Harry, mandando novas cartas ao menino e seu padrinho.

-o0o-

Cyro e a esposa retornaram para a mansão Greengrass logo depois do ataque, mas as filhas simplesmente ignoravam a presença dos pais alegando múltiplos convites de amigas para pernoites.

Aos poucos o grupo começou a se preparar para o retorno a Hogwarts, exceto por Maebh e Bridget, que se formaram no ano anterior. As duas ficariam morando na Ilha e cuidariam de mantê-la em ordem em troca da oportunidade de desfrutarem da imensa biblioteca e novas acomodações do local.

Luna fez uma excelente negociação com a carcaça do basilisco que os duendes recuperariam logo que Harry voltasse para Hogwarts. O valor final ainda era incerto, já que dependeria do peso dos diversos componentes vendidos, mas o valor por quilo de veneno, carne e órgãos, e por pé quadrado do couro, ficou em 70% do valor de mercado, bem acima dos 50% que esperavam obter inicialmente.

Ironclaw ainda conseguira para Harry quatro containers de 40 pés repletos de armas e munições alemãs da Segunda Guerra Mundial, que haviam acabado na mão dos duendes como parte do pagamento de uma dívida contraída durante a luta contra Grindelwald. Embora antigas para o padrão trouxa atual, aquelas armas eram desconhecidas da maioria dos bruxos e saíram por uma ninharia. Como os duendes receberam as armas com base no preço do quilo de ferro, mesmo Ironclaw cobrando três vezes mais de Harry o grupo conseguiu mais do que precisava por bem menos do que esperava pagar. Harry ficara especialmente interessado nos três canhões Flak 41 de 88mm que vieram juntos. Capazes de 15 a 20 tiros por minuto, podiam acertar alvos a 14km de distância no solo ou até 8km de distância no ar, sendo eficientes contra aviões, tanques e embarcações não encouraçadas.

-o0o-

"Consegui uma cópia da lista de itens proibidos de Filtch" disse Morag ao grupo, excitada. "Bicicletas não fazem parte dela!"

"Nem a maioria dos jogos que queremos levar!" completou Tracy. "E se formos cuidadosas, ele nem saberá de nada!"

"Tudo bem quanto aos jogos, mas como manter as bicicletas em segredo?" perguntou Victoria, preocupada em poder perder seu novo brinquedo favorito.

"Não dá para esconder as bicicletas, já que estaremos pedalando pelos campos de Hogwarts, à vista de todos..." explicou Susana, completando "...mas Filtch só poderá atualizar sua lista no próximo verão, e até lá teremos pelo menos um ano para usá-las."

"Acha que conseguiríamos convencer os professores a não deixar Filtch proibir as bicicletas?" voltou a perguntar Victoria, ainda preocupada.

"Acho que os professores não têm direito de interferir, exceto McGonagall, como vice-diretora, e Dumbledore" respondeu Susana.

"Oh puxa! Poucas chances então de podermos usá-las no próximo ano" concluiu Victoria, já assumindo derrota.

"Ei, Vic, mesmo que proíbam bicicletas, tenho certeza de que Filtch não se lembrará de incluir motocicletas" interveio Morag, fazendo os olhos da pequena Victoria brilharem e um grande sorriso se formar em sua face.


	10. 10 De volta a Hogwarts

_**A/N**_ _: meus agradecimentos a JohnyXD que apontou meu erro em colocar a mansão Riddle em Little Whinging ao invés de Little Hangleton, agora corrigido._

 **CAPÍTULO 10 – De volta a Hogwarts**

Harry ainda teve que voltar uma vez mais à mansão Greengrass, aproveitando outra ausência dos donos da casa para tratar de um assunto levantado por Dafne perante uma reunião do grupo. A própria Dafne conduziu as duas visitantes à sala-de-estar onde Harry aguardava, e cuidou das apresentações antes que todos se sentaram.

"Se me permite, irei direto ao assunto" abriu a conversação a ainda jovem e atraente senhora Parkinson. Recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Dafne e Harry, ela prosseguiu: "Meu marido não era um bom homem, mas era um bom pai e esposo. Não havia amor em nosso relacionamento, mas tampouco era uma relação mergulhada em ódio, tristeza ou desapontamentos. Minha filha e eu sempre fomos tratadas com um mínimo de dignidade que muitas outras mulheres conectadas aos Comensais da Morte nunca receberam. Principalmente, nunca fomos forçadas a tomar posição nesses assuntos de pureza, poder e política. Mas com a morte de Patrick isso tudo mudou. Ele era o último homem de sua linhagem, e acumulou considerável riqueza, expandindo os negócios da família."

"Presumo que as pressões já tenham começado, mesmo tão pouco tempo após a morte de seu marido" comentou Dafne.

"Oh, sim. A família Parkinson está disponível, com toda sua riqueza e seu assento hereditário no Wizengamot. Basta casar-se com a viúva para tomar posse de tudo. E vejam só, a viúva mal completou trinta e dois anos, não está tão acabada assim, nem é tão assustadora de se olhar!" respondeu Belinda Parkinson com evidente sarcasmo.

Harry moveu-se um pouco desconfortavelmente em seu assento. Dafne havia pedido que ele ouvisse ao pedido da senhora Parkinson com atenção e sem preconceitos, mas aquela conversa sobre casamento o deixava preocupado.

"De que forma poderíamos ajuda-la, senhora Parkinson?" perguntou ele, querendo descobrir o quanto antes o que se esperava dele.

"Minha residência é segura, e tenho os meios para viver bem pelo resto da minha e de muitas outras vidas. É Pansy que me preocupa. Sonserina nunca foi um lugar fácil de se viver, e com tantos rapazes recém orfanados assumindo a direção de suas famílias ainda jovens demais, temo que algum deles tente um movimento sobre minha filha."

Dafne e Harry trocaram um longo olhar, e alguns pensamentos, chegando a uma rápida conclusão. Harry então se dirigiu a até então calada Pansy: "Pansy, eu posso protege-la em Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, desde que você esteja disposta a cooperar. Seria impossível faze-lo se for contra sua vontade."

"Quanto de minha liberdade terei que abdicar por essa proteção?" perguntou ela em tom neutro, o que agradou aos seus dois companheiros. Pansy estava pelo menos aberta ao diálogo, caso contrário estaria se comportando com a usual superioridade de sempre.

"Se puder permanecer perto de uma de suas companheiras de quarto a maior parte do tempo, e avisar uma delas onde estará quando precisar de privacidade, acho que seria o bastante" respondeu Harry.

"Não precisarei aturar você ou um de seus amigos Grifinórios seguindo-me por toda parte?" voltou a perguntar Pansy, espantada com o tão pouco que o menino pedia.

"Não, por certo que não. Mas se algum perigo surgir, então eu um dos meus amigos irá intervir, com certeza. Nessas, espero eu raras, oportunidades precisarei que coopere conosco."

Antes que Pansy pudesse pensar em algo mais, sua mãe voltou à conversa: "Nessas condições, senhor Potter, poderia garantir a segurança de minha filha? Por todos os anos até que ela se forme?"

"Sim, posso, e estou disposto a efetuar um juramento mágico nesse sentido."

"Quanta confiança!" comentou Belinda, antes de chegar ao clímax da negociação. "E qual seria o preço por essa proteção?"

"Acesso irrestrito à biblioteca da família Parkinson para efetuar uma cópia de seu acervo" respondeu de pronto o garoto.

A senhora Parkinson foi surpreendida com a resposta. Esperava ter que negociar uma alta soma e talvez alguns favores, como emprestar o assento no Wizengamot temporariamente. Ela não dava muito valor aos livros que acabara herdando, e os teria dado ao menino se ele pedisse. Que ele quisesse apenas copiá-los era algo que em nada a afetaria, era conseguir a proteção que queria para a filha de graça! Ela imediatamente concordou, e iria esperar por um contato das gêmeas Carrow para uma futura visita à mansão Parkinson.

-o0o-

De volta à ilha, o grupo recebeu muito bem a notícia sobre o acordo com a senhora Parkinson. Mas nem só Harry tinha novidades.

"Essa missão vai ficar bem mais fácil com isso" disse Morag, passando aos dois recém chegados um pergaminho para cada um.

Dafne olhou curiosa para o pergaminho em branco que recebera, mas Harry imediatamente percebeu do que se tratava: "Vocês conseguiram, então? Duplicaram o mapa dos marotos?"

"Oh, sim! Foi um desafio muito interessante, e vai nos ajudar bastante no castelo. Criamos um para cada membro do grupo e mais alguns de sobra. Se algo inusitado ocorrer também esse ano, estaremos prontas!"

"Também temos uma surpresa!" disse Bridget, trazendo Trisha consigo.

"Encontramos a residência dos Riddles. Fica em Little Hangleton" completou Bridget.

"O cemitério fica ali perto. Foi fácil achar o túmulo do pai e dos avós de Voldemort" explicou Trisha. "Eram os mais novos e mais elaborados do local. Agora os três estão repousando em outro lugar mais simples. Deixamos uma surpresinha caso Voldemort queira os ossos deles para algum ritual nefasto."

"Não me deixe em suspense, mulher" pediu Harry. "O que vocês fizeram?"

"Usamos ossos de ovelhas que pegamos em um abatedouro ali perto, devidamente transfigurados para parecerem humanos" respondeu Trisha. "Já pensou em um Voldemort coberto em lã branquinha e fofinha? Quem sabe o convencemos a usar um sininho amarrado ao pescoço?"

-o0o-

"Ah, Severo, obrigado por ter vindo. Precisamos conversar um pouco. Sente-se, por favor" recebeu Alvo ao seu Mestre de Poções em seu escritório em Hogwarts.

"Em que posso ajuda-lo, Alvo?"

"É sobre seu comportamento para com o jovem Potter, Severo."

"Esse menino já é paparicado demais por todos aqui, Alvo. Eu me recuso a trata-lo como o príncipe que ele pretende ser. Não farei nenhuma concessão nesse ponto!"

"Nem quero eu que você faça, meu amigo. Aliás, acho mesmo que talvez um tratamento mais duro de sua parte é exatamente o que o jovem Harry está precisando nesse momento."

Snape olhou atentamente para o velho mago, estudando-o com atenção. É claro que estava interessado na oportunidade de poder tratar Potter como ele merecia ser tratado, mas havia algo oculto ali que o deixava com um pé atrás.

"Por que essa mudança tão brusca, Alvo?"

"Bom, por certo você ficou sabendo da terrível tragédia na Copa de Quadribol e como, se a informação publicada em O Pasquim for correta, ela afeta diretamente vários de seus alunos..."

"Até onde pude checar a informação do Pasquim está correta. Alguma novidade sobre os possíveis responsáveis?"

"Nada, a não ser que foi obra de um grupo de pessoas, e não de um único super-mago como queria Rita Skeeter. Pela rapidez e eficiência com que agiram o ataque aos Comensais foi premeditado, o que indica que esse grupo teve tempo de planejar medidas para escapar à observação por testemunhas."

"Vai ser um ano difícil em Sonserina. Usar Potter para aliviar um pouco a atenção pode ajudar, mas o que exatamente espera conseguir com isso?"

"Preciso ganhar a atenção e confiança do garoto. Todas essas meias-verdades e más interpretações que vieram à tona causaram muito estrago. Perdi meus postos no Wizengamot e na Confederação Internacional, e perdi a confiança de Harry e Sirius. Posso passar algum tempo sem os dois primeiros, mas é fundamental que eu readquira o quanto antes os dois últimos."

"Então seu plano é que eu seja o professor malvado para que você possa se aproximar do menino como o diretor bonzinho que resolve tudo... Trivial, mas com Potter deve funcionar sem problemas."

"Então, meu amigo, posso contar com sua ajuda?"

"Talvez eu possa ser convencido a ajuda-lo. Exatamente até onde eu poderia ir contra Potter?"

-o0o-

"Ei, o que esse pessoal todo está fazendo em nosso compartimento, Harry?" já chegou questionando Ron Weasley, um dos últimos alunos a embarcar no Expresso, como manda a tradição.

"Na verdade o compartimento é de Susana e Hannah. Elas convidaram Hermione e eu para nos juntarmos a elas" respondeu Harry o mais calmamente que pôde.

"O que aconteceu com aquele espelho que você me deu? Não funciona!" reclamou o ruivinho.

"Como expliquei na minha carta, eu quebrei o meu..." começou a explicar Harry até ser interrompido novamente por Ron.

"Ei! O que essa Sonserina está fazendo ao teu lado? Harry, você não pode confiar neles, são todos umas cobras peçonhentas!" Ron disse apontando para Astória, sentada ao lado de seu amigo.

"Não leu o jornal durante as férias, Ronald? Astória e Harry estão noivos" perguntou Hermione dessa vez, zangada com a insensibilidade do ex-amigo.

"Eu li sobre isso! Mas ela está noiva do herdeiro dos Blacks, é o que dizia a manchete..." explicou o ruivo até parar para pensar por um momento. "Ei, não me diga que Harry é o herdeiro dos Black!" Voltando-se para o colega Grifinório, já vermelho de ciúmes, ele desabafou: "Não me diga que além de herdeiro da fortuna dos Potters você também vai herdar a fortuna dos Black! Não vai se satisfazer nunca, Potter? Pena que não vai poder aproveitar muito disso tudo, com uma serpente nojenta como noiva! Não há lugar aqui para mim, vou procurar os rapazes. Me procure quando estiver pronto para se desculpar por toda essas afrontas, Potter!" completou ele antes de sair marchando aborrecido.

Astória resumiu a situação com uma pergunta para Harry e Hermione: "Ajude-me a lembrar. Qual era mesmo o motivo de vocês terem acreditado que ele era um amigo?"

-o0o-

Blaise Zabini orgulhava-se de seu poder de observação, sua atenção aos detalhes e sua capacidade de raciocínio lógico, três qualidades importantes no mundo mágico devido sua raridade. Hoje, essas três qualidades estavam unidas passando a ele uma mensagem simples: "PERIGO! ATENÇÃO!"

Da janela de seu compartimento, no qual já estava instalado em companhia de Millicent Bulstrode e Lilith Moon, ele viu quando as duas outras pessoas que esperava iriam se juntar a eles chegaram: Tracy Davies e Dafne Greengrass. Que a irmã mais nova de Dafne não estivesse com elas era uma surpresa; que Pansy Parkinson estivesse, outra muito maior.

As três entraram no compartimento cumprimentando os já presentes mais amigavelmente que o normal, o que era outro sinal de alerta no caso de Pansy. Ela sempre fora cortês para os colegas, mas nunca amigável.

A forma como as meninas acabaram se acomodando também causou estranheza ao garoto. Ele normalmente ocupava um espaço próximo a janela com Tracy a seu lado e Dafne ao lado dela. Millicent e Lilith ocupariam o outro banco, cada uma em uma ponta. Hoje, por algum motivo, essas duas estavam em seu banco, enquanto Pansy estava cercada por Tracy e Dafne no outro.

Todo mundo sabe que garotas sempre vão ao banheiro em grupos... exceto hoje com suas companheiras. Metade da viagem havia transcorrido e Pansy não havia se levantado uma única vez, enquanto as demais pareciam estar se revezando fora da cabine, uma por vez, e demorando consideravelmente.

Aliás, esse era outro fato que não escapou às observações de Zabini. Havia uma procissão interminável de garotas passando pelo compartimento deles o tempo todo. Alguma movimentação era esperada no início e próximo ao término da viagem, mas pouca durante. Hoje o movimento estava acima do normal durante toda a viagem.

"Okay, que tal alguém me contar o que anda acontecendo?" perguntou ele finalmente quando Dafne retornou de outro passeio, o terceiro dela em menos de uma hora.

A mão que Dafne levantou evitou que as outras meninas iniciassem uma rodada de negativas e dissimulações. A loira o estudou por alguns momentos antes de perguntar: "Está realmente interessado em saber, Zabini? Interessado ao ponto de fazer um juramento mágico de sigilo?"

"Sério assim?" disse ele enquanto pensava em uma resposta mais apropriada. "Se ao menos eu soubesse que se trata realmente de algo importante..."

"Apenas o futuro de todo o mundo mágico" respondeu Dafne, apreciando o susto que sua resposta causou no garoto.

-o0o-

"Alastor Moody mandou seus cumprimentos ao grupo pela ideia de como neutralizar os prisioneiros mais perigosos de Azkaban. A ideia foi implantada com sucesso, e apenas Moody, tia Amélia e o encarregado da prisão, que é um velho amigo da família, sabem do segredo" explicou Susana a Harry durante a viagem.

"Com esse torneio acontecendo em Hogwarts esse ano, será um prazer ter Moody por perto, embora eu receie o quanto ele vai exigir de nós em suas aulas" comentou Harry.

"Harry, você deveria ficar feliz por termos um professor exigente!" interrompeu Hermione. "Devemos nos esforçar para aprender o máximo que pudermos!"

"Hermione, você não conhece Moody. Vai descobrir que há meios mais e menos dolorosos de aprender, e que nosso novo professor favorece os mais dolorosos" respondeu Harry.

"É verdade, Hermione. Eu conheço Moody desde pequena. Ele vai nos forçar a aprender o máximo simplesmente porque vai estar o tempo todo cobrando mais que o máximo de nós" explicou Susana. "Tenho pena de quem quer que tente levar suas aulas sem esforçar-se."

-o0o-

"O que temos aqui?" perguntou uma voz à porta do compartimento de Harry. "Oh, Merlin, é o Cicatriz e seu bando de fãs. Que nojento!"

"Tenho pena de quem não pode apreciar a companhia do sexo feminino, Malfoy. Mas mesmo para quem prefere jogar no outro time, Crabbe e Goyle, Draquinho? Sério? Até mesmo você poderia fazer melhor que isso, não acha?"

-o0o-

"Nunca pensei que alguém tão pálido quanto Malfoy pudesse enrubescer tanto tão rápido!" comentou Harry para o grupo.

"Nunca pensei que fosse ver o dia em que Harry Potter mantivesse a calma para derrotar o platinado em seu próprio jogo ao invés de partir para a agressão física" respondeu Hermione sorrindo para o amigo.

'Vivendo e aprendendo. O novo Harry não vai deixar nada barato, mas tampouco vai cair como um patinho em qualquer provocação infantil."

-o0o-

"Não, Dumbledore, não há nenhum motivo que justifique meu afilhado ter que estar em sua presença sozinho. Você tem meu endereço flu se precisar, e Minerva pode cuidar de todos os casos mais simples" afirmou Sirius ao velho mago.

"Seja razoável, Sirius. Não há motivo para que eu seja privado do convívio com meus alunos..."

"Dumbledore, você sempre esteve distante dos alunos. Se não fosse pelas peças que pregamos, os marotos não teriam tido tanto contato com você. A maioria dos outros alunos nunca esteve em seu escritório nem trocou uma palavra pessoalmente com você! Não há motivo para ser diferente com Harry."

"Sirius, há muitos motivos para que seja diferente com o jovem Harry..."

"Motivos que você se recusa a divulgar!"

"Tenho minhas razões para manter segredo! Você deveria confiar em mim..."

"E deixar Harry servir de escravo para quem agora, depois dos Dursleys? Francamente, Alvo, que decisão abismal!"

"Era o melhor para o jovem Harry naquele momento! Não vejo como não possa entender a situação em que estávamos..."

"Chega! Não vou perder tempo discutindo com você. É inútil! Aqui está o documento oficial do DELM. Se quiser falar pessoalmente com meu afilhado, só poderá fazê-lo em minha presença! Você está avisado, Alvo. Se desobedecer a essa ordem oficial eu irei usar todo o rigor da lei contra você! Passe bem!"

-o0o-

Blaise olhava fascinado a agitação no Grande Hall antecedendo a grande festa de início de aulas, espantado que seus companheiros em Sonserina não incluídos no grande segredo não percebessem nada de estranho. Harry e sua amiga Sabe-Tudo, por exemplo, não estavam em seu costumeiro local ao centro da mesa de Grifinória, mas no final próximo à mesa dos professores. Era óbvio que o trio de ouro já não mais incluía o glutão ruivo, e que os dois estavam preparados para cooptar os ingressantes tão logo eles fossem selecionados na casa do vermelho e ouro.

Olhando para as outras mesas, era claro que o mesmo ocorreria em todas elas. Susana Bones e Hannah Abbott em Lufa-Lufa, Morag Mac-Alguma-Coisa e a chinesinha calada em Corvinal e Lilith, Dafne, Tracy e Pansy na própria Sonserina estavam em posição similar.

Pelo menos a inusitada posição das meninas de Sonserina e a presença de Pansy entre elas tinha chamado a atenção de alguns de seus companheiros, embora não pelos motivos corretos. Pelos comentários dos alunos mais velhos que Blaise era capaz de ouvir, ficou claro o motivo da presença de Pansy com as companheiras de quarto: proteção. Aqueles tolos estavam achando que a proteção de Pansy se limitava às meninas. Iriam sofrer uma rude e dolorosa surpresa quando descobrissem que Potter e aparentemente metade da escola também estavam envolvidos.

-o0o-

A festa decorreu com algumas surpresas, como era sempre o caso em Hogwarts. Ron Weasley surpreendeu a todos ao reclamar aos berros pelo cancelamento dos jogos de Quadribol. E, no entanto, dessa vez ele tinha alguma razão: por que cancelar os jogos se um único aluno de Hogwarts estaria envolvido na competição e em apenas três dias do ano todo?

Para mostrar quão bem o governo era capaz de guardar segredos, poucos foram os alunos surpresos pelo anúncio do Torneio Tribruxo, e a maioria deles era de nascidos-trouxas.

Mas o que realmente surpreendeu o grupo foi o comportamento de Alastor Moody, o novo professor de Defesa, chegando tarde e ignorando os alunos, exceto por Harry, a quem olhou como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Tudo bem que os professores gostassem de manter certa distância dos alunos para melhor poderem exercer sua autoridade, mas Alastor agir assim era uma surpresa. E chegar atrasado? Ele sempre chegava horas antes de qualquer um a qualquer encontro, para se certificar à exaustão de que nenhuma armadilha ou emboscada o esperasse.

-o0o-

Já na manhã seguinte Harry teve que intervir contra quatro alunos do sexto ano de Sonserina, que acharam que seria fácil emboscar as quarto-anistas de sua casa no caminho para o café-da-manhã. Alertado telepaticamente por Dafne sobre a emboscada que ela descobrira através de sua cópia do mapa dos Marotos, Harry acatou o pedido de Hermione, que o ajudou a desarmar os atacantes, e foi suave nessa primeira vez, como um aviso. Os quatro apenas sofreram a vergonha de entrarem no Grande Hall nus e gritando sobre o plano de atacar as meninas no pico de movimento do café-da-manhã. Como esperado, uma confissão pública de tentativa de ataque e estupro contra menores de idade foi punida com o extremo rigor de sempre: dez pontos e uma noite de detenção para cada um. Sim, claro, extremo rigor. Mas o sinal estava dado para os demais alunos de que Pansy não seria um alvo fácil.

-o0o-

Naquela mesma noite o núcleo do grupo se reuniu em uma sala de aula abandonada do quinto andar para uma discussão urgente.

"O mapa mostrou o nome de Alastor Moody o dia todo no aposento do professor. Quem deu aulas em seu lugar estava com a aparência de Alastor, mas constava no mapa como 'Barty Crouch'" explicou Hermione.

"Bartolomeu Crouch é um funcionário de alto-escalão no governo mágico, atualmente chefiando o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional" explicou Susana. "Confirmei com tia Amélia, e ele esteve o dia todo no Ministério."

"Eu pesquisei a família Crouch. Bartolomeu Crouch teve um único filho, a quem batizou Junior. Ele foi preso em 1981 por ser um dos Comensais da Morte que atacou os pais de Neville" Lisa contou aos demais, olhando então para o pobre Neville, que estava visivelmente alterado.

"Barty Crouch Junior supostamente morreu na prisão em 1986. Se ele de alguma forma forjou sua morte para escapar da prisão e está de fato ensinando aqui em Hogwarts no local de Moody, eu quero a chance de me vingar pelo que ele fez a meus pais!" declarou o normalmente pacato garoto.

"Então você irá treinar comigo" declarou Harry. "Temos que pensar em como faremos a confrontação. Susana, seria muito bom que sua tia trouxesse alguns aurores com ela, durante uma das refeições. Pode ser um pouco perigoso enfrentar o falso Moody com tantos alunos por perto, mas perto da metade deles estará do nosso lado, e os professores ajudarão a contê-lo. Precisamos fazer da captura um fato público, assim garantimos que os fatos não sejam ocultados atrás de propinas e mentiras."

"Oh, papai vai adorar! Outra coisa pela qual culpar Dumbledore. Não basta um Comensal como professor, mas dois!" disse Luna, já planejando a matéria que iria escrever para O Pasquim.

"Pois é, outra coisa errada em Hogwarts que Dumbledore deveria ter percebido e corrigido rapidamente, mas nada fez" comentou Harry desanimado.

"Acha que Crouch Junior é o servo da segunda profecia?" perguntou Astória.

"Sim, e sabemos onde Voldemort está" respondeu Harry. "Maebh confirmou ontem pelo espelho que o campo rúnico de detecção de atividade que ela armou ao redor da mansão Riddle foi ativado na tarde do dia primeiro, e vem mostrando atividade contínua desde então."

"Está pensando em atacar a mansão, Harry?" perguntou Dafne, receosa pelo perigo que aquela ação colocaria quaisquer participantes.

"Por enquanto não. Precisamos de mais informações, vigiar o local por alguns dias talvez..." respondeu Harry.

"Tive uma ideia!" Astória exclamou de repente, surpreendendo o grupo. "Por que não utilizamos alguns espelhos de comunicação ao redor da mansão Riddle? Dobby poderia instalar os espelhos para nós. Élfos domésticos são excelentes quando se trata de não serem notados."

"Excelente ideia, Tori! Vou conversar com Dobby. Enquanto isso entre em contato com as garotas na Ilha e peça que preparem os espelhos. Acho que já temos alguns prontos" confirmou Harry.

"Teremos que avisar todo mundo do perigo, e para ninguém agir de forma suspeita, para que Crouch Junior não descubra que seu segredo foi descoberto" concluiu Dafne.

-o0o-

"Ei, Harry, veja só isso aqui!" chamou Susana assim que viu o menino entrar no Grande Hall para o café-da-manhã.

"O que O Profeta tem de interessante hoje, Susana?" perguntou Harry curioso enquanto caminhava até a mesa de Lufa-lufa.

"Parece que as proteções que Dumbledore colocou na casa de seus parentes deixou de funcionar, e uma verdadeira peregrinação se formou para visita-la" respondeu Susana, entregando a Harry sua cópia do jornal.

A foto na primeira página mostrava a casa dos Dursleys com um raivoso Vernon tentando espantar os magos e bruxas com um taco de críquete enquanto Petúnia, na porta, com uma expressão espantada, ficava envergonhada com a cena e com o que os vizinhos iriam pensar.

-o0o-

Harry não esperava nada de bom de sua primeira aula de Poções, mas nem em seus piores pesadelos pudera imaginar Snape atacando-o com tanta veemência e fúria.

"...se querem um exemplo de como não fazer, basta olharem para Potter..."

"Potter, se quiser terminar essa poção ainda hoje terá que trabalhar com alguma eficiência..."

"Eu disse azul anil, Potter, isso está quase um azul cobalto. Não aprendeu cores ainda?"

"Tal como o pai, incapaz de obedecer até mesmo as instruções mais simples..."

"Fama e orgulho não o ajudarão a concluir a poção, Potter..."

"Com essa falta de habilidade, você não deveria ter deixado o primeiro ano, Potter!"

"Chama essa porcaria de poção calmante, Potter? Isso envenenaria qualquer um que a provasse!"

Uma hora! Uma hora inteira de abusos verbais! Snape nunca fora tão maldoso antes, o que teria acontecido?

As meninas bem que tentaram ajudar. Dafne e Tracy alertaram o grupo todo tão logo perceberam o que estava ocorrendo. Era clara a intenção do professor: levar Harry ao ponto de retaliar, para aí poder puni-lo ainda mais. Detenções talvez? Seria uma forma de ter Harry sob sua mercê sem testemunhas. Tinham que evitar aquilo a todo custo, e vinham bombardeando o garoto com palavras estimulantes, imagens para distraí-lo, tudo o que podiam usar... Harry até agora não podia deixar de admirar a imagem que Susana lhe enviara do banho que a ruivinha tomara aquela manhã. O menino jamais imaginara que tais tamanhos e formas pudessem se esconder sob tão pouco pano!

Mas não estava sendo o suficiente. Uma hora inteira! E eles ainda tinham outra hora inteira pela frente! Maldita aula dupla!

Dafne percebeu que Harry não aguentaria. Céus, ela mesma não teria aguentado! Foi então que uma ideia ocorreu à loirinha, e ela imediatamente sugeriu a Harry que tentasse.

O menino-que-sobreviveu aguardou pela próxima ofensa. Não demorou muito.

"Você precisa entender que acabou a mamata, Potter. Se quiser nota para passar de ano, vai ter que fazer por merecê-la. Essa pífia tentativa..."

Assim que Snape começou a falar, Harry o olhou diretamente nos olhos, coisa que ele evitara fazer até agora para não aumentar a tensão entre os dois. Um segundo depois ele começou a sentir a lâmina de ouro embutida no meio de sua testa começar a vibrar gentilmente, indicando um ataque de legilimência em curso. Deixando suas mãos à vista de todos, Harry se concentrou como se fosse lançar um feitiço, apenas que enviou sua magia para a lâmina, e não para sua mão direita. O efeito foi imediato, e muito superior ao que esperava. Houve uma dor aguda mas rápida em sua testa, como uma picada, e Snape caiu ao solo, desacordado, como uma marionete subitamente abandonada.


	11. 11 Hogwarts não é mais a mesma

**CAPÍTULO 11 – Hogwarts já não é mais a mesma**

Alvo Dumbledore entrou na Ala Hospitalar tentando imaginar o que poderia ter saído errado com seu plano. Ele acabara de passar pelo laboratório de poções onde teve dificuldades para ignorar os protestos dos alunos contra a forma como Severo havia abusado verbalmente do jovem Harry por uma hora inteira antes de colapsar no meio da classe sem motivo aparente. Mesmo os maiores antagonistas do menino-que-sobreviveu, Draco Malfoy e seus fiéis seguidores, concordavam que as mãos de Harry estavam visíveis sobre a mesa e ele em nenhum momento sacou sua varinha.

"Alvo! Diga-me que puniu exemplarmente aquele fedelho!" Snape disparou ao vê-lo entrar.

"Ainda não, meu amigo. Preciso de mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu. Detalhes que seus alunos não puderam me fornecer."

"Detalhes? Potter me atacou! Que outros detalhes precisa?"

"A forma do ataque, por exemplo, já que mesmo o jovem Draco confirma que Harry em nenhum momento usou a varinha contra você."

"Eu... não me lembro muito bem... Potter estava muito diferente do que eu esperava. Tal como o pai, ele sempre teve pavio curto. Algumas poucas provocações e ele deveria ter reagido, e então receberia as detenções que eu precisava dar a ele. Afinal, há limites para o que posso fazer na frente de tantas testemunhas. Eu o queria a sós comigo uma noite, aí sim ele iria sofrer o que merece..."

"Ele não reagiu? Uma hora de constantes provocações e ele manteve a calma?"

"Oh, ele não manteve a calma assim tão bem! Eu podia ver em seus olhos a raiva que ele estava sentindo, podia ver na forma como seus músculos estavam tensos como ele estava querendo pular sobre mim... Mas ele se conteve... A cada vez que eu pensava 'agora vai', algo mudava em sua fisionomia e ele conseguia resistir mais um pouco..."

"Acha que o jovem Harry tenha recebido treino em Oclumência durante as férias?"

"Não! Não era oclumência. E Potter aprender algo tão complexo durante as férias? Absurdo! Ele não teria conseguido passar do primeiro exercício em tão pouco tempo. Era algo diferente... Muito diferente..."

"Em que sentido?"

"Quando eu tentei legilimência contra ele para descobrir como ele estava se controlando, não foi um escudo que me deteve, mas algo grudento, pegajoso... Senti-me como uma fada mordente presa no pus de bubotuber. Não podia avançar nem retroceder. E então, simplesmente nada! Apaguei como se tivesse recebido um feitiço estuporante."

"Estranho, realmente estranho. Mesmo os mais fortes amuletos, como os anéis de chefes de família, não são capazes de nada parecido. Eles apenas vibram indicando o ataque, mas oferecem apenas um fraco escudo como proteção. Talvez seja melhor estudarmos o jovem Harry antes de tentarmos um novo ataque. De qualquer modo, o fato de um professor ter necessitado atendimento médico já é o bastante para que eu possa convocar o garoto para esclarecimentos, mesmo que tenha que obedecer à demanda de ter Sirius também presente."

-o0o-

"Ei, Harry! Por que você faltou à aula de Adivinhação ontem? Foi um tédio sem você lá para conversar" perguntou Ron ao ver seu amigo entrando na sala comunal.

"Não faltei. Deixei Adivinhação para poder fazer Runas e Aritmância."

"Quê! Ficou louco? Adivinhação é muito mais fácil!"

"E totalmente inútil para mim, enquanto Runas e Aritmância possuem várias aplicações práticas importantes."

"Mas você vai ter que estudar muito, muito mais! Pense um pouco, Harry! Poderíamos usar esse tempo nos divertindo."

"Acho que é você quem precisa pensar um pouco, Ronald. De que vai servir para você ter cursado Adivinhação daqui a dez ou vinte anos? Que tipo de vida você gostaria de estar vivendo nessa época, e o que precisa fazer para chegar lá?"

"Doido, você! Há tempo de sobra até chegar lá, e de qualquer modo não preciso saber Runas ou o que quer que seja para jogar Quadribol."

"Quadribol, Ronald? Essa será sua carreira? Você ainda nem faz parte do time. E mesmo que consiga uma posição em algum time depois de sair de Hogwarts, o que não é nada fácil, quantos anos acha que estará em forma para jogar? Carreiras no Quadribol tendem a ser curtas, e dificilmente vão lhe render o suficiente para o resto da vida."

"Ora, Harry, o que é isso? Não preciso decidir toda minha vida agora! Vou pensar em algo quando chegar a hora."

"Se você não tomar conta de sua vida desde já, vai descobrir um dia que já não há mais decisões a tomar. Elas foram tomadas por você sem você ter percebido" concluiu Harry antes de subir para o dormitório, deixando Ronald sozinho com seu jogo de xadrez.

-o0o-

"Ah, Sirius, prazer em vê-lo. E Harry, meu garoto, obrigado por vir" recebeu Dumbledore aos seus dois visitantes em seu escritório.

Após se acomodarem, Sirius resolveu pular as amenidades, indo direto ao ponto: "Desculpe, Alvo, mas todos nós temos muito que fazer, de modo que podemos resumir essa conversa indo direto ao que interessa: Snape atacou meu afilhado, um menor de idade, verbalmente e por legilimência. Qual a punição que ele irá receber?"

Como Sirius esperava, Alvo foi pego de surpresa pelo ataque direto. Era certo que ele iria querer colocar Harry na posição de agressor nessa situação toda e o Maroto desarmara o velho mago invertendo de saída as regras do jogo, colocando Dumbledore na defensiva.

"Perdão? Parece que Severo foi a vítima..."

"Tenho aqui um depoimento assinado por quinze dos alunos presentes confirmando que Severo Snape, professor de poções, passou a primeira hora de aula verbalmente abusando de meu afilhado até que, ao olhar diretamente para os olhos de Harry, sentiu-se mal e desmaiou. Uma cópia desse depoimento já foi depositado com o Conselho de Diretores, que aguarda agora o seu parecer sobre o caso para decidir se Snape será demitido ou apenas ficará sob vigilância. De qualquer modo, o caso também foi registrado junto ao DELM, e aqui está a cópia do Mandado de Restrição que proíbe seu Mestre de Poções de se aproximar de meu afilhado sem minha presença..."

"Sirius, isso é inconcebível! Severo desfruta de minha total confianç único professor que temos disponível para a educação de Harry nessa matéria obrigatória! Não podemos..."

"Eu posso, e exercendo meus direitos, contratei um tutor para Harry e quaisquer de seus amigos que assim optarem. O Conselho de Diretores aceitou minha graciosa oferta de disponibilizar as aulas para todos os alunos de Hogwarts, e amanhã cedo Horácio Slughorn estará de volta a Hogwarts, como meu funcionário, para lecionar classes alternativas de Poções. Todos os alunos terão a liberdade de escolher entre continuar aulas com seu Comensal da Morte de estimação ou com um professor de verdade."

"Sirius, isso é um absurdo! Você não pode vir aqui e interferir assim em minha escola!"

"Sua escola, Alvo?"

"Apenas figura de linguagem..."

"Será mesmo? Sua escola tem sido um perigo para os alunos desde que Harry aqui iniciou seus estudos. Trasgos, dementadores, animagos, acromantulas, basilisco... nem mesmo Voldemort deixou de participar, não é?"

"Isso não importa agora. O que importa é que você está destruindo a autoridade..."

"Snape destruiu sua autoridade como professor ao continuamente abusar dela para atacar qualquer aluno fora de Sonserina!"

Os ânimos estavam exaltados. Felizmente os dois adultos se deram conta e tomaram um minuto para se acalmarem, respirando profundamente enquanto trocando olhares de raiva e desprezo.

"Acho inútil continuar tentando fazê-lo ver a situação de um modo racional enquanto você estiver dominado pela intemperança e animosidade" disse por fim Dumbledore a Sirius. "Talvez possamos postergar quaisquer ações para depois de um novo encontro, que podemos marcar para daqui uma semana..."

"Não, Dumbledore. A ordem de restrição contra Snape já está em vigor e será observada ou ele sofrerá as consequências. E Horácio estará aqui amanhã e iniciará suas aulas na segunda-feira, isso é inegociável. A única decisão a tomar é se Snape será demitido ou ficará em provação."

"Isso iremos ver. Irei pessoalmente conversar com Amélia e o Conselho de Diretores. Por certo eles serão capazes de ver o estrago que essas decisões abruptas e impensadas causarão."

Sirius apenas se levantou, acenou para que Harry o precedesse na saída, cumprimentou Alvo com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça e saiu do escritório com toda a dignidade e seriedade possível. Ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de si, largou a pose e riu com vontade.

"Obrigado, Harry! Nunca pensei que teria a oportunidade de tratar esse velho gagá dessa forma e sair impune!"

"Agradeça aos espelhos, Sirius. Sem eles não haveria tempo de preparar tudo com antecedência. E a madame Bones. Aposto que ela tinha a ordem de restrição pronta antes de você chegar ao Ministério, não é? Mas como conseguiu achar um novo professor tão rápido?"

"Horácio era o professor de poções antes de Snape. Ele adora ajudar alunos promissores para em troca pedir pequenos favores quando eles se estabelecem em suas vidas. A chance de poder incluir o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu entre seus contatos foi por demais tentadora para o velho Slug."

"E o Conselho de Diretores? Como conseguiu convencê-los tão rapidamente a colocar Snape em provação?"

"É por bons motivos que a família Black é temida, Harry. Se soubesse quantos esqueletos aqueles velhos guardam em seus armários! E está tudo anotado com detalhes nos documentos que herdei."

"Chantagem! Você usou de chantagem contra eles?"

"Nada muito direto. Apenas uma leve menção aqui ou ali. Não se preocupe com isso, Harry. No fundo eles já estavam sabendo da situação e só não conseguiam agir porque Dumbledore usava sua fama e influência para proteger Snape. Com o golpe que Dumbledore recebeu, eles apenas aproveitaram a oportunidade para fazer o que era certo. Afinal, a maioria deles tem netos ou bisnetos estudando aqui."

-o0o-

Com os duendes de Gringotts agendados para coletar a carcaça do basilisco na manhã seguinte, domingo, Harry desceu com algumas das garotas à Câmara Secreta. A intenção era ter certeza de que não houvesse mais nada de valor por lá. Não seria nada agradável deixar para algum duende a chance de descobrir e reclamar posse de algo valioso quando eles tinham toda a oportunidade de checar o local com antecedência.

E eles tiveram muita sorte! Encontraram uma série de aposentos secretos usados pelo próprio Salazar, com toda sua biblioteca pessoal e um laboratório completo de poções, com muitos ingredientes e poções de grande valor mantidos em prateleiras com runas para mantê-los conservados!

Aparentemente Salazar havia retornado (ou jamais deixado) Hogwarts, e passara seus últimos anos de vida aqui, na sua Câmara de Segredos, fazendo pesquisas e redigindo suas memórias. Seus restos mortais foram encontrados em sua cama por seu descendente Tom Riddle e enterrados dentro de um baú entre os pés da estátua, conforme puderam confirmar por anotações deixadas sobre uma mesa.

Mas as anotações de Riddle tinham muito mais informações para eles. Continham sua descrição sobre a criação de seu primeiro horcrux, o diário, e como ele planejava criar um total de seis, repartindo sua alma em sete pedaços, um poderoso número mágico. E descrevia como ele iria criar e onde iria esconder o segundo deles. Riddle estava planejando a morte do próprio pai para a criação de seu segundo horcrux, e usaria a residência de sua mãe para escondê-lo.

Também havia especulações sobre outros itens que Voldemort achava apropriados para reter parte de sua alma, e localizações que ele achava seguras o suficiente para guarda-los. Eles agora tinham um ponto de partida para começar a caça àquelas abominações.

Os livros de Salazar seriam um belo acréscimo à já imensa biblioteca que estavam criando. Mas um terço dos volumes estava escrito em uma forma rúnica da linguagem das serpentes que apenas Harry era capaz de ler. O já sobrecarregado garoto agora teria também a tarefa de atuar como tradutor para todo aquele acervo.

-o0o-

O grande assunto da reunião daquela noite foi como os Sonserinos do grupo deveriam se posicionar face às aulas alternativas. O pessoal das três outras casas iria certamente aderir, com exceção de Judith O'Brian, uma aluna do sétimo ano de Lufa-Lufa. Aquela menina deveria ter algum sério problema mental. O pessoal dizia que ela havia contraído Severitis, uma estranha compulsão que levava a vítima a achar 'charmoso e elegante' aquele estilo gótico pomposo e arrogante do professor mais odiado na história de Hogwarts.

Com a influência e prestígio de Dumbledore em um mínimo histórico, o grupo estava convencido de que a capacidade de Snape retaliar estava seriamente afetada, de modo que os Sonserinos seriam incentivados a traírem seu chefe de casa optando pelo novo professor. É claro que nem todos adeririam, mas seria um grande choque para aquele morcego gigante que assombrava as masmorras do castelo descobrir que nem mesmo os Sonserinos gostavam dele.

De qualquer modo, Luna e Lisa já haviam iniciado a operação 'Exterminação de Pragas' e estavam levantando informações para um artigo em O Pasquim com o intuito de forçar a demissão do seboso chefe de Sonserina. O que Harry não sabia ainda é o método que as duas resolveram usar para obter a informação necessária. Afinal, pensaram elas, porque incomodar o garoto com esse detalhe quando ele já tinha tanto com que se preocupar?

-o0o-

Ao final da reunião, Hermione acompanhou Harry de volta à torre de Grifinória, mas o fez parar e entrar em uma sala desocupada, fechando a porta e colocando um feitiço de privacidade. A expressão no rosto da menina estava séria demais para o conforto de Harry.

"O que foi, Mi? Está ainda preocupada com o falso Moody?"

"Não, não é isso. É sobre você, Harry, e também sobre mim. Eu... Aff! São tantas mudanças tão rápidas, eu acho que fiquei um pouco confusa, e insegura também."

Harry sempre gostara disso em Hermione: a capacidade dela parar e refletir, detectar o que não estava bem e tentar resolver o problema, mesmo quando não era agradável enfrenta-lo. Mas ele também sabia que se não ajudasse um pouco a amiga, poderiam perder muito tempo até que ela conseguisse expressar seus sentimentos.

Respirando fundo, Harry aproximou-se de Hermione e a envolveu em um terno abraço, tentando passar para a amiga que ele estava lá por ela e queria ajuda-la.

"O que é que a está preocupando, Mi? É algo em que eu possa ajudar?"

Aquilo foi o suficiente para abrir as comportas e Hermione começou a despejar todas suas dúvidas e anseios sobre o amigo.

"Pode. Aliás, você é a parte principal do problema. Quero dizer, o problema é meu, sou eu... E Ron também. Você mudou tanto nesse verão! Antes você se contraía todo e evitava qualquer contato físico... Eu percebi, cada vez que o abracei eu percebia sua reação. Mas agora... Você tem estado em contato direto com todas essas garotas, e flertando livremente, como se fosse natural, como se sempre tivesse sido assim... E eu pensei que nunca teria chance de me aproximar de você... Então comecei a me interessar por Ron mas... Argh! Ele não me desce! É tão preguiçoso, e machista, e... e tudo mais que eu não quero em um namorado! Mas você parecia tão inalcançável, e era exatamente o que eu queria... Mas eu não podia... Não podia correr o risco de força-lo e perder sua amizade... Então eu não fiz nada! E agora parece tarde... Você tem todas essas outras garotas, e até uma noiva, mesmo que só no papel, mas ainda assim... E você está se relacionando tão bem com elas todas, e eu sou apenas mais uma, e você não se aproximou de mim como eu queria... E eu sei que você anda tendo mais contato com elas do que eu vejo... E eu queria também, sabe? Também tenho meus sonhos, e meus desejos, e meus hormônios... Só que eu não tenho experiência alguma, não sei como agir, não sei como me aproximar, não sei sequer como me fazer notar..."

Harry interrompeu a confissão da amiga com um longo e suave beijo. Hermione como que se derreteu em seus braços, e não seria capaz de se manter em pé sem sua ajuda.

"Hermione, você pode ter comigo o relacionamento que quiser desde que não exija de mim exclusividade. Não sou egoísta, você sabe. Não quero montar um harém ou algo assim, embora é certo que vou ser acusado disso. Apenas que isso tudo é novo demais para mim, e são tantas garotas maravilhosas que estou podendo conhecer... Ainda somos jovens demais para fazer uma escolha tão séria agora, não acha?"

A menina respondeu beijando-o de novo. Quarenta minutos depois os dois saíram da sala de mãos dadas. Tudo estava novamente maravilhoso na vida de Hermione Jean Granger.

-o0o-

A manhã seguinte proveu um espetáculo diferente para os alunos de Hogwarts. Enquanto Dumbledore fingia desinteresse folheando um exemplar de O Profeta Diário, dois membros do Conselho Diretor da escola acompanharam Horácio Slughorn até a mesa dos professores. Um deles então explicou aos alunos que, atendendo finalmente a numerosos pedidos, Severo Snape estaria passando por um período de provação ao final do qual seria decidida sua permanência ou não como professor de Poções em Hogwarts, e que o professor Horácio estaria ministrando aulas alternativas para aqueles que assim optassem caminhando até a mesa e assinando a lista fornecida.

Entre palmas e assovios uma enorme fila se formou em frente à lista. Harry se divertiu observando as caras e bocas que Draco e seus amigos faziam a cada Sonserino que se dirigia até o local. Snape poupou a todos de seu mau humor faltando ao café-da-manhã e almoço daquele dia.

-o0o-

A reunião daquela noite teve muitas novidades. Foi Lisa Turpin quem iniciou as revelações.

"Como vocês sabem, Luna e eu começamos a escrever um artigo contra Snape. Como não tínhamos muita informação sobre seu passado, decidimos que a melhor forma de obter essa informação seria direto na fonte, por isso nós o entrevistamos durante a madrugada..."

"E ele colaborou?" perguntou espantada Hermione.

"Como ele foi levado às pressas para a enfermaria, não houve tempo para que ele selasse seu estoque com as proteções usuais. Nós passamos por lá primeiro e tomamos emprestados alguns frascos, como o de veritaserum."

"Luna, como você pode fazer isso?" perguntou Hermione, em uma recaída de sua mania de respeitar autoridades, mesmo quando abusivas ou corruptas.

"Foi fácil. Entramos, pegamos o que queríamos e saímos" respondeu a loirinha, parecendo realmente espantada de que Hermione fizesse uma pergunta sobre algo tão simples.

"Hermione!" interrompeu Lisa antes que a Grifinória voltasse ao ataque. "Aquele... lixo, por falta de melhor palavra, merece tudo que pudermos fazer contra ele. Harry, foi ele quem contou a Voldemort parte da profecia, colocando os Potters e os Longbottoms em perigo!"

Harry imediatamente ficou vermelho de raiva. Mas aquilo não era tudo, nem de longe.

"Ele conheceu sua mãe antes mesmo de virem para Hogwarts" explicou Luna. "E ele tinha uma verdadeira obsessão para com ela. Harry, ele chegou a pedir a Voldemort, como bônus por revelar a profecia, que ele poupasse sua mãe para... uh, aquele egoísta... seu uso pessoal."

Harry permaneceu rígido e calado por algum tempo, as meninas olhando-o com apreensão, até que ele calmamente proclamou: "Vou mata-lo."

Houve muitos protestos das garotas, contudo apenas Hermione contrária à morte do professor. As demais estavam preocupadas apenas com que Harry não se precipitasse e sofresse por seus atos. Foi Dafne quem, colocando a questão em uma perspectiva Sonserina, fez o garoto se acalmar e pensar: "Harry, morrer é muito rápido, ele merece mais! Vamos destruí-lo primeiro, fazer que ele deseje a própria morte, prolongar seu sofrimento..."

Demorou algum tempo para que chegassem a um consenso. O primeiro passo seria a publicação do artigo sobre Snape, revelando tudo o que haviam descoberto sobre seu passado, e todas as más ações que cometera como Comensal da Morte e como professor em Hogwarts, seguido pela pressão para que perdesse seu cargo e recebesse uma merecida estadia em Azkaban. Um júri imparcial o manteria lá pelo resto da vida apenas pelas ações que ele havia praticado ou acobertado em Hogwarts.

"Bom, eu também tenho algumas novidades para contar" reiniciou Harry depois que o assunto Snape foi encerrado. "Madame Bones esteve mantendo a mansão Riddle em constante vigilância por meio dos espelhos instalados por Dobby no perímetro da propriedade. Infelizmente, um ataque direto nas circunstâncias atuais seria problemático. Malfoy não é o único acompanhante de Voldemort. Parece que ele contratou um grupo de mercenários para ajuda-lo, e as proteções ao redor da casa são fortes. Não sabemos quantos mercenários estão lá. Segundo Amélia, um mínimo de quinze, talvez até mesmo o dobro disso. E qualquer um que use aparatação ou chave-de-portal tem que se distanciar pelo menos cem metros da propriedade. Isso significa que uma força de ataque teria que caminhar no mínimo essa distância em terreno aberto e totalmente exposta, enquanto os mercenários estariam protegidos dentro da mansão e com excelente visão das cercanias."

"E quanto ao falso Moody?" perguntou Morag. "Cada dia que ele permanece na escola é um dia a mais em que estamos todos em perigo."

"Amélia vetou o plano de captura-lo durante uma das refeições" Harry explicou. "A distância da porta de entrada do Grande Hall até a mesa dos professores é muito grande. Crouch Junior teria tempo de perceber a chegada deles e tomar alguma ação. De qualquer modo, em um local tão aberto e com tantas testemunhas, Neville teria dificuldade de executar sua vingança."

"Neville, tem certeza..." Hermione começou a perguntar ao colega, mas foi rapidamente interrompida.

"Sim, Hermione. Você pode discordar quanto quiser, é seu direito, mas isso é algo que tenho que fazer, por meus pais e também por mim mesmo."

-o0o-

Aquele domingo começou a ficar interessante para os alunos de Hogwarts exatamente às oito horas da manhã, quando Amélia Bones interrompeu o café-da-manhã ao chegar no Grande Salão com um grupo de aurores.

"Ah, madame Bones! Que surpresa agradável!" disse o diretor ao vê-la, embora sua expressão não confirmasse que a surpresa fosse tão agradável.

"Bom dia, Dumbledore. Estamos aqui para supervisionar a retirada da carcaça de um basilisco da Câmara de Segredos de Salazar Slytherin a pedido de seu executor, o senhor Harry Potter, como é de seu direito como eliminador da ameaça" explicou ela. "A pedido de Potter, chegamos mais cedo para permitir que os alunos, e também os funcionários e professores de Hogwarts, que estiverem interessados possam visitar o local e observar a criatura antes que ela seja preparada para transporte."

Por um momento a fisionomia de Dumbledore mostrou surpresa; em seguida revelou algo entre preocupação e frustração para finalmente voltar a sua expressão tradicional de bem-humorado avô.

"Sim, claro. Tenho certeza de que a experiência de nosso mestre de Poções..." começou ele mas foi logo interrompido por Amélia.

"O professor Slughorn foi convidado a participar dos procedimentos, e receberá alguns materiais para suas pesquisas em troca de sua ajuda. Os duendes de Gringotts chegarão precisamente às 10 horas para recuperar a carcaça. Durante todo esse processo, o senhor Snape estará proibido de se aproximar do local como garantia da segurança do senhor Potter, com quem ele está proibido de interagir."

"Mas, Amélia, seja razoável! Frente a uma oportunidade única como esta..."

"Chega! A lei será cumprida à letra! E enquanto eu estiver aqui no exercício oficial de minhas funções, atente a manter a formalidade, por favor."

Dumbledore não gostou nem um pouco da rispidez como Amélia o tratara na frente dos alunos. Hum, os alunos! Talvez ele pudesse atrapalhar um pouco aquele teatro todo que Potter e Bones haviam montado sem sua permissão ou conhecimento!

"Bom, como queira. Mas infelizmente é meu dever bloquear o acesso dos estudantes menores de idade a um local potencialmente perigoso e à visão possivelmente traumática de uma criatura tão perigosa e temida, a menos que estejam de posse de uma permissão por escrito de seus pais."

Para seu espanto, não houve nenhum protesto por parte dos estudantes à suas palavras. Ao contrário, o diretor apenas viu a maioria deles retirar uma peça de pergaminho de algum bolso e levantá-lo ao alto, pronto para entregar a solicitada permissão. Alvo voltou a se sentar e passou a ignorar tudo mais, perdido em seus pensamentos. Como é que ele estava constantemente sendo passado para trás tão eficientemente? Teria ele perdido sua legendária capacidade de planejar adiante e estar preparado para qualquer situação? Estaria ele ficando velho demais para esse tipo de jogo?

-o0o-

"Professor! Professor Moody!" gritou Harry enquanto corria ao lado de Neville para alcançar o falso professor, que estava prestes a entrar em seus aposentos.

"O que é, Potter? Não deveria estar lá embaixo, aproveitando o efeito que seu basilisco vai certamente provocar em todas aquelas garotinhas excitáveis?"

Harry enrubesceu com o comentário, mas continuou com o plano: "É que temos algumas questões para o senhor, se o senhor puder nos conceder apenas alguns minutinhos."

Moody olhou para os dois lados do corredor, depois para cada um dos garotos antes de finalmente conceder.

"Seja rápido, Potter. Tenho muito que fazer."

Se houvesse ainda alguma dúvida de que aquele não era o verdadeiro Alastor Moody, ela foi dissipada quando o homem virou as costas para os meninos e os precedeu em entrar nos aposentos. Quando ele reacordou, estava firmemente preso a uma cadeira e já sentia o veritaserum que lhe fora aplicado começando a funcionar. Harry devia um beijo a Luna pela feliz ideia de pegar a poção dos estoques particulares de Snape. O verdadeiro Alastor Moody já estava livre e com sua varinha apontada para o impostor, e Harry já havia atualizado o velho auror sobre os recentes acontecimentos e o plano que haviam elaborado.

Crouch Junior poderia simplesmente ter estuporado Harry, voado com ele até além dos limites da escola e aparatado para longe, tudo em menos de um minuto. No entanto, iria passar praticamente o ano todo tentando ser Alastor Moody apenas para que o rapto de Harry ocorresse na última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, em frente ao maior número possível de pessoas e celebridades. Que estupidez!

Terminado o interrogatório Harry deixou Crouch Junior sozinho com seus dois desafetos. Moody também queria um pouco de vingança pelo jeito. O que acontecesse ali daquele momento em diante seria um segredo entre aqueles três. A Harry bastava saber que Crouch Junior jamais seria uma ameaça a ninguém novamente.

-o0o-

Segunda-feira chegou, e Severo Snape lamentava-se de seus recentes fracassos: Potter evitando revidar a seus assaltos verbais, uma ordem de restrição para com o menino, a instabilidade de seu atual emprego, a desmoralização de perder tantos alunos para Slughorn, a chance perdida de extrair ingredientes de um basilisco de mil anos de idade! O único pensamento que o consolava era de que não havia muito mais que sua situação pudesse piorar.

Como ele se lamentou de ter tido aquele pensamento! Parece que o destino ouvira seu pensamento e decidira ensinar-lhe uma amarga lição. Nem bem dez minutos depois seu afilhado Draco vinha exibir-lhe a nova edição de O Pasquim, com uma série de artigos especiais revelando seus mais íntimos segredos, de sua paixão obsessiva por Lily Evans ao assassinato de seu pai e à profecia que selara o destino dos Potters.

Hogwarts já não era mais uma opção segura. Era mesmo possível que madame Bones já estivesse a caminho para 'convidá-lo' a depor em uma das salas especiais do DELM. Em poucos minutos ele fez suas malas e abandou Hogwarts sem nem mesmo se preocupar com uma carta de renúncia. Que Alvo descobrisse por si mesmo!

-o0o-

Amélia não prendeu Snape porque seria muito difícil mantê-lo preso apenas com as provas de que dispunham. Dumbledore havia conseguido um perdão para as faltas que o mestre de poções cometera como Comensal da Morte em troca do auxílio que ele prestara como espião. As ações que ele cometera em Hogwarts eram sérias, e deveriam ser o suficiente para condená-lo, mas como favoreciam estudantes de famílias conceituadas contra vítimas nascidas-trouxas ou meio-sangue o assunto ficava complicado. Muitas daquelas vítimas provavelmente se recusariam a depor, por medo de represálias, enquanto que algum dinheiro trocando de mãos solidificaria a tendência de os puros de sangue se proteger contra os demais. Os alunos culpados sendo absolvidos eventualmente causariam a absolvição de Snape, que apenas acobertara as ações.

Foi assim que Amélia nem pensou em perder tempo indo a Hogwarts, permanecendo na sala de operações do DELM, de onde confortavelmente presenciou o momento em que Snape, acompanhando Lúcio Malfoy, ingressou na Mansão Riddle. Aqueles espelhos eram realmente uma fantástica invenção! Tão simples, mas tão úteis!

-o0o-

Com o início das aulas do professor Slughorn e a repentina partida de Severo Snape, ninguém fora do grupo notou nada de estranho com o professor Moody. Nem mesmo durante a curiosa reunião dos professores naquela noite.

"Parece que Alvo não irá mesmo participar desta reunião. Acho melhor começarmos sem ele" disse McGonagall, iniciando a reunião dos professores na ausência do diretor.

"Sabe onde ele está, Minerva?" perguntou Sprout.

"No Ministério, tentando explicar as ações reportadas hoje contra Severo, na esperança de que ele possa voltar a lecionar aqui" respondeu a vice-diretora com claro aborrecimento.

"E ele deixou com você a agenda do que deveríamos tratar?" perguntou Flitwick. "Afinal foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa de marcar essa reunião extraordinária."

"Sim, ele deixou, mas, sinceramente, não concordo com um único ponto. Vocês verão por si mesmos. O primeiro ponto seria encontrar uma forma de podermos banir imediatamente as bicicletas de Hogwarts."

"Por que isso, Minerva?" perguntou Sétima Vector. "Elas são usadas apenas fora do castelo, e são um ótimo exercício. Esses jovens precisam gastar um pouco do excesso de energia que possuem. Além do mais, nunca os vi tão felizes."

"Eu sei, e concordo" comentou McGonagall. "Mas Alvo... Não sei o que passa na cabeça dele. Ele acha que as bicicletas descaracterizam a escola de alguma forma. Tentei argumentar que elas eram inócuas e que ele criaria revolta entre os estudantes, mas, como sempre, ele não me ouviu."

"Apenas anote aí que não vemos possibilidade de imediato banimento das bicicletas e passemos ao próximo ponto" sugeriu Aurora.

"Próximo ponto: punir com rigor todo e qualquer uso de magia por parte dos estudantes fora das classes de aula."

"Onde as crianças vão poder praticar?" perguntou Hagrid.

"Como ele espera que nós poucos vigiemos centenas de crianças em um castelo tão grande?" perguntou Charity, a professora de Estudos Trouxas.

"Alvo enlouqueceu" comentou Flitwick. "Ontem de manhã vi um grupo de ingressantes recebendo instruções de alunos mais velhos sobre feitiços de limpeza e polimento. Foi um prazer ver aqueles olhinhos brilhando por estarem aprendendo magia útil. Aquele corredor é agora o mais limpo e belo que esse castelo viu em muitos anos. E à tarde, quando tive algumas daquelas crianças em minha classe, foi a mais produtiva aula inaugural de Charmes de minha carreira. Estavam todos ávidos por aprender, e os que haviam participado da instrução improvisada ajudavam os demais contando a eles o que haviam aprendido e praticado. Se é isso que Alvo quer eliminar, sou contra!"

"Bom, eu compreendo" respondeu Minerva. "Vou apenas colocar aqui que não vemos uma forma prática de implantar a medida e não podemos sobrecarregar o corpo acadêmico com essa tarefa."

"Mais algum ponto?" perguntou Pomona.

Minerva deu um longo suspiro antes de apresentar o próximo ponto. Era claro que esse tampouco agradaria a seus colegas.

"Alvo quer descobrir os participantes do grupo vigilante que vem contra-atacando a prática de bullying na escola."

"Para puni-los rigorosamente, é claro, enquanto os agressores apenas recebem um ou dois pontos de punição" comentou Alastor sarcasticamente.

"É claro" respondeu Minerva com igual sarcasmo.

"Ele deixa os bandidos escaparem praticamente sem punição e quer punir os mocinhos por fazerem o trabalho que seria de Alvo e de nós professores" reagiu indignada a professora Sinistra. "Se eu os vir em ação, saiba que aplaudirei e me recusarei a delatá-los."

"Ótima ideia! Colocarei aqui que os professores tomarão atitudes apropriadas se virem os responsáveis" comentou Minerva, fazendo seus amigos sorrirem com sua discreta manipulação dos fatos.

"É só?" perguntou Pomona.

"Sim, é só. Por Merlin, nunca pensei que chegaríamos nesse ponto. Hogwarts já não é mais a mesma!" concluiu McGonagall, visivelmente estressada.

"Eu acho que falo por todos ao dizer que estou feliz com a maioria das mudanças" comentou Flitwick. "Se pelo menos pudéssemos convencer Alvo a se aposentar!"


	12. 12 - O Cálice de Fogo e Primeira Tarefa

**CAPÍTULO 12 – O Cálice de Fogo e a Primeira Tarefa**

Depois de toda aquela agitação inicial, os dias seguintes foram bem mais calmos. Amélia continuava vigiando a mansão Riddle, mas a movimentação era pequena, restrita à compra de alimentos e alguns outros itens, pelo que puderam observar. Lúcio passava a maior parte de seu tempo longe de lá, enquanto Snape, ao contrário, não saiu uma única vez da mansão.

Em Hogwarts o clima era de festa, exceto para uns poucos Sonserinos, desesperados por perderem seu maior aliado dentro da escola e horrorizados com a súbita invasão de artigos trouxas. Com o clima alegre e os alunos (pelo menos a maioria) ainda mais ansiosos por aprender, Alvo Dumbledore estava travando uma batalha solitária para tentar deter aquelas mudanças. Seus próprios funcionários o contrariavam constantemente, e com o Conselho Diretor também contrário a suas ideias, o velho mago teve que aceitar derrota, pelo menos por enquanto.

Quanto aos ataques e bullying, apenas mais um ataque foi direcionado contra Pansy, mas várias tentativas foram efetuadas contra os alunos mais novos. Como não adiantava esperar punições adequadas por parte do corpo docente, o grupo tomou para si a função de aplicar alguma pressão contra os atacantes. Suas varinhas eram destruídas e seus nomes, com uma descrição das ofensas cometidas, encaminhados para os gêmeos Weasley. Poucos deles voltaram a tentar algo novamente. Como os professores estavam limitados quanto às punições que podiam dar a esses alunos, eles aproveitavam a perda da varinha e a disrrupção que as peças pregadas pelos gêmeos causavam como motivo para tirar mais alguns pontos e determinar mais algumas detenções para os atacantes.

Para surpresa do diretor, Sirius e Harry compareceram à reunião que ele pedira para uma semana após o último encontro deles. Durou pouco, com Harry passando a maior parte do tempo agradando a Fawkes enquanto Sirius e Dumbledore rapidamente chegavam a novo impasse e se despediam mutuamente desencantados com a teimosia alheia. Dumbledore nem percebeu que o real motivo da reunião e da permanência de Harry junto a Fawkes era a oportunidade de instalar e camuflar um espelho espião no escritório do diretor.

O grupo estava agora relativamente estabilizado. Dos 293 alunos atualmente cursando Hogwarts, 142 eram membros efetivos do grupo, tendo efetuado o juramento padrão e recebido acesso a quase toda a informação disponível, enquanto outros 98, a maioria constituída por alunos dos dois primeiros anos, eram membros aspirantes, tendo feito apenas um juramento básico de segredo e ajuda mútua, e recebido acesso a apenas parte das informações.

O núcleo do grupo ainda era basicamente o pessoal reunido durante o verão, acrescidos de alguns novos membros que se destacaram por um motivo ou outro, como Alicia Spinnet de Grifinória, Cédrico Diggory de Lufa-Lufa ou Brenda McCartney de Corvinal.

Se o primeiro final de semana já fora um sucesso das bicicletas, o primeiro final de semana com visita a Hogsmeade suplantou quaisquer expectativas. Apenas metade do número usual de carruagens foi necessária para levar os alunos até o povoado mágico, e apenas uma fração delas voltou com alunos para a escola. Se os professores perceberam a quantidade de alunos que saiu sem, mas voltou com uma bicicleta, eles nada comentaram com as crianças.

Nenhum dos adultos deu qualquer sinal de ter percebido a mudança de Crouch Junior para o verdadeiro Alastor Moody. O velho auror, apesar de sua aparência ranzinza e rude, estava tomando gosto por ensinar e vivia auxiliando as crianças que demonstravam interesse não só com seus próprios conhecimentos, mas também agindo de facilitador para coloca-las em contato com os professores de suas matérias favoritas. O grupo fez uso dessa boa disposição do professor para conseguir a criação de vários grupos de estudo e pesquisa nos tópicos ensinados na escola.

Alguns dias após a comemoração do aniversário de Hermione, Harry foi procurado por um nervoso e tímido Dobby (o que espantou o menino) com um pedido diferente. A élfa Winky, que pertencera aos Crouch, estava desolada por ter perdido sua família. Esse problema foi fácil de resolver, com Astória e Dafne tomando a élfa, o que deu às meninas um nível de proteção adicional em Sonserina. Mas isso lembrou Harry de que Crouch pai havia retirado o filho de Azkaban, criando uma situação muito perigosa. Magoava um pouco o senso de justiça do garoto saber que o velho Crouch escaparia sem punição devido a necessidade de manter segredo sobre o verdadeiro Alastor e o destino final de Crouch Junior.

Não que Harry fosse jamais cobrar, mas Dobby pagou regiamente pela bondade deles para com Winky. Descobrindo que eles estavam precisando de um local mais seguro para suas reuniões e treinos, o entusiasmado élfo mostrou a Harry a Sala Precisa, algo que o grupo logo considerou a maior e mais complexa realização mágica de todos os tempos. Nada que eles conhecessem se comparava àquela sala. A capacidade de ela extrair da mente deles o que eles desejavam e materializar aquele desejo com tamanha precisão era algo que suplantava até mesmo os lendários feitos atribuídos a Merlin. Não bastasse esse fato, a sala era capaz de abrir passagens para qualquer lugar do castelo e, em uma de suas configurações, estava servindo de depósito para itens perdidos por muitos séculos. O grupo estava organizando todos aqueles itens, recuperando muitos livros raros para a biblioteca da Ilha, além de itens de valor monetário, artístico ou histórico, mas a grande surpresa foi encontrar lá um dos horcruxes de Voldemort: a preciosa tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, que aquele ser abjeto havia maculado de forma irreparável.

Por sorte o plano de Voldemort não previa contato com Crouch Junior a não ser em algum caso realmente emergencial. Amélia havia descoberto que uma das proteções instaladas na mansão Riddle exigia a presença da marca de Voldemort para que a pessoa pudesse entrar impunemente. Alastor teria problemas se precisasse reportar diretamente.

A questão com que mais o grupo vinha se preocupando era o Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Para que a situação de Alastor não fosse revelada, seria necessário entrar Harry no torneio, mas sua entrada por certo acarretaria muitas críticas e má publicidade contra o garoto.

-o0o-

Harry quase chegou atrasado para a recepção às escolas visitantes. Ele havia passado a noite na Sala Precisa com Morag, e gastara muito mais energia do que esperava. Interessante como era sempre as mais quietinhas em público as mais exigentes na intimidade. Isso o fez lembrar-se da definição de mulher perfeita de Juca Chaves: uma dama na sociedade e uma puta na cama. Juca reclamava que a sua era exatamente o contrário.

A opinião geral do grupo foi que a chegada das outras escolas acabou sendo um evento um pouco formal e impressionante demais, mas aceitável em vista do caráter da competição. Os recém-chegados entraram primeiro no Grande Salão e escolheram seus assentos, Beauxbatons à mesa de Corvinal e Durmstrang na mesa de Sonserina. Para evitar que essas mesas ficassem superpovoadas, alguns membros do grupo trocaram de mesa, os de Sonserina juntando-se à Lufa-Lufa, os de Corvinal à Grifinória, Luna no colo de Harry.

"Tudo preparado para amanhã à noite, Harry" perguntou ela enquanto enchia o mesmo prato para uso de ambos, colocando à esquerda suas preferências e à direita as do menino.

"Sim, tudo pronto. E quanto ao artigo para O Pasquim?"

"Papai já tem a nova edição impressa e pronta para envio, não se preocupe."

Harry não se preocuparia. Ele havia finalmente aprendido a lição de que tinha agora muitos amigos fiéis e confiáveis, com quem podia contar a qualquer hora. Ele apenas sorriu; feliz com aquele pensamento.

-o0o-

Nos últimos dois dias os membros do grupo tentaram se aproximar dos visitantes, tanto para formar amizades e conhece-los pessoalmente quanto para obter informações sobre as outras escolas e os países que elas atendiam. O progresso estava sendo lento; os visitantes mostravam-se relutantes em miscigenar com os alunos de Hogwarts, estavam ainda por demais envolvidos pelo clima de competição e mantinham-se desconfiados e reservados.

A noite de Halloween finalmente chegara, e com ela a seleção dos competidores pelo Cálice de Fogo. Fleur Delacour havia sido escolhida para representar Beauxbatons, o astro do quadribol Viktor Krum representaria Durmstrang e Cédrico Diggory a Hogwarts. Harry Potter fora também selecionado, embora nenhuma escola tenha sido citada, gerando veementes protestos e acusações dos alunos visitantes e do pessoal na mesa dos professores, mas logo todos se calaram ao ver o Cálice de Fogo jogar para o alto outro pedaço de pergaminho.

"Draco Malfoy..." disse Dumbledore voltando-se para o Sonserino, tentando manter a seriedade, mas seus olhos brilhando de malícia, "...pela Agremiação das Aberrações Andróginas Abusivas."

Metade da população presente resumiu os protestos indignados contra a farsa que se tornava o Torneio, enquanto a outra metade ria do medo e humilhação estampados na cara do Sonserino que tinha passado o dia dizendo a todos que ganharia o Torneio se não fosse pela restrição etária.

Era visível a frustração e a tristeza de Dumbledore quando uma vez mais ele recolheu um pergaminho atirado pelo Cálice de Fogo.

"Pelo Retiro dos Risíveis Repórteres Relatores de Ridículas Reportagens, a senhorita Rita Skeeter".

No canto do Grande Salão próximo à mesa dos Sonserinos e oposto à mesa dos professores, onde até então não havia ninguém, surgiu uma mulher espalhafatosamente vestida e com mais maquiagem do que o recomendado para alguém daquela idade, pergaminho e pena em mãos, reclamando a altos brados.

"Quê significa isso? Eu não coloquei meu nome nesse vaso de chamas! O que está acontecendo aqui, Dumbledore?"

O velho diretor nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para aquela triste figura. Pegando outro pergaminho do ar, anunciou enfadado: "Pela Secretaria Secreta de Senhores Sorrateiros Suprindo Sórdidos Serviços, o senhor Bartemius Crouch."

Felizmente, dessa vez o Cálice de Fogo havia se extinguido, indicando não mais surpresas para aquela noite. Agora era só uma questão de Alvo encontrar uma forma de salvar sua reputação e seu cargo no meio daquela confusão toda. Como se ele já não tivesse preocupações em excesso!

-o0o-

No meio daquela confusão toda Harry e Cédrico logo estavam dispensados e foram se encontrar com os demais na Sala Precisa. Parecia que poucos aderiram às ordens de se recolherem. A Sala estava enorme, no formato de um auditório, com um pequeno palanque no lado oposto à porta de entrada e muitas fileiras de cadeiras, a maioria ocupada.

"Atenção, todos!" disse em voz alta Harry ao chegar ao palanque. "Em primeiro lugar, meus agradecimentos a todos os que colaboraram para transformar esse torneio no maior vexame que Dumbledore e nosso querido Ministério jamais sofreram".

Após uma pausa para que todos pudessem rir e se felicitarem mais uma vez pelo sucesso, Harry continuou a explicar, especialmente para os que não haviam sido incluídos nos detalhes do plano até então: "Voldemort queria minha participação nesse torneio como parte de um plano para me raptar durante a última tarefa. Como sabem, nós descobrimos a presença de seu espião aqui em Hogwarts e o neutralizamos, recolocando em seu lugar o verdadeiro Alastor Moody".

Aqui ele fez outra pausa para indicar o auror que, sorrindo, acenou aos alunos de seu lugar na última fila de cadeiras.

"O plano deles era simples. Primeiro, um feitiço para confundir o Cálice de Fogo quanto ao número de escolas participantes. Segundo, colocar meu nome, retirado de um dos deveres de casa assinado por mim, como único representante de uma quarta escola, para garantir que eu não teria concorrentes e seria então escolhido forçosamente. O que fizemos foi expandir em cima dessa ideia para que a população e as autoridades não pudessem me acusar de haver trapaceado para obter minha própria inclusão. Surgiu então a ideia de incluir mais participantes. E esses participantes foram escolhidos por uma boa razão. Draco Malfoy tem sido o maior defensor dos privilégios dos puros de sangue, e um dos mais mordazes em insultar todos aqueles que ele considera indignos de frequentar a escola. Rita Skeeter é uma animago com a forma de um besouro, e tem rondado a escola desde a chegada de nossos visitantes. Com a quantidade de pesquisas especiais e de segredos com que estamos lidando, sua presença tornou-se uma questão de segurança para nosso grupo. Por fim, para quem não sabe, Bartemius Crouch é o pai do espião que Voldemort plantara aqui na escola no lugar do professor Moody, e foi o responsável pela fuga do filho da prisão de Azkaban."

"Como você conseguiu pegar a assinatura dos adultos?" perguntou alguém que Harry não reconheceu, de uma das cadeiras no meio do grupo.

"Fácil. Eles, como nós, foram alunos aqui em Hogwarts, e a escola mantém arquivados todos os exames de todos os alunos. Um élfo doméstico, aliás meu amigo pessoal Dobby aqui, conseguiu as assinaturas para mim desse arquivo."

Dobby, presente a um canto do palanque, ficou constrangido mas imensamente feliz ao receber toda aquela atenção. Mas Harry não havia ainda terminado: "Amanhã O Pasquim trará uma matéria completa sobre os acontecimentos de hoje, revelando a forma animaga de Skeeter e colocando toda culpa dos eventos na ineficiência e descaso de Alvo Dumbledore e Bartemius Crouch. Fantástico como eles conseguiram acesso a toda essa informação e fecharam uma nova edição a ponto de entrega-la já na manhã seguinte aos fatos, não acham?" conclui ele, sorrindo e piscando um olho para Luna, que não se continha em si de felicidade. Ela adorava cada vez que a publicação de seu pai era capaz de marcar um ponto contra O Profeta Diário.

-o0o-

O dia seguinte foi muito agitado em Hogwarts. Aurores, Inomináveis e toda sorte de funcionários do Ministério da Magia estavam por toda parte, investigando, entrevistando alunos e professores, examinando o Cálice de Fogo e os pedaços de pergaminho que ele emitira, consultando compêndios de leis e o regulamento do Torneio, tanto na versão atual quanto na anterior, de 1692.

Harry foi entrevistado e questionado várias vezes. Por sorte a noite anterior ao Halloween ele havia dormido no dormitório de Grifinória, à vista de seus companheiros, ou o segredo da Sala Precisa e da identidade de quem quer que haja passado a noite com ele poderiam estar comprometidos se ele não quisesse se tornar um suspeito no caso.

Luna teve outro dia de grande felicidade. Por um lado, foi muito cumprimentada pelos artigos em O Pasquim descrevendo os eventos, principalmente por ter concluído a matéria quatro dias antes dos fatos! Por outro lado, esses mesmos artigos foram vendidos para trinta e sete outras publicações ao redor do planeta. Ela era agora uma repórter de fama internacional!

Outra que estava se divertindo bastante era Dafne. Com Harry já 'diplomado', ela resolvera ajudar Neville a 'despertar seu potencial' e 'soltar o leão que se achava preso dentro dele', como ela mesma se expressara. Sabendo que seu pai a forçaria a se casar com um puro-sangue, interessava para ela ter pelo menos uma opção aceitável disponível e bem treinada. Os efeitos já eram evidentes pelo contínuo sorriso e maior confiança que Neville vinha exibindo. Não que ela tivesse deixado Harry totalmente de lado, o que acabou se tornando uma grande lição para os dois garotos. Era interessante como as meninas eram bem mais abertas ao compartilhamento de afeições. Os garotos eram muito mais egoístas. Mostravam uma disposição para lutar pela posse exclusiva da menina, tratando o outro garoto como rival e a menina como mero objeto, um prêmio ao vencedor; ou então tendiam a abandonar a luta racionalizando a perda com bobagens como 'ela é muito volúvel', 'eles se merecem' ou mesmo 'que putinha!'. A forte amizade que Harry e Neville vinham desenvolvendo ajudou os dois a verem que garotas devem ter os mesmos direitos, o gostar de alguém não era empecilho para também gostar de outro e a armadilha machista de usar dois pesos e duas medidas quando avaliando os atos de machos e fêmeas da espécie. Dafne, já sabendo de tudo aquilo de longa data, apenas sorriu satisfeita que mais uma importante lição havia sido dada com sucesso, e não apenas para aqueles dois. O caso todo havia sido visto e acompanhado pela maioria dos garotos do grupo, e até alguns de fora, e causado um bocado de reflexões.

-o0o-

Lúcio Malfoy também estivera ocupado aquele dia. Pela manhã, Igor, o mercenário encarregado de obter uma cópia do Profeta Diário daquele dia, viu o nome de seu contratante em outra publicação e trouxe uma cópia de O Pasquim para Lúcio, que não gostou nem um pouco de saber que seu filho estava inscrito em um Torneio tão perigoso. Imediatamente ele se pôs a escrever e enviar cartas. Primeiro a Fudge, pedindo a intervenção do Ministro na proteção de seu filho e completa apuração dos fatos. Segundo a Crouch Junior, na sua função como 'Alastor Moody', querendo saber como seu filho fora incluído no torneio. Por fim, a seus poucos amigos restantes e alguns membros do Wizengamot que lhe deviam algum favor, pedindo que fizessem pressão sobre o governo para que intervisse em Hogwarts e investigassem Dumbledore.

Alastor respondeu sua carta durante a tarde. De forma sucinta, até um pouco rude, apenas atestava ter feito como mandado: colocara um feitiço Confundus para que o Cálice de Fogo não soubesse o número de escolas participantes e entrou o nome de Potter. Se alguns estudantes haviam tentado pregar uma peça em algumas pessoas e acabaram tendo sucesso pelo efeito do Confundus, não era problema dele. Lúcio não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar a resposta e a rudeza e seguir avante.

Durante o jantar os habitantes de Hogwarts foram surpreendidos pela inesperada visita do Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, e uma rotunda e baixinha senhora vestida em cor-de-rosa cuja mera visão deixou Harry imediatamente apreensivo.

O ministro reconheceu a presença de Dumbledore com um mero aceno de cabeça e manteve o velho mago calado levantando uma mão para evitar as amenidades que Alvo certamente iria dirigir-lhe. Voltando-se para sua plateia ao chegar em frente à mesa dos professores, o ministro foi direto ao ponto.

"O que aconteceu aqui na noite de ontem foi lamentável, e tornou essa augusta escola motivo de riso no mundo todo. Essa é uma situação inadmissível! O governo mágico da Grã-Bretanha não poderia ficar inerte diante de tamanho vexame! É por isso que estou aqui para assegura-los que seu governo não será omisso em suas obrigações! Esta tarde assinei o Decreto Educacional No. 24 instituindo o cargo de Alto Inquisidor para Hogwarts e convocando para exercê-lo minha fiel funcionária Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Enquanto o Ministro fazia uma pausa para apontar madame Umbridge aos alunos, Susana ia transmitindo telepaticamente para os membros do núcleo do grupo o que ela sabia sobre a primeira Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Em resumo, a mulher era uma farsa. Nascida de mãe trouxa e pai mágico, a família havia se separado antes de ela ingressar Hogwarts, devido ao nascimento de um irmão sem magia. Mãe e irmão voltaram para o mundo trouxa, e Umbridge passou a viver apenas com o pai, tentando a todo custo se fazer passar por pura de sangue, dizendo a todos que sua mãe morrera após concebê-la.

Umbridge negava sua origem com tamanha força que se mostrava ainda mais fanática em sua defesa dos privilégios dos puros de sangue do que muitos membros das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias mágicas. Por um lado, era preocupante ter uma pessoa como aquela com tanto poder em Hogwarts, mas por outro lado eles tinham algo contra ela, um segredo que ela queria a todo custo esconder. Era hora de pensar e decidir se deveriam partir direto para a revelação daquele segredo ou guarda-lo como item de barganha para uma ocasião propícia.

"Madame Umbridge contará com todo apoio de meu governo no exercício de suas novas funções" continuou Fudge seu discurso. "Suas primeiras atividades serão: chefiar uma minuciosa investigação sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada; providenciar para que novas surpresas negativas não ocorram e, finalmente, efetuar uma completa avaliação da situação atual de Hogwarts, das instalações ao currículo, dos professores e funcionários ao Regulamento Interno, de modo a fornecer a meu governo as bases para futuras intervenções que se façam necessárias."

-o0o-

A reunião dos líderes do grupo foi rápida aquela noite, pois havia muito que fazer. Alastor havia conseguido para eles a assinatura mágica de Umbridge. Hermione, Dafne e um batalhão de Corvinais iriam passar a noite em claro decodificando aquela assinatura aritmanticamente para em seguida passarem a modificar alguns feitiços e conjuntos de runas para serem ativados exclusivamente pela assinatura dela. Nada de muito perigoso ou ostentoso, pelo menos por enquanto. Apenas o suficiente para atrasar as atividades da Alta Inquisidora, de modo a que ela não pudesse dedicar muito tempo em interferir em Hogwarts.

Eram ainda seis da manhã quando o grupo da Aritmância passou para os colegas o resultado de suas pesquisas e foi descansar um pouco. Uma hora e meia depois, quando Umbridge resolveu iniciar seu primeiro dia no novo cargo, as coisas não andaram nada bem para ela. Portas se recusavam a abrir; os corredores apresentavam trechos extremamente escorregadios; vozes a chamavam sem que ela pudesse identificar a origem; suas roupas comportavam-se estranhamente, ora parecendo pequenas demais, ora sobrando em sua pequena figura...

Ela começou a desconfiar de interferência na segunda vez em que, tentando chegar ao Grande Salão, deu em si em um local completamente diferente, sem noção de como havia chegado ali ou qual caminho houvera tomado. Os gêmeos Weasley, principais responsáveis por aqueles estranhos acontecimentos, quase foram pegos por ela por simples incapacidade de conterem o riso.

-o0o-

Após a surpresa inicial com a Alta Inquisidora, os dias foram passando sem muitas novidades. O trabalho de Umbridge seguia muito lentamente devido a uma série de pequenos incidentes que continuamente a obrigavam a pedir ajuda a algum professor ou mudar de ideia quanto ao que fazer a seguir.

O governo refez suas contas e ficou preocupado com os gastos adicionais que quatro competidores a mais trariam ao torneio, especialmente com relação à primeira tarefa. O caso acabou sendo resolvido com o Ministério assumindo metade dos custos adicionais quando Dumbledore, para evitar mais má propaganda contra seu nome, aceitou pagar do próprio bolso a outra metade.

Com as estranhas circunstâncias cercando o torneio, os governos búlgaro e francês exigiram, e conquistaram, o direito de enviarem a Hogwarts alguns funcionários a mais, tanto para garantir a segurança de seus cidadãos quanto para ajudar nas investigações. Umbridge não gostou nada dessa interferência em um assunto que considerava estar sob sua responsabilidade, mas teve que engolir seu azedume e ainda fazer o possível para 'cooperar' com os estrangeiros.

Harry ficou sabendo desse fato antes da maioria dos habitantes de Hogwarts. Ele estava tomando seu desjejum na mesa de Lufa-Lufa quando uma voz musical e muito jovem chamou por seu nome da porta do Grande Hall. Virando-se para ver quem o chamava, ele viu uma pequena menina correr em sua direção, parar a cerca de um metro e efetuar uma graciosa e elegante mesura em sua direção, antes de desembestar a falar uma milha por segundo em francês.

"Desculpe, achei que você falasse francês" explicou a menina ao perceber a incompreensão estampada na face de Harry. "Eu sou Gabrielle, Gabrielle Delacour. Lembra-se de mim? Trocamos duas cartas já!"

Harry se lembrava bem de todos seus pequenos correspondentes, três dos quais haviam iniciado estudos em Hogwarts esse ano. A menina se aproveitou do reconhecimento para sentar no colo do garoto e passar a se servir dos petiscos em seu prato, enquanto rapidamente explicava a sorte que tivera. Seu pai havia sido convocado para vir a Hogwarts como representante oficial do governo francês e ela insistira e até fizera uma verdadeira campanha para poder vir junto, o que só se realizou quando a mãe dela resolveu acompanhar o resto da família.

E era exatamente a mãe da menina quem se aproximava agora, deixando a parte masculina dos alunos em estupor e a parte feminina morrendo de inveja. Apolline Delacour deveria estar perto dos quarenta anos, mas passaria facilmente por irmã um pouco mais velha de sua filha Fleur.

"Pardon, Monsieur Potter" começou ela em francês, mas logo trocou para o inglês. "Minha filha não fala de outra coisa que sua vontade de conhecê-lo pessoalmente desde que recebeu sua primeira carta. E a danadinha saiu correndo à frente para vê-lo deixando-me para trás."

Gabrielle estava ocupada usando as abas do robe de Harry para tentar se esconder do olhar da mãe. Sua presença só era discernível pelos longos cachos prateados formando uma cortina no peito de Harry, obstruindo a visão do resto dela, e as risadinhas incontidas que escapavam.

-o0o-

Nos dias seguintes a pequena Gabrielle tornou-se uma companhia assídua ao lado do garoto. Susana e Megan precisaram intervir e conversar com a pequena veela, colocando alguns limites no comportamento da criança, já que Harry, embora imune ao charme de veelas, não era imune aos olhinhos pidões de uma adorável criança e a tudo cedia. Ainda assim, era muito mais fácil achar Gabrielle em um lugar específico do que em qualquer outro: sentada feliz sobre os ombros de Harry, apontando para tudo que via e pedindo explicações que o garoto, com a prática, já começava a fornecer em francês, embora um francês telegráfico.

Se a pequena já admirava tanto a Harry, passou a simplesmente venerá-lo quando o menino, aproveitando a estranha e inexpressiva cerimônia de 'pesagem de varinha', conseguiu convencer o velho Ollivander a vender-lhe uma varinha para uso de Gabrielle, aproveitando-se da brecha de que Gabi era francesa e a lei dizia que 'cidadãos britânicos só podiam comprar varinhas a partir dos onze anos de idade', deixando a situação de crianças estrangeiras em um nimbo legal.

Harry, ou qualquer das garotas que estivesse disponível quando ele se encontrava em aulas, passou a ensinar a Gabi os feitiços mais simples, entrando na teoria apenas quando a curiosidade natural da garota demandava por alguma explicação. A pequena estava conquistando a todos com sua determinação em aprender magia o quanto antes para poder 'participar das aventuras' de seu herói. Hermione e Padma até que tentaram frear um pouco o ímpeto da pequena passando alguns 'deveres-de-casa', mas a menina diligentemente fazia todas as leituras e exercícios sugeridos e tinha grande prazer em mostrar a Harry as notas que obtinha das duas 'professoras mais sérias'.

-o0o-

Chegara enfim o dia da primeira tarefa do Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Dragões! Harry até dera um jeito de Skeeter e Malfoy ficarem sabendo com antecedência o tema da tarefa, já que pareciam ser os únicos ainda sem conhecimento quando estavam a dez dias da data. A falta de preocupação exibida por Draco deixou Harry intrigado, pensando se o garoto conhecia algum truque especial que pudesse usar.

Cédrico foi o primeiro a entrar, enfrentando um Focinho-Curto Sueco. A estratégia dele já era conhecida do grupo, que o ajudara a treinar. Escondido atrás de uma grande rocha, ele rapidamente transfigurava todas as rochas médias ao redor em macacos, que saiam em disparada importunar seu dragão, exceto por um que foi direto ao ovo dourado e o trouxe para sua posição de segurança.

Crouch entrou em seguida como típico funcionário do governo que era: arrogante e dando ordens como se fosse dever de todos obedecer. Com um Sonorus ativado, foi logo gritando: "Bombarda! Para trás, estúpida criatura! Reducto! Bombarda! Eu disse para trás! Bombarda!"

Foi uma entrada impressionante... enquanto durou. A confiança e arrojo de Crouch pegara o enorme dragão desprevenido e, por um instante, até deu a aparência de que o dragão cederia. Mas Crouch colocara toda sua atenção na face do dragão, esquecendo que ele tinha um poderoso rabo. Afinal, tratava-se de um rabo-córneo húngaro. Um rabo que o acertou em cheio logo abaixo dos joelhos, atirando-o violentamente contra uma das paredes laterais da arena. Por sorte, os guardadores de dragões foram rápidos e eficientes, distraindo a fera para que o quebrado, ensanguentado e inconsciente Crouch pudesse ser retirado.

Fleur entrou em seguida contra um Verde-Galês-Comum. Ela não teve muitos problemas para colocar a fera para dormir, mas acabou tendo suas vestes em chamas enquanto passava em frente à cabeça do dragão para coletar seu ovo. Felizmente ela conseguiu rapidamente extinguir as chamas e não chegou a queimar-se muito.

O próximo dragão era o maior de todos, o famoso Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano. Draco Malfoy entrou na arena caminhando com a altivez que se era de esperar de um dos mais finos exemplares da elite mágica britânica, olhando para um lado e para outro altivamente, buscando avistar seu rival. De repente ele parou para observar com mais atenção duas colunas que se erguiam à sua frente. Foi olhando cada vez mais para o alto, curvando seu pescoço para trás até poder avistar o ponto onde aquelas duas colunas juntavam-se em uma poderosa estrutura da qual saía um... pescoço? Foi então que ele viu a cabeça do dragão e reconheceu a figura em seu todo. Algo estava errado! Algo estava muito errado ali! O dragão que Hagrid criara não tinha aquele tamanho todo! Coube em uma caixa que Weasley e Potter puderam carregar sozinhos aos onze anos de idade!

Tão para trás ele havia dobrado seu pescoço que foi fácil deixar-se cair deitado no solo enquanto borrava suas calças de medo. Daquela posição deitada, quando ele viu a cabeça do curioso dragão aproximar-se da dele, seu único pensamento antes de desmaiar foi: "Esperem até meu pai saber disso!" Para sua sorte, o odor que seu corpo agora desprendia era tão repulsivo que o dragão resolver deixar de lado a ideia de fazer uma boquinha fora de hora e optou por esperar por sua refeição usual.

Rita Skeeter estava totalmente fora de seu elemento ali na entrada da arena. Primeiro, ela tinha nas mãos uma varinha mágica. Não sabiam eles que sua arma preferida era a pena, não a varinha? Segundo, ela estava se tornando notícia, ao invés de estar relatando as notícias. Isso tudo estava tão errado! Foi então que ela viu a fera que deveria enfrentar, um Chifre-Longo Romeno, e a fera a saudou com um enorme urro e uma labareda de fogo que quase a alcançou, apesar da distância entre os dois. A partir daí ela não viu mais nada até acordar na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

Krum não deu chances ao Negro-das-Ilhas-Hébridas que lhe coube. Entrou lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço, numa repetição do estilo Crouch, e acabou acertando os olhos de seu dragão com um feitiço Conjunctivitis, cegando a fera. Fez então rápido caminho até o ninho para obter seu ovo dourado, mas o dragão ouviu seus movimentos e fez um escarcéu, pisando em alguns de seus próprios ovos e acertando uma forte rabada no famoso astro do Quadribol, provando a todos que o garoto só sabia voar com ajuda de uma vassoura. Sem ela, o resultado foi vários ossos quebrados e vários pontos deduzidos. Grogue da queda, ele fez a plateia rir ao sentar-se, encarar o monstro e dizer: "É apenas jogo! Porque você tão louca assim?!"

Harry entrou calmamente na arena, mascando chicletes e acenando para os amigos nas arquibancadas. Posicionando-se à vista do dragão, mas longe o bastante para não ser atingido por suas chamas ou ser considerado uma ameaça, ele sacou de sua varinha e entonou: "Accio Ovo Dourado!"

O feitiço não funcionou e foram muitos os que riram do garoto por achar que um truque tão simples pudesse funcionar. Harry não se importou. Apenas tirou o chiclete da boca, colocou um forte feitiço aderente nele, baniu-o contra o ovo com força e voltou a tentar: "Accio chiclete!" Dessa vez, chiclete e ovo voaram para sua mão. Ele então pegou o ovo e saiu rindo da cara de espanto daqueles que haviam rido dele.


	13. 13 Fim de um estranho torneio

**CAPÍTULO 13 – Fim de um estranho Torneio**

Umbridge e Dumbledore vinham fazendo um ótimo trabalho de neutralizar um ao outro. Os dois eram raramente vistos fora das refeições, onde passavam a maior parte do tempo fingindo que o outro não existia.

O grupo estava aproveitando aquele impasse entre os dois para progredir o quanto podia em todas as áreas. Gabi continuava uma ótima aluna, totalmente dedicada, e totalmente grudada a Potter sempre que podia. Aliás, o menino era o único que podia chama-la por aquele diminutivo, qualquer outro que tentasse poderia se preparar para alguma forma de retaliação. E Gabi sabia fazer bom uso dos poucos feitiços que conhecia.

Su Li e Cho Chang haviam tido sucesso onde os Inomináveis haviam falhado: conseguiram encontrar, em antigos textos chineses de suas famílias, material suficiente que puderam adaptar para remover a fração de alma de Voldemort em Harry e nos demais horcruxes. Sob supervisão dos Inomináveis, que entraram secretamente no castelo com ajuda de Moody, as duas limparam de qualquer vestígio nefasto a tiara de Rowena e o anel que Alastor recuperara da antiga residência dos Gaunts. Recebendo permissão dos Inomináveis após esse duplo teste preliminar, Harry foi tratado em seguida, com sucesso.

A extração do fragmento de alma de Voldemort trouxe vantagens adicionais para Harry. Sua cicatriz começou finalmente a sumir, sua visão foi melhorando a ponto de ele poder se desfazer totalmente dos óculos, e mesmo seu poder mágico sofreu um acréscimo perceptível, em torno de uns vinte por cento, agora que o garoto não mais precisava combater a presença daquele corpo estranho em seu organismo. Ele continuou usando óculos falsos apenas para não revelar as mudanças.

Sirius e Remo haviam feito substancioso progresso na reconstrução da Mansão Potter. Projeto e fundações estavam concluídos, e o serviço estava agora nas mãos de empreiteiros especializados contratados para terminar a obra. Com tempo livre novamente disponível, e aproveitando a experiência adquirida, os dois Marotos resolveram começar uma limpeza e reforma da casa ancestral dos Black, em Grimmauld Place.

Mal as obras começaram e Sirius fez uma feliz descoberta que logo fez chegar a Harry para limpeza: o broche de Salazar Slytherin, outro dos horcruxes criados por Voldemort.

Com cinco partes de sua alma eliminadas, Voldemort aproximava-se de se tornar novamente mortal, e ainda estava reduzido a habitar um homúnculo, sem poder contar com todo seu poder.

A única notícia ruim nesse período foi a de que ainda mais mercenários haviam chegado à mansão Riddle, e Amélia e Moody desconfiavam de um possível ataque à Azkaban no futuro próximo, para liberar os Comensais lá mantidos cativos.

O humor do grupo não poderia estar melhor, e eles resolveram comemorar de uma forma especial, usando o Baile associado ao Torneio Tri-Bruxo para isso. Eles resolveram usar e abusar da regra que permitia alunos mais novos participarem desde que convidados por um mais velho, e decidiram que os alunos de Hogwarts compareceriam em peso. Harry convidara Astória para acompanha-lo assim que o baile foi anunciado. Afinal, para todos os efeitos ela era sua noiva. Para os demais, Hermione e Dafne haviam criado uma lista de pareamento de forma que todos os alunos que quisessem participar do baile, independente da idade, tivessem uma companhia de idade adequada para garantir a presença de ambos.

Apenas a pequena Gabrielle fora vetada. Harry, ao invés de disputar a decisão, decidiu convencer a pequena a aceitar o fato fazendo ainda assim aquele dia algo muito especial para a menina. Ela participou com as mais velhas de todos os preparativos, desde um demorado banho e lavagem de cabelo a todo ritual de preparação, vestindo um robe magnífico, recebendo um mínimo de maquiagem e uma grande variedade de joias para se enfeitar. Para completar o dia da pequena, uma sessão de fotos, incluindo muitas ao lado de Harry ou com ele dançando na sala Precisa, arrumada para parecer um luxuoso salão de bailes.

-o0o-

McGonagall não gostou muito de ver todas as crianças comparecendo ao baile, mas as defendeu com unhas e dentes quando Umbridge tentou interferir e mandar as mais novas para seus dormitórios. Como Umbridge se posicionara contra, Alvo certamente posicionou-se a favor, e as crianças divertiram-se bastante enquanto os dois adultos brigavam pelo poder em Hogwarts.

Harry passou a noite dançando, uma garota diferente a cada música, do primeiro ao sétimo ano. O mesmo fez a maioria dos demais, tornando o baile uma grande confraternização, apesar do início um pouco tenso e pomposo demais. Pela metade do baile, mesmo os alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons estavam se soltando um pouco e entrando no clima da festa, aceitando dançar com alunos de outras escolas.

-o0o-

"Nossas suspeitas se confirmaram," iniciou Moody a reunião da noite seguinte ao baile. "Enquanto vocês se divertiam com o baile, Malfoy liderou a maior parte dos mercenários em um ataque contra Azkaban."

"Alguma baixa entre os aurores?" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Apenas uma. Um novato que foi pego desprevenido no início do ataque enquanto fazia sua ronda" respondeu ele, para logo ralhar com o grupo ao ver tristeza estampada na face de muitos. "Animem-se! Estamos em guerra contra um inimigo perigoso e com muitos recursos! Ontem foi uma grande vitória para nós! Apenas uma baixa de nosso lado, contra quarenta e quatro do inimigo!"

Tomando novo folego o velho auror continuou: "As armadilhas que vocês criaram funcionaram maravilhosamente. Assim que o alarme foi dado, o pessoal em plantão na prisão correu para as saídas e abandonou a prisão, o último deles acionando as defesas que instalamos. Vimos tudo pelos espelhos de vigilância que vocês criaram. Eles perderam doze homens até aprenderem a lição e passarem a procurar pelas armadilhas. Ainda assim várias delas não foram notadas, ou acabaram ainda assim causando baixas quando eles tentaram desativá-las sem saber o que eram exatamente. Por sorte eles não tinham nenhum especialista para ajuda-los ou, se tinham, perderam-no entre as primeiras baixas".

"Prisioneiros chegaram a escapar?" perguntou Susana, curiosa pelo funcionamento dos venenos especiais.

"Só por um instante ou dois" respondeu Alastor. "Tão logo deixavam o campo mágico de Azkaban que servia de antídoto para o veneno que estivemos fornecendo na refeição deles, caiam mortos como mariposas na chama de uma tocha. Voldemort deve estar uma fera! Os irmãos Lestrange, Bellatrix, Rookwood, Mulciber, Avery. Todos mortos assim que se afastaram da prisão."

"E os dementadores?" perguntou Harry com certo receio. "Aderiram a Voldemort?"

"Sem ele lá para negociar com eles?" retrucou Alastor rindo. "Não. O máximo de que Lúcio foi capaz foi mantê-los longe de seu grupo de ataque. Eles ainda permanecem em Azkaban, que já foi retomada pelas forças de Amélia."

-o0o-

Alguns dias depois Sirius contatou Harry pelo seu espelho comunicador.

"Ei, afilhado, como andam as coisas por aí?"

"Olá, Sirius. Por aqui tudo bem. Dumbledore e Umbridge ainda andam brigando o tempo todo e deixando o resto do povo em paz!"

"Bom saber. E as garotas, continuam abusando de meu pobre afilhado, usando-o para seus sórdidos propósitos?"

"Sem comentários, Sirius" respondeu Harry ruborizando muito, o que foi resposta suficiente para o Maroto, mais do que as palavras.

"Vou deixar esse assunto de lado... por enquanto, e só porque tenho uma novidade especial para compartilhar."

"Novidade especial? Do que se trata?"

"Os duendes de Gringotts me confirmaram como único herdeiro dos Lestranges, devido Bellatrix ser minha prima. Assumi a posse do cofre deles no banco essa amanhã. Por segurança pedi que analisassem o conteúdo e separassem qualquer item perigoso que encontrassem. E eles encontraram vários itens perigosos, incluindo esse aqui."

Sirius exibiu para Harry um pequeno cálice de madeira com enfeites em relevo. Harry conseguiu distinguir a esmaecida forma de um texugo na lateral.

"Um texugo? Seria de Helga Hufflepuff?" perguntou Harry, agora totalmente interessado no artefato. "Um outro horcrux?"

"Exatamente, Harry. E pelo que sabemos, é provavelmente o último. Contatei Amélia para avisá-la. Ela vai colocar o pessoal encarregado de vigiar a mansão em alerta para qualquer sinal de que Voldemort seja eliminado quando vocês destruírem essa abominação. Poderia mandar Dobby até aqui recolher a taça? Peça a suas lindas coleguinhas orientais que destruam o horcrux tão rápido quanto possível. Não vejo a hora de ver Voldemort eliminado para sempre!"

"É pra já! Até mais, Sirius!"

-o0o-

Su e Cho não tiveram problemas em eliminar mais esse horcrux e salvar outro importante artefato da história de Hogwarts, mas a falta de reação à sua destruição na mansão Riddle deixou claro que Voldemort possuía ainda pelo menos mais um horcrux. Amélia estava desconfiando que pudesse ser a serpente que saía quase todas as manhãs da mansão para caçar ali em volta. O comportamento dela parecia um pouco inteligente demais para uma serpente comum, e o tamanho estava muito além do esperado para aquela espécie.

A data para a segunda tarefa vinha se aproximando, forçando o grupo a realinhar suas prioridades. Harry e Cédrico vinham treinando natação na Sala Precisa transformada em uma grande piscina. Neville dera a ideia de usarem guelricho, que Harry prontamente adotou, mas Cédrico via dois pontos contrários: não poderia sair do lago antes do efeito acabar e era uma magia que independia de habilidade ou conhecimento do competidor, o que o fez temer que seu uso não garantiria tantos pontos quanto outras soluções.

Mas o que mais preocupava a todos era a possibilidade de vidas de menores de idade ser colocadas em risco sem consentimento ou conhecimento delas ou de seus pais. O grupo elaborou um plano para caso aquele abuso de poder viesse a acontecer. Chamaram então Alastor Moody, Amélia Bones, Jean-Pierre Delacour e Karel Ovcharov, respectivamente os responsáveis pela segurança do torneio por Hogwarts e os Ministérios Mágicos Britânico, Francês e Búlgaro, e expuseram seus receios e seu plano para eles, que imediatamente concordaram sem restrições.

-o0o-

Dumbledore estava satisfeito com seu plano para atormentar o jovem Harry. Para o garoto, ele escolhera como refém Ronald Weasley, que já se encontrava ali em seu escritório, ávido por participar do torneio, mesmo que indiretamente. Mas Alvo também sabia que Harry tinha apreço por várias outras de suas escolhas: Hermione Granger, sua grande amiga desde o primeiro ano, seria a refém de Viktor Krum; Cho Chang, a bela chinesa pela qual Alvo sabia que Harry estivera interessado no ano anterior, seria a refém de Cédrico Diggory; a pequena Gabriele Delacour, que tanto tempo vinha passando com o menino, seria a refém de sua irmã Fleur; Pansy Parkinson, sobrinha-neta de Crouch, parecia estar sob a proteção de Harry; finalmente Astória Greengrass, de quem o garoto estava noivo, seria uma excelente refém para seu rival Draco Malfoy. Ah, isso sim irritaria Harry! Mas Alvo queria ainda mais! Com tantos reféns queridos, Harry deveria ficar tão confuso e preocupado que bem seria capaz de cometer algum equívoco, tomar alguma decisão precipitada que o colocasse em uma situação de precisar da ajuda de Alvo. E Alvo certamente lá estaria para prestar essa ajuda... por um preço!

Foi nesse momento de suas elucubrações que a professora McGonagall entrou no escritório acompanhada de Bozo, o fotógrafo de Skeeter... e ninguém mais!

"Minerva, onde estão os demais reféns? Temos que nos apressar!"

"Não estão onde deveriam estar, Alvo. Aliás, não são apenas eles. Não sei onde estão a maioria dos alunos! Com exceção de Sonserina, onde só encontrei o grupo usual de puristas, os dormitórios estão todos vazios! Todos, Alvo, incluindo Beauxbatons e Durmstrang! Sumiram!"

"Impossível! Eu saberia se eles tivessem tentado atravessar as fronteiras da escola! Eles têm que estar por aqui! Vamos encontrá-los! Dê-me apenas um minuto!"

Dumbledore então conversou com alguns retratos, que saíram apressados para cumprir suas ordens. Também chamou um dos élfos-domésticos antes de se dirigir a uma maquete de cerâmica do castelo e guardada atrás das portas duplas de um de seus muitos armários. Aproximando-se da maquete ele disse "Mostre-me Harry Potter" em bom som. Imediatamente uma luz alaranjada e pálida cobriu toda a maquete, fazendo o velho mago cerrar sua expressão em espanto e indignação. Ele tentou novamente: "Mostre-me Minerva McGonagall" e uma pequena luz laranja brilhante apareceu em uma das torres da maquete, correspondendo à posição de seu escritório. Mais um teste: "Filius Flitwick" e a luz laranja pequena e bem nítida surgiu no quarto andar, na posição correspondente aos aposentos do professor de Charmes. Mas então Dumbledore voltou a chamar por seus alunos perdidos, sempre com o mesmo resultado: uma luz difusa cobrindo todo o castelo.

Logo élfo e retratos voltavam de missões infrutíferas. Nenhum sinal dos alunos desaparecidos fora encontrado. Um alarme logo soava por todo castelo, convocando professores e funcionários. Todos passaram o resto da noite andando pelo castelo como zumbis, cansados e sonolentos zumbis que não achavam ganhar o suficiente para justificar todo aquele trabalho!

O café-da-manhã transcorreu em um clima tenso e deprimente, apenas os funcionários da escola, um punhado de Sonserinos e uns poucos convidados para a segunda tarefa do Torneio. A hora de início da segunda tarefa se aproximava, e nada de competidores, reféns e demais alunos!

Dumbledore teve que tomar uma decisão. Aproximando-se do lago, ele mandou um sinal convocando o líder dos sereianos para parlamentar. Enquanto esperava, transfigurou pedras que ia selecionando na margem em placas com o nome de cada competidor em relevo. Não haveria reféns na tarefa, os competidores iriam recuperar aquelas placas como o 'algo' que certamente sentiriam falta. Entregando as placas a Schwrzrschjwst, ele pediu para que fossem colocadas no centro da vila sereiana, no local reservado aos reféns.

Ele expressou seu desapontamento por outro brilhante plano fracassado com um grande suspiro e virou-se para ocupar sua posição no palanque reservado aos juízes. Foi surpreendido pela visão de arquibancadas repletas de alunos e os competidores calmamente esperando o início da tarefa pouco atrás de sua posição. Sem saber o que dizer, nada disse. Apenas caminhou para o palanque, escondendo o melhor que podia toda sua raiva e frustração.

-o0o-

Assim que Argus Filch disparou o canhão dando início à segunda tarefa do Torneio Tri-Bruxo, Cédrico e Fleur, em trajes de banho, aplicaram o feitiço Bolha-de-Ar e saíram a nado. Krum logo os seguia, após efetuar uma auto transfiguração parcial em tubarão. Harry levou mais algum tempo até que o guelricho fizesse efeito, tempo em que pôde observar Crouch desperdiçar o seu transfigurando suas vestes em um traje de banho antiquado, com uma bermuda até os joelhos e uma camiseta sem mangas. Enquanto isso Skeeter e Malfoy tentavam, sem muito sucesso, o mesmo feitiço Bolha-de-Ar que dois dos campeões usaram sem problemas.

Apesar de ter sido o quarto a partir, Harry estava fazendo uma boa recuperação. Em poucos minutos alcançara Fleur, a quem ajudou disparando alguns feitiços contra os grindylows que a atacavam. Dois minutos depois deixou também a Cédrico para trás. Mais alguns minutos e Harry encontrava uma presença inesperada. A Murta-que-geme sorriu para ele e indicou uma direção um pouco à direita da qual ele vinha seguindo. Confiando na fantasma, Harry acenou em agradecimento e seguiu na direção indicada por ela.

Seis minutos depois Harry já avistava a aldeia sereiana. No centro da praça da vila, encontrou a placa com seu nome, pegou-a e iniciou a viagem de volta. Ele notara que a placa de Krum ainda se encontrava ali, o que significava que Harry estava na liderança e o búlgaro se desviara da melhor rota.

Harry completou a prova em vinte e sete minutos e meio, menos da metade do tempo previsto! Malfoy e Skeeter ainda estavam ali na margem, tentando o feitiço Bolha-de-Ar. Rita até que estava conseguindo formar a bolha, apenas para vê-la se desfazer no instante seguinte. Malfoy estava vermelho de tanto tentar e gritar a encantação, copiando Rita, sem mostrar nenhum sinal de sucesso. Aparentemente a falta do ovo dourado com a pista deixara aqueles dois totalmente despreparados para a tarefa.

Harry teve que esperar até quase o final da hora concedida de prazo para ver os outros competidores. Cédrico foi o segundo a chegar, seguido por Fleur. Dois minutos depois era a vez de Krum sair do lago, visivelmente decepcionado. Karkaroff correu até ele aos berros, perguntando o que havia acontecido e o porquê do mau desempenho. Krum limitou-se a responder: "É só jogo. Porque você ficar louco?"

Crouch só deixou o lago uns quinze minutos depois, severamente machucado. Aparentemente ele abusara de uma criança sereiana, pegando-a pelos ombros no limite da vila e tentando obriga-la a buscar a sua placa em seu lugar. Alguns sereianos adultos que presenciaram a cena não gostaram nem um pouco daquilo e resolveram dar uma lição no arrogante funcionário público. Harry concordou plenamente com a iniciativa dos sereianos.

Apenas para deixar clara sua posição em relação à segunda tarefa, após o retorno de Crouch, Harry aplicou um Sonorus em si mesmo e perguntou à plateia: "Vocês puderam acompanhar tudo? Viram o que aconteceu lá embaixo no fundo do lago?" Ele já sabia a resposta, de forma que, quando a plateia deixou claro seu tédio com aquela tarefa, ele se voltou para o palanque dos jurados e perguntou: "Na terceira tarefa não iremos ter o mesmo problema, não é?" O olhar confuso que os jurados trocaram entre si deixou claro para todos que havia trabalho a ser feito.

-o0o-

Luna mais uma vez se divertiu esculachando os organizadores do Torneio Tri-Bruxo e Dumbledore em particular. Contou sobre a tentativa de usar reféns menores de idade sem o consentimento deles ou de seus guardiões; sobre a substituição forçada dos reféns por pedras transfiguradas; sobre o tédio de ficar olhando para a superfície do lago, sem saber o que se passava abaixo. Não perdeu tempo com as patéticas participações de Rita e Draco, mas fez todo o possível para transformar o caso de Crouch em um sério incidente no relacionamento interespécies indigno de alguém responsável pela Cooperação Internacional.

O Profeta Diário ignorou ou minimizou todos esses pontos exceto pela falta de espetáculo para o público, e clamou para que esforços fossem feitos para que o mesmo não ocorresse na terceira tarefa. Fudge e Umbridge deram entrevistas, colocando toda a culpa sobre Dumbledore e prometendo um espetáculo digno da capacidade mágica britânica para a terceira tarefa.

-o0o-

Fleur estava revendo sua opinião sobre o jovem Harry Potter. Ela não gostara nem um pouco de ver o famoso mágico britânico cercado por tantas garotas e tão imune a seus encantos. Ficou com ciúmes ao ver sua irmã mais nova tornar-se a mais ativa dentre as garotas que o seguiam por toda parte. Achara que sua performance na primeira prova havia sido fraca, não demonstrando nenhum talento especial.

Depois que ele a ajudara a se livrar dos grindylows na segunda tarefa, ficou receosa, esperando o momento em que o jovem se aproximaria pedindo algum favor (sexual, claro) em troca da ajuda que prestara. A maioria dos rapazes o teria feito. Uma minoria mais ambiciosa certamente tentaria convencê-la de que a vida dela estivera em perigo, e um débito de vida teria sido criado.

Mas os dias passaram e o menino não agia. Aquilo deixava Fleur curiosa e insegura de sua opinião sobre seu concorrente. Quando, em um passeio com sua mãe e irmã, ela chegou a mencionar o caso, as duas apenas riram dela e toda a resposta que ela obteve foi um "Você não conhece Harry".

Agora, repensando os fatos, ela via o quanto se havia deixado conduzir por sua vontade de ver o pior no garoto. Como toda pessoa vítima de preconceitos, ela só dera atenção ao que concordava com sua opinião já formada sobre o garoto, ignorando tudo mais como irrelevante.

Revendo os fatos, ela começou a perceber as discrepâncias. Sim, Harry vivia cercado de garotas, mas a forma como eles se tratavam não era a tradicional fórmula ídolo-fãs que ela quisera ver. Não havia adulação, gritinhos histéricos, desmaios... Era simples amizade, em alguns casos talvez um pouco mais, mas nada do que ela esperara ver.

-o0o-

Uma estranha e curta reunião forneceu aos competidores do Torneio Tri-Bruxo a informação sobre o que os aguardaria na terceira tarefa: um labirinto feito de uma hera mágica, resistente a feitiços. Ludo Bagman, sabendo que Krum, Cédrico, Harry e Draco eram todos jogadores de Quadribol, cortou a saída fácil dizendo que toda a área do labirinto estaria sob uma proteção que impediria o uso de vassouras mágicas.

Harry não se preocupou muito. Ele tinha uma ideia de como vencer o labirinto com um mínimo de esforço. Claro que isso exigiria que ele aprendesse e dominasse um feitiço normalmente só visto no último ano de Hogwarts, mas para quem havia dominado o feitiço Patronus, pós-NEWT, no ano passado, uma conjuração simples parecia de pouca monta.

Harry até tentou manter sua ideia em segredo, mas o grupo queria ter certeza de que seu plano era bom e seguro. Hannah passou a noite com ele na Sala Precisa, e não teve muita dificuldade em seduzi-lo a contar. Com toda a diversão que tiveram Harry sequer se lembrou de ficar bravo com ela.

-o0o-

Entre os três diretores das Escolas, seus respectivos professores e o governo, um sistema complexo foi preparado para que todos os espectadores tivessem uma experiência agradável e emocionante com a terceira tarefa do Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

Um conjunto de oito painéis seria usado, um painel para cada competidor e um para o posicionamento geral deles dentro do labirinto. O painel geral de posicionamento era um retângulo com dimensões proporcionais às do labirinto, e exibiria a posição do troféu e de cada um dos competidores por pontos de cores distintas. Um pequeno espelho encantado com runas de localização seria usado como uma espécie de tiara pelos competidores e forneceria a posição exata de cada um no painel de localização. Não exibiria o formato das paredes de hera nem a posição dos obstáculos de modo a não alertar os competidores, que também seriam capazes de ver o painel do interior do labirinto. O espelho de cada competidor estaria transmitindo para o painel correspondente a visão que cada um teria dos acontecimentos.

Fora difícil chegar a esse consenso. Por dois meses os adultos estiveram debatendo sobre o quanto exibir ao público, e como fazê-lo. Dumbledore foi o que mais lutou para limitar a quantidade de informação transmitida ao público. Ele ainda acreditava que o nome de Harry ter sido incluído no Torneio era obra de Voldemort. Como o Senhor Obscuro em nada interferira nas duas primeiras tarefas, Alvo tinha certeza de que a terceira tarefa era a oportunidade pela qual Tom esperava. Se eles dificultassem por demais os planos de Voldemort transmitindo tanta informação, seus agentes poderiam ser obrigados a tomarem ações drásticas para garantir sucesso, o que poderia terminar em tragédia.

O problema de Alvo é que ele não podia dizer abertamente seus motivos para tentar limitar a transmissão tanto quanto ele queria. Depois do fiasco da segunda tarefa, onde o público nada teve para olhar, suas primeiras tentativas de bloquear o acesso à informação foram vistas por Fudge e Umbridge como uma tentativa direta de fazer o governo passar por outra gafe, e ele teve que, contrariado, retroceder em sua posição para não correr o risco de perder seu cargo em Hogwarts.

-o0o-

Estava tudo a postos! Competidores com suas bandanas especiais e em funcionamento, o público esclarecido sobre os painéis e feliz com a chance de acompanhar cada competidor com detalhes, os juízes e autoridades já acomodados no palanque oficial. Dumbledore acenou para Argus, que disparou o canhão e deu início à tarefa final do Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

Harry partiu correndo e entrou pela estreita entrada. Ele teria dois minutos inteiros até a entrada do segundo competidor, Cédrico Diggory. Em poucos passos ele se aproximava de uma parede vegetal, com saída para ambos os lados. "Sie tabula" ele gritou, e uma tábua de madeira foi criada à sua frente, indo do chão ao topo do arbusto.

Sem perder tempo ele continuou correndo, subindo pela tábua, e tão logo teve visão do espaço à sua frente voltou a entoar "Sie tabula", conjurando outra tábua de madeira, agora disposta como ponte entre duas paredes do arbusto. Sem perder o passo, Harry continuou correndo e conjurando tábuas, fazendo um rápido percurso rumo ao centro do labirinto passando por cima de paredes e obstáculos. Apenas uma vez ele foi distraído, quando uma acromantula tentou subir ao topo do arbusto para intercepta-lo. Harry apenas baniu na direção da acromantula a tábua que acabara de criar e criou outra em substituição, mal diminuindo sua velocidade. A acromantula recebeu a tábua disparada por Harry entre seus oito olhos e caiu de costas para trás, não mais incomodando o garoto.

Vinte segundos depois o famoso Harry Potter levantava a taça de seu pedestal, o que acionou os feitiços colocados no pedestal para fazer os arbustos serem absorvidos pelo solo enquanto as diversas criaturas trazidas como obstáculos eram confinadas em paredes mágicas. O torneio havia acabado antes que qualquer outro concorrente pudesse entrar no labirinto!

Os amigos de Harry vibravam e aplaudiam sua performance, mas grande parte do público não estava muito feliz. Sim, engenhoso como o menino evitara todos os obstáculos, mas tinha um gostinho de trapaça também, não tinha? Juntando com o que ocorrera na primeira e segunda tarefas, a situação toda não era muito favorável ao herói. Ele não mostrara nenhum grande e exuberante feito mágico, nenhum conhecimento de artes arcanas e impressionantes, nenhum poder descomunal... Apenas esperteza! Dentro das regras, sim, mas tão longe dos esperados espetáculos de magia que sua vitória parecia injusta.

Fudge e Umbridge estavam furiosos. Tanto trabalho para providenciarem um grande espetáculo ao público, por nada! Uma esfinge fora trazida do Egito, um minotauro de Creta, uma medusa da Grécia, e o público sequer chegou a vê-los em ação!

Dumbledore não acreditava no que acontecera, e estava olhando de um lado para outro, perplexo, esperando pelo ataque dos Comensais ou qualquer outra catástrofe pronta a mudar toda a situação. Mas nada acontecia, e o velho não conseguia deixar de procurar...

Karkaroff estava furioso! Foi ele a causa do Torneio ter esperado por dois anos até receber o aval final para finalmente acontecer. E isso porque ele queria que Viktor Krum, o mais poderoso e eficiente mago a cursar Durmstrang em décadas, alcançasse a idade para poder competir e trazer a glória da vitória para sua escola. Profundamente decepcionado, Karkaroff perdeu toda a compostura e passou a esmurrar sem dó a guarda do palanque à sua frente.

A reação descontrolada de Karkaroff atraiu a atenção dos demais competidores. Cédrico perguntou curioso para Krum: "Ele é sempre assim?"

O búlgaro apenas deu de ombros e respondeu: "É só jogo! Porque tem que ficar tão louco?"


	14. 14 O Fim de Voldemort e o Bem Maior

**CAPÍTULO 14 – O fim de Voldemort e o Bem Maior**

Após uma rápida cerimônia para entrega de prêmios, o grupo se organizou ao redor de Harry rumo ao castelo, para começar as celebrações. Ou assim eles queriam que o resto pensasse. Chegando ao castelo, Alastor e Harry montaram em suas vassouras, o garoto sob sua capa de invisibilidade e o auror sob um feitiço com efeito semelhante, e partiram para fora das proteções anti-aparatação do castelo. Para esses dois, o dia ainda mal começara, havia ainda muito que fazer!

Longe dali, no cemitério de Little Hangleton, grupos de três ou quatro mercenários permaneciam estacionados em suas posições, aguardando vigilantes a chegada de sua presa.

Não tiveram que esperar muito. Poucos minutos depois do horário marcado para o início da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tri-Bruxo um jovem é trazido por chave-de-portal próximo a uma tumba encimada pela estátua de um anjo tocando um longo instrumento de sopro. O garoto, que segurava sua varinha em uma mão e a taça do torneio em outra, ainda confuso pela inesperada viagem, caiu estuporado por pelo menos três feitiços antes mesmo de se dar conta de onde estava.

O mercenário mais próximo, um loiro que havia perdido parte do nariz e face esquerda, se abaixou junto ao jovem, tomou-lhe a varinha e acenou afirmativamente a um de seus companheiros que imediatamente lançou um feitiço de alerta rumo à mansão que se erguia a meio quilômetro dali.

Logo uma pequena procissão deixava a mansão e rumava ao cemitério, liderada pelo loiro com meia-máscara que os contratara e um moreno narigudo de cabelos sebosos que parecia estar carregando um bebê nos braços. O resto dos mercenários seguia atrás, dois deles levitando um grande caldeirão.

Tão logo o grande caldeirão é colocado sobre uma fogueira improvisada, uma estranha cerimônia tem início. O bebê é colocado no caldeirão tão logo seu conteúdo começa a emitir vapores. Ossos são desenterrados de uma tumba próxima e direcionados também ao caldeirão. O patrão, com um urro de dor, decepa a própria mão esquerda, que cai no caldeirão. Por fim, sangue é retirado do garoto, que permanece inconsciente.

Faíscas e fagulhas de diversas cores voam para fora do caldeirão, enquanto o líquido em seu interior passa por estranhas mudanças de cor e viscosidade. Os olhos de todos estão presos àquela cena, acompanhando aquelas diversas mudanças. É por isso que ninguém percebe o pessoal mais distante caindo inconsciente ao solo. Apenas Nagini, a cobra de estimação de Voldemort e seu último horcrux, notou a chegada de estranhos. Ela veio até perto de seu mestre, silvando um alerta. Mas seu mestre estava dentro do caldeirão, e não a ouvia. E todos aqueles outros bípedes ao redor a ignoravam, aqueles idiotas que não conheciam a verdadeira linguagem.

Snape é o primeiro a perceber que algo não corre bem. Primeiro, pela poção. O comportamento da poção estava muito estranho. Em seguida, no limite de sua visão periférica, ele nota a queda de três dos mercenários, inconscientes. Enquanto ele saca sua varinha, olha para Potter, ainda amarrado e inconsciente, mas não mais Potter! Era um dos mercenários, o que fora enviado para observar a final do Torneio e reportar depois a reação de público e personalidades à chegada do cadáver do precioso Potter!

"É uma cilada!" ele grita, e tenta aparatar, sem sucesso. Coloca então um feitiço bolha-de-ar em volta de sua cabeça, no que é copiado por dois dos mercenários. São os únicos três a permanecerem conscientes.

Do caldeirão uma estranha figura começa a se levantar. A figura mais grotesca que qualquer um possa ter jamais visto. Toda sua parte traseira coberta em lã branca, enquanto a parte da frente parecia ter sido escalpelada por um indígena cego com uma faca ainda mais cega. Era repugnante ao extremo!

A mente rápida de Snape logo concluiu o que deveria ter acontecido de errado com o ritual. Ossos de ovelha, aparentemente. Sangue de um admirador da causa, ao invés de um inimigo. E por fim, o idiota do Malfoy sacrificando uma mão reduzida à carne queimada e desfigurada, ao invés de sacrificar uma parte ainda boa de seu corpo.

Aurores apareciam de todo lado, britânicos, franceses e búlgaros, e Snape jogou sua varinha ao solo e ergueu os braços em rendição, seguido pelos dois mercenários. Do meio dos aurores uma figura diferente toma a frente e lança um feitiço cortante. A cabeça de Nagini cai ao solo. Outro feitiço cortante e o corpo da cobra, enrolado ao redor do caldeirão, é dividido em três partes.

Potter! Snape quase mergulhou em direção à sua varinha na esperança de conseguir matar seu tormento antes de ser incapacitado pelo grupo de aurores. Ajudou evitar aquele suicídio garantido os fatos ocorrendo ao seu lado. Da cobra morta levantou-se uma fumaça escura que rapidamente se dissipou com um grito de dor que era mais humano que ofídico. Esse parece ter sido o sinal para que o corpo de Voldemort começasse a se desfazer, primeiro lentamente, mas com velocidade crescente. Outra fumaça escura subiu do caldeirão, outro grito lancinante de dor e fúria, e Snape percebeu que a marca negra em seu braço, ainda levantado em posição de rendição, também sumia.

'Bom', pensou ele. 'Finalmente livre desse megalomaníaco! Agora, uma pequena ajuda de Malfoy e posso driblar a prisão e viver o resto de minha vida longe de toda essa confusão'.

Potter e o verdadeiro Moody já estavam se distanciando. Iriam aparatar de volta para Hogwarts e fingir que estiveram lá o dia todo.

A mente de Snape se dividiu em duas partes. Uma continuou pensando feliz sobre seu futuro próximo em algum lugar distante. A outra começou a se preocupar com algumas discrepâncias que notava. Os aurores, por exemplo, não estavam nem um pouco preocupados em imobilizar os mercenários desacordados. O gás que utilizaram seria de efeito prolongado? Essa parte da mente de Snape o fez olhar para Lúcio, para ver se seu amigo já estava acordando. Não, Lúcio não estava acordando. Olhando melhor, Snape percebeu que Lúcio não estava sequer respirando. Foi quando ele ouviu ali perto um "Finite Incantatem" e viu que seu feitiço bolha-de-ar fora desfeito. Ele sentiu uma queimação no peito, depois nada mais. Estava morto, como todo o resto daqueles que auxiliavam Voldemort.

-o0o-

Harry e Alastor voltaram sem problemas para Hogwarts. Bastou o grupo olhar para o grande sorriso que o garoto exibia para que a festa realmente começasse. Voldemort liquidado de uma vez por todas!

O único ponto triste em tudo aquilo foi se despedir da pequena Gabrielle. Aquela garotinha havia conquistado um lugar privilegiado no coração de todos, especialmente do Menino-que-sobrevivera. Mas a separação seria por pouco tempo, já que o verão estava chegando e os Delacours convidaram a todos para se hospedarem parte dele em sua casa de veraneio em Cote D'Azur.

-o0o-

Alvo Dumbledore não acompanhou a festa de seus alunos. Ele tinha muito em que pensar. Coisas demais fugiram de seu controle nesse último ano, e ele, sempre tão a par de tudo e em controle total da situação, passara esses últimos meses como um navio à deriva, sem rumo e sem controle, jogado para lá e para cá por ondas que ele não era capaz de antecipar de onde viriam ou para onde iriam.

Tudo começara com o jovem Harry recusando a voltar para a casa de seus parentes. De onde ele tirara forças para aquela rebeldia, e onde teria passado o verão? Tudo apontava para o envolvimento das irmãs Greengrass, incluindo o estranho e inesperado noivado dele com a mais jovem delas, mas os pais delas de nada sabiam, como ele averiguara por legilimência, e elas eram tão jovens quanto Harry, como poderiam ter causado tamanho estrago aos seus planos e alterado tanto em tão pouco tempo o comportamento do herdeiro dos Potters, depois do jovem ter passado mais de uma década apanhando até a total submissão nas mãos dos Dursleys?

A captura de Pettigrew e exoneração de Black o pegaram de surpresa. Sirius e Harry esconderam dele a captura de Pedro, e a data do julgamento, com a reversão da guarda de Harry para Sirius, caíra convenientemente numa data em que ele esteve fora do país. Teriam eles conquistado o apoio de Amélia tão rapidamente? Mas se Amélia estava em conluio com Potter e Black, o que dizer de Alastor? Ele e Dumbledore eram amigos de longa data, mas Amélia e Alastor tinham pelo menos três décadas de contato contínuo no DELM, algo muito mais íntimo que os encontros casuais entre Alastor e Alvo. Estaria Alastor contra ele, também?

Esses tristes pensamentos levaram Dumbledore a rever a situação das outras duas pessoas que ele sempre contara como aliados. Minerva McGonagall estava com ele em Hogwarts há décadas. Tinha um gênio forte e não hesitava em discordar dele quando achava necessário, mas no final ele sempre fora capaz de convencê-la a seguir seus planos. Exceto este último ano. Entre os ataques que recebera na imprensa e os problemas enfrentados durante o Torneio Tri-Bruxo, sua subdiretora não estivera tão fácil de persuadir como em anos passados. Ela tinha até mesmo contrariado algumas de suas ordens diretas, em uma rebeldia jamais vista. Sim, ela ainda agia com certa deferência e totalmente dentro das atribuições de seu cargo, mas Alvo não conseguia deixar de sentir certa insubordinação, talvez mesmo traição, por parte dela.

Mas não era McGonagall sua preocupação maior. Severo havia abandonado o castelo sem ao menos se despedir, e até esse momento não o contatara uma única vez! Teria aquela pobre alma atormentada caído novamente em desespero e buscado por seu antigo mestre e senhor, recaindo no caminho das Trevas? Essa era uma possibilidade alarmante! Com um serviçal tão qualificado quanto Severo, Voldemort poderia rapidamente readquirir um corpo físico e voltar a espalhar terror pela Ilha em pouquíssimo tempo! O governo estava longe de estar preparado para tamanha ameaça! Ele queria o confronto, sim, já que era uma necessidade para que eventualmente Voldemort fosse derrotado de uma vez por todas, mas se Tom Riddle agisse muito rápido, ao invés de um impasse temporário que ele poderia aproveitar para ajustar as condições da derrota final de Voldemort, poderia haver uma rápida tomada de poder que poderia causar muitas vítimas desnecessárias e colocar seus planos em perigo.

Alvo estava muito infeliz com seu comportamento durante o ano. Era uma estranha sensação aquela, e bastante desagradável, de se sentir 'fora do jogo', por assim dizer. Saber que fatos importantes aconteceram sem nenhum aviso prévio, sem nenhum controle dele sobre o que acontecia, podendo ele apenas reagir depois de o evento surpreendê-lo. Isso não podia continuar dessa forma. Ele ainda tinha alguns trunfos, como o conhecimento completo da Profecia, suas pesquisas sobre os horcruxes criados por Tom, o terrível destino que aguardava Harry por ser um dos receptáculos de um fragmento de alma de Voldemort. A própria sobrevivência de Tom após aquele fatídico Halloween de 1981 era ainda um segredo importante, pelo menos para a grande maioria das pessoas.

Talvez fosse tempo de começar a caçar aqueles horcruxes. Quem sabe a destruição de alguns mais enfraquecesse Tom ao ponto de tornar mais demorada sua volta ao poder? Era uma possibilidade interessante, mas difícil de confirmar teoricamente, e colocar a caça em prática tinha o risco de poder alertar Voldemort de que seu mais precioso segredo não era assim tão secreto.

A Profecia era uma arma que devia ser usada com cuidado. Ele precisaria pensar um plano completo, em todos os detalhes. Ela bem podia ser a sua única chance de conseguir algum controle sobre o jovem Harry, ela poderia dar a Dumbledore duas chances de obter esse controle. Uma diretamente com o menino e seu padrinho. Alvo poderia revelar a Profecia para eles e contar que o bom senso imperasse e eles vissem a necessidade de obedecer aos conselhos de Alvo para que o melhor resultado fosse obtido, mesmo que à custa da vida do jovem Harry. Ou, falhando esse alternativa, ele poderia revelar a Profecia em uma sessão do Wizengamot, e colocar em votação um decreto que lhe desse poder de guarda sobre o garoto para poder prepara-lo para seu destino.

Quanto a caça aos horcruxes, Alvo decidiu fazer uma checagem inicial em três locais que ele achava poder estar abrigando um: o Orfanato onde Tom fora deixado ao nascer, a mansão Riddle e a residência dos Gaunt, sua família materna. Assim que o ano letivo estivesse oficialmente encerrado, ele faria uma visita àqueles três lugares.

-o0o-

Apesar da missão do dia anterior ter sido mantida secreta por todos os participantes (exceto no que se referia ao grupo de aliados de Potter), era inevitável que duas das mortes viessem à tona rapidamente. E isso aconteceu já na manhã seguinte, enquanto os alunos de Hogwarts tomavam o desjejum.

Com a chegada do correio matinal, um aluno de Sonserina recebeu correspondência de Gringotts oferecendo pêsames pela morte de seu pai e de seu padrinho e marcando a data para leitura dos Testamentos. Como esse aluno era emotivo e destemperado demais, não tardou muito para que a notícia das mortes de Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape fosse de conhecimento de todos os presentes.

-o0o-

Finalmente o ano letivo acabara, e Dumbledore pôde iniciar suas investigações. No Orfanato ele nada encontrou, nem sequer o prédio que abrigara o Orfanato. Em seu lugar agora se erguia um moderno prédio de apartamentos. No antigo casebre dos Gaunt a história foi bem diferente. Alvo encontrou sinal de antigas e poderosas proteções mágicas desativadas recentemente, e no interior do casebre perto da lareira havia ainda uma concentração de magia negra repugnante que bem poderia ser sinal da presença de um horcrux por ali por vários anos. Essas descobertas o inquietaram bastante.

A mansão Riddle também tinha muitos sinais de uso recente, por muitas pessoas, mas apenas traços muito sutis da presença de um horcrux. Ou esse horcrux havia sido removido de lá há muito tempo, ou ele não permanecera ali por um período prolongado. Ele já estava quase indo embora quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu: checar o cemitério ali perto. Dumbledore sabia que muitos rituais macabros como os necessários para dar um novo corpo a Tom poderiam envolver os restos de seu pai ou avós, ali enterrados.

Depois de utilizar todos os feitiços de detecção que conhecia, e analisar os (poucos) indícios físicos que encontrou, Dumbledore sentou-se em uma das tumbas e resumiu suas descobertas: 1) havia um horcrux na casa dos Gaunt, recentemente retirado de lá; 2) Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape estiveram na mansão Riddle, em companhia de várias outras pessoas; 3) o túmulo do pai de Voldemort fora violado recentemente; 4) havia sinais de uma fogueira recente próxima a esse túmulo; 5) Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape morreram poucos dias atrás.

Na cabeça do velho mago uma certeza se formou; uma certeza que o deixou muito apreensivo: Voldemort havia conseguido sua ressureição. Para isso consumira um de seus horcruxes, ossos de seu pai e a vida de dois de seus seguidores. Por que dois? Um parecia o bastante. Teria Voldemort assassinado Lúcio como punição pela perda do diário e então usado o pobre Severo para sua ressurreição? Sim, parecia o mais provável.

Então Voldemort voltara, e sacrificara dois de seus mais estimados serviçais, mas Alvo detectara a presença de um grande número de magos e bruxas no cemitério. Tênue e indefinida demais para analisar individualmente, mas pelo menos uma centena de pessoas deveria ter estado presente para aquela macabra cerimônia. Voldemort não só voltara como já tinha a seu comando uma força considerável! O governo mágico britânico estava em perigo de queda iminente nas mãos do maior facínora dos tempos modernos!

-o0o-

"Se tentar me vender como uma putinha submissa para o prazer desse pirralho nojento eu mato ele assim que o ver novamente!"

"Dafne, comporte-se!" berrou Graham Greengrass para a filha. "Com a morte de Lúcio será questão de dias até que Draco seja emancipado e assuma o lugar de chefe da família! Temos que agir rapidamente ou perderemos essa excelente oportunidade! Ele, Nott e agora Potter são as melhores opções de casamento pelos próximos dez anos!"

"Venda-me para Potter, então! Pelo menos Potter vai me tratar decentemente!"

"Potter não é puro de sangue, como você bem sabe! E ele já está comprometido com sua irmã! Seria indecente você compartilhar a mesma cama que ela!"

"Pois a cama de Malfoy ou Nott é que eu não vou compartilhar! Um de nós estará morto ou longe dali quando isso tiver que acontecer!"

"CASTIGO! Vá para seu quarto e não saia de lá até ser chamada ou voltar a ter juízo. E está proibida de usar coruja ou os élfos para se comunicar com quem quer que seja, mocinha! Você vai aprender seu lugar nem que seja à força! Iremos conversar em breve."

-o0o-

"Daf?" chamou uma voz tímida e quase inaudível.

Dafne foi até a porta de seu quarto, abriu-a e viu a face chorosa de sua irmã. Olhando por cima da cabeça dela, confirmou que não havia ninguém por perto e disse para ela: "Para mim chega. Você vem comigo?"

"Dez minutos?"

Dafne concordou e Astória partiu correndo para seu quarto, preparar sua bagagem. Dafne fez o mesmo enquanto contatava Harry telepaticamente pedindo asilo para duas pessoas.

No fim elas levaram quase quarenta minutos, mas com o portal aberto puderam levar praticamente todo o conteúdo dos dois quartos. Enquanto Dafne ia levitando tudo o que estava ao seu redor através do portal, Astória aproveitou para recolher algumas coisas mais, como uma forma de 'herança antecipada': ela não tinha acesso à parte mais restrita da biblioteca, mas pegou o que pôde do restante, além de dois porta-joias lotados que sua mãe quase não usava e, portanto, não sentiria falta imediata. Levou também o quadro de sua avó materna, após explicar a situação para ela e perguntar se ela gostaria de ir com as netas. A avó morrera há apenas três anos, e fora uma presença constante e muito mais carinhosa na vida das meninas do que pai e mãe. Tori achava mesmo que passara mais tempo de sua vida com sua avó do que com sua mãe.

-o0o-

Harry recebera as meninas na reconstruída e modernizada mansão Potter, mas saíra com Sirius logo depois de assinalar quartos para as duas ficarem. As irmãs instruíram Dobby e Winky sobre como queriam que seus quartos fossem remodelados e foram até o hall de entrada aguardar pelo retorno de seu anfitrião, curiosas com o que poderia ter sido tão urgente para justificar aquela saída às pressas quando ambas estavam tão abaladas.

Não precisaram esperar muito. Logo os dois estavam de volta, sorrindo muito. Harry abriu os braços e logo abraçava uma Greengrass em cada um.

"Onde você foi? Precisávamos de você!" perguntou Dafne enquanto sua irmã preferiu perguntar: "O que deixou vocês dois tão felizes?"

"Fomos até Gringotts" respondeu Harry, conduzindo as duas irmãs até um sofá e ajudando-as a sentar antes de posicionar-se entre elas. "Com Draco sendo emancipado e assumindo a posição de chefe da família Malfoy, Sirius havia conversado comigo sobre me emancipar e eu assumir a chefia dos Potters, de forma a manter o equilíbrio. Com a chegada de vocês resolvemos antecipar o processo, de forma que eu possa oferecer alguma segurança a vocês."

"O contrato!" exclamou Astória, "Você vai ativar a cláusula 'Et addidit securitatem sponsae'!"

"Sim!" respondeu Harry. "Mas você se lembra do texto exato como está em nosso contrato? Sirius e eu a redigimos, com apoio de nosso advogado, de forma que Dafne pudesse ser incluída também. Por motivos de segurança, eu posso não só requerer sua guarda em situações de perigo, mas também de qualquer parente seu menor de idade."

"Mas, Harry, que razões de segurança você vai alegar?" perguntou Dafne, "Meu pai me vender como uma peça de arte em leilão não é exatamente um crime ou um motivo de segurança maior pelas leis atuais".

"Precisamos planejar" respondeu Harry, "Sirius teve a ideia de usar Dumbledore, mas não temos ainda certeza como".

"Dumbledore, o que tem ele?" perguntou Astória. Harry olhou para Sirius, deixando seu padrinho responder.

"Parece que Dumbledore andou fazendo umas investigações por conta própria em Little Hangleton, e chegou à conclusão de que Voldemort ressurgiu em um novo corpo e está pronto para atacar, com dúzias de magos a seu comando."

"Dumbledore jamais atacaria meus pais!" comentou Astória.

"Mas podemos fazer um ataque simulado contra a mansão Greengrass, fingindo ser obra dos Comensais da Morte. O perigo contra vocês seria atestado pelo ataque e confirmado por Dumbledore, que correria o risco de bater de frente contra Fudge, que não vai querer acreditar no retorno de Voldemort" comentou Sirius.

"Teria que ser rápido, antes que meu pai tivesse tempo de contatar Nott ou Malfoy" disse Dafne com apreensão.

"E qual seria a desculpa dos Comensais para atacar meu pai?" perguntou Astória. "Eles não foram atacados da primeira vez que Voldemort apareceu, não é Dafne?"

"Não, mas foi por pouco que escaparam" respondeu Dafne. "Papai suporta os ideais puristas, mas nunca apoiou diretamente a Voldemort, apesar de várias vezes ter sido requisitado para, pelo menos, colaborar financeiramente".

"Ok, podemos usar isso como desculpa" comentou Sirius. "Atacamos, destruímos as proteções, mas não invadimos. Ao invés, mandamos um recado que se certa quantia não for depositada em certa conta até certa data, voltaremos para completar o serviço. Assim que sairmos de lá mandamos um recado para Alvo e seu clube do frango frito. Eles chegam a tempo para ver os estragos e vão poder testemunhar que uma tragédia só não ocorreu porque não era essa a intenção naquele momento".

"Você vai usar uma conta sua para o dinheiro?" perguntou Dafne desconfiada.

"Não, claro que não" respondeu Sirius indignado. "Abrimos uma para vocês duas. Herança antecipada, que tal?"

"Astória já pegou um pouco de 'herança antecipada', mas quanto mais, melhor" concordou Dafne sorrindo maliciosamente. "Vamos usar aquele esquema rúnico que sua mãe inventou para curto-circuitar proteções mágicas passivas por dentro?" perguntou ela para Harry.

"Conhece algo melhor?" respondeu o garoto em desafio.

-o0o-

Dois dias depois uma reunião com todos os membros chaves do grupo ocorria na mansão Potter.

"Primeiro assunto na pauta de hoje, o ataque à mansão Greengrass" começou Harry assim que todos estavam a postos, sentados ao redor da imensa mesa da sala de jantar. "Dafne, por favor."

"Para quem não estava ciente, meu estimado pai resolveu me leiloar pelo maior preço, e os dois principais concorrentes eram Theodore Nott, que se tornou chefe de casa em agosto último, e Draco Malfoy, que se tornou chefe de casa recentemente. Havia outros interessados, como um conde octogenário da Hungria, mas meu pai contava com o interesse desses dois acima de quaisquer outros. Para melhorar a barganha, não haveria nenhuma cláusula de espera no contrato, o casamento poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento depois de o contrato ser assinado, à critério do noivo. Papai achou que esses dois gostariam de imediatamente começar a produzir herdeiros, por segurança, ou puro tesão adolescente, e pensou que conseguiria uma quantia maior dessa forma."

"Seu pai não iria querer sequer que você terminasse seus OWLs?" perguntou Susana, inconformada.

"E perder a chance de faturar mais?" respondeu Astória com evidente desprezo.

"Então o ataque à mansão Greengrass... foram vocês?" perguntou Hermione.

"Sim," respondeu Dafne. "Eu e Tori fugimos de lá no mesmo dia. Para que nosso pai não pudesse obrigar nossa volta, precisávamos de uma proteção. Há uma cláusula no contrato de Harry com Astória que permite a ele colocar sob proteção da Casa Potter sua noiva e parentes menor de idade dela, se eles estivessem em perigo."

"Então vocês simplesmente criaram um perigo simulado, apenas para ativar essa cláusula?" perguntou Amélia, um tanto irritada. "Sabe quanto trabalho esse ataque me causou?"

Dafne olhou espantada para madame Bones. Será que ela estava realmente dizendo que preferia ver Dafne em um daqueles horríveis casamentos, apenas para evitar algum trabalho? Foi então que a séria diretora do DELM caiu na gargalhada. "Oh, o espanto e horror na sua expressão..." comentou Amélia, fazendo todos, exceto Dafne, rirem junto com ela. "Apenas me explique uma coisa. Como conseguiram fazer as proteções caírem tão rápida e completamente?" pediu Amélia. "As que tenho em minha residência são parecidas, se há um problema qualquer com elas preciso saber."

Recompondo-se um pouco da peça que lhe pregaram, Dafne respondeu: "Não precisa se preocupar. Aquilo só foi possível porque Tori e eu agimos de dentro das proteções. De fora não teria sido possível".

"Ótimo! Fico bem mais tranquila assim," comentou Amélia antes de perguntar: "Do lado de vocês os problemas estão todos resolvidos?"

"Sim," confirmou Dafne. "Papai se assustou tanto com o ataque que fez o depósito solicitado, aceitou nosso novo status como protegidas de Potter, contratou Gringotts para refazer as proteções na mansão e voou para o exterior com mamãe. Provavelmente só voltará quando tiver certeza de que não há mais perigo. Mas e quanto às repercussões no governo, madame Bones?".

"Se não fosse por Dumbledore provavelmente o assunto teria sido enterrado como um 'acidente', algum tipo de sobrecarga nas proteções da mansão," comentou Amélia. "Mas vocês o avisaram do ataque, e ele colocou tudo em proporções gigantescas. Ele chegou ao local segundos depois que vocês partiram, aparentemente, e foi capaz de registrar os resíduos da queda das proteções. Assumindo que ela foi destruída de fora, ele calculou que deveria ter sido obra de uma força entre 350 a 400 magos agindo em conjunto, e os Inomináveis do Departamento de Mistérios confirmaram esse cálculo. Ninguém parece estar acreditando na teoria de Alvo de que Voldemort retornou. Fudge até começou uma campanha no Profeta Diário dizendo que Alvo está velho demais e ficando senil. Mas o ponto principal é que durante o pico de atividade dos Comensais da Morte, o número deles era estimado entre 200 a 250. A notícia do ataque ainda não chegou à imprensa, mas já é conhecida de todos os funcionários do Ministério e membros do Wizengamot. O consenso é que há aí fora um novo Senhor Sombrio com uma força duas vezes maior que a de Voldemort jamais chegou a ser. Se era pânico que queriam criar, fizeram um ótimo trabalho".

"Uma ótima oportunidade para pedir mais verbas e revitalizar seu departamento, não é, madame Bones?" comentou Harry com ironia. "Mas não acho que deva se preocupar com a possibilidade de pânico, a não ser que um novo psicopata realmente surja para se aproveitar da situação. Caso contrário, estaremos em uma boa situação: Dumbledore ocupado com um já morto e extinto Tom Riddle; o povo e o governo atentos e vigilantes, mas sem estar em perigo real; seu departamento com possibilidades de crescer e nós com tempo de vermos questões mais importantes. Algum sucesso com aqueles dois pontos levantados?"

"Não consegui levantar nada sobre sua ideia de uma ou mais 'sociedades mágicas ocultas', escondendo-se do governo em nosso solo," Amélia disse com calma, preparando a bomba: "Mas quanto ao Bem Maior de Dumbledore, que vocês pensaram poder favorecer os trouxas, temos alguns resultados surpreendentes."

"Dumbledore está realmente pensando em ajudar os trouxas contra nós?" perguntou espantada Morag.

"Pior! Eu acho que ele já fez tudo o que precisava por eles," comentou Amélia. "Para entender melhor, vamos voltar ao grande feito de Alvo: sua vitória contra seu amante Grindelwald. Essa foi a mais longa, generalizada e mortífera das guerras, tanto para mágicos quanto para trouxas. Grindelwald estava controlando Hitler e seus principais assessores. Era inevitável que algum conhecimento do mundo mágico chegasse aos trouxas por mais que nós mágicos nos esforçássemos por evitar. Mas o pior ocorreu após o término da guerra.

"Dumbledore era o herói que terminara a carnificina; foi eleito rapidamente como chefe da Confederação Internacional e sua opinião teve enorme peso. Muitos Ministros da Magia e representantes para a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos foram eleitos por contarem com seu aval e apoio. E Alvo aproveitou-se disso para propor e aprovar duas peças de legislação internacional que podem bem ser o início de nossa derrota para os trouxas. Primeiro, foi declarada a total não intervenção dos mágicos nos governos trouxas. Os mágicos de todo o mundo foram proibidos de exercerem qualquer influência ou monitoramento sobre os governos não mágicos de seus países, sob pretexto de se evitar uma nova guerra nos moldes da recentemente concluída. Segundo, uma exceção a essa regra foi criada. Os governos mágicos deveriam manter um contato estritamente regulamentado com os governos trouxas: ministros da magia deveriam se apresentar à sua contraparte trouxa sempre que um ou outro assumisse o cargo, e informar a contraparte trouxa sempre que algum evento no mundo mágico causasse ou pudesse vir a causar algum efeito no mundo trouxa."

"Cinquenta anos!" reclamou Hermione em alto e bom som. "Por cinquenta anos todos os governos não mágicos sabem da existência dos mágicos e puderam estudar e planejar e se preparar para qualquer eventualidade sem que o governo mágico pudesse sequer sondar o que eles andaram fazendo!"

"Pode ter certeza de que cada um dos governos não mágicos tem pelo menos um departamento secreto estudando formas de lidar contra a 'ameaça mágica'" comentou Harry.

"E eles estão tendo ajuda, pode apostar," disse Hermione, surpreendendo o grupo. Ela então explicou: "Da forma como as sociedades mágicas tendem a menosprezar os nascidos-trouxas como eu, pode ter certeza de que alguns estão retornando ao mundo trouxa, onde são cooptados por seus governos a auxiliarem nesses departamentos secretos! Com sete anos de atraso em sua educação normal, a oferta de um emprego em uma instalação militar com o cargo de um oficial de baixo escalão, como tenente ou capitão, e o salário correspondente seria tentadora demais para ser recusada."

"Foi o que pensei," comentou Amélia. "Pelo menos temos a magia de nosso lado para nos esconder, ou poderíamos já ter sido derrotados."

"Esconder? Espero um pouco..." disse Hermione preocupada. Depois de pensar por algum tempo a garota explicou um importante detalhe: "Não, não acho que possamos nos esconder tão bem assim, madame Bones. Os feitiços do tipo Fidélio ou Não-Me-Note são psicológicos. Agem sobre a mente das pessoas, impedindo-as de entender o que veem. Não terão efeito algum sobre as câmaras em satélites..."

Hermione teve que parar para explicar à maioria o que eram satélites artificiais e como câmaras fotográficas neles instaladas eram capazes de tirar fotos precisas de regiões abaixo deles, mesmo estando tão altos no céu ao ponto de serem quase invisíveis. Explicou também como essas fotografias não seriam afetadas pelos feitiços. Uma pessoa manuseando uma câmara seria afetada a ponto de não querer ou não poder fotografar a área protegida, mas satélites tiravam fotos automaticamente, não havia uma mente para ser afetada. E as fotos tiradas não levariam consigo o efeito dos feitiços: qualquer um poderia olhar para elas e ver tudo o que continham.

"Isso é mal, muito mal!" declarou Alastor. "Beco Diagonal, Hospital São Mungo, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts... mesmo as mansões das velhas famílias. Os trouxas podem estar sabendo sobre os principais locais mágicos do país!"

"A ilha?" perguntou Dafne preocupada.

Harry pôde apenas dar de ombros. Ele não havia visto em detalhes as proteções existentes na ilha, mas não tinha razão para acreditar que houvesse algo significativamente diferente em uso lá.

"Por segurança, o melhor será assumir que os trouxas saibam de sua localização" preveniu Alastor, constantemente vigilante.

"Cinquenta anos!" voltou ao ponto Hermione. "Como foi possível ninguém ter percebido esse perigo por tanto tempo!"

"Não são muitas as pessoas que conhecem essa legislação" explicou Amélia. "E a maioria das que conhece são funcionários de alto-escalão do governo, ou seja, puros-sangues. Isso significa que eles estão acostumados a encarar os trouxas apenas como um incômodo, jamais como uma ameaça séria."

"O que faremos?" perguntou Astória, sempre prática.

"Não convém nos precipitarmos" sugeriu Susana. "Vamos buscar por algumas informações e tomar algum tempo para pensar em sugestões. Podemos nos reunir em alguns dias para estabelecer um plano de ação."

-o0o-

 **A/N:** Sempre me intrigou a ênfase da autora em obliviar qualquer trouxa que visse magia sendo executada ao ponto de proibir crianças de usar magia fora de Hogwarts e tantas coisas mais, enquanto Fudge corre para o primeiro Ministro britânico para avisar da fuga de Sirius Black ou a importação de dragões para um Torneio. Era um dos paradoxos da estória que pedia para ser utilizado. Eu nunca encontrei uma estória que usasse esse contato entre os dois Ministros para colocar os trouxas em prontidão para ao menos vigiar o mundo mágico, senão se preparar para um possível confronto. Se você conhece alguma estória assim, por favor, envie-me um PM ou review informando qual.


	15. 15 Os trouxas e a magia, parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 15 – Os Trouxas e a Magia, Parte 1**

Dumbledore estava tentando reorganizar a Ordem da Fênix para se opor aos iminentes ataques que Voldemort certamente logo encadearia. No entanto, o baixo índice de recrutamento estava preocupando o velho mago. Não fora surpresa receber recusas de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, embora o fato não deixasse de desapontá-lo. Amélia Bones recebera um convite mais por cortesia do que esperança, e também recusara. No entanto, as recusas de Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Filius Flitwick e Minerva McGonagall tinham desapontado profundamente o velho mago.

"Sinto muito, Alvo, mas meu dever primeiro é para com Hogwarts," explicara-lhe sua subdiretora. "Com Umbridge interferindo aqui na escola e o Ministro e o Profeta Diário contra você, é meu dever distanciar-me o máximo possível de você para poder estar em posição de defender os alunos caso eles consigam tirá-lo da escola."

Sim, fazia sentido, mas fora um duro golpe no já enfraquecido coração do velho mago. A Ordem que ele conseguira reunir era formada de pessoas leais, dignas de sua total confiança, mas eram muito poucas e muito velhas, e totalmente despreparadas para combate. Se o futuro do mundo mágico dependia da oposição daquele grupo a um Tom Riddle totalmente recuperado e com centenas de seguidores, o prospecto era tenebroso. Tom logo dominaria a sociedade mágica britânica e a lançaria em nova guerra. Mas qual seria seu próximo objetivo? Tentaria controlar as sociedades mágicas do continente, ou submeteria o mundo trouxa britânico à sua vontade? Dumbledore temia que nem um nem outro estivessem em condições de se opor a Voldemort. Os trouxas precisavam de mais tempo ou não seriam capazes de eliminar o perigo de serem escravizados pelo mundo mágico.

-o0o-

"Todos sentados? Certo, vamos começar então" disse madame Bones, iniciando a reunião. "Como sabem, nosso objetivo hoje é traçarmos um plano de ação para lidarmos com os não-mágicos. Lembrem-se: um conflito é a última das opções, devemos estar preparados, sim, mas devemos dar prioridade a todas as possibilidades de acordo primeiro. E, antes de iniciarmos qualquer contato direto, será prudente reunirmos toda a informação que pudermos sobre três pontos cruciais: o que eles sabem sobre nós, como eles esperam lidar conosco e que grau de perigo eles representam para nós. Dessa forma, devemos dar prioridade a como obter essa informação de que necessitamos."

"Antes de começar a discutir as ideias sobre novas ações, acho que precisamos informar a todos sobre o que já andamos fazendo e os resultados que obtivemos" disse Harry.

"Como assim, Potter?" reclamou Alastor, "Não havíamos combinado não nos aproximar dos trouxas até estabelecermos um plano?"

"E não nos aproximamos, Alastor" respondeu Harry tentando apaziguar o auror. "Sirius, comece pelo Refúgio, por favor."

"Parece que encontrei minha vocação, afinal: construção mágica" disse Sirius. Ele e Remus haviam participado da reconstrução da mansão Potter, onde estavam agora reunidos, e da velha mansão Black em Grimmauld Place. "Compramos uma casa térrea nos subúrbios de Cardiff. Cento e cinquenta metros quadros de construção em um terreno com o dobro dessa área. Está em nome de uma empresa estrangeira que criamos, e alugada para uma clínica de fisioterapia. O importante é que no centro da casa nós ocultamos uma área de 2x2 metros totalmente cercada por paredes, onde só é possível entrar por aparatação ou chave-de-portal. No chão há um único furo. Colocando uma varinha mágica nele e ativando 'Lumos', uma parte do chão abrirá dando passagem para o subterrâneo" concluiu Sirius com um sorriso maroto que despertou a atenção de Alastor.

"O que há de especial nessa sua caverna, Black?"

"Primeiro deixe-me explicar um fato importante sobre a casa," pediu Remus antes de prosseguir ao receber a atenção de todos. "Na casa e no terreno não há nenhum sinal de magia que possa ser registrado. O mecanismo que abre o piso revelando a entrada para o subterrâneo é inteiramente trouxa. Usa uma célula fotoelétrica, um aparelho simples capaz de detectar a presença de luz, que então ativa um motor escondido que abre o painel no solo."

"Como sabem, ou deveriam saber, resíduos de aparatação somem em menos de cinco minutos. Os de chave-de-portal podem durar um pouco mais, talvez até meia hora em alguns casos," explicou Sirius retomando a descrição de sua nova criação. "Isso significa que as chances de sermos descobertos utilizando esse local por qualquer meio de detecção de magia são ínfimas."

"E esse subsolo, o que contém?" perguntou madame Bones, curiosa.

"Três metros abaixo do solo criamos uma 'caverna' com a mesma geometria da casa, e dois andares de altura, com um metro e meio de concreto armado como teto para nos proteger de qualquer bomba de penetração que os trouxas tentem utilizar contra nós. Esse espaço foi então magicamente expandido na razão ideal de 7:1 e protegido com tudo que pudemos pensar em termos de proteções mágicas."

"Vocês tem o que então? Catorze andares com mais de mil metros quadrados cada um, é isso?" perguntou Alastor boquiaberto.

"Exatamente," respondeu Sirius. "Se a situação com os não-mágicos ficar tensa, todo o grupo e mais um bocado de convidados terão onde se esconder por um bom tempo. Nossa amiga Lisa aqui está providenciando os itens necessários. Em breve, teremos um local seguro e confortável para pelo menos duzentas pessoas habitarem por no mínimo um ano sem precisarem sair para buscar nada. Em duas semanas tudo estará pronto e começaremos a distribuir chaves-de-portal especiais para todos."

"O que haverá de especial nessas chaves-de-portal, além do destino?" perguntou Alastor.

"Serão personalizadas para cada um de nós, e poderão ser ativadas por comando verbal ou automaticamente se a pessoa for estuporada ou ferida" respondeu Sirius.

"Bem pensado," comentou Alastor antes de voltar um olhar assustador para Harry. "Mais alguma surpresa para nós, pirralho?"

O menino fez uma careta para o auror, para deixar claro que não gostara de ser chamado de pirralho, antes de se voltar para Hermione e erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento. A menina imediatamente começou a descrever suas pesquisas.

"Lembram-se de que mencionei na nossa reunião anterior que seria fácil para o governo não-mágico conseguir apoio de magos e bruxas de primeira geração descontentes com o mundo mágico? Pois bem, eu comecei a checar esse ponto. Primeiro, convenci a professora McGonagall a me enviar por coruja uma relação com o nome de todos os alunos de Hogwarts provenientes do mundo não-mágico nos últimos trinta anos. Desde então, com ajuda de algumas outras garotas, estive levantando o paradeiro desses alunos que já terminaram os estudos mágicos."

"E tem tido alguma sorte?" perguntou madame Bones.

"Com os homens tem sido mais fácil, já que eles não mudam de sobrenome ao casar, como as mulheres. Encontramos uns 80% dos homens e cerca de um terço das mulheres até o momento."

"E está pensando em entrar em contato com eles?" perguntou Alastor.

"A princípio não. Harry me convenceu de que seria melhor primeiro investiga-los antes de entrar em contato."

"Boa sugestão. É o que eu acho melhor também. Segui-los por algum tempo, ver se mostram alguma ligação com algum órgão do governo trouxa," comentou Alastor.

"Se eles estiverem auxiliando o governo não-mágico devem ter sido instruídos a não revelarem nada," comentou madame Bones.

"Não é apenas com o governo que temos que nos preocupar," comentou Harry, "As meninas também encontraram indícios de organizações não-governamentais que podem estar cientes da existência do mundo mágico."

Sally-Anne colocou sobre a mesa uma revista não-mágica, uma daquelas publicações que procuram explorar o fascínio dos não-mágicos com o oculto, o sobrenatural e os 'mistérios da vida'. Ela então abriu a revista em uma página marcada, e exibiu para os adultos um anúncio de meia página oferecendo testes gratuitos para crianças com possibilidade de possuírem 'dons incomuns e especiais'.

"Veja essa parte aqui, sobre possíveis indícios que a criança pode ter exibido indicando seu talento especial. É quase uma cópia fiel do discurso com que a professora McGonagall iniciou a conversa com meus pais quando veio até em casa oferecer uma vaga em Hogwarts para mim" explicou Sally-Anne, antes de procurar por outra página marcada. "E esse aqui" disse ela apontando para um anúncio menor, "parece ser uma tentativa de encontrar alunos já formados em Hogwarts que voltaram ao mundo não-mágico, oferecendo excelente remuneração para indivíduos que tiverem 'comprovada capacidade mágica'. Infelizmente, não podemos ter certeza sem investigar melhor."

"Por Merlin, Amélia!" comentou Alastor espantado. "Tudo isso acontecendo e nós sem sequer suspeitar! Black, ponha-me no topo daquela lista para uma chave-de-portal. Quero começar a investigar isso o mais rápido possível, mas quero uma garantia de segurança antes!"

"Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho," disse Amélia dirigindo-se para o grupo como um todo. "Vou começar hoje mesmo a pesquisar as informações que levantaram, e estaremos em constante contato a partir de agora. Quero que me comuniquem imediatamente cada nova descoberta que fizerem, mas quero que evitem entrar em contato direto com qualquer dessas organizações. Enquanto não tivermos mais informações devemos assumir o pior, e apenas agentes treinados em infiltração serão usados para checar a situação in loco. Entenderam?"

-o0o-

"Obrigado, Elphias" disse Dumbledore ao último membro da Ordem da Fênix a apresentar seu relatório. "Como podem ver, estamos em uma situação muito difícil. A posição de nosso Ministro parece ser unânime em todo governo. Não conseguimos até o momento convencer nenhuma outra pessoa do perigo iminente que Voldemort apresenta à nossa sociedade. Nem mesmo nossa querida Amélia cedeu às minhas tentativas de convencê-la. No momento, estamos com sorte que Voldemort não tenha iniciado ainda uma onda de ataques, mas essa é uma sorte relativa. Ele provavelmente está se aproveitando da inação do governo para se fortalecer e planejar alguma ação de grande impacto."

"E você acha que o alvo será o Departamento de Mistérios, Alvo?" perguntou Dédalo Diggle. "É por isso que estamos vigiando o local?"

"Sim, eu acho que esse será seu primeiro alvo" confirmou Dumbledore. "O fato de Voldemort não ter efetuado outros ataques parece confirmar essa suposição. Ele está em busca de importantes informações mantidas no Departamento de Mistérios para garantir o sucesso de sua causa."

"Não podemos tirar essas informações de lá?" perguntou Arthur Weasley. "Somos tão poucos, e manter guarda sobre o local tem custado tanto de nosso tempo..."

"Eu entendo sua preocupação, Arthur," respondeu o velho diretor de Hogwarts, "O ponto é que se tirarmos a informação de lá, então ficaremos totalmente às escuras sobre o que Voldemort fará a seguir. Por outro lado, mantendo essa informação onde ela está, já razoavelmente protegida e com a adição de nossa colaboração à sua segurança, não só ganhamos tempo e mantemos Voldemort inativo em outras frentes, mas também ganhamos a chance de que ele seja forçado a aparecer pessoalmente no Ministério, o que seria uma prova irrefutável de seu retorno que forçaria o governo a reconhecer o perigo e tomar atitudes para prevenir a ascensão de nosso inimigo comum."

"E quanto a Potter, continuamos as buscas?" perguntou Héstia Jones.

"A segurança do jovem Harry é fundamental para nossos planos," voltou a explicar Dumbledore, um pouco irritado com o contínuo questionamento que recebia em relação a esse tópico. "Com sua fama de Menino-que-Sobreviveu, Harry é um bastião de esperança ao redor do qual poderemos reunir nossa sociedade, quando ela se der conta do perigo que enfrenta. Mas para que ele tenha sucesso nessa missão, é imperativo que ele seja preparado para seu futuro. Sinceramente não compreendo a razão de tamanho antagonismo dele e de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, para comigo. Eles se recusam a responder minhas inúmeras cartas e meus contínuos pedidos para que conversemos. A única possibilidade que vejo para explicar essa teimosia deles é que alguém, agindo de má fé, conseguiu persuadir os dois a agirem dessa forma, espalhando mentiras a meu respeito da mesma forma que O Profeta Diário vem fazendo. E você, Molly, teve algum sucesso?"

"Não, minhas cartas também não tem sido respondidas, nem as de Ronaldo, quando consigo fazer aquele menino preguiçoso escrever. Nada depois daquele 'estou bem, obrigado, não se preocupem'."

A reunião terminou pouco depois, os membros da Ordem se retirando e deixando um pensativo Dumbledore sozinho em seu escritório. Por fim, o velho mago resolveu fazer mais uma tentativa. Tirou de uma das gavetas de sua mesa um pergaminho e se dirigiu à magnífica ave que repousava confortavelmente a um canto de seu escritório.

"Fawkes, não me agrada ter que lhe pedir isso, mas precisamos do jovem Harry sob nossa tutela. A vida de muitos depende disso!"

A fênix limitou-se a emitir uma nota triste e virar-se de costas para o velho mago, deixando-o perplexo com sua obstinação em não levar a chave-de-portal ao menino.

-o0o-

"Tem certeza, Amélia?" perguntou novamente Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia. "Dumbledore está espalhando medo em nossa pacífica população! Deve haver alguma lei contra isso!"

"Lamento, Ministro, mas Dumbledore tem sido cuidadoso," respondeu madame Bones. "Enquanto vocês não! Eu teria muito mais sorte processando o Profeta Diário por difamação do que processando Dumbledore por alguma acusação qualquer."

"Bom, se não pode nos ajudar então está dispensada!" vociferou Cornélio, irritado com a reprimenda que recebera pelos artigos que vinha incentivando o tabloide mágico a divulgar.

Assim que Amélia saiu da sala, Dolores Umbridge, a outra participante da reunião, aproveitou a chance para fazer seu pedido: "Ministro, tenho certeza de que com um pouco mais de poder e autonomia..."

"Está bem!" respondeu o irado Ministro. "Você terá o poder e autonomia que deseja, mas traga-me resultados, e não problemas! Se tiver sucesso, poderá ser a nova diretora de Hogwarts. Se falhar, e comprometer de alguma forma minha posição, esteja pronta para assumir a queda sozinha! Agora, deixe-me em paz! Tenho muito a fazer!"

Dolores saiu, não gostando nem um pouco do tom daquela última sentença do Ministro, mas ainda assim contente com o que conseguira obter. E, se Cornélio achava que poderia transformar ela em bode escapatório para qualquer má situação que viesse a ocorrer, ele teria uma grande surpresa.

-o0o-

Em nova reunião na mansão Potter, os adultos tinham algumas notícias preocupantes para compartilhar.

"Semana passada prendemos dois bruxos que se especializaram em roubar trouxas ricos em Londres, e passamos os catorze cumplices trouxas deles para a polícia local, com provas de seus crimes," Alastor, o primeiro a reportar, começou. "Esta semana peguei outro bruxo que havia inicialmente trabalhado com eles, mas decidiu começar seu próprio negócio, atacando em York, Leeds e Manchester."

"Impressionante! O cara é abençoado com um dom raro e importante como magia, e tudo o que faz é transforma-se em um ladrão vulgar?" comentou Hermione exasperada.

"Remus e eu estivemos checando os nascidos-trouxas que deixaram o mundo mágico," prosseguiu Sirius, "Trabalhamos em parceria com dois grupos de aurores cedidos por Amélia, liderados por Robbards e Shacklebolt. Até agora já confirmamos que ao menos dezesseis estão de alguma forma envolvidos com órgãos do governo não-mágico, a maioria pertencente ou financiada pelos militares. Estamos estudando planos sobre como descobrir o quanto eles já sabem e o que andam fazendo com esse conhecimento."

"Eu e Tonks investigamos os dois locais que anunciaram procurando por crianças mágicas. Tonks não gostou muito de passar tanto tempo como uma pré-adolescente novamente," Amélia iniciou seu relato brincando com a jovem aurora, cujo cabelo imediatamente mudou de rosa-choque para vermelho. "mas fez um bom trabalho. O maior desses locais é do governo, não sabemos ainda exatamente qual órgão. O segundo é mantido por um cientista que, descobrimos, conseguiu escapar de ser obliviado ao presenciar magia e vem dedicando parte de seu tempo e recursos a investigar o assunto. Descobrimos que ele já vem estudando duas crianças mágicas, uma delas há mais de um ano."

"Droga, então informação sobre nós está muito mais difundida do que eu imaginava" reclamou Alastor.

"A situação é muito pior," confirmou Sally-Anne. "Nós encerramos uma nova pesquisa, desta vez voltada para cada cidade individualmente, ao invés de nível nacional, como a primeira. Pesquisamos as duzentas maiores cidades da Grã-Bretanha, populações próximo ou acima de 100.000 habitantes, tanto em revistas quanto pelos canais eletrônicos. Encontramos indícios de conhecimento de magia em mais de 80% delas. Em vinte e duas detectamos ação de alguma forma de sociedade ou instituto ativamente buscando por pessoas com 'poderes especiais'."

"Eu utilizei a rede digital para verificar o acervo de bibliotecas não-mágicas," comentou Hermione. "Sabia que 'Uma história da magia' de Bathilda Bagshot consta do acervo de dezesseis delas?"

"Por Merlin! Essa situação fica mais complicada a cada dia!" protestou Alastor. "Ao invés de nos preocuparmos apenas com o governo trouxa, temos agora que vigiar cada assalto inexplicável, cada biblioteca, cada pequeno grupo de cada cidade... Onde vamos parar?"

"A esse nível de disseminação simplesmente não teremos recursos para manter o segredo... Que segredo? Já não há mais segredo a guardar..." começou a refletir madame Bones, visivelmente impactada por aquelas últimas revelações. "Nossa primeira prioridade tem que ser a criação de métodos mais eficientes de nos escondermos dos não-mágicos. Sem isso não haverá futuro para nós."

"De início teria que ser algo bem isolado, ou subterrâneo," sugeriu Daphne. "A verdade é que a maioria de nós que nasceu no mundo mágico simplesmente não conseguiria passar por pessoas normais sem um longo aprendizado."

"É verdade," continuou a própria Susana, explicando para a tia, "Nós temos feito passeios frequentes ao mundo normal. Temos ido a cinemas, museus, parques de diversão, show musicais, restaurantes, shopping centers... Cada novo lugar que visitamos obriga os nascidos-trouxas a nos darem lições improvisadas sobre aspectos da cultura deles que sequer suspeitávamos existir".

"As pessoas do mundo normal não se isolam tanto quanto o pessoal mágico," disse Sally-Anne, "Basta ver quão grande são suas cidades e quão próximas são suas residências umas das outras. Se uma família mágica comprar uma casa em uma vizinhança normal, logo terão que interagir com os vizinhos, pelo menos aqueles no mesmo quarteirão. E se você nunca é visto saindo de casa para fazer compras e passeios ou a trabalho, logo eles estarão suspeitando de você. Simplesmente não é algo normal".

-o0o-

Luna acordou durante aquela noite com uma estranha sensação que ela não conseguia definir, mas que a levou a se levantar e sair para o jardim da mansão. Era uma bonita noite de verão, com a Lua iluminando bem e garantindo boa visibilidade. Nessas condições não demorou muito até ela chegar a seu destino.

Harry estava sentado em um dos bancos do caramanchão, cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos e sua face apoiada em suas mãos, perdido em pensamentos. Luna chamou por ele, tentando evitar assustá-lo. Com o poder e os reflexos que ele tinha, era antes uma preocupação com a própria integridade física dela mais do que cortesia para com ele.

O garoto, porém, não deu nenhum sinal de ter ouvido, e Luna então se aproximou dele pela frente, lentamente. Só quando ela estava a menos de dois passos dele é que Harry finalmente percebeu a presença de sua amiga. Abrindo um sorriso, ele moveu-se um pouco para o lado, dando espaço para que Luna se sentasse ao lado dele.

Luna tinha outras ideias. Ela deitou no banco repousando sua cabeça no colo do garoto, olhando para ele, que logo começou a acariciar os longos cabelos da loirinha, como ele sempre fazia quando estavam juntos, para prazer de ambos. Felizmente Harry estava em disposição de falar. Luna sequer teve que motivá-lo.

"Estou preocupado, Luna. Por um lado, acho que estamos seguros. Com auxilio da magia acho que somos capazes de nos ocultar e escapar de quaisquer meios de detecção que os normais tenham inventado. O ponto é que acho que não devemos nos esconder. Não precisamos ser uma ameaça um para o outro. Acho mesmo que poderíamos viver em paz, mesmo que todo o mundo normal soubesse de nossa existência. Temos um poder que a maioria lá fora não tem, mas o mesmo ocorre com outros seres humanos. Há aqueles que podem correr cem metros em menos de dez segundos. Outros se tornaram bilionários, ou comandam grandes nações, ou são capazes de um ou outro feito físico ou intelectual que a maioria não pode: malabaristas, cientistas, cirurgiões, grandes atletas... Poderíamos ser apenas mais um grupo de humanos com uma qualidade especial, como tantos outros."

"Seria uma solução definitiva para a sobrevivência de ambos os grupos," comentou Luna suavemente. "Enquanto que nos esconder apenas perpetuaria o problema, e ficaria cada vez mais difícil, com mais e mais pessoas normais descobrindo sobre nossa existência".

"Exato! O governo deles já sabe sobre nós, e é o único com força o bastante para nos enfrentar. Pequenos grupos não saberiam como passar por nossos feitiços de proteção, desde que nenhum mago ou bruxa os auxilie, seja diretamente ou submetendo-se à suas pesquisas."

"Precisaríamos então de um meio mais efetivo de encontrar e orientar os nascidos-trouxas, para que não caiam nas mãos desses grupos."

"Eu acho que isso pode ser feito facilmente. Hermione comentou comigo que Hogwarts possui um livro que registra todos os humanos mágicos do reino. Apenas que eles esperam até que a criança esteja próxima da idade de começar estudos em Hogwarts para contatar a família. Se agíssemos imediatamente, teríamos uma grande vantagem sobre qualquer outro que estivesse caçando seres mágicos dependendo de respostas a anúncios."

"Então deveríamos começar por abrir um canal de comunicação mais eficiente com o governo, e jogar no lixo o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia."

"Coisas que só um Ministro da Magia forte e bem-intencionado terá condições de fazer."

"Amélia Bones para Ministro? Quando iniciamos a campanha?"

"Ela vai nos odiar, mas é a única opção viável que temos. Quando serão as próximas eleições?"

"Por que esperar? Acho que conseguimos tirar Fudge do cargo, se reunirmos mais algumas provas de sua má gestão. Já levantamos alguns 'esqueletos no armário', como diz Alastor."

"Aposto que com Dumbledore agitando sua bandeira de 'Voldemort voltou' aquela doida vestida de rosa terá ainda maiores poderes em Hogwarts esse ano. Se a provocarmos adequadamente, ela pode acabar cometendo deslizes que poderemos usar contra Fudge."

"É um jogo perigoso, Harry. Precisaremos planejar com atenção. Se formos muito longe nas provocações, ela pode causar danos sérios aos membros do grupo."

"Oh, mas nós temos nossos trunfos. Os gêmeos Weasley e as gêmeas Carrow para ideias mirabolantes, e Hermione e Dafne para moldar essas ideias em planos realmente exequíveis. Além de todo resto de nós para ajudar; não somos pesos mortos nesse grupo, sabe?"

Sua missão cumprida, e com um plano de ação para dirigir o grupo nos próximos passos, Luna deu sua missão por encerrada, e passou a se aproveitar da situação. Jogou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do menino, sentando em seu colo, e iniciou um longo e apaixonado beijo para distraí-lo do trabalho por algum tempo.

-o0o-

Harry estava certo sobre madame Bones não gostar nem um pouco da ideia de ser a próxima Ministra da Magia, mas os argumentos apresentados pelo grupo e a forte pressão de Susana venceram no final.

Alastor Moody também não gostou de sua missão mas, como Amélia, acabou aceitando após muita reclamação. Ele voltaria a ensinar Defesa em Hogwarts por mais um ano, com uma dupla missão. Primeiro, tentar cooptar a professora McGonagall para o grupo, garantindo assim acesso ao livro de registro dos novos alunos; segundo, auxiliar e proteger o grupo em sua tentativa de levar Umbridge a cometer alguma falta grave que pudesse ser usada contra o Ministro. Nas horas vagas ele ainda tentaria manter um olho em Dumbledore e sua Ordem da Fênix, para garantir que o velho mago não suspeitasse das reais intenções do grupo.

"Esta semana fizemos um experimento," disse Alastor quando terminou de grunhir ao descobrir sobre suas missões em Hogwarts. "Para quatro dos nascidos-trouxas que sabemos trabalhar para o governo, colocamos um feitiço na edição de O Profeta Diário que eles receberam na quarta-feira. Nada muito sério, apenas um feitiço rastreador. A ideia era checar se a presença dos feitiços causaria alguma reação."

"Pela sua expressão dá para perceber que o experimento não correu muito bem," comentou Tracy.

"Um deles passou o dia com o feitiço sem percebê-lo," explicou Moody, "Mas os demais não demoraram muito para serem descobertos. Pouco depois que os outros três entraram nos seus locais de trabalho, os feitiços de rastreamento deixaram de funcionar. O problema foi que, com dois deles, alarmes foram ativados e causaram o maior rebu nas duas repartições do governo. E uma delas era uma base militar! Só espero que coloquem a culpa no jornal, e não desconfiem de que seja algo específico contra os nascidos-trouxas que trabalham para o governo".

"Vocês não vão tentar isso novamente, não é?" perguntou Sirius preocupado. "Temos que evitar chamar a atenção do governo para nossas ações."

"Não, não iremos tentar nenhum novo feitiço sobre esse pessoal até sabermos mais sobre eles," confirmou Alastor. "Por enquanto, iremos apenas vigiá-los à distância. Esse meu olho tem sua serventia. Consegui algumas informações importantes."

"Então não seja tímido, Alastor, e compartilhe-as conosco!" exigiu madame Bones. "Pode ter certeza de que também tenho muito a informar."

"Eu estava próximo à base militar onde esse nascido-trouxa, Bertrand Keynes, parece trabalhar. O edifício principal parece ter algum tipo de detector de magia instalado. Tão logo Keynes passou pelo umbral, os alarmes dispararam e grades metálicas surgiram do teto e do chão cercando o rapaz. Ele não se assustou muito com isso. Passada a surpresa inicial ele simplesmente soltou a maleta que carregava e colocou os braços para cima, aguardando. Uns quinze segundos depois um grupo de seis outros mágicos aparatou no local e começou a investigar a situação. Quinze segundos, Amélia! Quando que nossos aurores foram capazes de responder tão rápido a uma emergência assim? Há! Eles são melhores que nós!"

"Mas... quem eram esses magos que responderam ao alarme? Mais nascidos-trouxas que deixaram nosso mundo?" perguntou madame Bones, visivelmente preocupada.

"Aparentemente sim, mas podem ser nascidos-trouxas que nem chegaram a entrar em nosso mundo," respondeu Alastor.

"Acha realmente que os normais estão sendo capazes de encontrar crianças mágicas antes de elas estarem em idade para Hogwarts e recrutá-las para seu serviço?" perguntou Amélia.

"Pelo menos não todos os nascidos no mundo normal," respondeu Hermione. "Somos várias nascidas-trouxas aqui e nenhuma de nós foi abordado pelo governo."

"Se eles estão abordando crianças pré-Hogwarts estão fazendo um bom trabalho em ocultar essa ação do mundo mágico. Talvez estejam contatando apenas o pai, oferecendo uma opção de ensino e invocando 'Segredo de Estado' em relação ao mundo mágico?" sugeriu Katie.

"Vocês estão assumindo que os normais seriam capazes de detectar todos os casos de magia infantil. Não acho que a tecnologia e os recursos deles sejam suficientes para tal," comentou Remus.

"Mais um motivo para tentarmos conseguir o apoio de Minerva. Com acesso ao livro de registros seria fácil descobrir quantas crianças estão deixando de atender Hogwarts," disse madame Bones enquanto refletia. Tomando uma decisão, ela se virou para Alastor e Remus. "Quero vocês dois me acompanhando a uma visita a Minerva amanhã. Assim que acabarmos aqui farei uma chamada flu para avisá-la de que iremos visita-la. Posso contar com a ajuda de vocês?"

Remus e Alastor concordaram; o primeiro, prontamente, o segundo, depois de refletir um pouco. Amélia agradeceu a ambos e continuou: "Ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta, mas enviei uma carta a vários colegas de profissão, também chefes de departamento de execução da lei mágica em seus países, para sondar o quanto cada um está ciente e preocupado com o problema dos não-mágicos nos descobrir. Quando as respostas chegarem, iremos analisa-las e verificar se há alguns com quem podemos trocar informações e tentar algum trabalho conjunto."

"Não acha prematuro envolver estrangeiros nessa encrenca antes de termos mais informações?" perguntou Alastor, sempre suspeitoso.

"Esse problema não afeta apenas a Grã-Bretanha, Alastor," respondeu ela. "Não há porque fazermos todo o trabalho sozinhos. Aliás, de nada adiantará fazermos algo, se os outros países não colaborarem. Tão logo sejamos expostos em um local, todos os outros países passarão a procurar por nós e, pelo mal trabalho que nosso pessoal tem feito em nos manter ocultos, eles acabarão por nos encontrar."

Moody apenas grunhiu em resposta. O velho auror não gostava nada da situação em que se encontrava: mais crianças que adultos no grupo, trouxas contando com esquadrões de aurores bem treinados e mais eficientes que os do mundo mágico, o governo mágico cego para o problema, gente do exterior sendo envolvida, eles ainda no escuro sobre o quanto o mundo normal sabia sobre o mágico... Bom, a lista era evidentemente grande, já que bem poucas coisas agradavam aquele velho ranzinza.

Dafne aproveitou a pausa para apresentar outra descoberta de seu grupo de pesquisas.

"Com auxílio das dicas e do apoio que madame Bones nos deu, nós fizemos uma pesquisa sobre as investigações científicas dos normais, para verificarmos se eles estavam se aproximando de descobrir nosso mundo. Por exemplo, uma dessas ciências é chamada Paleontologia, e estuda antigas formas de vida por meio de ossos fossilizados e outros vestígios que eles possam ter deixado..."

"Dragões!" exclamou Sirius, percebendo onde Dafne queria chegar.

"Não só dragões, mas também gigantes, duendes, centauros, trasgos, pés-grandes..." completou Remus.

"Sim," concordou Dafne. "Pelos dados que pudemos levantar, só aqui na ilha uma dessas descobertas ocorria a cada dois ou três anos no período entre 1880 e 1940, necessitando intervenção do DELM para obliviar os cientistas e remover os restos encontrados. O interessante é que de 1950 até hoje o DELM só teve que intervir três vezes... as três descobertas sendo efetuadas por pessoal leigo, não cientistas. Isso parece indicar que os paleontólogos estão sabendo esconder suas descobertas de forma a não mais alertarem o DELM."

"Que ingenuidade a nossa!" exclamou Remus. "Todo esse tempo estivemos acreditando que nosso mundo estava seguro, e que os trouxas, digo normais, de nada suspeitavam, enquanto eles estiveram acumulando conhecimento sobre nós de alguma forma."

"O mesmo ocorre com a Arqueologia, a ciência que estuda antigas civilizações," continuou Dafne. "Média de dois artefatos mágicos por ano sendo descobertos antes da segunda guerra mundial caiu para um cada quatro anos logo depois e para menos da metade disso depois de 1956."

"É pior do que eu pensava," concluiu Amélia. "Não só eles sabem sobre nossa existência, como também sobre nossas ações para preservar nosso anonimato. Argh! Sinto-me uma tola por ter acreditado por tanto tempo que tudo estava bem!"

Essa súbita compreensão de que os normais estiveram enganando os mágicos melhor do que os mágicos aos normais quebrou o ânimo dos adultos. Uma pausa foi necessária para que eles se acalmassem e pudessem continuar.

Depois da pausa, Dafne distribuiu cópias do relatório que o grupo de pesquisas que ela comandava havia redigido. Ela retomou sua exposição preferindo partir para um novo tópico: "Com relação às outras ciências, vocês podem ler o que descobrimos nesse relatório. Há três outros pontos que quero cobrir agora rapidamente. Primeiro, a internet. Trata-se de uma rede que liga computadores de todo o mundo permitindo a rápida troca de informações e arquivos entre quaisquer dois lugares do mundo. Qualquer pessoa com uma renda moderada pode adquirir os equipamentos necessários e rapidamente aprender como se utilizar dela, e pesquisar informações sobre qualquer assunto imaginável... inclusive sobre o mundo mágico. Esperávamos encontrar apenas mitos e lendas, mas encontramos algumas fontes com informações fidedignas, incluindo uma descrição bem detalhada do Beco Diagonal e do que pode ser lá encontrado."

"Oh, por Merlin! Tudo isso à disposição de qualquer um?" perguntou Alastor alarmado.

Dafne simplesmente anuiu e continuou: "Segundo, alguns magos e bruxas estão ativamente se envolvendo com o mundo normal, conseguindo lá a riqueza que não foram capazes de obter no mundo mágico. Eles têm respeitado o Estatuto no sentido de não estarem revelando nosso mundo diretamente para os normais, mas podem estar levantando suspeitas... Por exemplo, encontramos esse Dr. Eric Carlton, ex-medibruxo de Saint Mungos, atualmente fazendo fortuna cuidando de pessoas normais com problemas de saúde que a ciência normal ainda é incapaz de cuidar efetivamente. As pessoas que o procuram pensar passar por uma cirurgia sob anestesia geral. Na verdade ele injeta nelas diretamente na veia uma poção do sono e as submete à cura por magia sem que saibam o que realmente aconteceu. Uma outra, que se apresenta como Dra. Margareth Cartwright, passa por psicóloga clínica. Na verdade, é uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts que se especializou em curar vícios e distúrbios mentais dos normais por meio de feitiços de compulsão periodicamente reforçados ou fixados em objetos de uso diário dos pacientes por runas. O relatório apresenta todos os catorze casos semelhantes que encontramos até o momento.

"Terceiro, e mais preocupante, encontramos três comunidades 'religiosas' criadas e controladas por bruxos que se apresentam como enviados de alguma divindade, usando magia para provar seus poderes criando 'milagres'. Com isso eles conseguem a fé incondicional de numerosos seguidores que passam a fazer tudo o que eles desejam. Ao menos um deles utiliza uma poção de fidelidade que ele faz seus fiéis beberem semanalmente durante uma cerimônia para reforçar seu poder sobre eles. Acreditamos que só não há mais casos assim porque o governo normal interviu naqueles que encontrou. Esses três que achamos são bem recentes. Sugiro, antes de agirmos, dar algum tempo para ver como o governo normal tratará esses casos."

"Ladrões, charlatães, falsos messias, espiões, manipuladores... Imagine a ideia que os trouxas terão de nós quando souberem como andamos tratando eles!" revoltou-se Alastor.

Remus expressou seus temores: "Temos que pensar em como entrar em contato com esses órgãos do governo normal voltados para magia o quanto antes. Precisamos encontrar uma forma de trabalhar em conjunto com eles, ou eles acabarão nos vendo como parte de um problema que é mais fácil eliminar do que integrar."

"Amélia, você está em melhor posição para esse tipo de contato," comentou Sirius. "O que acha que devemos fazer?"

"Acho que não devemos nos precipitar," comentou madame Bones. "Eles já sabem sobre nós há meio século, e até agora aparentemente só tem agido para se defenderem de algumas interferências que causamos no mundo deles, seja através dos obliviadores ou de maus elementos que interferiram com a autonomia e liberdade deles. Com o problema Voldemort resolvido, acho que temos algum tempo, não muito, mas algum tempo para agirmos com calma, sem precipitação. Já colhemos um grande número de informações, mas ainda há muito que não sabemos. Sugiro perseverarmos nesse caminho, coletar mais informações antes de agir."

"Voldemort pode nos ajudar!" disse Harry, espantando a todos. "Dumbledore está fazendo publicidade de que ele voltou. Mesmo não acreditando, o Ministério ao menos reconhece que há um grupo de baderneiros atacando lares mágicos, depois do que aconteceu com os Greengrasses. Podemos aproveitar essa oportunidade para preparar mais moradias subterrâneas e distribuir chaves-de-portais para elas entre a população, para proteger aqueles que não fazem parte do nosso grupo!"

"Eu falei que meu futuro era no ramo de construções mágicas!" explodiu Sirius entre risos. "Nem bem acabo uma e meu afilhado já me arruma outras mais para construir!"

"É uma ideia a se pensar," elaborou Moody. "Requer um bocado de investimento de nossa parte, mas garante a sobrevivência da maior parte de nossa população mágica, caso o pior aconteça."

-o0o-

"Coronel Sharp, sente-se, por favor. Espero que esteja trazendo boas notícias. Precisarei em breve posicionar o Primeiro-Ministro sobre os acontecimentos recentes," recebeu o General MacFarley a seu líder de operações especiais.

"Nada de tão sério aconteceu, General, pelo menos por enquanto. Apenas que, aparentemente, um grupo de pessoas mágicas percebeu que alguns membros de sua população estavam tendo um contato maior com nosso mundo do que o recomendado e decidiu averiguar e, em alguns casos, interferir."

"Eles estão atrás do pessoal mágico que recrutamos?"

"Parece que eles estão investigando todo tipo de contato não autorizado entre pessoas mágicas e normais, mas até o momento só agiram contra elementos que conduziam atividades criminosas."

"E os alarmes em nossas bases? Não foram consequências de atividade hostil da parte deles?"

"Negativo, senhor. Foram causados por feitiços inócuos colocados em um periódico mágico que a maioria de nossos colaboradores mágicos costuma ler. Mas o curioso nesse caso é que outras cópias da publicação não tinham os mesmos feitiços aplicados, o que levanta a possibilidade de que foram colocados propositadamente em nossos colaboradores para checar a eficiência de nossa vigilância."

"E acha que não devemos nos preocupar? Se eles estão se tornando ativos e ameaçam interferir em nossas operações..."

"Não, não, General. Até o momento não temos inteligência confirmando desejo deles em interferir com nossas atividades. Aliás, pelo que sabemos esse grupo não está agindo de forma oficial. Nossos informantes no Ministério da Magia nos garantem que o Ministro continua focado exclusivamente em assuntos internos do mundo mágico e não tem o menor interesse em nós."

O General passou uma mão por seu crâneo calvo com certa irritação e o Coronel percebeu que não estava conseguindo passar a imagem correta da situação, resolvendo então mudar de tática.

"Deixe-me fazer um resumo do que temos até o momento, General. Acho que isso esclarecerá um pouco a situação," disse o Coronel e, recebendo anuência de seu superior, passou a descrever a situação.

"Tudo o que temos de fatos concretos até agora se resume ao seguinte: um grupo de pessoas mágicas desbaratou dois grupos criminosos há duas semanas atrás que utilizavam pessoas mágicas para realizar furtos perfeitos, usando a capacidade de teletransporte deles. Os elementos mágicos foram presos por esse grupo, sabemos que foram julgados pelo governo mágico e estão agora naquela prisão infernal deles, enquanto provas foram deixadas para que a nossa polícia cuidasse dos elementos não-mágicos. Depois disso, tivemos três de nossos colaboradores, de três diferentes órgãos, chegando ao trabalho com uma publicação contendo um feitiço que serve de rastreador de posição. Dois acabaram disparando alarmes anti-magia enquanto o terceiro foi detectado na inspeção rotineira de entrada e prontamente desativado sem alarde. Desde então a segurança foi reforçada em todos os órgãos e repartições que trabalham com informações sobre o mundo mágico, mas nada mais foi encontrado. Nossa suposição é que o Departamento Policial deles, tendo descoberto e desbaratado os dois núcleos criminosos, resolveu fazer uma verificação geral do pessoal mágico vivendo entre nós para garantir que outros casos não estivessem ocorrendo."

"E aquele criminoso perigoso que fugiu da prisão uns dois anos atrás, conseguiram recaptura-lo?"

"Ah, não exatamente, General. Na verdade, parece que ele havia sido preso indevidamente, sem julgamento, e no fim provou-se inocente das acusações. Está em liberdade atualmente..."

"Está me dizendo que esse pessoal mágico deixou um deles preso com demônios sugadores de alma por doze anos injustamente? Sem ao menos um julgamento? Isso não fala muito bem sobre a competência deles, Coronel."

"Esse foi um erro da gestão anterior do Departamento de Lei Mágica deles, senhor. A atual chefe do Departamento, uma Amélia Susana Bones, é muito mais eficiente, pelo que pudemos apurar. Foi ela a principal defensora do acusado, Sirius Black, e suspeitamos que também seja ela a principal responsável pelos recentes acontecimentos."

O General ficou pensativo por algum tempo, coçando o queixo enquanto seu olhar se perdia na distância. O Coronel Sharp esperou pacientemente. MacFarley era uma pessoa conhecida por seu instinto em chegar a conclusões acertadas com um mínimo de dados. Depois de cerca de dois minutos ele voltou a se concentrar em Sharp.

"Quero estabelecer um canal direto de comunicação com essa senhora Bones. Use um desses três magos que foi afetado pelos rastreadores deles; selecione o que considerar o mais apto para a missão. Ele deve pedir e obter uma entrevista pessoal com Bones, mostrando curiosidade e alguma irritação com o caso como desculpa. A ideia é saber o que ela está planejando. Instrua o rapaz selecionado sobre nossas investigações sobre aqueles dois magos se passando por messias e veja se ela está disposta em nos ajudar. Uma espécie de operação conjunta de mágicos e normais, como um primeiro passo em uma aproximação visando uma colaboração mais assídua no futuro. Vamos jogar uma isca para eles e ver o que pescamos."


	16. 16 Os trouxas e a magia, parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 16 -** **Os Trouxas e a Magia, Parte 2**

"HARRY POTTER, VENHA CÁ IMEDIATAMENTE!" soou a voz amplificada de madame Bones pela residência do menino. Ela acabara de sair da lareira e estava visivelmente agitada.

Na beira da piscina, o jovem Harry separou-se imediatamente de Susana, levando as mãos à cabeça: "Sua tia descobriu! Estamos fritos!"

"Harry, você não tem certeza de nada! Acalma-se, vista-se e vá vê-la. Eu estarei indo logo atrás de você. Pode ser outro motivo que a trouxe aqui," respondeu a menina, irritada com a súbita interrupção de seu momento de prazer, o medo injustificado do garoto e a forma nada sútil como sua tia anunciara sua chegada.

"Madame Bones! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Em que posso ajuda-la?" disse Harry tão logo chegou ao átrio.

Amélia surpreendeu-se com a chegada de Potter. O garoto, sempre tão confiante na presença de adultos, mostrava-se tímido e precavido, e havia parado próximo da porta, ainda a considerável distância, como se pronto para fugir dela. Foi aí que sua sobrinha entrou, ainda terminando de se vestir. Os dois com cabelos molhados, roupas em desalinho e incompletas, olhares de apreensão e culpa... a situação ficou clara. Mantendo a cara fechada ela resolveu brincar um pouco com os dois: "Você pode começar por me assegurar que minha sobrinha não ficará grávida até ter um anel em sua mão esquerda, rapazinho!"

A cara de espanto dos adolescentes foi demais para a bruxa, que desatou a rir da inconveniente situação dos dois. Susana ficou imediatamente vermelha de raiva e embaraço, mas Amélia não deu chance para que ela explodisse.

"Vamos, sentem-se ambos. Dumbledore finalmente resolveu agir, e soltou a profecia durante a reunião do Wizengamot. Precisamos definir um plano de ação."

Logo começaram a chegar outras pessoas, a maioria outros adolescentes que também estavam curtindo o verão na mansão Potter. Sirius e Remus foram os últimos, avisados por um patronus emitido por Amélia.

"Ele teve coragem de revelar a profecia toda?" perguntou Harry abrindo a discussão.

"Não. Apenas o pedaço que ele alega que Voldemort já conhece. E, é claro, imediatamente usou a situação para pedir sua guarda para 'prepara-lo para seu destino'."

"Mas não houve uma votação ainda, houve?" perguntou Susana.

"Ainda não," explicou Amélia. "Por sorte Fudge agiu em nosso benefício, querendo colocar Potter sobre tutela do Ministério, uma 'questão de segurança de estado', como ele colocou. Com isso, pudemos criar agito suficiente para postergar qualquer decisão para uma nova reunião."

"Já fixaram a data dessa reunião?" perguntou Luna enquanto escrevia rapidamente em um bloco de notas.

"Na próxima segunda-feira. Temos cinco dias, o que iremos fazer?" perguntou Amélia.

"Que tal soltarmos a profecia toda com a interpretação de Astória? E ainda por cima dizer que já estamos providenciando para liquidar o Senhor Negro Dumbledore?" disse Sirius, meio sério, meio brincando.

"Eu gosto da ideia!" retrucou Astória para espanto dos adultos. E vários outros jovens logo apoiavam a ideia, incluindo o próprio Harry.

"Vocês são um bando de rebeldes sem causa!" protestou Alastor. "Estão querendo apenas criar bagunça! Não veem o risco que essa ação impensada pode causar?"

"Sim, vemos. Mas estamos também vendo o que pode advir de bom," explicou Dafne. "Ninguém em sã consciência vai votar a favor de Dumbledore depois de destruirmos de uma vez por toda sua imagem. Podemos provar que Voldemort está definitivamente morto, e isso vai colocar esse velho gagá contra a parede, totalmente desarmado. E podemos aproveitar para também atacar Fudge e tentar substituí-lo por Amélia, bem antes do planejado."

"Argh! Vocês são todos malucos!" protestou Alastor novamente, antes de emendar: "Devo estar maluco também por pensar que esse plano doido possa funcionar!"

-o0o-

"Luna! Pudim não é um café-da-manhã saudável!" reclamou Harry ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar sua amiga devorando uma larga fatia do doce.

"Mas Harry, hoje é diferente. Esse pudim é um prêmio pela conclusão de dois importantes e difíceis artigos. Afinal, arrumar coisas ruins para dizer de Dumbledore e Fudge é tããããããããõ difícil!"

Foi impossível não rir da forma tão fofa e charmosa com que a loirinha se expressou. Luna, por sua vez, aproveitou-se do efeito causado no menino para rapidamente terminar com o pudim e matar a questão antes que Harry pudesse retomar a bronca.

Sabendo que havia sido enganado, mas deixando o assunto de lado, Harry preferiu perguntar: "Conseguiu o suficiente sobre Fudge?"

"Oh, sim. Bastou seguir a regra número 1 da espionagem e reportagem: siga o dinheiro! O patrimônio de nosso querido ministro é três ou quatro vezes maior do que todo o dinheiro que ele recebeu em sua vida! Esse simples fato já é o bastante para suspeitar corrupção passiva, improbidade administrativa, venda de influência e umas coisinhas mais."

"Então, você acha que temos o bastante para tirá-lo de lá e substituí-lo por madame Bones?"

"Com você na primeira página dizendo que prefere deixar o mundo mágico a submeter-se ao controle de um desses dois lunáticos já tínhamos o bastante. O resto são apenas argumentos para justificar a decisão que você já havia selado."

"Mas, Luna, isso não faz sentido!"

"Oh, Harry, essa sua ingenuidade é tão engraçadinha! Mas você precisa aprender que a maior parte das pessoas não é muito boa com raciocínio lógico. Elas tomam decisões baseadas em suas emoções, e só depois, se precisarem, tentam encontrar alguns argumentos para justificar o que escolheram."

-o0o-

Ao fim a previsão de Luna se mostrou válida, como sempre. Depois de uma edição extra de O Pasquim seguida por uma entrevista exclusiva para O Profeta Diário com Harry confirmando sua crença na interpretação de Dumbledore como o Senhor Obscuro que ele deveria vencer e reforçando as críticas e acusações contra Fudge, além de Amélia e os Inomináveis confirmarem a morte definitiva de Voldemort, os dois ficaram em péssima situação. Relembrando a todos como Fudge quis forçar o beijo de dementador contra Sirius sem permitir-lhe um julgamento, além de ter enriquecido acima das possibilidades que seu cargo lhe permitiria, as entrevistas de Harry conduziram a situação para um rápido desfecho.

No sábado de manhã uma coruja entregou uma carta de resignação do Ministro Fudge, que aparentemente deixara o país, já que ninguém conseguia encontrar a ele ou seus familiares mais próximos para comentários. Quanto a Dumbledore, apesar de seus protestos em contrário, a opinião geral estava confusa quanto ao que pensar, exceto em um ponto: ele estava velho e deveria se aposentar. Por um momento Umbridge chegou a ficar feliz, achando que receberia controle sobre Hogwarts sem ter que se envolver em uma disputa com o velho mago. Para seu extremo descontentamento, descobriu que a nova administração não tinha um lugar para ela, nem em Hogwarts nem no Ministério.

-o0o-

"Bom dia, Coronel Sharp. Espero que esse seu sorriso seja prenúncio de boas notícias."

"Bom dia, General. Sim, tenho excelentes notícias."

"Sente-se então, e coloque-me a par de tudo. Chá?"

"Não, obrigado, General. Seguindo as suas orientações, selecionei Richard Boise, que está trabalhando em contraespionagem para a Scotland Yard, como nosso contato com a senhora Bones. Os resultados foram imediatos. Não só ela nos ajudou a desbaratar os dois casos de magos se passando por messias, como também um terceiro de que não estávamos cientes ainda, e capturamos outro mago gatuno na região de Glasgow."

"Excelente! Então abrimos um canal de comunicação e cooperação direto com o Departamento Policial deles, é isso?"

"Ainda melhor, General. Em um imprevisto movimento, o ministro Fudge, que sabíamos corrupto e isolacionista ao extremo, foi forçado a renunciar e a senhora Bones é agora a nova Ministra para Magia, e deve, como parte do cargo, contatar no futuro próximo o primeiro-ministro. As perspectivas para uma cooperação ampla e permanente estão excelentes, se conseguirmos minimizar alguns temores deles."

"Que temores seriam esses, Coronel? Nada sério, eu espero."

"Bom, eles estão sabendo que vários magos e bruxas deixaram o mundo mágico e agora trabalham para nós. Há algum receio sobre o quanto sabemos sobre eles e seus poderes e se temos intenções hostis..."

"Compreensível, mas fora de cogitação. A primeira nação que se livrasse de seus elementos mágicos ficaria exposta à ação de magos e bruxas estrangeiros, com poucas chances de neutralizá-los. Se eles estão dispostos a colaborar conosco na manutenção da ordem e da lei, e aceitarem a liderança da coroa britânica e sua Majestade, a rainha, não vejo motivo para se preocuparem."

"Sim, de fato o agente Boise foi capaz de acalmá-los quanto a esse aspecto. Mas eles também estão preocupados com a descoberta de seu mundo mágico pela população em geral. Parece que, por falta de recursos e treinamento adequado do pessoal mágico encarregado de manter o mundo deles em segredo, e de um melhor conhecimento de nossos recentes avanços tecnológicos, vários grupos de civis adquiriram conhecimento da existência da Magia, e eles temem a rápida expansão desse conhecimento, especialmente com os recentes avanços da internet e da tecnologia de monitoramento por câmeras."

"Eles estão decididos a manter o segredo a qualquer custo, Coronel?"

"Não, General. Eles estão confusos e inseguros. Parece estar havendo um debate em certas rodas do mundo mágico sobre a conveniência, e mesmo a possibilidade, de eles se manterem ocultos por mais tempo. E isso gera a insegurança sobre a possibilidade de uma nova caça às bruxas auxiliada por uma tecnologia que eles desconhecem e temem."

"Esse é um assunto para ser discutido com calma e bastante reflexão. A decisão final terá que ser deles, mas podemos cooperar com eles, monitorando a ação desses grupos civis, esclarecendo-os sobre a tecnologia disponível, e mesmo, quem sabe, fornecendo algum apoio caso eles queiram se revelar à população."

"Acha mesmo possível que eles possam se integrar em nossa sociedade pacificamente, General? A população costuma temer o desconhecido e o diferente."

"Acho sim, Coronel. Tudo dependerá da forma como eles forem apresentados ao grande público. O importante é que agora dispomos de um canal de comunicação regular com um governo mágico que nos parece favorável, ou ao menos disposto a tentar a cooperação. Se o governo der a entender que sempre conheceu a existência desse mundo mágico e sempre esteve no controle, não vejo grandes problemas pela frente."

"Um fato importante que o agente Boise levantou é que parece que estamos na dianteira desse movimento, General. Exceto por algumas pequenas comunidades remotas onde mágicos e normais sempre coexistiram abertamente, em nenhum outro local há atualmente o grau de cooperação que temos aqui entre os dois mundos."

"Então é nosso dever fazermos o possível para preservarmos essa vantagem, sem contudo cair em risco de cometer erros por precipitação. Coronel, irei hoje mesmo conversar com o primeiro-ministro, ele terá que dar um jeito de me acomodar em sua agenda. Espero conhecer pessoalmente essa senhora Bones até o final dessa semana, e articular com ela os próximos passos de nossa incipiente colaboração. Enquanto isso, prepare uma forma de reunirmos todas as informações que estamos apurando sobre o mundo mágico e a atuação de seus membros em nosso mundo. Devemos estar prontos para fazer nossa parte nessa troca de informações, e buscar uma colaboração crescente entre esses dois mundos. Mas seu agente não deve revelar muita coisa espontaneamente. Estamos em um esquema de trocas no momento; se eles querem algo nosso, devemos obter algo deles em compensação. Compreendeu, Coronel?"

"Sim, senhor. Pode contar comigo, General."

-o0o-

Harry estava admirando o trabalho manual de Gabrielle Delacour confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona reclinável na mansão da família de sua amiguinha francesa, saboreando um suco de groselha e encantado com quão charmosa a menina podia ser sem sequer tentar, com aquela carinha de concentração e a pontinha da língua aparecendo a um canto da boca.

"Terminei, Harry!" disse ela feliz, e pegou sua varinha para ativar as runas que tão cuidadosamente havia gravado na pulseira de couro do relógio de pulso do menino. Logo o couro marrom claro da pulseira adquiria uma brilhante tonalidade dourada, como a do corpo do relógio, parecendo ouro puro.

"Fantástico, Gabi!" comentou Harry, realmente impressionado com o trabalho da amiguinha. "Você certamente já está no mínimo ao par com o pessoal de quarto ano em Runas! Impressionante como você aprende rápido!"

Feliz com o elogio, a menina veio com o relógio até onde Harry estava e gentilmente colocou-o no pulso do amigo, recebendo um abraço e um beijo no rosto como recompensa por seus esforços. Para ela, nenhuma recompensa valia tanto quanto aquela: a satisfação de seu ídolo com os esforços dela.

"Realmente fantástico, minha pequena!" comentou Jean-Pierre, também impressionado com o progresso da filha, entrando na sala para se sentar em frente a Harry.

Vendo o pai e a mãe entrarem e ouvindo a irmã descer a escada com o resto dos convidados (Luna e as irmãs Greengrass), a pequena Gabrielle tratou de se ajeitar no colo de Harry antes que os adultos pedissem que ela se retirasse, como eles sempre faziam quando queriam discutir algo sério. Será que eles não percebiam que ela já não era assim tão pequena e que ela gostava de participar dos assuntos sérios tanto quanto eles? Aparentemente não, pela frequência com que ela tinha que se ausentar dessas reuniões. Mas agora ela estava com Harry, e torcia para que seu herói lutasse pelo direito dela em participar.

Apolline viu a expressão e as ações da filha e entendeu o que ela planejava muito melhor que o marido, que já se preparava para pedir a retirada da filha. Colocando uma mão sobre a dele e fazendo-lhe um sinal negativo com a cabeça ao receber sua atenção, ela impediu que o pai perdesse mais alguns pontos com a filha. Jean-Pierre era ótimo pai e esposo, mas às vezes era um pouco protetivo demais. Apolline sabia o que seria discutido e não via problemas na filha participando da conversa.

"Madame Bones contou a vocês sobre o questionamento que ela fez a algumas pessoas de outros países sobre a situação dos normais conhecerem o mundo mágico. Karel e eu também fizemos nossas pesquisas," começou Jean-Pierre a relatar. "Temos uma situação bastante confusa. Descobrimos, por exemplo, que alguns pequenos países jamais aderiram realmente ao Estatuto do Segredo. Não só a população desses países sabe sobre a nossa existência como também tem se beneficiado de nossos poderes para solução de vários de seus problemas. Em troca, os magos e bruxas desses países contam com um tratamento diferenciado, como um tipo de nobreza, e mesmo em vários deles estão no controle do governo, que é único para mágicos e normais.

"No extremo oposto temos países onde a separação foi total, e o pessoal mágico recusa veementemente qualquer tentativa de reunião. É o caso da China, em que a população mágica se isolou completamente nas cidades de Shangri-Lá, Xuanpu, Penglai e Yaochi; além de vários outros países, incluindo a Rússia, a Bielo-Rússia, a Albânia, a Macedônia, a Grécia e a Suíça, aqui na Europa.

"Com as nações mágicas distribuídas mais ou menos igualmente entre esses dois extremos, qualquer tentativa de unir todos em uma posição conjunta, seja qual for, terá pela frente séculos de negociações antes que um consenso seja atingido."

"Só que não dispomos de séculos para procurar essa solução diplomática," comentou Dafne. "Acho mesmo que não dispomos sequer de uma década".

"Concordo com você," salientou Jean-Pierre, "O problema é que qualquer governo mágico que tomar a iniciativa de tentar revelar a existência da magia unilateralmente sofrerá fortes represálias, e não só represálias econômicas e políticas, a partir da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, mas inclusive o risco de intervenção militar por parte da Frente pela Preservação do Estatuto do Segredo."

"Frente pela Preservação do Estatuto do Segredo? Isso é novo, não é?" perguntou Luna, curiosa sobre essa nova organização.

"Sim, e em parte nossa culpa," explicou Jean-Pierre. "Parece que nossos questionamentos, e também nossa maior cooperação com o governo normal, levou alguns países a favor do total isolacionismo a arquitetarem uma rápida resposta. O movimento começou na península Arábica, com Omã, Catar, Bahrein, Iêmen e Kuwait, mas se espalhou rapidamente, e agora conta com Rússia e China como principais participantes. Eles estão se esforçando para derrubar a lei que Dumbledore criou sobre a necessidade de informar aos governos normais de atividades mágicas que possam influir no mundo não-mágico. Não acho que consigam derrubá-la, pelo menos no futuro próximo, mas eles já tem força suficiente para impedir a punição a países que não a cumprirem, como conseguiram recentemente com o caso de Serra Leoa e um nundu que escapou de uma reserva."

O pessoal fez uma pequena pausa para pensar por algum tempo naquelas novidades. Foi Harry quem rompeu o silêncio ao pensar em uma brecha para ação: "Se o custo é muito alto para um governo, então a iniciativa deve partir de um indivíduo."

"Harry, o custo será ainda maior para um único indivíduo," comentou Jean-Pierre nitidamente preocupado. "Você fará milhares de inimigos, e terá sua cabeça a prêmio."

"Não temos muito tempo. Do jeito como os normais estão progredindo em computação, tecnologia de imagens, satélites e telecomunicações, logo algum grupo deles estará revelando nossa existência e isso será bem pior do que se tomarmos a iniciativa," comentou Astória, repassando as conclusões a que o grupo havia chegado nas últimas semanas. "Se tomarmos a iniciativa, daremos um tom de naturalidade ao caso, reforçando que o governo normal sabia sobre nós, que estávamos colaborando com eles e agora iremos expandir essa colaboração a todos. Se deixarmos um desses grupos tomar a iniciativa, não sabemos nem teremos controle sobre a forma como seremos apresentados. Pode ser o início de uma nova caça às bruxas, com os normais agora muito mais numerosos, organizados e tecnologicamente avançados. Temos que evitar as chances de uma carnificina."

"Harry, você terá que permanecer um longo tempo, anos ou mesmo décadas, escondido se levar esse plano adiante," raciocinou Apolline.

"Tenho os recursos para tal," confirmou Harry. "Vamos fazê-lo, antes que seja tarde. Quanto mais tempo esperarmos, maior o risco de problemas, tanto dos normais quanto dos mágicos contrários à abertura."

-o0o-

"General, conseguimos a adesão de mais seis países. Temos agora um total de cento e cinquenta e dois confirmados para a transmissão simultânea."

"Esse será sem dúvida um evento sem precedentes, Coronel. Só se conseguirmos uma entrevista ao vivo com um E.T. ou o próprio Criador seremos capazes de suplantá-lo."

-o0o-

Às 10 horas da manhã, horário de Greenwich, do domingo, 3 de setembro de 1995, começou a transmissão mais aguardada do século. Por duas semanas inteiras redes de TV do mundo todo anunciaram uma programação especial para aquele dia. Quatrocentas e quarenta e seis emissoras e retransmissoras de cento e setenta e sete países estavam participando da maior transmissão simultânea de todos os tempos. A audiência esperada estava na casa de quatro bilhões de pessoas.

A transmissão começou exibindo um belo campo de pasto no interior da Inglaterra. De repente, do nada, surge a figura de um rapaz de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos verdes, dizendo "Olá, eu sou Harry Potter, e sou um mago."

Enquanto o rapaz se apresentava, a câmara retrocede um pouco de modo a permitir ao público ver um pouco do céu acima do rapaz, de onde uma bruxa montada em uma vassoura desce em uma elegante espiral até pousar ao lado de Harry e também se apresentar: "Olá, eu sou Astória Greengrass, e sou uma bruxa".

-o0o-

Por duas horas o programa continuou, passando uma completa visão do mundo mágico, dividido em quatro segmentos de meia hora cada. O primeiro segmento abordou as habilidades mágicas mais comuns; o segundo mostrou um pouco da história do mundo mágico, com ênfase na separação das duas populações a partir do final do século XVI, quando começaram as perseguições de cunho religioso. A terceira parte falou sobre outras criaturas mágicas, e a realidade por trás de muitos mitos e lendas tradicionais. Por fim, o último seguimento abordou o fato de que pessoas mágicas nasciam constantemente de pais não mágicos, e ensinou como constatar a presença de magia nas crianças e o que fazer caso uma criança se mostrasse positivamente mágica, além de incluir relatos de lideres de governo confirmando o conhecimento sobre o mundo mágico e como se esperava uma maior colaboração entre os dois mundos dali para frente.

No geral, a recepção à novidade foi positiva, apesar de alguns casos isolados, e rapidamente controlados, de tentativas de revolta ou mesmo linchamento contra possíveis membros dessa sociedade mágica tão secretiva. Houve uma severa decepção quando ficou claro que a magia também tinha suas limitações, e que o câncer, a recuperação de membros amputados e vários defeitos genéticos faziam parte dessas limitações, pelo menos por enquanto.

Os governos mágicos isolacionistas foram pegos totalmente de surpresa pela súbita revelação a nível mundial, devido principalmente ao próprio fato de se isolarem tanto dos acontecimentos do mundo normal. A cabeça de Harry, assim como a de Astória e vários outros magos e bruxas que apareceram no programa, estava realmente a prêmio, mas exceto por uns poucos mercenários que foram detidos e extraditados ao tentarem entrar ilegalmente no Reino Unido, todos puderam seguir com suas vidas normais, embora sempre um pouco apreensivos e mais cuidadosos. Entre a mansão e a ilha dos Potters e as residências dos vários amigos e colaboradores, havia suficiente espaço para todos viverem em segurança e variedade, evitando os locais públicos.

Comissões mistas de mágicos e normais foram criadas para estudar formas de cooperação entre os dois mundos, principalmente naquelas áreas onde a situação encontrava-se mais crítica: poluição, saúde, energia, transporte, recursos naturais, alimentação e preservação do planeta. Alguns resultados foram imediatos. Em saúde, com um pouco de treino qualquer aluno formado por uma das principais escolas mágicas poderia rapidamente resolver os casos simples de fraturas, lesões, envenenamentos, queimaduras e outros similares, liberando os médicos normais para os casos mais graves. No transporte, aviões e navios agora eram transformados em chaves-de-portal, impulsionados por magia ao invés de petróleo. Herbologistas e mestres de poções estavam enriquecendo enquanto ajudavam o mundo a produzir maiores e melhores safras de alimentos.

Mas eram nos grandes projetos que a maioria do grupo que se reunira ao redor de Harry Potter consagrava seus maiores esforços. Da eliminação total do lixo e poluição, através da completa reciclagem de todos os dejetos, à substituição de toda queima de petróleo e derivados por alternativas limpas, à construção de uma espaçonave capaz de alcançar outras estrelas, tudo era válido e perseguido com afinco. E o que mais agradava ao grupo era ver que as pessoas estavam mais felizes. Não que os problemas houvessem terminado, longe disso, mas aquele fogo interno que dá a cada um de nós a força para seguir avante e vencer os obstáculos, tão degastado que estava face a tantos problemas que pareciam insolúveis, voltara a brilhar e a empurrar todos para a frente, para um futuro melhor. O mundo novamente estava cheio de Esperança, e essa era a grande diferença que realmente importava.

 **FIM**

 _ **N/A:**_ _Espero que tenham gostado. Peço um grande favor que só lhe custará um minutinho: deixe sua opinião, mesmo que negativa, para que eu possa saber melhor como escrever novas estórias que sejam de seu interesse._


End file.
